Actuate: To Begin a Process
by The-world-needs-peace
Summary: "My survival of the curse proves that I'm the protagonist!" "What does that make Link?" "Nothing! He was lucky!" "Hey, I jus' realized: what if we're jus' comic relief? Guys storytellers put in jus' to give the audience a laugh?" "That's definitely us."
1. Barry

First thing you should know: There is a prequel. Or maybe prelude is more accurate. Either way, read Create: To Form before reading this. It will make more sense, and has an element that becomes important to the story later.

Second: This takes place two years before Twilight Princess. Two years, give or take a couple months.

Third, this is written from a First person/ stream of consciousness point of view. Third person comes in at chapter 7. While you COULD skip ahead to where it starts the "adventure", there will be points of references where you will be confused as hell. Trust me, the exposition just makes it easier to follow. Plus, it is good for a laugh.

If you want, check my homepage, because I expanded the good old country of Hyrule. Just a tad. I look at the original map and see all that free space, and realize it's practically begging to be used. Though it's only one section at a time. Alright, in another window, go to my profile, click on my homepage, and open up the latest picture, (Family Tree) and carefully set aside. You'll get to read it along with Barry.

This will kick up after the first two chapters. If there is anything you take from this, it's that it leaves an impression as a story that made you think, while you were still having a blast. Let me know how I did.

* * *

There are those who carelessly hurt others.

Then again, here are people who enjoy watching people suffer.

And then there are those who can only slaughter, and hurt to see it.

The only difference is the motive of the tormentor.

But what of the victim? There is no difference to them. All they register is the pain.

Hold one moment, I take that back.

The difference is how they carry on the cycle.

Those that carelessly hurt? Well, they are unintentionally spiteful.

They give into their own fears and ignorant cruelty.

Another's pain for the sake of their own security.

They will leave others out, so long as it means keeping themselves in.

Though sometimes, it is just a simple matter of dislike.

Though that may be the case, I doubt it makes the isolation any easier.

Is it not strange, however? How the seeds of cruelty can be disseminated so easily?

An opinion is created, a story is told, the same opinion is formed again.

Save for those who listen with their mind instead of their ears,

Anyone is impressionable.

To what extent is this acceptable?

It should be fair to circulate the truth, to give warning.

But what happens when the wrong truth is given?

**Barry**

I know Georde warned me about the amount of time a guy spends alone on the trip, but it's a different experience actually doing nothing on a cart for five days. Well, for one leg of the journey. It's gettin' hotter too as summer approaches. Shoulda brought a wider hat…

At least the wind is blowing nicely. I think I'd die without it here. Wait a second, is that… yeah, that's it, that's gotta be the east opening into Faron Woods. Finally, five days of traveling and I'll finally get into an actual bed, and get some better conversation than a blasted mule. It's awful lonely out here. At least this foolhardy journey is nearly half way over. Oh wait, after the entrance it's another whole day to the actual village. Man…

"Just another few hours to go…Oh well."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Now I forget, did that mean I'd reach the village on the day I entered to woods, or I'd get there the next morning? I hope it's the other; I really don't want to sleep outside tonight with a village so close. And it's cold in all this shade. Couple horses wanderin' around here too. I guess they're not afraid of any of them going outside the woods. Oh hey, there's something up ahead, looks like a fence. Ah, this must be Judiken's Stables. Great, I've always been curious. Wonder if they'll let me leave Joan and the cart here for the night. Anyone there? I think I see someone by that horse over there.

"Hello?"

"Well, hullo there."

Oh, good. That must be the mayor of the village. He looks like a nice guy, like Georde said. He's losing his hair too; probably why he and Georde get along so well.

"You a new carrier?"

"Well, that's the original plan. Georde would have come with me, but he's feelin'a little under the weather. The name's Barry."

"Well, Barry, welcome to Judiken. Well, the Stables anyway. I'm Jod, tha's my daughter, Keian over yonder."

Where? Ah, by the stable building over there, behind that horse. "Hello."

So she's his daughter. They have that same straw hair, but that's it. They don't even look alike. Pretty little thing. Well, not so little, she's kinda tall. Probably strong too if she works out here. She has a nice, friendly smile.

Keian. "Hello."

Jod. "Need a drink or something' 'fore we head back?"

There's southern hospitality for you. "Nah, I got my canteen."

Jod. "Well, we're almos' done with this mare here. Jus' gimmie a minute and we'll get back. Rather not leave the kid here alone, ya know."

"Monsters, of course."

Why are they lookin' at each other like that? Did I say something wrong? Must be my imagination. Huh? My water's gone already. Guess I was thirstier than I thought, might need some more once I get there. Might as well look around a bit. I could use the chance to get off this cart. Seems to me like they're grooming that mare. It looks more like it's herded into a tiny fence. No, more like a frame right by the stables. Jod's pretty patient, I don't know how he can stand being bent over a hoof like that. That girl Keian I guess really likes working out here, or maybe she just really likes horses. Either way I know I was never that cheerful doing my chores. She really does have a pretty smile; reminds me of Haru back home. Wonder what kind of horse it is. I like the color, not quite white but lighter gray, and the spots give it more character than the brown horses. Looks pretty strong. Then again, all these horses do. Wait a second, are all these tails braided? Guess it's a thing of show. Jod must be done since he's straightening up.

Jod. "Ahright Mary, you're done. How many more we got?"

Keian. "Three."

"Ahright, we'll finish up, soon as I get back. Le's take 'em all in."

"I can wait here with 'em."

"An' make sure they don't run off?"

"Pop, it'll be fine, trust me, I can do this."

"I'm sure you can, but I haven't worked with you well enough to know how to watch out for 'em when they're all out."

"I've been watching ya work with 'em all my life, Pop, I think I can handle 'em for a few minutes."

Oops, look like I've stumbled on an emerging family tiff. Ah, young teenage days. The time of trying to take responsibility, and get rid of it, all for the sake of goin' against parents. He seems to be considering it though.

Jod. "Well, get all the finished horses inside so you have less to worry about at least."

Keian. "Ahright."

Well, guess this round goes to her. Still, is it wise of 'im to give in like that?

"You sure it's alright to leave her here alone?"

Jod. "Sure, long as the horses'r taken care of. Why?"

"Well, what if a monster comes by? don't they... well, live down here?"

"Well, the horses would take care of it if there ever was one, but nothing like that ever comes 'round here anyway. Havin' fun?"

Well, as long as he's sure, I guess it's fine. He's been here longer than me, at least. "Just my curiosity running wild. So this is the ranch of Hyrule's finest?"

Jod. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. We raise fine horses, but only a few make army ranks. Some we keep here. But yeah, we do this'th all our horses."

"I want to see one run."

"Usually I'd show ya what one-a these babies can do, but Mitulo stole our best rider to put out in the orchard for the shipment."

Oh that reminds me: "Can I leave the mule and the cart here? For tonight I mean?"

"Oh, yeah you're s'pposed to. Soon as we unload the packages, Mitulo can bring 'em back here."

"Oh right, forgot about these."

At least most of these are light. Except that red bag, it's heavy. Mercy, it's not even that big. Sugar's heavy. Glad I'm not working with this stuff all day. Now why's he looking around so carefully?

Jod. "You sure that's everything?"

"Yeah, I didn't lose any of them anyway. If you're talking about that smaller one, it's wrapped in a blanket to keep it out of the sun."

"Hm, that'll make them warmer anyway, but it can't be helped. I guess they don't have to be perfect. Ahright, le's go."

"How far is it there?"

"Not far, 'bout half a mile. That too much walking for you?"

"No, I could use the chance to stretch my legs."

"I hear ya. How ya like ridin' out through the fields so far?"

"Not exactly a joy ride. I think I'll go for a different career."

Glad he finds it so funny.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"An altar by the orchard?"

"We're superstitious folk. I's jus' a little thing to bless us with bounty."

Funny how he admits 'superstitious' out in the open like that. It's a quaint little thing. The wood's cut nice and smooth. It's clean too, they take good care of it.

"You ever seen an orchard before?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

Strange, I expected to see a bigger field. And a lot more fruit. Probably because it's all picked off already. There's a couple on at least. Looks like tangerines on one side, but I can't tell what those others ones there are. They're almost shaped like pears, but more rounded. Bit more yellow too. That little shed on the side there must be for storage. Better than carrying crates back and forth I bet. Well, they don't really look hard at work anyway. Though their baskets are filled already, that must be why those two shorter boys are lookin' up at that blond one with the pointy ears. They're just kinda hangin' out. Looks like the blonde one's reaching for one at the top. Nice and big. Wonder how it tastes.

"Almost… there… Got it! Success! Captain, I have successfully acquired the target!"

He looks like he's won a trophy, all over some lousy fruit. Are all kids down here this happy to work?

"Congrats, Lieutenant. You've finally put that height of yours to use. Too bad you couldn't get more fruit in the time it took to reach that one, brat."

Yeah, looks like they're having fun. At least, the one with the funky hair is. The chunky one with curled hair looks kinda annoyed. Actually, he looks kinda mad.

"Shut up, I got it like I said I would. An' don't call me a brat, I'm almost ten!"

"Yeah, so I'll call ya a brat 'til then."

Wait, that big blond one is only nine? I thought the kid was closer to twelve. That's surprising. "He's only nine?"

Jod. "Yeah. Big tyke, ain't he? Goron and Deron're actually eleven an' twelve, but he's gainin' on 'em height wise."

"Hello there."

That big man must be Mitulo. He looks like he's been working out in the sun for a while, with that tan. Those two boys with the rounded ears must be his. He's got nice hair, same brown shade as those two. ah, right, better say hi.

"Good afternoon. Seems like you all are working hard out here."

Jod. "We are. Got a lot of work for the shipping day."

"Hey, you were watchin' the horses. We did all the pickin'." -The blond kid seems pretty vocal.- "Hey, are those the fruits?"

Haha, he's eager too. Him and the other boys. I remember the constant hunger of the teenage years too. At least Mitulo has a hold on him.

Mitulo. "Down boy, ya can get t' them later. C'mon and help me put these baskets in."

"Ahright."

"That was Strider. This is Goron and Deron."

Did he just say Goron? "Goron?"

"Goro's my real name. Everyone jus' calls me that 'cuz I'm fat."

Deron. "And yer grouchy too."

"Still act better than you do in the mornings."

Those two are definitely brothers.

Jod. "Now now boys, no fightin' in front of the guest. Deron's the one I told you about."

"So you're the best rider of the whole village?"

Looks pretty proud of it too. Hope the fruit in that basket doesn't roll out while he's balancing it on his head.

Deron. "You bet. Jus' wait 'til I get older, I'll be the best rider in the whole country."

Jod. "Jus' keep workin' hard an' don't slack off."

"Aye-Aye, Chief."

What's that behind him anyway? Looks like a really big tree. Looks a bit dark too. As in: haunted forest creepy. "That is one big tree."

Jod. "That's actually an ancient temple."

Maybe it's not just the kids, everyone down here seems to have too much humor. Why does he look so easy-going about something like that?

"Temple? For what?"

Strider. "Sacrifices."

Oh sweet mercy, where'd Strider come from? Sacrifices? Why is he whispering? Is someone listening in?

Strider. "Ancient barbarian blood rituals of worship. The ancient race of walking skeletons-"

Ouch. My head hurts just seeing Deron smack the kid.

Deron. "Cut that out, you'll scare the guy away." -Why is he looking around like that?- "Ya know, before he sees the _beast_."

Beast?... is it big?

Goro. "Ignore them. They're jus' bein' themselves. It's jus' an old temple no one goes to anymore."

Sure, he tells me that when he looks like he's about ready to punch them.

"Right, nothing we really associate with."

Alright, if Jod says it's fine, then it should be good. "Haha, right, right," Come on Barry, calm down, just your imagination running wild.

Jod. "It actually hangs over the village."

"Really? A village built under a huge tree?"

"Mm-hm. I's pretty foggy down there in winter an' spring. Mostly when the rainy season comes in."

"Why wasn't the village built up here?"

"Needed room for the stables and orchard."

"Ah, right."

"Ahright boys, you guys get a break t'help us carry down these packages."

Goro does seem to be a bit of a grouch, compared to everyone else down here. Deron doesn't seem so bad, just stupid for bugging him some more. Then again, that's what brothers do best.

Goro. "Tha's not much of a break."

Deron. "C'mon Goron, look at the bright side: We get outta the sun."

"True…"

Strider. "Yeah, always find the good opportunities in life! If ya let any of 'em pass ya by, ya'll _never_ get a break."

Is Strider always this cheerful? It looks exhausting.

"Hey,"-Oh, Mitulo,- "What happened to getting Goron and Deron's baskets?"

"Oh yeah. Heheh, sorry."

Mitulo. "C'mon boys, le's get these in here."

Deron. "Yes sir, Uncle Mitulo sir."

Wait, uncle? So Goron and Deron are actually his nephews, not his sons like I thought. Hm, that shed that they're going into is not that big, but it's probably packed, and those boys go in and out pretty quick. And that's a pretty heavy duty padlocking on there. Wait, he's locking it? I thought they didn't have pinching out here. It's supposed to be quiet and peaceful here, unlike in Ordon. Mers, I am so glad I'm not there right now. "Don't think they'll attack, but don't trust them with the fruit?"

Jod. "Who?"

"The monsters."

"Ah, right. Well, the sun's out, an' we don't wanna leave them unpicked and ripen for too long."

"Did you need to lock it though?"

Oh good, Goro took the sugar. Thank heavens, that would have been heavy to carry.

Goro. "She might still check it out an' decide t' take some."

I guess that's true. Did I hear that right? "She?"

"They- right. They might be hungry enough t' eat 'em."

"Right." Seems like a funny mistake to make. And how come the other boys actually look a little ticked?

Jod. "C'mon, it'ssa bit of a trek, so you'll hafto watch your step."

Oh mers, he's not kidding. That hillside looks awful precarious. I have to actually walk down that thing? Looks like a long way down from up here too. Well, a journey of a thousand steps. Okay, one step down at a time. No need to rush. Man, even the kids make it look so easy. Wait, is that the same 'carrier's luck charm' Georde gave me hangin on Deron's belt?

Strider. "So you're the new carrier, huh? You from Hyrule or Aishi?"

Mitulo. "Leave the man alone, Strider. He needs t'watch where he's goin'."

Too bad Mitulo's looking out for me, I could've used the distraction.

"I was jus' askin'."

"Ya can ask him as much as ya want when we get down there."

"Fine."

Then again, I should probably pay attention to where I'm going, this path is dangerous. At least I'm not really clumsy. This moss feels slippery, and this fog isn't helping any. It's getting darker too the further we go down. Crap, please tell me we're almost there. Oh, there's the ground. Mercy, it feels good to be on flat land again. I swear I'll never take it for granted again.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Thought for sure I was gonna fall."

Jod has that funny smile again.

Jod. "The first trip isn't usually the problem. It's when ya get careless on the third trip that ya need to be wary."

"Oh, great."

"Ya jus' gotta get use to it."

Strider. "Can I interrogate him now Pop?"

Pop? You mean Strider is Mitulo's son? I never would've guessed, they don't look remotely alike. His face and gestures look completely different. It doesn't help that he's still skinny and Mitulo is so burly. Though they both are tall. What nine-year-old says 'interrogate' anyway? Am I in suspicion?

Mitulo. "Later, ya gotta package t'deliver. C'mon, le's all get t'the Tavern."

"Aw man…"

So they have torches down here. Is that such a good idea with all this wood down here? Then again with all this fog they probably don't have to worry. Nice little place in here. This cottage here is a pretty good size. It's pretty close to the mountain side entrance, seems like it would be easy to climb on top of. Oh, that building down past it must be the Tavern. Well, it's gotta be. Mitulo and the boys are heading right for it, and even if they weren't, it's long and square and two stories high; not exactly usual house material. Now that sound has been bugging me… sounds like pigs. They must be coming from behind that little house in the middle of the other wall there. The wall's covered with huge brown vines? No, those are roots, now that I look. Really big roots. So that house with the pigs is underneath the temple. How do they sleep at night? The household must be in the middle of spring cleaning. Not going near all that flying dust, thank you. Yep, just as I thought. Oh I hate beating the rug, I feel sorry for her. Having a fence to hang it on is convenient though.

"Well, hello there, who's this?"

This woman is about average height and she's got pretty brown hair too. She looks good in a ponytail. If Strider is Mitulo's boy, then this at least has be Deron and Goro's mother.

"This is Barry, a scout standin' in fer Georde right now. Barry, this is Jiren."

Oh that's right, Georde said I should lift my hat. "Howdya do ma'am."

Jiren. "Are you makin' funna me?"

Oh no, did I offend her? "No, not at all."

"I'm jus' teasin'. Welcome to Judiken,."

I like this woman already. Who's that coming out of the house? … Oh wow, he looks like he could be Strider's older brother. If they told me he was his dad, I'd have believed them instantly.

"Hello there."

Jod. "Hello, Helo."

So Helo's his name?

"Ha, ha."

I get the feeling he's heard that before.

Jiren. "This is Helo, my husband."

Her husband? How old is this guy? And how come he looks more like Strider than Mitulo does? "Howdya do?"

"I do good."

Funny. Regular comedian.

Jod. "I'm gonna have Hera get him somethin' t' drink 'fore we talk business."

Jiren. "Yeah, I'll betcher tired."

"Yeah, it's a long trip."

Jiren. "Well, rest up, make yerself comfortable."

She's actually pretty nice. I knew my instincts weren't wrong. "I will. Thank you."

Jod? What's the matter?

"Can ya give me a second? I wanna check on my daughter. She's a little sick right now, an' I wanna make sure she's doin' ahright 'fore we get started."

"Sure."

Oh, he's not going for that place way in back down there. It looks like it's elevated and it has a stone wall. I thought the most important looking house usually belonged to the village mayor. Well I guess it's more convenient to have his place near the mountainside entrance. Hm, how odd. I didn't notice before, but Jiren and Helo's place is long and rectangular too. It actually looks like a smaller version of the Tavern. Now why is that? He's back already? Well that didn't take long.

"What's with that house?"

"Hm? Oh, it was built like that to save space for the pig pen years ago, so that it doesn't take space all the way to the roots."

"Ah."

Those look like a bunch curvy tree trunks, not little roots. Right, we're under that _giant_ tree temple. For that big thing, these must be tiny.

Jod. "C'mon, let's get you warmed up and something to drink."

This door looks pretty heavy. It feels nice and warm in here- "You're Strider's mother!"

…I don't blame her for looking at me that way. Though maybe I should have waited, she does look pretty young to have a ten year old son. At least she has the same good humor everyone else does down here. Laughing is better than looking at me strangely.

"Why yes, I am. My name's actu'ly Hera, though."

"I'm sorry, I'm still just trying to figure everyone out down here."

"That's ahright, I'm used t' it. You're early. You must be a new scout."

"Name's Barry." -Should I lift my hat? Ah what the hell.- "Sorry for the initial greeting."

"Like I said, I'm used t' it. I'm guessin' you'd also like t' know my age?"

"Er, it's not important…" Was it that obvious?

I think she likes this. "Take a guess."

"Er, uh…" Jod help me out here. No, don't shake your head at me! Right, keep it young, keep it young, the last thing I need is to make her too old… I'd guess thirty maybe, but that seems like maybe too much… but if Strider's her son, then maybe… "Twenty… seven?"

Oh yes, she's definitely enjoying this.

"Thirty-five."

"…Wow, really? I never would have guessed." That's definitely a surprise.

"And in case you're wondering, my cousin is thirty- three."

"You mean Helo?"

"That's the one."

"Ah. Er, thank you."

"No problem. We've done this b'fore. Would you like somethin' t'drink?"

"Water would be great. I ran out a bit ago and I'm really thirsty."

"Sure thing. Don't be afraid t' take a seat."

"Thank you. Just water please… _h~h~h~h_…" I wish he would stop laughing. "I really hate it when women make me guess their age."

Jod. "Don't we all? She's more devious then most people think. Under that pretty sweet face is a secretly cunnin' woman. I still wonder what my brother was thinkin' marryin' her."

"So then Mitulo's your brother? Is Jiren your sister?"

"No, she's not a relation."

"And here I was thinking everyone was related to everyone."

"No, no. It's confusing for some, but believe me, there's no strangeness going on down here."

Strider. "Hey, you talkin' 'bout our family?"

How does Strider do that? He pops up from no where.

Jod. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Be right back."

…And he's gone again. What's upstairs? Aren't those supposed to be rooms for guests?

Jod. "Anyway, I'm not directly related t'Jiren or Helo, only through my brother's marriage. Helo and Hera came up from Ordon and settled here, and Jiren came down from Aishi with her friend Pergie. Well, Pergie came first, Jiren followed. Pergie's in Ordon. Deron and Goro are second cousins with Strider, though Keian and my other daughter Miren are Strider's first cousins. You with me so far?"

"Not really."

"Least you're honest."

"What about your wife? Where is she in all this?"

"She's no longer with us."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Crap, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Though he doesn't look too downtrodden about it.

"It's ahright. It was a long time ago, and all these things get confusing. She came from Kakariko though."

"Alright."

Strider. "Found it!" _Wham_!

What'd he find? What is this? And why is Jod laughing?

"Ah, I see now, I fergot about that."

Hold on a second, there are names here. The names of these people…

"Is this a family tree?"

"Yep! Made it myself!"

Again with that cheer. This "tree" is not badly made for a kid, so maybe it's warranted. Ah, there's Hera with my water. Good, my throat was getting dry. This chart isn't exactly professional looking, though. It's just so… cute. Am I supposed to take this seriously? But it's fairly clear, so at least I can see how the relationships work. I can definitely recognize Hera with her big hair, and Strider with his big ears. Everything else is easier to figure out. I suppose I shouldn't complain about it then. A squiggle line? Unconventional, but I guess if you want to demonstrate family relations…

… Huh? Hold on a second. Am I reading this right?

"Why does this say 'banana' right here?"

"_What where_!"

Mers, personal space, please. Strider gets too excited too easy, it was just a question. But why does Jod look like he's about to bust up laughing? And why are Goron and Deron trying to tiptoe past us?

"**My enemy**…" -Whoa crap, he looks ready to kill something- "**No lover of this produce shall escape such transgression**…_DERON_!"

Ow, mers, he's loud. Well, that explains why they were trying to sneak past, but not why Deron looks so smug about it.

Deron. "Toldja he'd find it in less then ten seconds."

Goron. "It wasn't even him, the bet's off."

Holy crap, he's gonna murder them.

Strider. "You're both dead, ya hear me? Get back here!"

They can run pretty fast when they want.

Deron. "That's what ya get fer puttin' yerself in the middle!"

Jod. "Don't forget about yer work!"

I guess Jod really is the leader. He definitely keeps things in order. Guess he would have to. So apparently, produce is bad? And bananas are bad enough to incur a vengeful wrath? Hm... nope, can't figure out why.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't think ya'd believe me if I told ya. Plus that kid's hearing is too good to get away with. The last thing we need is to get him depressed."

Uh-huh. This place is a little strange, but its not so bad. They're all friendly at least. I'm still curious enough about it.

"Then who lives in that house?"

"Which one?"

"The far one, with the wall and little garden."

"That's my mother's house. She's the one that says 'Heida' down there. My father was the las' Chief of the village an' he lived there. He passed away a bit ago, and we let my mother live in there. We don't think she has a lotta time left. She's hasn't been right in the head fer a while now."

"I see. Sorry to have to bring it up."

"It happens. But I'm prob'ly boring you with all this background stuff. It's jus' that most people get confused and I've explained this so much it's natural."

"No really, it's helpful. I appreciate it. And this chart."

"Really? I'll tell Strider you liked it."

"Just, er, after I leave, okay? I don't want to sound mean, but he's just so…"

"Exhausting?"

At least he understands.

"It's a trade off. We're all used to it now, but most people who come here don't necessarily know how to handle him. Well, Deron can come off a bit cocky too if he's not careful, but…"

"But they're good kids. I get it."

"Good. The only one I haven't explained is Shelen and F'Orine, that little 'bush' down there, as he likes to call it. You haven't met them yet, because they've been inside today."

"Why aren't they helping?"

"Well, F'Orine takes care of the mushroom patch in her front yard, and she prefers keepin' her son next to her. She's kinda solitary, if ya know what I mean. Their family came down from Munsen long time ago, so they're not related to anyone. We lost Nerick several years ago, so it's jus' them two."

"I see. Where do they live?"

"In the cottage down that path there."

"What path?"

"I guess ya didn't see it. I'll show ya when we go out again. So I take it was a safe trip? No attacks 'r 'nything?"

"Nope, everything went fine. It's a long trip alone though. Not looking forward to going back. Definitely not making this my career choice."

"Ya better hope ya remain alone on your trip there."

"You mean bokoblins? I haven't seen one yet. You said they didn't really attack. Are they more common in the deeper path?"

"Yeah, our woods were driven out a long time ago. I's rare we ever see one now."

"That's lucky, don't have to worry about trips out to the ranch. Who got them all out?"

…There's that weird look again, just like the one with Keian at the ranch, and the one he gave Goro at the orchard. Great, now Hera's rushing over like a trapped rabbit.

Jod. "He didn't tell him?"

Hera. "How could he not know, what was he thinking?"

"Is he trying to get us killed?"

Ya know, I'm right here, it doesn't matter if you're whispering. Wait a second, he's wearing that 'charm' too; I just saw it in his jacket. I've just about had it here. "Alright, what's going on here?"

Hera. "You're not from around here, are ya?"

Huh? Now that's just rude, what would make them think that? "I grew up in Aishi, if you must know. Why?"

Jod. "I'm guessin' Georde didn't tell ya anything, then?"

"All he told me were instructions of what to do when I got here, and that you all weren't gonna try and pull a fast one on me if I screwed up."

I'm fidgety enough as it is and seeing his thumb tapping on the table is not helping matters. If I had to sit here through all this family exposition he better at least give me a decent answer on what everyone else is in on.

Jod. "Wouldja mind comin' with us?"

"To where?"

"Somewhere we can talk private."

Huh? Isn't this private enough? No one else is in here.

"Please, I'll explain everything once we get there.

"Alright…"

I don't see why we have to leave the Tavern though. I'd think it was more private inside than out. I'll follow anyway. I can hardly tell what time it is out here. The light is almost completely blocked out down here. And Jiren's still outside.

Jiren. "Well hey there. Where you all headin' off to?"

Hera. "To pay our respects."

What's Hera talking about? Our respects to what? Jiren looks so grim all of a sudden. It's like this village turned completely around. All the smiles just vanished. This is scaring me enough, thanks. Why are we going near Heida's house? Oh wait, is that a tunnel? No, wait, it's a break in the roots, but it makes sort of a tunnel and pathway. Blast it all, why does it have to be so dark? I mean, if it was just a normal day I wouldn't care, but these villagers seem to have a thing for scaring people outta their wits.

"Watcher step."

Thanks Jod, but it's not tripping I'm worried about. Oh sweet dome mercy, thank heavens it's short, more light is good. At least it's grassy and not mossy. Gets really narrow though, looks like it's only single person width. Okay, just squeeze on through, and follow the big fluff of yellow hair.

Hera. "You're gonna hafta watch yer step here."

What's she stepping over? A rope? Hold on, there are talismans on there. A barrier? Here? They still believe in those old protections? If their seriousness is any indicator, I guess so, but if they don't have a problem with stepping over it, I guess I shouldn't either.

Hera. "Take a seat."

This is gonna be long? Fine. This place is nice. The grass is really green, and there's a lot of light. The breeze feels nice. And the stones are washed fairly nicely. Stones. Headstone- is this a _graveyard_? They brought me out of the tavern to talk in a graveyard? Alright, Jod, you better start talking.

Jod. "I suggest being more careful from now on. Those woods are clear thanks to the works of a witch."

"A witch?" That's the answer I've been waiting for all this time? Are they pulling a fast one on me again like in the orchard? That's pretty funny for an idea actually. "You mean like, pointy hat, flying broomstick witch?"

Hera. "She doesn't need a broom."

Wait… she's serious.

Hold it. Wait a second. Just hold on a second, she can't possibly mean-

"You mean the Witch of the _south_? When they said "south" I thought they meant _Ordon_ south!"

Don't shush me, this is serious! Of course, why didn't I see it before, the signs were all there!

Hera. "Keep it down! She won't hear ya, but she'll figure it out if you're too excited."

Oh mercy.

"Can I get a drink please?"

Jod. "Actually, we'd rather you keep a right head."

"Blast it Jod, I stayed awake through all this info, all I'm askin is something to relax with. I'm gonna jump outta my skin!"

"Ya get drunk, ya might make a fool of yourself, calling her out."

Hera. "We've had it happen before."

Why me, oh why me? What was Georde thinking sending me to a place like this?

"We're riskin' a lot jus' talkin' about her like this."

Oh come on, Hera! "Then why did you scare me in the first place?"

"We're safe, so long as we stay in here."

Now the barrier makes sense. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Hera. "But we felt you should know."

Oh man, it's so hot in here now. C'mon Jod, tell me it's not as bad as the stories make it out. There are good witches too, right?

"B-But you said she's not that kind of… you know… so is she…?"

Jod. "We jus' mean she doesn't need a broomstick like most. She can fly in a single leap, high as a cottage."

"I saw her myself."

Why does she have to look like that? It's creepy just looking at her.

Hera. "She's faster than a rabbit, no one can catch her."

Jod. "An' she travels in shadows. She sneaks in houses t' steal our food, toys, blankets, anything she wants, an' no one can see her come or go."

Hera. "We've given offerings at the edge of the orchard clearing, and she's left us alone. Usually."

Oh, so that means… "Then the altar…"

Jod. "Is fer her. We're lucky. There haven't been any sightin's of her lately."

Not lately… so mostly safe, but there have been sightings before... "Then she's the one you're concerned with stealing from the cart?"

"She has before. We still travel with talismans, jus' in case."

"Ah." I knew it; it's the same charm Georde had given me. At least they're not the type of folk who seem to think you need to wear it out on your sleeve. What animal hair is that thing made out of anyway? I forgot to ask. Still, this all doesn't sound so bad. "She just sounds like a thief to me. Why call her a witch?"

There's the look again. I really, really wish they would stop doing that. Like my nerves aren't tight enough. And why does Hera look the most heartbroken?

"Early on, we took her in outta the kindness of our hearts. We thought she was jussa lost girl. She repaid us with a curse."

"A curse?"

"Each house she stayed in, some awful fate befell the family. She…" -she looks like she's about to cry.- "She said that so long as she was here, I'd never have another child. And then she tried to take my baby away."

Her 'baby'? Wait- "She tried to steal Strider?" Jod, help me out here.

"Kill him." -_What_?- "She put a curse on the horses and made them wild when he tried to learn how to ride."

"He was only four… I jus' don't understand why…"

Holy crap. I never would have guessed. He seems so cheerful. It's hard to imagine him having a near death experience. Of course he was young, so he probably doesn't remember.

Jod. "She hurt all 'f us. Ya should consider yerself lucky. "

Hera. "Yeah, you're right. I'm the lucky one."

That sure doesn't sound lucky to me. "Lucky?"

Strider. "He's the only person who's survived a direct curse from the witch. Well, him an' Link."

"Who's Link?"

Jod. "A boy from Ordon. He survived an encounter with her, but he lost his parents t' sickness. We gotta strong suspicion she's responsible. Shelen and F'Orine los' Nerick. I los' my wife. Jiren an' Helo los' a dog. Well, I should say Goron. Kahee was that boy's best friend."

All these people have… died? I mean I've heard of the witch cursing and haunting, but I had no idea it was this bad. Should I be talking right now? That Talisman feels pretty good right now. I really hope it works. "She killed the dog too?"

"Yeah. She tricked him into bein' friends with her, then took him out to the lost woods and slaughtered 'im."

Slaughtered? Oh mercy my neck, it's still there, right? It's not bloody? No, still in one piece.

"Goro was the first t' find him."

_Ancient barbarian blood rituals of worship_…

So that's where he got it. Now it makes sense. No wonder Goron looked so angry; the joke hit a little too close to home. Poor kid, to have to have to go through something like that… And all these people still live here under these circumstances.

"Why are you all still here?"

Jod. "We told ya there haven't been so many sightin's of 'er, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's thanks to a wanderin' Holy Man. Ever since he blessed our houses, we've been safe. That barrier here, and the wards on her old room've protected us."

Hera. "An' now that she doesn't live with us anymore, there's no household to fall under her curse."

"But, you're all still scared of her."

Hera. "I's true that we finally banished her away from Judiken, and that we should be safe, but it's her partin' words that've haunted us."

Parting words- some kind of curse or threat, or some sick promise of death and darkness…

...

…Well? "What are they?"

"You don't need t'hear 'em." -Oh come on Jod!- "If ya see somethin suspicious, don't look it in the eye. Otherwise you'll be haunted by awful visions and nightmares 'til the curse befalls you."

Oh Mercy- curse- nightmare- how can these people live here? O-o-o-oh its cold.

"But of course ya didn't see anything." -Wait, why are you so sure all of a sudden? Don't stand and leave me alone! Why is he leaving? No, don't go! -"So we're fine. Have a nice night."

Jod, no! Oh no, Hera's going too?

Hera. "We jus' told you as a precaution." -Precaution? More like panic attack.- "You should find a room upstairs to sleep in, but don't take the back room or the far one on the front wall."

Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, don't- "Why?"

"The back one is Strider's. The one on the far right is hers."

"Her's? She still sleeps here? I thought you said she didn't live here anymore!"

Hera. "Oh heavens no, i's jus' her old room. I's jus' sealed off t'keep remnants of her dark magic from seepin' into the house. I told you: the travelin' Holy man helped us out as he came by. I's marked by wards, so ya should be able to tell."

They still want me to sleep here? "Does she… does she come out at night?"

Hera. "Well, I don't reckon much. Though we've never been out at night t'see."

"Of course. Maybe I should get going at night when it's safer-"

"No, no that's when she sends out her keese-"

"She controls the keese?"

"Oh, fergot to mention that, didn't I? Yeah, she does. I's how she attacked poor Link, but mostly 'cuz he wandered too far that day. Like I said, she's left us alone. Fer the most part."

Most part. Right.

"Would you like some tea when we get back?"

"Uh-heheh, no thanks."

"Suit yerself. Sleep well."

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Sleep, that's definitely what I need. Just to relax and calm down. There's no witch here, she's in the woods, she's not gonna curse me or anything…

That must be her room: far right on the front wall. Mers, how many wards can they put on a door? There's gotta be a dozen at least, on the door, and the frame. Even on the door knob. Is all that really… er, necessary? I guess so, considering…I'm gonna go ahead and take the room furthest away from it. Mers, this metal is cold. I know there's no such thing as a 'knob warmer' but why does it have to be so cold down here? Blasted fog and weather. The room looks nice though, quaint and cozy looking. Oh crap, it's cold in here too. Those sheets are probably freezing. I really hope that bed is comfy, I could use a really good sleep. Of course, after sleeping on ground for two days, I'd probably be in heaven even if it was a board. Now where's that lamp? I need light- oh, there it is. That's better.

Okay, I just need one night of peace, and then I am straight out of here… but, you know, it wouldn't hurt to keep the charm with me. But where am I gonna put it? Under the pillow? Well, it's better than my other alternatives, I don't exactly have pockets in my sleep clothes. As long as it's just near me, it should be fine, right?

Crap. Can't sleep. It's so quiet outside, maybe too quiet. Nothing to do with the fear of the dark magical energy trapped just two rooms away. Nope, nothing to do with it at all. _Mers. _Still, I don't see myself getting to sleep anytime soon. Covers are so warm… but I can't stay in them. Maybe a hint of air will do some good. Just enough to breath in and calm me down. Forest air is supposed to help. Okay, how do these shudders work? Basset, can't see a thing. Here's the latch, does it open out? No, inward it seems- EYES!

"YAAAAAAH!"

Sweet holy dome mercy of the heavens above! The roof! Mercy, something's on the roof! Out, I gotta get outta here!

"What's wrong, what happened?"

Hera! Thank the gods! "Out there, there's something out there, on the roof!"

Mitulo. "The roof?"- Are ya _deaf_?-"I don't see anything."

"It was out there, I swear. I pair of eyes hanging just outside my window!"

Hera. "Eyes?"

And I thought she was pale before. She can get pretty white. Wonder if I'm that washed out.

"What color were they?"

"They were yellow. I swear they were glowing!"

"Sh-sh-sh…"

How can she shush me at a time like this?

Strider. "Did somethin' move? I thought I heard somethin' fall."

Move? What the hell is he talking about?

Hera.

"It doesn't look it. Check the other rooms."

How would she be able to tell if something 'moved' anyway?

"Already did. Probably jus' him then."

Well sorry for getting a little spooked. Honestly!

"Mitulo, can ya get some ale fer 'im?"

"Of course."

Now I get the drink. Great. Shit, I'm still shaking. I need to calm down, I need the strong stuff. "Get me Bodkale."

"Yeah, sure."

He looks uptight too, maybe he'll drink with me.

"Strider, go back to bed."

"Yeah, sure."

He's not much better off. I think she should let the poor kid stay up with us.

Hera. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"This is our fault. This happened 'cuz we told you so much about her. We shouldn't've said anything to getchou involved."

"But, I thought she couldn't hear us in the barrier."

"No, but she's clever, an' prob'ly suspected. I'm very sorry."

"No, I mean… I guess I shouldn't have asked. Lot of good that stupid talisman did me."

"But nothin' moved, right? She didn't enter, right?"

"Well, no."

"Then the talisman saved you. You're safe."

"What do you mean by 'moved' anyway?"

"Well…"

She's like me, still half expecting to the see the eyes out there. At least I'm not alone. I don't see what good closing the shutters does though, if she can supposedly still hear us.

"She can control things with her mind. Certain things have a tendency t'move 'r break 'thout warning."

…I shouldn't have left my blasted bed.

"I'm sorry t'have t'ask you this, but…"

She looks nervous. Uh-oh, what is she going to ask?

"When you return to town, can ya please not tell anyone about tonight?"

…Is she kidding?

"It's jus' we… we export, we trade, but we don't have much produce. Even sellin' horses hasn't been doin' so well. The army doesn't need to spend money in times of peace. So, even if it's not much either, the Tavern does play a fair role, so…"

"So you're scared people will stop coming if I say anything?"

I guess that makes sense.

"Yeah. Nothin' this extreme has ever happened b'fore. That an'… if word were to get out, and she were talked about any more than she already is, then…"

Then something far worse could happen to this village. Of course, that could happen too. I just don't get it though.

"Why don't you all just move? She's obviously dangerous, she's scaring you and disrupting your lives. Why don't you leave the woods, and go where it's safer?"

She's so quiet. The whole village feels quiet. No forest sounds or anything. Maybe we're too far down for anything else.

"Nothin's happened in years. Jus' scares an' close calls. Even so… This is our home. We know how to live here, we have fer generations. If we left, what would we do?"

I still don't understand it. Maybe because I've moved before and I know it's not so bad, but I still don't see how they could risk anything staying in these cursed woods. But I suppose that's their own decision.

"Alright."

"Le's go downstairs. I'm sure yer drink is ready."

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good."

"If you'd like… we can move you to Strider's room. You might sleep easier, even if you are going to have nightmares tonight. There's no windows."

That might make it worse, actually, being in pitch black. Maybe I can sleep with the lamp just a little bit on. Of course, I'll have nightmares, I saw the blasted eyes. But, doesn't that mean…? "Aren't I cursed now?"

"You'll see nightmares, butcha don't really live down there. I don't think her magic will affect ya if ya leave."

I hope she's right. "Okay, that's good. But, then where will Strider sleep? I don't want to steal his room."

"He'll sleep in our room tonight with us. We have an extra roll. Hopefully the ale will let you get a good sleep."

"Yeah. I hope so too."

…Hello, my name is Barry, and I'm praying for my life. Please dear Goddesses in heaven above, let me make it through this alive!

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Well, I see you made it out alive."

"Georde, what the hell were you thinking letting me go there without knowing!"

"Well, if I told you, you never would have gone down, would you?"

"You could've warned me or something!"

"Relax, I gave you that charm, and obviously you're fine."

"Hmph."

Easy for him to say. He didn't get the crap scared outta him. Didn't sleep a wink that night. Blast, I'm so worked up even dozzin tea doesn't help.

"I'm not going back there. Ever."

"What's the problem anyway? You're not actually that mad at me, are you?"

"I saw her."

"You what?"

"I saw her, hanging out my window!"

"Really? What'd she look like?"

Why does he look so excited and happy about this? Blast it all, doesn't he see the danger here? "I don't know, it was dark. I only saw her eyes."

"Blast. Glowing yellow, right?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, how'd you-"

"That's all anyone ever sees of her. Yellow eyes in the shadows, or a flash of red in the trees. No one besides those folk actually know what she really looks like."

"I see. Oh crap, don't tell anyone! I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Don't worry, it's nothing new, people talk about it all the time… but outside your window? Really?"

Unfortunately. Ugh, just remembering gives me the chills.

"Lucky you. Closest encounter with the witch anyone's had in years."

Oh, joy.

"But, you made it out in one piece, that's all that matters."

"Yeah…"

Yeah, I left. I guess I'm safe now, but those people down there still live there. I don't care what they say about all that sentimental home nonsense, it's just crazy still living down there.

"But now you know the way for next time."

"Next time?"

"Right, the harvest load, remember? You make a trip once in the spring, and once for the autumn load."

Crap, that's right.

"Well, I've decided to not really go for this. So much traveling alone really isn't me-"

"Doesn't matter, you're still under a year contract."

Crap! Forgot about that stupid thing. "You're gonna come with me, right?"

"Course I am. But you're still going."

No way, nu-uh. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep me from going down there again! I'll just have to think, negotiations, fine print, something to get me out. I mean hurting myself to get out of it is a bit extreme, even for me. Come on Barry, think, there's gotta be a way, something I can do to avoid this.

Hold on. Wait just a second...

"Hey Georde..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more about those 'Hunters' you mentioned a while back."

* * *

Fourth, Link and Ilia will be making very odd, but hilarious indirect appearances. I promise it will make sense as you read.

BTW, If anyone is wondering about the deal with the bananas, I promise there is a reason for it. But you won't find it out until Strider tells the sad tale later.

One note I should make: Keian is pronounced "Keh-EE-uhn." The other names are simple enough, but I figured I should mention the names in this particular village enunciate all the vowels singularly, much like reading hiragana.

Okay, at the end of the chapter comes my thank yous. Leave or skip if you like, that's why I put them down here.

Now, I could do this in order of importance, but instead, I'll do it in chronological order, to show how this all came into being. For this story, I would first like to thank: My Grandmother. Not because she's helped me, or because she supports what I do or watch or play (If she knew I was doing this, she just might faint,) but because if it wasn't for her sending me to that fateful Christian Youth group, I never would have met her. I say fateful, because I never go to church, I don't usually like going to church, and that was the first and only time I ever went to a 'promoted' meeting. (Whatever that thing was called.) And yet it was that single meeting that I met: Jusono. Whether I like it or not, my fate is bound intermittently by our meeting and becoming friends, and this silly little fanfiction is entirely thanks to two people in total, and Jusono is one of them..

Jusono is the alias I'm giving her, since that's what I've known her as for a good few years of my life. (Even if she's going by 'Ayame' now, sheesh) And as mentioned before I met her at a single fateful church sponsored meeting that she also just so happened to be at. Trust me, when we found out we both liked anime, we knew it was a sign, and since obviously it was under God's roof, then anime truly can't be as evil as some might claim, even if it does endorse demons, murders, superpowers, cross dressing and homosexuality. They're technicalities, really.

Well, back to the point. We conversed, we talked, basically kept in touch even when we never went back there. At one point she started up an InuYasha proboards site, and she wanted me to be an admin. At first I didn't really want to, because I'm a bit lazy at times, though I did like InuYasha and had to admit I was tempted by the idea. The amazing thing about Jusono is that she has this uncanny ability to be annoyingly persistant and pleading. I can't even say 'at times' because it's ALL the time. So eventually I gave in and joined site.

Now why is this important? I guess I'll explain later because that's another branch I would have to explain.

In short, if it wasn't for her and this site, non of this would even be existing. So, even if she stalks me via phone and internet, even if she annoys me to no end, and I tease her more than tell her I love her, THANK YOU JUSONO! If it wasn't for your aggravating and nerve wracking disposition, this story would never have happened. So thank you for being the most wonderful pain in the neck I have ever met.

It's all meant with love. Really.


	2. Keian

Hello, everybody. The good news is: no aids this time. The bad news is: … no aids this time. This time, it's just you, and the digital pixel ink to learn more about the characters of this crazy little village. Have fun.

* * *

If the wrong truth is given, the lie breeds,

Elongating and connecting with another.

And if the story involves more than one person,

Lies can disguise themselves as truths,

Then the threads of fate become horribly tangled.

Each additional string gives more complexity to add to the creation,

Then there will come a time when the threads become too intimately and chaotically woven to avoid.

For even those who are not directly in the trap's path will be unerringly affected by it's looming presence.

Then no one can escape the web of lies.

**Keian**

_…especially Link. Of course you already know that. And no, I don't want to hear any more "Link as my husband" jokes, since I know you're thinking about them as you read this. Anyway, tell me about your new freedom. Are you still working outside, or did Miren end up getting better?_

_Until next month, your friend,_

_Ilia_

_P.S._

_Best of wishes. Congratulations on turning thirteen, since I'll miss it by the time letters exchange again._

Ha, I fergot she had wrote that. I guess she fergot that she'll send another by tomorrow. Knowing her, she'll put it in again t'make up fer it. Silly Ilia

_Dear Special Girl,_

_Well, you beat me to the punch, so I guess I'll keep my mouth shut. But really, it was nice of him to let you ride Epona all day for your own birth celebration, now we can say fourteen's a special number too. And thanks for the double congrats, it makes me feel extra special._

_Seriously though, since you don't want him, I'll take him. Your supposed to make him marry me anyway, remember?_

There, now she can't say I made 'Link as her husband jokes,' an' I still got my jab in. Now what should I say? Hm… I guess the truth.

_Well, Miren got better. I've been trying to get Pop to let me work outside more too. Maybe jus' split the stables and house chores between us. I think I did good out there. I mean sure, I messed up a few times in the beginning, but everyone does starting out, right? I could still keep going. I mean, she wasn't even sick to begin with._

Basset, I'm not supposed to say anything. Stupid ink. Oh well.

_It's a long story. Something happened a while back that no one will explain to me, and I still don't understand it. You'd think from the way they're handling it, the witch is involved. It's supposed to be bad, but seriously I'm glad it happened. Miren stayed in and I got outdoors. Even Shelen was coming out more._

I'm glad Pop doesn't see this. He'd kill me if he knew I thought that.

_I know. Strange right? But he has come outside more and I got to talk with him more. I still don't know how to act around him. He's still thinking about Miren._

Of course, everyone thinks about Miren. Crap, I don't want to go on that tangent. Guess I should focus back.

_Point is: Pop won't listen. He said he would at first, but he always wants to talk about it 'later.' You know what that means for Pops everywhere. As long as there's work to do, he'll be too tired to talk. In other words: I'm never gonna get out of this house._

I'm gettin' depressed again. Come on, I'm turnin' thirteen soon, I should be happy. She's tryin' to keep me cheerful too. OK think, somethin' happy, somethin' happy…

Sorry, that was a little heavy, huh? Well, you wouldn't believe what happened a couple weeks ago, it was really annoying, but looking back, it's actually pretty funny.

_See, we got a new carrier last week, his name was Barry. He had a funny blue hat. Anyway, he got here kinda late and stayed the night. He got a little visit from the 'witch.'_

_Yeah, you guessed it. It was the blasted Trio. Takuramu brats. The guy screamed in the middle of the night, I just about jumped out of my skin. Seriously, I was awake the rest of the night thanks to him. He wouldn't talk about it, so I'm guessing Aunt Hera and Uncle Mitulo told him about her. Or Pop before he got there, I'm not sure. Either way, he knew about the 'no speak' rule, but he was super jumpy. He kept looking around him like she was going to jump out of the bushes. It wasn't until after he left that I found out what happened._

_Strider had to of done it since he was the only one at the Tavern, obviously, but I bet Deron came up with the stupid idea. Basically they stuffed a lantern in a sack of sheet and clothes scraps or something, and cut out a couple holes to make eyes. Strider got into this long tangent about how you had to make the eyes right or something, but I kinda tuned out since Shelen was sitting next to me. He was the one that asked about it in the first place._

_Yeah, he seems to be taking an interest in those three. I know I shouldn't be surprised, since they're boys, and he already likes Miren, but I can't help but think that if he joins them, then he'll be against me too. I mean, he's older than them, he shouldn't be interested in those stupid games! But he hasn't had a chance to hang out with anyone for a while, thanks to his Ma. I guess it only makes sense. Doesn't matter either way, I'm gonna be inside all day again while Miren goes out._

Crap, I shouldn't have put that. I'm depressing this letter again. Basset, I've got to stop doing that.

_So I'm thinking about bringing in a bit of the stables in. Hang a horse shoe in my room or something. Well, room on my paper's almost filled, so I guess I better call it quits._

_Until next month, your friend,_

_Keian_

_P.S_

_Thanks for the gift. I'm sure I loved it. Happy Summer Solstice._

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

I well, i's jus' as I 'spected. Soon as Miren goes out, they're together. She's not even lookin' at him, but he's still talkin' to her. Why, blast it? We talked fer a while, right? Didn't we have fun talkin' together? I don't get it, what's the big deal with Miren? So what if she's pretty an' cute an' goes outside all the time? She rarely talks, an' she hates workin' outside anyway. What boy wants a girl like that? I don't get it, am I really that much uglier than her?

"Keian!"

"Huh?"

Strider? What's he yellin' about?

"I called ya three times a'ready, pay attention. I's yer turn t'toss the shoe."

"Oh, right."

The horseshoe tournament, I fergot. OK, I got close las' time, le's see if I can get it 'round the stake at least twice. Wonder if he'll notice. One… two… three. Blast! So close.

"Hey, you did better'n Deron's been doin' all morning'."

"Shut up Goron, I'm jus' havin' an off day."

"Off day my butt. You suck at this."

"Too bad Deron, ya can't win 'em all."

"Shut up, Strider. I don't need to hear that from _you_ of all people. Tch, just wait 'til the races. You won't stand a chance against me."

"Deron, tha's not fair! You know I don't ride. That doesn't count."

"Does too, ya wuss. Even if ya did, I'd still beatcha."

"Would not!"

What's Shelen doin' though? Oh, he's still talkin'. He didn't even notice my throw. Hmph, maybe Ilia's right. Boys really are jus' stupid. Well, I still got two more turns. Maybe if I can get 'em 'round the stakes jus' when he's lookin', I can have a chance. Well, I can only try. Here goes. One… two…

Well, so much fer that idea. I even kept my throws slow, an' he still didn't notice.

Pop. "OK, who wants to join in the races? Deron, putcher hand down, we know. Anyone else?"

No one else wants t' even try. They can't even stand up t' Deron.

"I'll go."

Shelen? He wants t' try? By himself?

"I'll go too."

…That didn't jus' come outta my mouth, did it? It did, didn't it?

Pop. "Ahright, anyone else? No? OK then. Keian and Shelen can go up first. Miren, Goron, go an' get Mary and Ninku and get 'em ready."

Of course we'll hafta face each other first. And then the winner'll go up against Deron, I guess. Well we can't win in that, but against each other… I didn't ride a lot before this last month or so, but Shelen hardly rides at all. I wonder why he wanted t' do it.

Shelen. "Hey,"

He's talkin' to me. "Yeah?"

"Um, good luck in the race."

Luck. He wished me luck. "Yeah, you too."

"Bets! Bets! Final claims still available! Who'll win the first round?"

Of course, leave it t' Helo to make anything 'to a gamble. Ahright, time t' see how we do. Do I want to win? I want to do my best, I guess, I wanna show Pop I really can do this. But i's really Shelen's firs' race, an' I wanna see him ride some more. I mean, if I were out in the stables with him. Maybe if we're close it won't look like I went easy on him, but he can still say he did well-

Strider. "C'mon Shelen, you can do it!"

Strider… he's cheering for him. I'm glad, I guess. Up an' over, settle in... feet are secure, reigns look good. Okay, I'm ready.

"Don't even think about going easy on her. She's better'n she looks."

Gee, thanks, Goron.

"Yeah, if you loose to a girl, we'll never letchou live it down!"

Loose to a girl? So that's how Deron sees this, huh?

Strider. "Deron, shut up. Are you trying t' get yerself killed?"

"Relax Lieutenant, she shouldn't feel too bad. Ridin's a guy's sport, she should know that. She's good, but-" Thwack. "Ow! Mercy-"

Good thing I always carry a spare nut, jus' in case. I think I got about four more left.

Deron. "Bloody no good tomboy!"

Jiren. "Deron!"

"Sorry Ma."

Let 'im ramble. I'll win this round an' kick his sorry arse in our race. That little punk is gonna pay!

"You ready fer this, Mary?"

Atta girl, knew I could count on you. So I'm no good jus' 'cuz I'm a girl, huh? We'll both show 'em. I'll make him eat his words and make 'im worship the ground I walk on! That no good-

Jod. "On yer mark-"

-cocky, long nosed, lazy, worthless, stupid-

Shelen. "Can I drop out?"

"_What_?"

He can't be serious. We haven't even started!

"Er- what I mean is, uh…"

"What? Spit it out! 'Re we gonna race or not?"

"We can! I mean, you can, but now I'm thinkin'…"

"What, you afraid t' loose to me 'cuz Imma girl? Too afraid that I'll make ya look bad in front of yer buddies?"

Strider. "Um, actually Keian-"

"_What_, Strider?"

Ya better have a bloody good reason t' have that stupid grin on yer face!

"I think ya jus' scared 'im."

"Huh?"

Oh… he does look a little scared actually. Oh no, I let my temper get me again. Great, way t'go Keian. You jus' blew yer top in front of the guy you're tryin' to impress. Blast it Deron, this is all your fault!

Pop. "Maybe we need a few minutes for the race to start anyway. We don't want to bring any issues onto the track. This is s'pposed to be fun for everyone."

Pop… of course he's disappointed. I'm su'prised he ain't givin' another lecture.

Pop. "Le's wait ten minutes, then we can have Keian and Deron race."

Guess I better get off then. "I'll herd them in 'til then."

Why should I even bother with the stupid race? I know I'm not gonna win against him. I can't, he's ridden too long and he's too good. I didn't even wanna go against him.

_Riding's a guy's sport, she should know that_.

No i's not! Din's rage, girls can ride too! … But I can't. Miren rides better, but she's not even in the race. I should race anyway. Maybe I can do well enough to convince Pop to let me out on the track more…

"Hey Kay, how ya feelin'?"

Did he follow me? "Hiya, Helo. How do ya think?"

"Frustrated? Pissed? Disappointed? Vengeful-"

Oh yeah, that makes me feel loads better about my image.

"Oh relax Kay, i's not all that bad. Ya didn't look as bad as ya think ya did."

Somehow, I don't believe you.

"Well, don't get me wrong, ya sure looked mad, but we understand."

…And?

"…Well, ahright, Shelen's still a tad nervous and no one wants t' risk gettin' ya more mad."

Of course. And Deron's probably gloatin', jus' waitin' until he can shove his victory in my face. Jus' like always. "I'm thinkin' I'll drop outta the race too."

"What? Aw c'mon Kay, ya can't disappoint the spectators like that."

"What disappointment? Everyone knows Deron'll win."

"Yeah, but what fun is it unless we can still root f'r another team? An', well, don't tell the Chief I told ya, but…"

Tell me what? What's going on?

"Truth is, yer Pop's gonna race Deron after this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We both figured his nose's gettin' a little long there, so we figured t' chip it off today."

"Yer plottin' 'gainst yer own son?"

"Eh, i's fer his own good. Builds character an' whatnot. Ya know if Jiren hadn't tweaked her back two days ago she'd be goin' right up against her own son, so now you gotta give the show instead. C'mon, give us a good show, an' we'll have everyone root fer ya 'til the end. Ya gotta admit that was pretty gutsy to volunteer in the firs' place."

My face feels hot. I think I'm blushin'. Crap. "I dunno what I was thinkin'."

"Well, don't do any thinkin' on the track. Just go with that gut 'til the end, ahright?"

"Ahright."

"Right, seeya on the track."

Thanks Helo. At least there's one person here on my side.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Pop."Ahrighty, you two know the rules. Twice 'round the inside of the fence track, with the final center jump. On your mark…"

Wait, jump? I don't know how to jump yet-

"Oi, don't feel bad Keian."

Deron? Is he going to apologize?

Pop. "Get set…"

Deron. "I know I shouldn't've made fun like that. I mean fer a girl you're actually pretty good. I might even go easy on-" _Thwack_.

"Go!"

Jerk! "_Hya_!"

"Ow! Cheater, head start!"

"Shouldn'ta said anything!"

"I'll still beatcha, even with the head start."

"Quit talkin' an' focus on yer horse!"

That… that…! I'll show him! Oooooh! I won't let him beat me! Start off strong, but steady, don't tire her out until the final lap. I can do this- Mary can do this, I know she can. Ah, but he's already catching up. But that could wear Ninku out later. C'mon Mary, jus' a little more. Keep it even, just even for a little while.

"No way, go Keian!"

"Deron, c'mon, pull ahead! Don't letcherself get beatin' by a girl."

I'll kill whoever said that. (Sounded like Strider, the little brat!) But first I hafta focus. Oh no the turn, I'm comin' up too fast, I need to slow down, slow down, jussa bit. Deron, why isn't he slowing down? And he made the turn, blast it all. Of course, things like this aren't a problem for him an' Ninku. Great, now he's ahead.

Helo. "C'mon Keian, don't let it getcha, pull up!"

Jiren. "C'mon, pull up fer the girls!"

Helo's still rootin' fer me, and I can definitely still count on Jiren fer that.

"Don't let 'im win, 'r we'll never hear the end of it!"

Goron? Even he's rootin' for me? Of course he is, anything to go against Deron. Here's the second turn. I don't hafta slow down too much, jus' lean into it with the horse…

Strider. "Captain! Enemy rapidly approaching ship!"

Deron. "Acknowledged, Lieutenant!"

Ugh, more Takuramu crap. I should win jus' t' shut 'im up. "Hyah!" I jus' gotta get caught up t' him, that's it, just make it close and go for the final sprint at the finish line. "Hyah!"

"Keian, slow down!"

Slow down? What's Strider- oh, that's right, I can't wear out Mary too quick, otherwise she won't last for the final jump. And here comes the second turn too. Don't slow down too much, keep goin', jus' go into it! I don't wan' him to beat me! Just hold on, hold on, stay strong Mary, just stay on course-!

…Whoa, we're straight again. We're running straight on track again. I did it, I stayed on! That was the most amazing thing I've ever done. That must've been Uncle Mitulo whistlin'. I can do this! I have a half more lap to go, then I'll just make the jump. He's still a bit ahead of me. Jus' save the speed for the end, save it for the end… right, remember the move for the sharp turn, then go down the straight path for the fence in the middle. Keep it slower, slower… pull!

Success! Kugh, blasted dirt cloud. "Hyah!"

Deron's right up ahead. I'm so close, we're almost there-

"KEIAN, STOP!"

Wha- Miren? Why's she yellin-

"WE NEVER SHOWED YA HOW T' JUMP!"

SHYTES she's right! Stop, stop, slow down! MARY NO!

"KEIAN!"

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on- oh fuck, she'll buck me right off! Hold her neck! Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go! Oh Goddess I'm gonna die-! _Ow my head-_

She's stopped. An' I'm still on. I'm safe.

"Keian!"-Who's that?- "Keian, you're okay, right?"

Strider? When did he get there? He's still here. Yeah… yeah I'm okay. Just… my hands are shaky. I can barely keep my grip.

Helo. "Ya look a little pale there."

"Helo…" He's always trying to help. "Guess you'll be loosin' those bets, right? Ha, ha…"

"Eh, it was small chance anyway. Can ya get down?"

"Of course I can…"

Right, I better sit up again. I jus' hafta put one foot over… jus' swing my leg… any second now…

Shelen. "Need any help?"

He's askin'. He wants t' help me. "Yeah, maybe a little."

"That was some pretty cool stuff ya did out there. Good thing I didn't try t' go against ya, I'd get creamed easy."

"Oh." That's okay though, right? He's smiling. It's really hot here all of a sudden. "Was I really that good?"

Pop. "Keian, what were you thinking?"

Oh great.

"Why didn'tchou slow down an' move the horse instead? Yankin' straight back on a horse's reigns is dangerous, you know that. I've been drillin' that into your head for the last weeks."

"I'm sorry Pop, I got scared and wasn't thinkin'…"

"Itsa miracle ya didn't fall and get stomped on. Mers, if something' had happened to ya-"

Helo. "Jod, give her a break, she panicked, it happens. I'm sure she ain't gonna make that same mistake now."

"Ahright, jus'… why didn'tchou remind me you didn't know how to jump? I could have changed the course. Getting yourself and Mary hurt wouldn't've proven anything."

Does he hafta chew me out here? At the party, with everyone watchin'? Now I look like an idiot, jus' after Shelen complimented me.

"I don't know, I forgot. I wasn't thinking. I jus' got so mad-"

Pop. "You're too emotional. You need to learn to think these things through before something dangerous really happens."

Ergh, I've heard enough!

"I know Pop, I'm trying, but I've only been really ridin' fer a almost a month! I'm still tryin' to learn. Maybe if you actually took the time to teach me before instead of stickin' me in the house all the time, this wouldn't've happened!"

Helo. "'Scuse me."

"_What_?"

Why is Helo so bloody happy!

"Hate t' int'rrupt, but it is kinda late."

Oh, he's pointing to… the sky? It's not dark though.

"We might wanna string up those lanterns fer the dance, before it gets too dark be out in the woods alone, if ya know what I mean."

Dance… That's right, this is the Summer Solstice. We're s'pposed to be celebratin'.

Strider. "Sounds good t' me! I'll get the strings!"

Strider, so loud. I guess it's a good thing he's cheerful though, this is a happy time. Especially out in the open like this, where she's watchin'. Guess that's why Pop's turnin' away insteada yellin' back.

Shelen. "You're OK though, right?"

He's really askin' like he's worried. "I'm fine, really. What, were ya scared?"

"T'be honest, yeah, a bit. It was pretty scary to watch. But I'm glad you're OK."

Glad… he's glad I'm OK. Yeah… yeah, this is a time t' celebrate!

"Wanna dance?"

"Dance? Well, I can't, I mean I play music."

"Oh."

Right. I forgot, Shelen's the second fiddle. I guess he can't then.

"But, I'm sure I can try to sneak away a bit later. Then maybe join in a jig."

Yes!

"Great! C'mon, let's help set up the lanterns."

* * *

The lantern glow is supposed to be beautiful in celebrations. How much longer must they gaily romp about in their version of 'dancing?' Their rowdy parties always make this busy and chirping forest actually seem peaceful on its own. I still cannot understand how they can accomplish such an amazing feat. At least I will not be present in the Tavern where that deplorable ale will be brought in. I have seen plenty enough derangement without the tampering of alcohol; I certainly do not need to see it with. Unfortunately, until she is done with her dancing, I will just have to wait, and watch. At least this is only an occasional celebration. Otherwise, I could not be held responsible for my own actions. Oh wait, I forgot, down here insanity cannot be used as a plea in a guilty crime. Damn. At least I am not the only one suffering. Innocent little Miren stays away from the party as well. Though in this particular night, her avoidance might be more due to fear than a wish for calm. Her desertion is not unusual, since she prefers the quiet atmospheres and will often leave to the side. What is aggravating is the obvious discomfort she feels, but as it is, the fools are too swirled in their desperate attempt to play joyful to notice. All except for Goro. As the lovably brainless Deron tries to show off, the younger brother remains by her side, wanting her attention, but sensing her discomfort. Most likely because he has sensed the unease ever since it started. I admit his notice is almost commendable. Yet Keian still dances away, too ensnared by the object of her petty affections to heed the desperately anxious eyes of her sister.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

_Wha-psh_. Snap.

Deron. "Ow!"

Grams. "Pay attention! No sleeping in class."

Hmph, serves the jerk right, sleepin' in the middle of class like that. He had it coming. Only an idiot would go an' defy Grams.

Deron. "Hey come on, I was jumpin' fences yesterday, gimmie a break."

An' actu'lly try t'give an excuse. Yeah, sure, that'll work.

"Of course, it must be very exhausting from all the horse's work. My apologies."

Knew it. She's drinkin' water again, that's the second time today. Good, that means her throat's gettin' sore and we can get out soon.

"What'd I miss?"

An' of course, he asks Strider t' bail him out. Seriously, if it wasn't fer him, the jerk wouldn't remember a thing.

"Arithmetic."

Even he's not payin' attention. All the boys are too obsessed with that book. Why do they have to hog it all fer themselves? I wanna see the weapons too. Too bad it's too far to see. But it is Shelen in the way. Maybe it's not so bad. After all, I'm the one sittin' next to him. Besides Strider anyway. But he does't count. He's jus' one more person between me and Deron.

Deron. "Perfect. What's next?"

That sill doesn't mean I can let him outshine me. "Civil war."

Deron. "Shoot, that's even worse."

Strider. "We might've moved on if ya'll actu'lly paid attention."

Yeah, sure, Mister know-it-all. Ask fer miracles while you're at it, we could use 'em.

Deron. "That's what you're here for. Whatcha got there?"

Basset, don't tilt it up- great, now I can't see anything. Not like I could see it much before anyway. Whatever, they're jus' old weapons, no big deal… i's jus' a silly boy thing. Nothing a girl should be concerned with anyway…

Deron. "Hey cool, what's that?"

"If you're all quite done,"-Crap, she spotted us! (Er, them, I mean them, I wasn't looking.)-"I've decided to play nice today, since you all can't seem to keep up with regular lessons. I'll give you three options to a question on the last lesson I gave you. Although you should be able to answer this without me having to baby you."

Deron. "Sweet. I love multiple choice."

Yeah sure, because the jerk can jus' pick at random and spout crap fer the 'reasoning'.

Grams. "Which battle was the major turning point in the war for the Zoras? Was it: l-1.) Invasion of Shiyune, ]o.) The Invasion of the Domain, or c'.) The Invasion of West Mountain Pass?"

The Zoras? Crap, I don't remember anything from the Civil War. I try, but these stupid lessons're too far apart. How can I remember anything? Everyone else looks jus' as confused… except fer Strider. Of course. But he won't say anything 'cuz she knows he knows the answer, and needs to 'give everyone else a chance to answer'. Well, no one else is going too, are they? Here goes nothing.

"c', Mountain Pass?"

Grams. "I thought I was supposed to ask the questions."

Ugh. C'mon Grams, jus' say: "No questions" or somethin'. "Mountain Pass."

"No. Next?"

Basset, got it wrong that time too. I don't see why I even try. Shelen? He's tryin' next?

"}o."

Grams."Now, did you choose that by chance, or do you have some real faith in that answer?"

Shelen. "Well, if it's the Zoras I figure they'd have the better ground in the domain."

Oh… that was actually some pretty good thinkin'. He actually uses his head. Unlike some people.

"Good boy. Unfortunately, you're still wrong."

Oh. That means it's I-1 then. Oh great, now Deron goes an' raises his hand. Grams is gonna have his head fer that. Leave it t'the class clown t' smile at a time like this.

Deron. "The answer is completely, an' unequittingly: }o."

He didn't! Oh mercy from above, I can't believe he actually went an' said that! I shouldn't laugh, but… that really was funny.

Goron. "Moron."

He actually said somethin'? He's been quiet all day.

Strider. "Dude, the word's-" (un-equiv-ic-ly? Even I've never heard of that one.). -"You still can't get it right."

Deron. "Eh, that's what you're here for. Dude, don't steal my word."

"Whatever. Try pickin' up a book yerself fer once. It's none of 'em. It was the Ambush of Rukodon the brought Zora's the upper hand."

'None'? You gotta be kiddin', it was a trick question? I should have known that old hag would go an' pull somethin' like that. And I can't believe he still got it. Of course, that's Strider. Maybe she did it just to make him shine out some more. He's her favorite grankid.

"And why did this give them the upper hand?"

"Be…cause…"

No way… don't tell me even he doesn't know this. That can't be right, he's like… a fricken' genius or something'.

Strider. "Because they were finally able to get their hands on human steel."

Thought so.

Grams. "Well done. I see one of you has been paying attention at least. You cannot always guess. Sometimes you have to think through an answer for yourself instead of relying on others."

Aw great, she's goin' t'get the map. Hate geography, I always get the names mixed up. At least we get 'visual aid.'

Deron. "Din's rage, how come you're so smart?"

Why do you even hafta ask? He's smarter than the rest of us put together.

"I read."

Huh? What's he pointing at? The weapons chart? Wait, are you sayin' he only got it right because that page was open? Oh mers, you gotta be kiddin'.

"Favored Rider."

Fer once Deron, I completely agree with you.

"It's a gift."

Smug little brat.

"Alright, next question: Can anyone come up here and tell me exactly where the Hylian Human Treaty was signed?"

Ugh. This is gonna be a long day.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Deron. "Man, that old woman can talk. I'd rather be weeding then staying in that stuffy old house all day."

Man, I don't wanna hear his complaining now. My headache's bad enough.

Goron. "Mers, will ya shut up about it? Getting lessons every two weeks won't kill ya."

What's his problem? Goron's grumpy, but not this grumpy.

Deron. "Doesn't make it any better. What's yer problem?"

"Nothin'."

Whatever, not my problem. I need to concentrate on house chores now. Can't let myself get 'distracted.' I'm starved. Even Miren's running ahead quicker than usual.

"Brutal lesson, huh?"

Shelen! Miren's walking ahead… but he stopped to talk to me. "Oh, yeah."

"I'm kinda surprised you even raised your hand."

Oh, he means that time. "I still got it wrong."

"Yeah, but it was brave of you to try."

Brave? "Ya think so?"

"Well, I wouldn't've even tried it if you hadn't. Old Lady Heida's scary. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you 'r anything."

"No, no, it's fine, I totally understand. Grams is brutal."

"Good, I'm glad we agree."

He's smiling. And he called me brave. Keian, c'mon, say something back. This is yer chance! "Ya know, you were pretty good too. Back there, I mean. I know it was a trick question, but if it wasn't, I think ya would've gotten it right."

"You think so?"

Oh crap, that was dumb, c'mon! "I mean, you actually thought through yer answer. Not like the rest of us. You must be pretty smart."

We're at the divide. No, I don't want this to end jus' yet. I'm out here talkin' to Shelen, I don't want t' go back inside that stupid house!

"You think I'm smart?"

He's waitin' too… "Mm-hm. Definitely."

"I dunno, Strider's smart, I'm jus'-."

"He's a freakish genius. He doesn't count."

Oh no, was I too harsh again? No, he's smilin' again.

"If you say so."

Good… I'm glad he can think so now.

Shelen. "So, I guess you have to go now, huh?"

Oh, right, well…"Well… not right away. I can wait a few minutes."

"Oh. Well, I should get back in with Ma soon. You know, check in with her an' everything. I'm growin' out of my clothes, an' I need t' get measured before we start makin' 'em."

"Growin' even more?"

Oh, shoot did I jus' say that- ah-ah-ah- cold!

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No! No no, nothin' wrong, really."

Shytes. My Takuramu senses're tinglin'. What're they doin'? Shytes, they're in their circle!

"Er, nice talkin' to ya, gotta go, bye!"

Inside! Inside, safe. Blast it all, those three are plottin' somethin', I know it. Every single year during my Birth Celebration they give me a prank for my 'gift.' Well, not this time. If any one of them even thinks about ruining my birth celebration, there will be hell to pay! I am turning thirteen, this is my passage into teenager hood. I won't let them ruin it.

Miren. "Keian? Are you o-"

"What do you care? You're never on their hit list!"

"…What?"

Of course, Miren can't sense it. She hasn't been battle hardened all these years. "Leave no girl unpranked"- except for Miren! And who's the only other girl in Judiken? I hafta think of ways t'defend myself. I have a week to prepare. They won't catch me off guard this year!

* * *

According to birth order, Keian's Birth Celebration will come in one week's time. She will turn thirteen, and only three weeks after her, Strider will turn ten. Surely this must be the deciding factor to actuate the necessary series of events, while Strider is the star of focus. Or is there one more event I'm missing, some piece that I have forgotten? I will need to pay much closer attention. Everything must go right. Whether or not people like it, Shelen must play his part as well. Handsome and envied Shelen. Oh, how appropriate. How he enters into his household is absurd. His voice is indicating all levels of appropriate respect, and his expression is accepting.

"I'm home, Ma."

And here in comes F'Orine. Her blue eyes are just as wide as ever, seeing her son coming home shocking her as much as it probably did yesterday.

"Shelen! Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

Of course. The boy cannot even fake confusion anymore.

"I was in the school house, like I said I would be. Old Lady Heida keeps us in there for a while."

She is wary, approaching the boy that is her own child cautiously.

"Are you sure? You didn't just leave and get into trouble, did you?"

The boy's body gives off a hint of fear, but only to those who know how to smell it.

"No. Ask anyone, they know I was there."

Silence. Perhaps it would scare any other mortal watching. I can only imagine how suddenly thick and suffocating the tension of the household would be, since I have long forgotten such a sensation. Slowly however, there is relief. Her suspicions are settled; his fears diminish. She turns away to reach their organized little wall shelves, and her voice is light and happy in mischievous teasing.

"Oh good, good. It's time to do dishes for me. I just ate, because I didn't know where you were, but I saved some for you, knowing you would be back to refill your greedy little stomach. You're growing so fast this year."

He follows eagerly. Not surprising, since he has not eaten since his first morning meal.

"I need t'be measured. You told me to remin-"

"Don't talk back! I said it's time to eat!"

The young man of seventeen years stumbles in fear and pain, but not shock. Of course not. He even has enough experience and unconscious sense to turn his head, in order to avoid the shattered pieces of clay from cutting into his eyes and facial skin. It must be the knowledge of what's coming that makes him stumble and stay frozen on the floor.

"How can you be so cruel as to argue with your own mother? What would your father think if he could see this?"

Oh, this is the best part. Just as easily as she rises to provocation, just as quickly does she forget her anger.

"Oh dear, the dish broke? Well, accidents do happen. Go ahead and run outside to play, Shelen. I wouldn't want you stepping on anything and hurting yourself."

The boy is wise. Or perhaps just experienced, for he does stand, albeit slowly, waiting for her next command, should she issue it. However, she does not. For it seems she is peculiarly happy with the act of picking up shattered remains of what was once whole. So the boy leaves, not daring to check his face for any mistaken cuts until he is outside, and beginning his long trek down the winding path that connects this darkly shadowed cottage to the faintly shaded homes of the rest of Judiken. As the village is empty, he listens, with only the sound of clattering dishes to hear. Everyone has finished eating and most of the children wish to go outside and play before the sun goes down. With no one to witness, Shelen peers intently at the Shamugyo household. The cottage that homes the mayor of the tiny village and his two lonely daughters. It can only be for a moment, for he must hurry to the pump in the bath house to wash out any crumbs, or blood from his cuts; to vanish any evidence of his latest encounter and keep the truth hidden for just a bit longer, but his hopes and intentions are still sickeningly obvious to anyone who would happen to see.

He is not aware of the single person who knows what he is trying to hurry to hide; who knows of nearly every instance of abuse that has occurred within that dark household. For his most essential gift is awareness, and the ability to hide it.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

No, no wait come back, I want that dream, I don't wanna wake up yet. Jussa little more… aw man. Blast it. Too late. Gone and now I have to face the real world. Mmm, but I don't wanna. It's so warm in here… and that dream…

_You're much prettier than Miren._

_Really? Ya think so?_

_Of course. I always thought so, but I was too shy. I went with Miren, but only because I was afraid you wouldn't like me._

_Oh Shelen, I do like you, really._

_Really? I-I hope you like this then. I hope you enjoy your Birth Celebration_.

Oh, why can't that be real? He didn't actu'ly say that. It can't be true. Except- wait… it is my Birth Celebration! Today I'm thirteen. I can't sleep now, what am I- "KYAH!"

Oh mercy- a snake- a snake- a sna… hold on, i's not moving.

"Morning Keian. Congratulations fer turnin' thirteen."

Miren. She's gotta be laughin' about this on the inside. After all, who wouldn't laugh at a poor girl screamin' about a clay snake? She better cooperate though, if she knows what's good fer her.

"Who delivered it?"

"Um, Goro was in here earlier. He delivered the package."

Right, guess that's my 'present'. Puts it on perfect eye level for when I roll over to face my bedside table. Like hell I'm openin' that thing.

"And the snake?"

Miren. "Um, Strider…"

Deron. This all must've been his idea. He's definitely gonna pay fer this. Well let's see how amusing he finds it when it's used against him. I'll throw this thing so hard his head'll crack open!

Miren. "Keian, you're still in yer night clothes-"

Perfect, they haven't gone up to the orchard yet.

Strider. "Congratulations on turning thirteen, Keian! Didja open yer-"

Jerk!

Deron. "Ow- what'd I do!"

"Strider may've delivered it, but I know it was your idea! I don't appreciate this first thing in the morning of my birth party!"

Strider. "It wasn't his idea. It was mine, and I want credit fer it. I thought givin' you a fake snake would help you get over yer fear of the real ones. I worked all week on that thing."

…Really? "You came up with it yourself?"

"Of course, i's yer present!"

Present, right.

Deron. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't do anything, 'cuz I didn't want t'deal with ya today, 'cuz I knew you'd be extra mad. Lot of good that did."

"Hm."

Well, I guess he's tellin' the truth. Great, that jus' means he didn't do this, but he'll jus' have his little prank later. Great, now Strider's rubbin' off of him too. "Thanks a lot, flat hair."

Oh great, the sniff. Now's he's gonna start bawlin'.

Strider. "Leave my hair alone! I don't make fun-a yer big butt!"

…

He. Did. Not.

Goron. "Hit the dirt!"

Dive tackle! Little brat's gonna pay fer that! That's it, I'm goin' straight for the arms, he's not gettin' away with this. Ow, blast- that little- oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh? Well I'll be more than happy to oblige! Ouch, he's putting up more of a fight today. This'll still be a piece a' cake. Ooh, this brat's gonna pay!

"Don'tchou dare insult a woman on her body!"

"Don't insult a man on his hair!"

Helo. "I don't know how t'stop this…"

When'd he get here? Whatever, doesn't matter, I jus' need a few more minutes. Ha, take that! Secret technique shoulder lock. Eat dirt! Like to see you get out of that.

"Take it back!"

"You take it back!"

Still not givin' up, huh? Fine. Ultimate secret technique: Trapped Neck Back-Bender!

Strider. "I shall not give, for I am I man of virtue! I will not call Uncle!"

Oh yeah? What if I pull you back a little?

"Ack! Uncle Helo, Uncle Helo, help!"

Hah.

Helo. "Just apologize t'her."

Strider. "She started it!"

Did not!

Helo. "It's her Day of Birth."

Strider. "Traitor!"

Ha, you're still tryin' to get loose? It's not workin'- whoa! I didn't expect him t'actu'lly push back on me. Well, I'm still not lettin' go. An' jus' for that little stunt: noogie time.

"Ow-ow- Fine, I yield! I take it back."

"Hmph." About time. Okay, he's learned his lesson fer today, he can go free. An' I guess I should make it up too. "Well, I'm sorry for insultin' you too."

Ahright, I oughta go back inside an' get changed. I'm still in my night clothes after all. That felt good though, I don't feel so mad anymore-

Deron. "Hey, don't I get an apology too?"

I can't believe he's askin' fer an apology.

"No. I'll be keeping an eye on you all day."

Jerk. At least I know he can't trip the front door.

Pop. "Mornin' again, Keian."

Oh… I guess I didn't hear him talking to me earlier. "Mornin', Pop."

"…You're filthy."

Yeah, I guess I am… "I got into a fight with Strider."

"Again? I's you're day today, so I'll go easy on ya, but after today you're gonna be on the path to growin' up."

"I know, I know. I'll be more careful startin' tomorrow."

But fer today, I'm gonna be free and happy! … and lookin' out fer Deron's pranks… after breakfast.

"Ahright, time to eat!"

I'm starved. Wait… at least one meal today will be trapped. And Miren let those two in with their presents. She could be in on this too, which means… handle with caution. Blast, it's eggs with pumpkin muffins. They look so good… if these are rigged, I'm gonna be sad. Okay, fork and knife… no strings, and they're not glued down. They're good. Now check the plate. Nothing hidden around… or under the rim, but is the food still good? Doesn't seem like there's anything inside the eggs-

"Keian? Somethin' wrong with yer breakfast?"

"No Pop, jus'… figuring out what to eat first."

That's right, Pop will be with me through all my meals for today. They wouldn't wanna pull anything where he can see. Not unless they want him to think the witch is behind it and send the whole village into a frenzy. Wouldn't put it past them. Might as well taste the food, but only a tiny bit.

…Well, it seems OK. I guess they didn't really bring Miren into their little circle for today. Good, I'm starved.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Well… go figure. I haven't been pranked once today. My clothes're safe, I haven't tripped on anything, nothin' spilled on me, all my meals were good, an' I haven't been shot at fer anything.

I don't like it. Deron would never pass up a chance like this. He couldn't possibly be done. But what else could he do that I haven't thought of? Besides crashin' the evenin' supper, but even then he can't do that, everyone would be there. Maybe he'll jus' do it tomorrow when my guard is down. I'm exhausted from lookin' over everything. I could really use that bath. At least I already checked over that place to make sure it was safe. I'll be able t'relax fully and completely.

Besides, Shelen talked to me today. He didn't say I was prettier than Miren or anything, but… we had a nice conversation. Nothin' could possibly ruin this day now.

"I'll guard her!"

…Unless Strider's there. Yeah, a kid with a wood training sword's definitely gonna make me feel safe up in front of a haunted temple and cursed woods.

"That's nice of you, but we'll get someone else."

Thanks Uncle Mitulo. If he's there I can't be sure of my sanity.

"Aw, why? C'mon Pop, I'm strong enough to fight off any monsters."

"It's not monsters I'm worried about."

"… Oh Pops, come on, you think I'd actually peek in on her? She's my cousin, that's gross!"

Ugh, tell me about it. 'Sides, he's nine. Deron on the other hand might- Oh, sick, now I have the image of a peepin' Deron stuck in my head. Definitely don't need that… he wouldn't actu'ly do it anyway. Would he? If Strider goes an' helps him sneak in or somethin'… No, the brat's not that mean. Still, I dunno what they'd be up to.

"Someone else please."

Pop. "It's ahright, I'll be going."

"Thanks, Pop."

Good. As long as he's there, I'm safe. The Chief of the village can definitely provide more protection. I'll jus' enjoy my bath.

Strider. "I still wanna be a guard."

You gotta be kiddin' me, he's still goin' on about that?

Pop. "Well, as long as I'm there it'll be fine."

"Sweet! I'll go get a sword."

He's still comin'? Oh great. I dunno about this

Pop. "Relax, let him have his fun. I'll be there to keep us all out of trouble."

"Yeah, I guess."

Relax, Keian. Jus' getcher towel an' clothes and enjoy yer bath. This whole day'll be over soon.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Pop. "There ya are youngin'. Flame's bright an' high t' warm that water for ya."

"Thanks, Pop. Keep an eye on 'im."

Hey don't smile like that, I'm bein' serious.

Pop. "Sure thing. Jus' please scrub real well 'fore gettin' in."

Right, the dirt from my fight earlier today. I got most of it off already…Whatever, don't worry about it.

Okay first thing… all vents will be closed for today. I'm not takin' any chances for possible openings. They could sneak anything in here I don't need to watch a huge spider 'r soemthin' crawlin' around while I'm tryin' t' relax. Crud, I still can barely reach up to the window vents. I could jus' use the bucket as a stool. Okay, area is secure. Oh crap, did I jus' think that? Basset, those three're rubbin' off on me…

Anyway, this bath's gonna feel so good after today. A whole bath all to myself. I wonder if I should use any of the herbs? Well, a little won't hurt, right? 'Sides, it's my day today. I haven't been pranked- well, no, I take that back. I know he put that snake right next to me jus' t' scare me. But I don't hafta worry about bein' pranked here.

Wait, I better check the flap. That is Pop's hand reaching in fer clothes basket, right? Not Strider tryin' to sneak a bug or somethin' in here? Oh good, it's Pop.

Ahright, jus' get the bucket, scrub off an' get in. How warm's the water? Hm… it'll be better in a few minutes. Just better focus on getting squeaky clean to keep the bath bowl perfectly dirt free. At least the water isn't cold. Which scent should I use when I get in? Wait, I didn't check the scent cupboard fer traps earlier, 'cuz I didn't think I'd need to. Well, I guess I will in a few minutes… Looks like it's safe. Let's see, lavender? Wild grass? Oh, Kirko sap, that sounds good. Nah, I think I'll jus' relax with lavender for today. Let's see how much's left. Plenty, perfect. No one will miss a pinch if I take it. Sprinkle just a hint on top, swirl it around a bit, and smell that heavenly fragrance. Oh, it feels nice an' hot too. Perfect. Now I can jus' sit back, relax, an'-

Strider. "Hut- two three four; hut-two, three, four…"

Oh brother.

"…Three, four; hut two three…"

Doesn't matter. He can do what he wants. I'm jus' gonna enjoy this fer today.

"-four; hut, two, three-"

Calm, Keian. You are calm, relaxed, and completely carefree.

"Hut, two, three-"

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to relax here!"

Oh thank the divine mercy, he actually shut up. So much better. Now I can relax no problem. I think I deserve it. I mean I'm alone for the whole day usually, with no one to talk to. The least he can do is respect the time I actually want to be alone with some peace an quiet.

Stomp, step, step, step; Stomp, step, step, step…

Oh right, he hasn't stopped pacin'. Well, it's not nearly as bad as the countin', so it's fine. I don't mind so much. He's jus' weird that way anyway. Nope, I'd rather be thinkin' about Shelen. I wonder if he got me anything. It was just a dream, but we've been gettin' along. Either, as, a, friend; or, even, a,- blast it!

"Strider, jus' sit down!"

Blast it, that pacin's gettin' to my head! He better sit… quiet. Quiet is good. Now, finally, I can get some-

Dunk, tap, tap, tap; dunk, tap, tap, tap.

You have gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. He must be usin' his sword. And now I know he has t' be doin' this on purpose.

"Strider, I hear one more peep outta ya, whether it's talkin', walkin', or movin' or anything, heck, even if I can hear you _breath_, Under Farore's Imperial judgment, I will beat the _snot_ outta ya, got that?"

Oh great, they're _both_ laughin'. No wonder Pop wasn't sayin' anything. Men. H~h~h~h. I really hope the evenin' supper's worth it.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Ahright, i's time t'drain this sucker, I've had enough fer tonight. I'm gettin' hot, not t'mention hungry. I'm really glad Strider didn't do anything else after that. The bath was heaven, once things quieted down. Maybe that's why he came with me in the first place, jus' to annoy me. Wouldn't put it past him.

Oh, whoops, I must have grabbed the wrong towel by mistake, it's a little small. Oh well. As long as it does the job, it doesn't matter. OK, all dry. Except my hair, that'll take a little while. Now I'll jus' get my bathrobe, get back home to get dressed an'-

…huh. I was pretty sure this was the right robe when I grabbed it. Actually, I'm certain I grabbed the right one when I went through the drawers. It's gotta be those three, they must have switched it when I went t' get the towel. Somehow. Well, this isn't the worst they could do, actually.

"Pop?"

"Yeah?"

"I grabbed the wrong robe."

"You what?"

"This is my old robe."

"Well, It might be a bit short, but can'tchou just wear that?"

"…From when I was seven."

"…Howdja mix 'em up?"

"I don't know, it was right where I left it."

"Alright, alright, I'll go look for it. Stay here."

He must mean Strider.

"Yes sir!"

He sounds all innocent an' determined. Little brat. I guess I should be openin' these window vents to let the air and scent out anyway. Now where's that bucket? Oh, there it is. It's cool outside. Feels kind of nice actually.

"Ahoy Keian. Didja like yer bath?"

Look at 'im, grinnin' all sweet like that.

"I know you had somethin' t'do with it."

"How could I? I've been outside all day."

"An' the others?"

"I was with them, how could they have gone in without me knowin'? Ask Pop if ya don't trust me. Yer jus' paranoid."

Yeah right. He's got a point though, Uncle Mitulo can prob'ly vouch for 'em. Hmm…

"You guys must've done it yesterday then, or the day before."

"We could've, even if you supposedly checked everything. But maybe it was the witch."

Does he actu'ly 'spect me to consider that?

"…What the hell would the witch want with my bathrobe?"

"To take a bath silly. Maybe she wants t'get clean."

Oh brother. If she stole it, it'd be more likely t' protect it from those three. They're the only thing that's been 'haunting' this village. No, not since she drove Mama away, an' left me t' care fer the house. O-o-o-oh, that's cold. Okay, I'll keep the vents shut fer now. Blast, I shouldn't've lifted the drain. Still, this really isn't so bad. It's kinda… harmless for them actually. I mean, waitin' in the cold isn't nice, but it's still better than what it could've been. Was Deron tellin' the truth earlier? He knew I'd be extra mad today. An' he wasn't insultin' me as much today either. Well, he was a little, but if he stopped completely, then I know something would've been up. I wonder if he's growin' up faster than me…

Knock, knock.

Pop? "I couldn't find it, an' Miren already put all yer clothes in the tub. You'll jus' hafta go with the robe you have."

"But cleaning day isn't until two days from now!"

"Well, she got ahead of the chores and decided to get it out of the way. She works fast…"

No way. You've gotta be kiddin'.

"Pops, I'm not comin' out until I get somethin' else."

"C'mon now, i's not that bad, you've gone swimmin' before and people've seen ya."

"This is different."

"How?"

Because this barely covers me!

Strider. "Come on Keian. Promise I won't make fun."

He really thinks that'll help?

"Don't care."

Pop. "Keian, why don'tchou use yer towel? That's bigger, right?"

…Oh. Suddenly it makes sense.

"No, not really…"

"Huh. Well, everyone's inside already, no one will see if you just walk through. Jus' go really fast."

…I guess I don't have a choice. I can't stay in here forever. And he's right, everyone's inside for the supper. I'll just run really quick when I get to the windows. Still… I never thought I'd be wearin' this tiny thing again. C'mon Keian, Pop is here to protect you. I think. Jus' open the door, and face these fears… while prayin' no one steps outside. Is Strider giggling?

"I take it back, ya look ridiculous."

Brat. "At least this only lasts a few minutes. You still can't do anything aboutcher hair."

…And just as predicted, here's the 'sniff.' And this time, he can't say anything in front of Pop.

"Don't make fun-a my hair! Issa man's pride!"

And off he goes. Hehe, his crying sounds funny echoin' through the tunnel. Guess we oughta follow him anyway, get this over with.

"So, if he looks dorky with his hair..."

Oh whoops, guess I should've been a little more careful on what I said. Forgot how he's still sensitive about his hair… or lack of it.

"You look fine, Pop. I was jus' gettin' him offa my case. Really, it gives ya character."

"Character, huh? I think you're just trying to be nice so I don't whip ya."

"Trust me Pop, havin' hair's overrated. Look at Strider, he'd probably look better shaved."

"Ya never know, maybe it'll actu'ly gain body once he hits puberty."

"Doubt it, he's graspin' at straws."

"It's a shame too, thinkin' how Hera an' Mitulo both have pretty nice hair. Poor kid jus' got the bad genes in that department."

"Pfft, if flat hair's his only concern, I think he's got it pretty good."

"True enough. Now what's goin' on down there?"

A party, duh. No wait, it's quieter than it should be. Somethin' is goin' on down there. Sounds like Strider and Deron from here.

"-so mean!"

Deron. "There, there, Lieutenant. All men must learn to become strong against a woman's cruel words."

"Or her tactless flair fer statin' the obvious."

Deron. "Shut up, Goron! This is serious."

"Who said I was kiddin'?"

Oh great, he's goin' all dramatic. Honestly, those three are blowin' this way out of …No. No, no, no, no, what is everybody doin' out here?

Strider. "Oh, hey there Keian!"

No- don't point to me!

Strider. "We gotcher new clothes!"

I… you-! No, even Shelen's there. Why, why, why blast it all- Deron? Waving? He's mouthing…

You lose.

That… that…! I have to go home, get outta here. Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I think for a second he had grown up!

Deron. "Hey, sweet, we got 'er t' cry."

Blast it, he saw! I should have known he would get me when I least expected it. Of course he'd never let this chance pass by him. STUPID! _WHAM_. Whole house can go down fer all I care. And the worst part is Shelen was out there. Now what does he think of me? Stupid… he even saw me start cryin'…

Knock, knock.

Pop. "Honey? Please let me in."

"No! Go away!"

"I's my house."

Oh, right. I guess I do need t'let 'im in. Great, Aunt Hera's here too. I don't need more people feeling sorry for me. I jus' wanna be left alone an' cry in peace. I don't wanna hear a stupid pep talk, but I guess I don't have a choice. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. At least the fire's warm.

Pop. "Keian, come on outside."

"No."

"Everyone's waitin' fer yer celebration."-I knew Aunt Hera would try too.-"The food's ready and the ribbon necklace is made."

"I don't care, I'm not going back out again."

Oh great. I hear Pop gettin' mad now too.

Pop. "Keian, this was jussa little misunderstandin'. Everyone's worked hard fer ya today and to throw all that away is jus' selfish. So buck up an' get out there an' celebrate."

'A little misunderstandin'? I was practically naked out there! This comin' from the guy who tells me I have to practice 'feminine modesty,' the blasted two-faced- "Jus' whip me and let me alone."

"I jus' might if ya talk like that again."

I wish he'd jus' get it over with already. I'm not goin' back out there, no matter what he does. Especially not with my face like this. I hate those jerks. I can't believe I jus' started cryin' like that in front of them. Stupid. They're prob'ly celebratin' their stupid little victory, those three. An' they prob'ly have Shelen invited too. Great, jus' great. All the boys get to celebrate at my expense.

Aunt Hera's handkercheif... I swear she carries that thing around everywhere. I guess I should be grateful. At least Pop jus' left. Heavens forbid he get stuck listenin' to another 'girl talk.'

"Now Keian, what're you sad about? No one made funna you, it's not as though we thought any less of you. There was a mix-up, we know that."

Well, you didn't at least, bet I bet all of them are laughing. I wish I could jus' blame it on a mix-up. Stupid. Why do they have to pick on me so much at my own party? I can't even tell her the real reason I'm like this.

"I jus'… I jus' felt so exposed…"

Wow, that sounded stupid, even t' me.

"Baby, you don't have to, we're all family here. You've been swimmin', we've bathed together, an' you don't have to worry about it."

Sweet mercy, if only that were enough!

"I know. We used t'bathe together when we were little kids. But it's different now that we're older. I don't even have that anymore."

"What do you mean, Keian?"

Mercy, I don't even care anymore! "We played together all the time when we were little. We had fun, but then they turned mean, an' started teasin' me for being a girl, sayin' I couldn't play together with the boys. All they do is pick on me. Now all I have is chores. Goro and Deron always brag about their sword lessons, while the only things I'm learning are cooking and cleaning and sewing! Even Miren gets to work outside with Pop, while I'm stuck inside all day with no one to talk too. She gets to go outside and talk with the others, an' everyone loves her. I never get t' go out an' have fun. And now I'm supposed to grow up an' be a proper 'woman' an' stop fightin'. An' once Strider gets older, he'll be just like them anyway. I hate being a girl!"

"Keian, don't you dare say that!"-hey, leggo 'a my chin!-"Being a woman is a beautiful thing."

"It doesn't feel like it. The only times I'm happy is when I'm out working in the orchard or in the stables. I don't want to be a mother and get stuck inside all day with only you an' Jiren t' talk to."

"Meaning you don't want to be like Alania?"

Oh, blast it all. Me an' my big mouth. How'd she figure out I was thinkin' about Ma?

"It's ahright, I understand what you're feeling."

I can wipe away my own tears, thank you. Jus' leggo of my face an I'll be fine.

"Alania was quiet, and preferred stayin' here in her house, taking care of you an' Miren. I run the Tavern of course, an' spend everyday keepin' it spick an' span. With a bit of stitchin' to occupy my free time. But what about Jiren? She'll work inside occasionally, but she's almost more like you. She'd rather wrestle the pigs in her back pen then sweep her floors."

Haha, that's true.

"Besides, Helo helps her more indoors when he's not watchin' after Heida or helpin' Mitulo or Jod. She has company and free time thanks to his help."

'Help'? Actually, I think it's more like she threatens him to help her out so she can finish quicker. I wouldn't put it past her. I almost feel sorry fer him actu'ly…

"There, you see? Yer problem isn't bein' a woman, it's dealin' with a few immature boys who're too stupid t'realize the treasure you'll become."

…You really 'spect me t'take that statement seriously, don'tchou?

"I's true. That body you hate is growin' and changin' t'prepare to hold a very precious thing. It's somethin' we need for life."

Actu'ly, I really don't wanna hear about this. And I don't like where this is going. Maybe I can cut her off.

"Yeah. I know. You told me during 'the talk.'"

"But I never told you what it really entails, did I? I told you t'be responsible fer yer actions and wait until marriage. Because when such an important time comes, you'll need that support."

Great, she's gonna start talkin' about it again. I don't wanna tell her 'no,' but it jus' seems so unfair. I mean, here she really wants t'have another kid, but she can't. Another great gift of the witch. I don't have a mother, she doesn't have another child. And now she'll go off again about how wonderful and precious a child is-

"You know, as I was carrying Strider, I secretly wished for him to be a girl."

Wait, did I hear that right? "Really?"

I've never heard that before. She's doin' that sad smile again, which means she's serious.

"I'd always wanted a little girl. I'd be able to understand her better. And I'd be able to keep her all fer myself. And I'll admit that I did want to keep her to teach her. I wanted to show her how to embroider, and all my cookin' secrets. I was hopin' we'd be more alike, so we could have more common ground."

I can understand that. What I wouldn't give t'have someone like Ilia nearby to actu'ly talk to more. But instead Hera got a boy, that works outside all day and is pretty much the opposite of her… an' she can't try again. No wonder she's taken the curse so hard.

"Of course, if the girl had ended up bein' anything like Strider, I probably wouldn't 've gotten that in the first place. Sneakin' out to the cemetery, shuttin' herself up to read- it wouldn't've really gone to my dream plan anyway."

Heeheehee, that's for sure. Then he'd be all about becomin' a 'lovely lady' instead of a 'manly man'… oh mers, he would too. Oh that's jus' too funny. He'd die if he heard us talkin' about that.

"It doesn't mean I don't love him to death an' I'm proud of him an' everything, but I still don't see him as much as I would've if I had a little girl. An' I wish I could've had that better connection. You can tell from children how things are. Girls're definitely harder to raise. More emotional, but more mature at first. They have silly dreams and fantasies of their crushes, but boys actually tease the girl they like. Take a guess to the smarter sex."

Hell yeah. "Girls rule."

"Exactly."

Usually I'd complain about gettin' kissed, but this time… I don't really mind so much. It's nice t'have someone else act as a Ma for a change.

"An' don't let their show fool you. If Strider didn't act as a buffer between them, Deron and Goron would fight just as much as you an' Miren."

"If ya say so."

"I know so. Ya want me t' bring ya somethin' from the Tavern?"

Aunt Hera's so nice. I really wish she could be happier. "I'm sorry, Aunt Hera."

"Hey, this is yer special day. Don't force yerself t'be mis'rable fer anyone else's sake."

That wasn't what I meant.

"I'll bring ya some tea."

I guess that's fine. Tea sounds pretty good actu'ly. Somethin' to relax. I guess I do feel a bit better now. Well, better enough t'get outta this stupid robe. I'll jus' get into my night clothes now, since I won't be goin' back out. I still don't get how they switched it out without me knowin'. No, better not think about it. I jus' wish I could forget this whole thing ever happened. But that's gonna be impossible, isn't it? No, because it has to be on this day of all days, blast it all, it was supposed to be mine! Of course, that doesn't matter to them. They'll get me jus' fer a laugh, while they let pretty little Miren off easy. Hmph, she wouldn't even know how t' handle 'em if they pranked her. Then again, maybe I don't either, since they keep doin' it. I can't get them t' stop no matter what I do.

Hold on a sec, why can't I?

They've gotten me constantly ever since we were kids. Mornin', noon, 'r night, whether it was outside or inside, and none of the grown-ups ever found out about it. How many tricks of theirs do I have memorized by now? How many pranks of their's could I pull off right now if I had the chance? If they were jus' walking out a door, I could use a cup, or rig the knob, or block the door, or loosen the hinges, or let somethin' on a string hit them…

…I can't even count. There's so many, for jus one thing. I could literally waltz right inta their houses, and rig their rooms with stuff I could jus' find from raidin' their cupboards. And if I was given a little longer, I could prob'ly even thinka somethin' fer the shed, or the orchard when they went to work. I can fight back.

I can fight back.

But with what? I can't just pick an' choose anything, i's gotta be big. I need somethin' so big an' crazy, it would make 'em take me seriously and never wanna mess with me again. Or maybe not jus' one prank, but several. Several, all at once, all in one day. One day of hell. That'll do it. One day of hell. I'll make 'em mis'rable. But it'll hafta be a while from now. I hafta plan carefully, an' i's me against three of them. Well… four, with the way things are going with Shelen. What difference does that make? He's never gonna see me as I am now. Well, if he won't bother t'notice me the old fashioned way, then that's his own problem. I will get my revenge. I may get angry quick, but I can be patient when I need to. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

So it seems the celebration will continue. The food is prepared, and the spirits are served. Why not enjoy what they can, even if the honored guest is missing? Let them have their fun and drink, while the discourse rages outside. If there is one thing I can respect about this village, it is the ability to scream at each other without ever going above a whisper.

"Well?"

"She'll be stayin' inside fer tonight."

And here are the opening words.

"Hera."

"She's embarrassed an' ashamed Jod, it's cruel fer her to suffer more than she has. Tomorrow everyone can tell her its fine an' she'll be better, but fer now let her hide an' lick her wounds."

Curse the wolf imagery that springs into my mind at the phrase. She might as well have told him his parenting choices were poor, given how offended he is at her attempts. I suppose it is almost a righteous rage, given that she is helping without his request or 'permission.'

"I wish you'd stop underminin' my authority and turnin' my daughters against me."

As though Hera would need any active effort on her part. You do that well enough on your own. He seems to have struck a cord with the Tavern owner. From the serene expression masking her countenance, an argument is obviously underway.

"I'm doin' no such thing. I'm jus' tryin' to help where there's been neglect."

And so it begins. Hera opens the argument with her first strike.

"Neglect? You call raisin' two children on my own fer six years neglect? I've cared an' provided fer my kids since their mother left, and 'cuz of a single mishap I'm suddenly accused of ignorin' my children."

"She was ashamed of bein' a woman, Jod. How can that happen, unless ya never took the time t'warn her of these problems, an' let her know what a wonderful person she really is?"

A painfully sound accusation. Probably why Jod is quickly angering.

"I'm proud of her, an' I love her; I never made a secret of that."

"I never saidja did, but maybe if ya stopped pourin' you an' yer family inta work, and stopped livin' through my son an' his cousins, ya could see thatchou're mistakin' yer daughter's int'rests. Try to stop runnin' from emotion and actually talk t'yer children."

It seems Hera has come in with another strike. Jod seems quite cross now. If I wasn't aware of his controlled personality, I would think he was about to strike her. Were I in his place, I would be quite aggravated at her hypocrisy as well.

"Where do you come off t'lecture me? Are ya gonna get on my case about Miren's little mishap too? You're doin' the exact same thing you accuse me of- no even worse, you're jus' meddlin'. You've never been on yer own, an' ya only have a single child t'worry about, one ya don't even take care of fer the most of the day."

Now my own deeds are being brought into the fight. And still they both snap with the amazing control to mute any yelling to alert distracted others to their fight.

"Don'tchou dare make funa me! You know perfectly well I would have more children if I could. We were all hurt by the witch's hold on Alania- don'tchou even think about lettin' outcher anger on my unhappiness."

"Then maybe you shouldn't criticize my life an' how I live it."

Jod is already finished. Now he gets to rejoin the party with the news of his absent and heart broken daughter.

"Keian isn't Alania, you fool."

She almost sounds like me. Even if it's not entirely accurate. From the sound of that slamming door, it seems Hera has won this round. At what cost, however? Perhaps I should check for myself.

It is just as I thought. There, at the eating table for the younger children, though the dwellers of the room are satisfied by Jod's careless comments, the suppressed genius is the one that suffers. Both his ears and just his natural awareness of the hidden animus of his surroundings keep him from experiencing the ignorant bliss of the rest of his family. It is all too expected, given what it had done to warp his personality. I can only imagine what hearing Keian's unexpected tears has done to him. Unlike the others, he cannot stand the thought of celebrating in someone's pain, even for the sake of laughter. I suppose it really is thanks to F'Orine's abuse that he is so heartfelt. It is ironic that he does not extend the same courtesy to animals, given the circumstances, but to hear his cherished mother and beloved uncle in such powerful conflicts when no one else can see must be adding to his hidden complex.

"Hey, Strider, ya gonna finish yer muffins, 'r what?"

"Of course not. I ahready had five-a these suckers. You try eatin' that with pork, an' two helpin's of yam, an' let's see how you do."

It's only appropriate that Miren is the only one that notices that this first plate was his only helping.

* * *

Now this is for my father and step mother. I do this all in chronological order, so time line wise, they will have to be the ones I thank next.

Without getting into a great big history of my life, I temporarily went to live with my father, through complicated circumstances. Though this freed up a lot of my time and schedule, for other things. Like day dreaming about the beginnings of this story. That's about it though. They didn't support or encourage me or anything, that was about it.

Okay, onto the next one… in chronological order, that leads to…Ryo.

Ryo was the username of someone I met while admin-ing Jusono's site with her. When we first met, he was playing Sephiroth, but he didn't stay on long. We had gotten into an RP, just a little fight we were having fun with, and I was sad to see him go. So, I followed him.

Well, he left the link of his own site and invited anyone to join, so technically, I just accepted his invitation. It was actually a Legend of Zelda proboard's site. Seeing any kind of familiarity? Well, I joined the site, but I didn't really get into it until months later. We struck up conversation again, and then started another roleplay fight, for the hell of it.

Ladies and gentlemen, this piece of fanfiction work that will no doubt turn into one of the most amazing story pieces you've ever read, all started with that silly little roleplay fight on an obscure Legend of Zelda proboards site.

Now, the details and contents of that roleplay won't happen for a long while in this story, so I won't bother trying to explain. I'll give him his proper dues when the time comes, but for now, I'll just move along the timeline.

So, in short: THANKS RYO! You're obviously the most important person in the credits, but I can't give you proper thanks until later without spoiling everything, so… yeah, thanks anyway!

So then, next one up is… Hiraito!


	3. ilb

Alright everybody, we are back for more, and now we get to go into a teensy bit more into one of my favorite symbols, courtesy of the continuing prelude. Really, if you haven't already, it's probably better to click through chapters and read just the prelude continuously. (I recommend at chapter 7, but to each their own.) I'm not afraid to admit it is one of my favorite parts of the story.

* * *

Because for every web, there is a spider;

A single entity that can traverse the ensnaring network with no difficulty,

For it was she who spun the first meticulous thread of the web.

She guards its delicately deadly secrets, and watches trespassers from afar,

Waiting for the bumbling fools to rush into her forged trap,

And observes those that narrowly avoided death.

Those that are still free can thank their Gods for life,

While those ensnared can only plead upon their deaf ear.

For you see, it is possible to avoid fate's ensnarement.

It is another matter entirely to escape from it.

"I… see…I get it now."

"Good, then you can help me. Just what am I-"

"That's all I am to you, isn't it? Just some tool you can use and throw away whenever you want!"

Ridiculous. Even after years of personally dealing with his emotional outbursts, Goro can still manage to feel surprised at Strider's dramatic tendencies. I would think he built an immunity by now. It would be amusing, if the boy's reactions weren't so exhausting.

"What? I'm jus' askin' fer help with number seven-"

"Well guess what, _real_ friends talk t'each other fer more than jus' favors! From now on, Goron, you an' I are strangers!"

And so he leaves the small cottage that serves as his school, in the wake of an-oh-so-bitter betrayal. At least, by the surface. Honestly, it would make more sense for him just to claim a headache, and save the rest of _us_ from developing one. Of course, he cannot possibly go by normal sense, not him. I suppose I should be grateful for that, but for most of the time, it would benefit us for him to have a _little_ more common practices.

He is using his Hylian hearing to be sure he is safe. He need not worry. The children are none the wiser to the truth. And his beloved grandmother could not care less, so long as he takes in his information. I cannot hear or see, but I know them well enough. Each of them are so painfully predictable. Or maybe I have just been watching them for so long, their patterns are ingrained into me. Shelen would be confused and curious to Strider's newest outburst. Deron would be accusatory to Goron for instigating the boy, while his brother would be defensive. Keian is too distracted to care, whereas Miren would never say a word, and Heida is far too austere to let her remaining students slack in the remaining work. Essentially pointless. What good is attempting to teach anyone anything if you are not capable of consistently keeping track of their progress? Her time should be considered almost up. Most of the time she can barely remember her own name, let alone her family. If they lock her up to keep from wandering, it's no better than putting her out of her misery. None of the adults bother with teaching themselves, it's no wonder this poor excuse of a village never had any sense. It pains me to have to wait before I can watch each of them fall to their demise.

He is leaving the temporary schoolhouse to go to his sanctuary.

I was wondering when he would find his way there. If the outburst from two nights ago is any indication, he is in desperate need of this respite. He appreciates this cemetery far more than the other dwellers of the grove. That would make sense, since he has the weakest emotional connection to the morbid symbols in comparison. Better to move on with life than relive the knowledge of absence. The visiting of the dead has always been a solemn occasion for this culture, for a reason I cannot comprehend. Really, if gloomy and serious faces for visiting are all they have to look forward to, no wonder they fear death. The season for flower viewing is long gone, and there are no more white blossoms in the trees, so there are no more willing visitors anyhow. Although, the periwinkle are still blooming. Even if they are meant to keep me away, they do a more successful job of keeping the dark gray of the square stones from becoming too solemn for this bright place. The only place the sun can reach down here, if it is at the right time of day. And of course, Strider knows this place well enough to know that this is the right time. The perfect setting to speak with his beloved 'Grampa.'

The wind has already stirred from his presence, welcoming his hopeful spirit into the barrier-sealed grove. The one place I cannot hear him, yet would have held the most valuable information.

How infuriating. Of all the things these _fools_ of villagers actually did correctly, it was that _cursed_ barrier. It was not even their own success; it was that wandering Holy Man's achievement. Now I must wait until Little Wild One comes to listen. _If_ she comes to listen, but who can say if she will hear this time. Until then, I can only watch, and guess what plagues him when no one can see. How far has he come along? Surely he must be almost ready. When he is not constructing a cheery bluff, how does he really feel? His passivity and cheery façade are inevitable, given the circumstances of his childhood, but that only complicates my understanding. What complexities does he release to the world only when he is no longer obligated to soothe his family's ego? Is he admitting to his guilt over Keian's tears? Is he telling Shelen's most recent victimization of abuse? Maybe he is releasing the load of the knowledge of the fight between Hera and Jod. I would pity him for it, if I was soft enough to care. Or perhaps he is finally releasing his bottled anger for the guest couple that left here two nights ago. He always needs to play the pacifier, but he no doubt is just as upset about it. Just thinking of his handling of those visitors fills me with such an innate sense of pride. Just remembering those _visitors'_ behavior makes me yearn to draw a sword. If I had the capacity, I would shudder to think of what their children will become. It would be a gift to society to kill them now before they reproduce.

Then again, if I were allowed to kill everyone that was a blight to humanity as a whole, there would not be too many left alive. Even I admit to myself I have high standards. Really, this village is lucky I have such a kind heart, otherwise they would all be dead by now.

Oh Hera, lovely Hera, tucked away in your little tavern, passing the day with your cleaning and sewing. You are vision, with your lovely face and kindly spirit. Your southern twang makes you even more welcoming to the city hearts. You taught your son the art of the facade, didn't you? To face the day with a smile, even when you seethed beneath the mask. That was all you could impart to him, due to the expectations on his gender, despite that he would rather remain inside and read. But if you had your little girl, you would have passed on your own loves, just as it was expected. She would have been made up in pretty little dresses, perhaps with some pretty little ribbons in her hair. She might have grown up to be a vision, just like you. Anyone would be envious to you. I find I am drawn to your warm charms as well. Countless times I dream of the day I can whisk you away from the confines your tavern, so that I may have you for myself, and release you into the Forbidden Woods. Just imagining the look upon your face when you gaze into the darkness makes me smile with longing. It would be still, in your mask, but no amount of practice would hide that sheer terror shining in your eyes.

Funny, how you live so dangerously close to monsters, yet you do not hold a single shred of knowledge of how to fend them off, because that is _men's_ work. I could by kind enough to leave you a sword, but it would make no difference, would it? You would just drop it, and run. Run and run and run through the darkness of the trees, tripping and stumbling because of your unfamiliarity. You would flee as fast as you can, pulling up your pretty skirts to lose the club wielding beasts at your heels. Even with your inexperience, you would outrun the clumsy things, no doubt about it.

But the keese can fly, and your endurance is not high at all. You would fall from exhaustion before too long. It would be a brutal end indeed, to be beaten with all of those clubs. Most likely you would be more concerned with how your bruises would not match your outfit. But maybe I am being too hard on you. Uselessness seems to be a familial trait. Your cousin is not much better off.

Helo, _loveable_ Helo, a man that has almost envious geniality, with the charm of laughter that can win over nearly anyone. He will help with picking when harvest comes around, he will help in the stables if either Miren or Jod is unwell, or help his wife when the pigs are too out of hand. Most of the time, he will keep an eye on Heida. Such a sweet, helpful man. With no motivation of his own. He floats around depending on the needs of the village at the time. And somehow, everyone feels the need to protect him, to give him work so that he will not be useless. No other contributions whatsoever. He has no path in life, no way to live. He cannot stand on his own. He cannot even bring forth enough stern discipline for his own children. Could he even act as a defender? Would he still be angry, if he watched me kill one of his children? Would he petrified in fear, or finally lash out in anger? If I used a knife, the sight of blood might set him off and bring out his paternal instincts. He _might_ attempt to fight me. But if I used more silent methods, that would be a different story entirely. A silent kill in the night to his family members would terrify him more than anything. If I left him standing all alone, he would give up completely. A poison would do the trick. Just sprinkle a tiny bit in Heida's teas. He is the only one that drinks with her consistently enough to build an immunity. Then I would merely laden the dinner with the poison that would do nothing to him, but steal the breath of his family in the night. Just imagine his reaction when he finds his wife'e corpse beside him in bed. When he finally realized her death, he would run to his boy's rooms, already knowing the truth, but needing to confirm it. The only question is if he would go insane with grief, or take the nearest knife to let himself join them.

Ah, but the woman would never be broken by such methods. No, she would take the first thing she could get her hands on, and come after me. She would scream and beat off any monsters that dared to get in her way. And if I revealed myself to her, she would charge after me, as though I were a swine, and fight me with whatever tool she had managed to get her hands on. Blind with rage and grief, all I would have to do is trip her once, and she would be dead not a moment later. I would not even bother with a knife; snapping her neck would suffice. Headstrong, and protective. A dangerous combination for self protection. But that is never a mother's priority, is it? Ah, but I will have to be fair, and admit that not all women share that protective instinct.

F'Orine? Hah! That psychopathic wretch would not even be aware enough to notice me approach. It would not matter if she were inside playing her fiddle, or outside tending her mushrooms. All I would have to do is slink through the shadows, approach from behind, and pierce between her ribs to a lung. Ah, that would be a bad choice on my part. I should gag her first, _then_ stab her. That way, she could not expel the blood coughed up from her lungs. Then she could suffer for a few agonizing hours, in an attempt to make up for all of the suffering she has inflicted upon those she was supposed to love. In the little corner she has tucked herself away in, it would be a long, long while before anyone discovered her body. And even then, it would only be from her son coming home for dinner.

No, that is not fair of me. Such a method is to cruel, even for my standards. The boy has already suffered, and no doubt the sight of her lifeless body will confuse him with the warring grief, and joy. Ah, Shelen. I must admit that I am partially responsible for his scars. I should have let him die with his father. I gave him too much credit when he was young. It was not until recently he has had better contact with the outside world, but the damage is already done. He is already scarred beyond repair. I should be merciful to him, and kill him before having to look at his mother's corpse, as an apology for not putting him out of his misery sooner. A quick and painless method. Snapping his neck would be cleanest, but the sound would warn F'Orine. Perhaps a poison would work best for him as well. But there is no guarantee that I would get it just to him.

Ah, I've got it. He will experience pain, but only for a moment. I could steal one of the blades from the shed, and on his way home, I behead him. If I held onto his hair as I sliced, he would not have a concussion as his last experience. It still seems unfair to leave him to watch his own body fall. Perhaps I should kiss him. It would provide enough distraction, and he would certainly be happy. Yes, that seems right. It would be easy enough. Grab his hair, slice, toss the sword to the grass to turn his head and kiss him goodbye before his spirit leaves. It would most likely help him understand his death and pass on quicker anyway. This way, it won't matter what order I kill them in. Then the villagers can come to investigate when the odor becomes to pertinent to ignore.

Jod would have to be the one to lead the expedition. He is one of the only ones that would stand a chance against me, and even then, he would not survive. His skills are little above basic. Even if mine were not much better, I am stronger and faster than he. I doubt I could even amuse myself with toying with him. The battle would not be long. I could at least commend him for facing me head on. If he were not afraid of the fate of his village after his death, he would have already attempted to end the reign of the feared Witch of Judiken. It would still be a foolish endeavor, but an understandable one.

Foolish but understandable. I wish I could say the words perfectly describe Strider's behavior at these stones. I cannot comprehend this one little quirk. Here, in this bright and breezy cemetery, this boy pours his grievances on a tombstone. I can understand his lack of suitable company, since he can only carry out the occasional worthy conversation with Heida, but even he must see the folly of letting out his worries on a mere slab of stone marking the grave of a long rotted corpse. He must know the spirit is long gone by now. Is he really so starved for understanding attention? Is the silly story of this ancestor really enough for him to form a one sided bond of three years? No, it would be almost four years, since he will turn ten in a mere four days. Of course Strider has come to love the story so much, perhaps he does feel some sort of bond-a bond of fantasizing and idolizing. That must be it; he idolizes this icon that lies in a full length coffin with a full sized tombstone- the highest honor this tiny village can give.

_It's not fair Pop, how come I'm the only one stuck with these stupid ears? Why doesn't anyone else have 'em?_

_They're __**not**__ stupid, Strider, they're a gift, an' remind us of our ancestors._

_But I don't want 'em! Everyone teases me fer 'em._

_That's 'cuz they're jealous._

Jealous? Hardly. They really do make him rather gelogenic. Almost endearing, but really more amusing than anything. Though come to think of it, those ears helped contribute to his strange character in the first place. Or more specifically, the tale that _came_ with the ears. The wind is picking up. Knowing him, he takes that as encouragement. From Spirits, or the Goddesses, or whatever suits his fancy today. He was always such a romantic.

_Yer Great-Great-Great Grandfather founded this village, didja know that?_

_Wow…that's three greats… was he really that amazing?_

_Yes, that amazing_. _And his grandson, your Great Grandfather, is probably the best knight in the History of Hyrule._

_Whoa, the whole history?_

_The whole history._

I would hardly say that. Anyone who knew their history no doubt has heard of the tale, but I doubt the common man knows of it.

_But,_ so long as it can entertain a child, what's the harm of stretching the truth? For the sake of a fun story in the evening by the fireplace, and to ease his son's worries of the other children, I can forgive Mitulo for small exaggeration. I cannot forgive, however, an entire _gutting_ of the true story. That wretched, lying, _backstabbing_-

The time for speaking seems to have ended. Now he brings out his ocarina. How quaint. I do wonder: does he merely have a fascination with things radically deformed? Is it some bizarre aversion to his own talents and gifts that set him apart from the others? Why else would he insist on playing that poor formation of an instrument, when he can very easily make another? The similarity of the interests is unsettling. The fact that it is tiny and brown as well does not quell my suspicion. He must know his more matured and skilled hands could now create a more adequate channel. Something that would certainly play easier on his attuned hearing, since he supposedly values those ears almost more than his ocarina. Those occasional flat notes would make me wince, if I could hear them.

_No way Pop, what'd he do? _

_"Yer Great-Grandfather saved the Royal Family."_

_"No way! Really? Was he really strong?"_

"Best knight in Hyrule. He killed an assassin tryin' t'plot t'kill the King."

"Wow, I bet the King was happy."

"Actu'ly, he threw 'im in jail."

"He what?"

"Well, no one realized the man was tryin' t'kill him. See, the assassin was clever. He disguised himself as an agent for a diplomat from a neighborin' country and tried to talk relations with the King. He was tryin' to gain the King's trust, and he succeeded. He managed t'fool the whole court. Yer Grandfather had been assigned to protect him while he stayed."

"None of them were very smart, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, he was jus' very good at his job."

No, I agree with Strider. I certainly never would have fallen for such a ploy. Anyone who is 'clever' cannot possibly be involved in the face of politics. Unless of course they work behind the scenes, but that is another topic entirely. Then again, perhaps I am being too harsh. My own experience in diplomatic relations can hardly be compared to _this_ place. Even as it is now, his Majesty Daphnes Nohansen is doing remarkably, considering his hindering ailment. I just hope the people of this country can trust his daughter's ability enough to support her initial leadership, instead of demand that she be married to an older man. She is young, no doubt about that, but all experience must begin somewhere, and if she marries she will never gain that chance of independent standing she will so desperately need to rule this country. And as I've seen, age has much less to do with it than people assume. Ingenuity, wisdom, and good old-fashioned guts will decide the strength in a person, in the long run. Much like the knight of the tale. Somehow this green soldier managed to see the truth better than the older agents of the court. Although it might have been more 'intuition' than anything else.

"So, how'd he get found out?"

"Well, no one knows fer sure. Some say yer Great-Grandfather jus' overheard him talkin' over his plans to his accomplice. Some say that he was in on the plot himself, an' turned around an' backstabbed the assassin t'gain his own glory. Others think he and the assassin got into a fight, and jus' killed him by accident, and that it was jus' a coincidence that the diplomat was really an assassin."

"Nu-uh, he must've known!"

"That's my boy. So he musta known, but no one else did, so they imprisoned him, thinkin' that there was some sorta treason, or he'd gone insane. It wasn't 'til the real diplomat came a few days later that they realized the truth and set 'im free."

"Good! Did they at least apologize?"

"Better than that: They gave him the highest honor t'bestow on a knight. They asked 'im t'become a personal body guard t'the King."

"Oh… is that special?"

"Very special."

"Ahright! So he became the best body-guard, and lived happily ever after!"

"Actu'ly, he declined and retired."

"What?"

I wonder if that particular aspect is true. It would not be so far fetched to assume the king would wish to give a reward, and keep this particular soldier close after proving so effective at carrying out the knightly vows of protecting royalty, but how did the assassin come to be in the first place? If the diplomat only came a few days after Shamugyo was imprisoned, than the window for the killing must have been narrow to begin with. Unless the story has been slashed a bit too much through the generations, and Shamugyo was in prison for longer than a few days. With my own experience, I would assume it was the very diplomat who arrived that hired the assassin in the first place. Imagine his surprise when he found his hired assassin killed and the King still alive.

"But, he saved the King! An' made it so far an' did all that work, why'd he jus' stop?"

" 'Cuz there was someone waitin' fer him at home."

"Who? His parents?"

"He only had his father, but no, he had a special _sweetheart_ waitin' fer him at home."

"Oh. _Oh_. You mean he went back jus' fer a girl? Blegh!"

"Well, he didn't go without a fight. The Royal Family did everything they could to make 'im stay. They offered money, fame, glory, the finest weapons an' clothes an' quarters a man could have in the castle. But he refused, sayin' that he had already done far more than he had expected. He replied t'the king, and said:

'The honor ya have bestowed on me is already far more than I dared t'dream. I had hoped only to bring honor to my family and village; I had no desire fer riches. Our country is still at peace. If there's ever warning for war or battle, I will not hesitate to fly and give my life for you, as I have sworn. But I have already accomplished what I set out to do, and I wish to return to the place of my birth, to live peacefully with the family I wish to start."

"Wow…"

"The king understood, an' agreed. He insisted that he at least give a token of his gratitude and appreciation for all that he'd done."

Of course he did. No one could risk a country bumpkin coming back to claim an unpaid life debt by the Hylian Monarchy. Even if he appeased the claim, the scandal's reputation would slander him for the rest of his reigning life. Though my instinct tells me it did more harm than good for Shamugyo. Imagine a constant reminder of the very thing you were trying so desperately to run away from.

"Oh, what was it? A jewel? Clothes? Oh, the crown!"

"A shield."

"Jussa shield? C'mon Pop, that's so boring!"

"Not jus' any shield. You know that beautiful piece of work hangin' above Uncle Jod's fireplace?"

"Yeah? Oh, you mean tha's it?"

"That's the one. It's got the emblem of the crest given t'him. Passed down t'the first born son by tradition."

"Cool! I wanna look at it again!"

"I thought you would."

"But Pop…"

"Hm?"

"_What does this hafta do with my ears?"_

"_Oh, your Great-Grandfather had 'em. He was one of the few in the village to carry 'em. And luckily, they passed on to you."_

_Awesome! That means I'll grow up to be like him, right?_

_We'll see._

Well, he certainly seems motivated. Given the fact that it's actuated the outgoing and envisioning character Strider has become, I can hardly have complaints about the telling of the story itself, but I am with Hera on this one, as much as it pains me to admit it.

"I prefer the real tale. I think it's much more romantic."

"He's too young t' hear it."

"Oh c'mon now, tha's not fair. You could give him a watered down version."

"Him an' the other boys will hear it when they're older, jus' like always."

"I think it's a silly tradition, to keep the real story muddled until they're older."

"They don't need t'be learnin' any disregard or disrespect fer the law an' duty."

Bullshit. You just don't think the _real_ story is worthy enough for your _precious_ little boy, you no-good, lying, feeble-minded, _chauvinistic __**son of a**_-

He's finished. Of course, I supposed he's been here long enough. She has not come after all. He'll probably go read or something. Damn it all. I need to remember myself. That man's son is right in front of me, and for his own sake I'll need to remain cool. Which means I will need to find a better past time than plotting his family's deaths, no matter how amusing they might be. He's having a hard enough time dealing between his family members as it is. I thank fate that he has come to resemble Hera more, both in physical appearance and personality. Better his mother than his father. Although come to think of it… the boy _does_ have a rather strong goal orientation of realizing the ideal of a strong 'manly man'. I never took it seriously before, (then again, it is hard to take him seriously at _all_ sometimes) but what if there is a hint of his father's ideal grounded in that? This could be problematic. If that is the case, with Din's strength I will beat any and all trace of that cowardly bastard out of this boy before he is poisoned by his influence. At least I will not have to wait too long before the man is destroyed completely.

Mitulo, your destruction will be the most decadent of treasures. Especially knowing that I will have the benefit of personally seeing the end of your spirit. I will not even have to lay a finger on you, and I will very soon be able to experience watching you slowly die from the inside out. After you return from your long promised trip to the capital, my power will be ready. How perfectly fitting, that your own love will be the tool of your murder.

* * *

Alright! So, what do you all think of her?

Anyway, next on chain of thank yous would be: Hiraito.

The RP between Ryo and I started small, and came to include Hiraito, who was also on the site, and happened to be Ryo's best friend in real life. I really think three people in an RP is a good number. one-on-one's are okay, but adding that one extra person really helps add those certain elements that brings something more to life. That was my first original character RP, and even though my writing skills and characterization have improved, I still feel as though that's probably the best RP I've take part in. Or maybe I'm just biased. I can't say exactly why it was he was so valuable, because... that would give away too much.

Point is, THANK YOU HIRAITO! It just would not have been the same without you!

And next up will have to be... inspiration. Or I should say, the person responsible for directing me to inspiration. Pokemon fanfiction author extraordinaire: Buwaro. Your time of yet even more extravagant praise shall come soon.


	4. Jiren

The prey are foolish and blind to the web, before they are caught.

It is entirely up to the spider whether any should live or die.

Whether they go free to be caught again,

Or be devoured now and saved from their reckless abandon.

It is not the spider's fault to have to make such a decision,

But the web was spun, the strings were tied, the board was set.

The game had to begin soon enough.

The only thing missing was the knight.

But she would have him soon enough.

He has a habit of making himself apparent.

**Jiren**

"Hiya, Aunt Jiren!"

"Well, hallo there, Strider. How goes-"

"Wonderful! The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, everyone's busy working, and cheerful on this wonderfully important and happy day!"

The kid's so happy. I know I shouldn't tease him, but the opportunity's too good t' pass up.

"Really? Huh, well ain'tchou a merry little fella."

" 'Cuz today's special!"

"Really? How come? Doesn't seem any different t' me. If anythin', it's worse. Stayin' out in the humidity, runnin' after pigs, workin' harder than normal 'cuz my usual help's gone…"

"…Oh."

Pfft, seriously, you think he'd know me well enough by now. "Oh relax, I'm jus' teasin' ya Strider. Congrats on turnin-"

"No! Don't say it!"

Say what? "…Why not?"

"'Cuz we gotta save the goodwill, an' encouragement, an' excitement fer when I put on my necklace!"

"That so?"

"Yeah, that way I'll have extra good luck this year. The necessary burst I'll need t' start off the newest arc of my perilous journey toward adulthood. I mean, what if it didn't go on? I'd still be a child, and then my journey into the world of grown-ups would be even longer."

I swear, I know the kid's smart, but that crazy tyke gets caught up in the wackiest ideas. An' he's so serious about it too. "Well, ahright, I won't say anythin' 'til tonight."

"Thanks, Aunt Jiren."

"No problem."

Now, back t' work. I swear, I'll catch this little guy soon enough.

"Want some help?"

He's actu'lly offerin', huh? Ahright, I can appreciate that. "That'd be great, actu'ly. Ya sure yer Ma won't mindja gettin' those clothes dirty?"

"Oh, didn't thinka that. Hm, be right back!" An' off he goes. Can't tell if he's goin' to' warn her, 'r get some old clothes. Guess I'll find out inna few minutes. In the mean time, I'll get this little one t' hold still an' get it clean if it's the last thing I do! Blast it all, this little bugger's a quick little snot. Puttin' up more of a fight than usual today. Squirmin' up a storm, it is. Ok, let's try this again. Plant the feet, wait 'till he slows fer a second, an' lunge- no wait, gotta grab it- blast, he still got away. Ahright, settle down a sec, maybe try to herd it in a corner before goin' in again. I'll get the mud in my eye if I'm not careful. One more time, jus' a single dive oughta do it. Jus' gotta be quick, quick like a snake. Ready, an'… now! Gotcha- Dunk. Ow. Basset, missed again. Ah, right on the noggin, that's gonna smart. Cursed little bugger.

"Pfftahaha!"

Speakin' of buggers. Glad to see he's in such good spirits. I's kinda impressive I can hear him all the way from that window.

" 'Re ya gonna help me 'r not?"

"Haha, sorry, that was jus' really funny. Whoo! I'm comin' down, don't worry. Jus' gimmie a sec t' change."

Ahright, that means hes gonna get a dirt workin' outfit. What's he doin' shoutin' out from the guest windows anyway? I'll hafta ask him about that. 'Til then though… maybe I'll take a breather before he comes down.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Ahright, this time you're gonna dive fer him, an I'll catch him as he goes the other way."

"Jus' try to avoid hittin' the fence though, right?"

"Since it's yer celebration, I'll letcha off fer that, but I'll getchou yet tomorrow."

"I believe ya. I'll jus' stay away from the house 'til it's safe."

"Help me catch this thing, an' I'll cut the sentence time."

"You're on!"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

"Yah!" "Wah!"

Blasted pig! Ow! Blasted fence! That's twice ahready.

"Phhuhahahaha!"

An' I'll get that blasted nephew fer sure, later. I'll give him somethin' to laugh about. "Yeah, yeah, quitcher laughin'. This time, I'll stand guard an' you dive fer 'im."

"Okay, I'll try."

Easy now, easy does it. "Here, piggy, piggy. Come t' Mama." No, wait, don't go anywhere. That's right, focus on me. "Here piggy."

"Hn!"

Hey, that's some distance. Guess he over did- no wait, goin' into a roll- nope, still missed. I guess it's a good thing the dirt's nice an' spongy, otherwise we'd both be bruised by now.

"Phoo. Blegh."

"Got dirt in yer mouth?"

"Yeah. Tastes nasty."

"Well, what'dya 'spect, it's dirt. C'mon, get up an' we can corral him int'the other pigs."

"Sounds good. I'll come up on the right."

"Gotcha. You go fer him again, since you're smaller."

"Okay… Hey, that's not a reason!"

"Sure, means ya can squish between the pigs better."

"Aunt Jiren!"

"Hey, relax. Ya catch him this time, an' you'll be done. Jus' focus on the dive."

"Yeah, sure. Kay, ready? Easy at first now. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Off he goes. Aw man, it jus' slipped past his fingers. An' he's goin' after the little thing too. He's determined now. He's prob'ly gonna slip on somethin' or hit the fence. Not that I'm worried, but he's gonna wear himself out before catchin' it. Nope, he's still goin'- whoa, too close there. Hey, don't come so close to me at the speed, the sty ain't that big- aw, crap! Ow, right on the butt.

"Sorry Aunt Jiren, I- Uwa!"

An' he trips, in all his major glory. I guess I call that even. Ah well, he tried. Gotta give him credit fer that.

"Well, you two look like you're havin' fun."

Helo. Fun, yeah, I'm sure we do. Jerk. Good t' see ya too, honey. Whoo…

"Haha, Hiya Uncle Helo. How're the others holding out at the orchard?"

"They're doin' fine, even withoutcha. But I hope yer Ma ahready knows about you bein' out here, Strider."

"I's fine, I warned her. I'm takin' a bath later tonight anyway. How 'bout Grams? She up an' runnin' today?"

"Yeah, actu'ly she's doin' great. You can go talk to her today. She said she wanted t' see ya."

"Really? Great!"

How can he still hop up like that? He was divin' harder than me. Kids, so much energy these days.

"I'll jus' rinse off a bit an' go see her. That is, um… ya want me t' stay an get the pig with ya, Aunt Jiren?"

"Nah, go ahead. I don't think we're gonna catch that pig today-"

"Ya mean this one?"

Helo, don't tell me you- blast! He's holdin' it, an it ain't even squirmin'. He always does it when I'm not lookin. How's he do that?

"Whoa, how'd you get it, Uncle Helo?"

"Sometimes, ya jus' need the right approach. Here ya go, honey."

Why's he handin' it off t' me?

"I jus' came t' make sure the sty was in one piece. You two have fun restin' now, while I get back to the orchard."

Oh no he doesn't. "An' jus' where doya think yer goin'?"

"Erk."

Thought so. If he thinks I'm gonna give this squirmy bundle a splashing bath after what I jus' went through, when he got it in less than a second, he's got another thing comin'.

"This pig still needs t' get clean. You obviously got a knack fer this. I think ya ought to take it off our hands now an' finish the job."

"Ah… but, you handle 'em a lot better than I do, I'm jus' lucky-"

"Take the pig."

"Yes, dear."

"Um, bye Uncle Helo. Hang in there."

I'll smack the tyke fer that. But only after I get my energy back. Man, from the way that little guy was goin', you'd think we were butcherin' him tonight.

"Aunt Jiren?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this cut from my sentence?"

"Hehehe, sure, sure, you're pardoned. For this time."

"Great, jus checkin'. Actu'ly, Aunt Jiren…"

"What now?"

"If someone really did getchou mad… like: did something to you that made you really, really mad, you'd want to get back at 'em, right?"

"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean I always will."

"Like when?"

"Well, we all get mad sometimes an' wanna get back at somethin', but what if it's really jus' an accident? They didn't really mean anything by it, and there's nothin' we can do. We jus' gotta let it slide."

"Right… right! Ok, I see now. Ha, you sound like Uncle Helo."

"Eh, we're bound to rub off on each other after this long. Why're you askin' me, anyway? Did someone do somethin' t' you?"

"No, no! I'm fine, really. I jus' read somethin' in this book recently, an' it got me thinkin' and wonderin'."

"What'djou read?"

" 'Man knows not the meaning of fear, until faced with a woman's wrath.'"

Is that an insult, or a joke?

"…Now what kinda books're ya readin' anyway?"

"Poetry." -This his says with a silly smile on his face.- "Grams wanted me t' try an' get into it, but it's kinda boring fer me. I couldn't really get it all. That one line stuck with me though. It got me wonderin' if girls could really get as scary as the book said. I figured I should ask you, jus' t' make sure. That Tremblesknife guy was kinda weird on other things too… "

"Huh. So that was it. Hahaha, well, what I said was true, but watch out, you don't wanna go pissin' off yer future wife. That'll be endless nights on the couch fer you, an then some."

"Well, how about cousins?"

Cousins? Keian.

"Strider, what'd you do?"

"Nothing! It's just, well…"

He's lookin' nervous. He must be guilty of somethin'.

"I was teasin' her a little while ago, 'cuz I felt like fightin', but she didn't do anything. She didn't even get mad! I mean, I figured since it's my birth celebration today, she'd jus' go easy on me 'r something', but this is jus' weird."

"Well, if it's jus' teasin, maybe she's tryin' to be more mature. She's goin' on t' bein' a woman now, ya gotta get that."

"That's why I'm worried about that line from the book. See, she's been givin' Deron and Goron weird looks too. She's all smilin' an' happy, an' it's really, really creepy."

Uh-oh, this does sound serious. She an' my boys haven't been on good terms, an it's too early fer things to change that much. I see why he's scared.

"Oh well."

"Oh well? You mean it's nothin'?"

"Well, no good worryin' about it. She ain't done anything, so what's the point of worryin'?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

'Sides, if the kid goes worryin' about it, he'll never get any sleep.

"Either get cleaned up, or stay outdoors, 'cuz yer Ma's gonna have a heart attack if she sees ya. I know ya warned her, but that still won't do ya any good. An' who's she gonna blame?"

"Haha, yeah, I guess you're right. I'll clean up, but I'll go say hi t' Grams first. Thanks, Aunt Jiren."

"Sure thing. Jus' try not t' come between 'em if somethin' does flare up."

"Y-Yeah, sure…"

"Now, why'd ya ask me, anyway? Why notcher Ma?"

"Oh, well I jus' thought aboutchou an' Uncle Helo, an' figured- ohp!"

Me an' Helo? What's he talkinn' about? An why's he suddenly coverin' his mouth?

"What about me an' Helo?"

"Er, I meantcher imprison- I mean yer dictator- I-I mean yer relationship!"

"Huh."

"I'm sorry, O Great One! I meant no disrespect, honest!"

Forgot how fast he can run. Well, I'll jus' hafta wait 'till after his party. I can't spoil it fer the cute kid. But jus' wait 'til next time he comes over to my house. I'll bring him t' tears. We'll see who's the dictator then.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Didja get it; didja get it, huh, huh, huh?"

If that kid bounces anymore, he's gonna fly right through the roof. I'm surprised he hasn't already. I wish my boys could get that excited over the anticipation of a book. Wouldn't hafta keep buggin' 'em about studyin'.

"Sorry, boy, I tried really, but I could only find a-"

"No way!"

Oh, it's a slingshot. Oh well, guess not this time, but Strider looks happy anyway.

"Thanks Pop, I love it!"

"Oh good."

"I'm gonna go try it-"

Hahaha, tyke gets a bit too excited too fast. I swear Hera's reflexes have improved since he's grown. Betcha anything ten years ago she wouldn't've been able t' touch him before he ran out the door, let alone catch him.

"Oh no ya don't. You gotta a celebration and you're gonna celebrate it."

"But Ma…a slingshot…"

Aw, look at that face. At least it's not THE face. Otherwise Hera wouldn't stand a chance.

"Yeah, I see that. Ya can play with it tomorrow after yer chores. It's ahready dark out. Back t' the table."

Guess that's my cue t' get the food.

"C'mon, Keian."

"Sure."

Good, I'm hungry too, I forgot to have lunch today. I'll be eatin' faster than one-a my pigs.

"Poor Strider,"-Uh oh, I recognize my husbands "sympathy voice"- "havin' to deal with such an oppressive household-"

Thanks Hera, I couldn't reach him from here. Course it was prob'ly better she flick his ear anyway.

Whoever invented trays was a genius. How many trips do we save gettin' these all in one go? Whoop, watch the heads. There we go, easy does it. Ahright, where's that third tray? Oh right, she ahready got it. That everything? Good, we can sit down fer grace.

"Ahright then Strider,"-lookit the Chief, still all important fer the celebration,-"who wouldja like to say the prayers?"

"Oh, I'll do it."

Not surprisin', little tyke likes t'do it himself. He's usually pretty thorough.

"Hello, my name is Strider, and today is my Tenth Year, and I'd like to thank the Gods. Thank you to Din for creating the earth which brought forth our food; thank you to Nayru for giving us the important laws and customs to obey and live by, and thank you most of all Farore for creating us all, and giving me life to a wonderful family, with good friends and neighbors. Honorable Spirit Faron, thank you for your continued protection and keeping me safe so I could see this day. By light of life," –left shoulder- "guidance of wisdom,"-right shoulder-"and gift of power,"-head,-"we pray to thee."

"Bestow thine blessing."

Yep. Gets more fancy each year. Talkin all fancy like that though is downright insultin'.

"I's not Homage; you didn't hafta worry 'bout Faron."

Oh yeah, I missed that. Guess Goron really was paying attention.

"Yeah, but He's nice enough to watch out fer us, so maybe He'd like t'be thanked more than once a year."

An' here comes Hera again, t' the rescue.

"I think so too. That was very kinda ya, Strider."

"So can we eat now?"

"Yes."

Great, I'm starved. What first? Hey, those peas an' carrots look pretty good. Shame the yams are no good yet this season. What meat should I get? Nah, don't feel like cuckoo tonight.

"Hey, pass me that pork."

In the mean time, these corn muffins look great.

"Well, Strider, you're ten now. Ya know what that means, don'tcha?"

Oh right, the plan for the year. Funny, usually Jod'll do it, but I guess Mitulo wanted to talk about it this time. Strider looks pretty eager fer this.

"I'm finally growin' up t'be a man!"

Kogh!

Whoa, hey Keian, easy there, don't choke.

"Keian? Keian, you okay?

Whoa, hey Jod, easy there, don't panic. She just needs some water t'wash it down. There ya go, easy girl.

"Better?"

She nodded, good.

"Oughta be more careful when ya chew yer food."

She nodded, but… what's with that smile? It's like she's tryin' not to laugh. Oh, poor thing's still coughin'. She'll do that for a while, but she should be fine. I just have to figure out why Hera has that funny smile too. Oh right, back to the discussion.

"An' how doya plan t'do that?"

"I'll actually get to learn how to use the sword!"

"Yep, that's true. But there's something else."

"Really? What?"

"Remember when I said I'd take ya to Hyrule Castle Town when you'd turn ten?"

"Of course! I's the best part! Wait, we're still going aren't we? You promised we would. Are ya changin' yer mind? Pop, no! This is my chance, the big adventure-a my childhood, how can ya suddenly betray me like this!"

"Strider, sit down. Calm down, I ain't sayin' we ain't goin'."

"Oh, okay."

"But you need to learn to ride first."

"…Oh."

Ah, so this was what he was concerned 'bout. No wonder. I can't blame him, though. We went easy on the tyke, but he's gotta ride. It's already late fer him.

"Why's he so upset about the horses?"

Did Shelen say that to Keian? He doesn't know? I'm surprised the kid's been with us here this long and wouldn't have remembered it. He can't be that sheltered.

"Don'tcha remember that accident a few years back?"

"No, what accident?"

"I'm surprisedja didn't hear. It was like, five years ago when he was learnin' how t'ride. One-a the horses freaked an' bucked him off."

"Why, what happened? Was he ahright?"

Mers, Strider's lookin' downright depressed. It's not like we're tryin' to pick on 'im or anything. He's just gotta learn how to ride soon. 'Specially if he wants t'go as far as Hyrule Town.

"The witch put some weird hex ont'the horse. There were some weird bruises on the flank."

"So was that why he shut himself off in his room for a while?"

"Tha's it."

Now he's connected it.

"Hey, don't sweat it."

Now what's Deron gettin' up to?

"With an instructor like me, you'll be ridin' in no time."

Him? He's kiddin', right?

"You're my instructor?"

"Well, why not? I'll pull a few strings."

Yeah, in yer dreams, boy. Ya got more chances t' get Jod t' dance the jungle romp sober.

"I know those horses."- Miren. Funny, I ferget how well she actually listens.- "I'll choose the nicest one fer ya, so ya don't hafto worry."

"I'm not scared. I'm jus'… you know…"

Tyke's awful defensive.

"Embarrassed?"

Ya gotta way with words, Helo.

"Please, you're good at everything." -Is that jealousy I hear, Goron?- "An' ridin's easy. You'll prob'ly get it in like, a day."

"Thanks guys."

"An' girl." Keian.

"An' girl."

Least he's a good sport. An' Deron's grinnin' again. Too cocky.

"What good would we be if we were useless atta time like this?"

"Not very much."

No way. Did Strider really just say that? Looks like he's been takin' after my other boy too much.

"Hey, that was supp'sed t'be yer cue t'say: 'But you're amazing anyway Deron!'"

Goron's laughin'. That can't be good.

"That's cuz he's finally grown up enough t' see the truth."

That's my boy. No wonder he's rubbin' off on Strider.

"Hey, let's cut this talk short ahready. We've ahready eatin', le's get the treat an' necklace out."

Mitulo's awful impatient. "Hey, we ain't all done yet, holdyer horses."

"I am!"

Course Strider is. He looks about ready t' jump outta his seat. Wait, oh c'mon Hera, don't sigh like that. Ya can't give in that easy.

"Well, everyone already done can clean up and start clearin' the table."

Sheesh, that woman's too soft on 'im. Aw man. Well, jus' fer that, I'm gonna eat extra slow. Ain't gonna get me t' rush enjoyin' my meat, I worked hard t' butcher this sucker. It's spent almost a week in storage, an it's still so good. I'm gonna take my time, an enjoy it while I can. Yessiree, ain't nothing' gonna disturb me.

"Goron, ain'tchou had enough yet?"

Aw, Helo, fer love's sake, not now. "Let 'im eat his carrots. They're good fer 'im anyway."

"Yeah, but not that much."

"Don't care. Jus' let 'im be fer tonight."

And let me eat my blasted meal in peace. Nice an' tender…

"I got the box."

"I got the plates."

"An' I got the spirit."

"Thank you Strider. We couldn't do it withoutchou."

From the look on his face, you'd think we just told him he'd get a year's worth o' tips in advanced. Well, he overreacts t' everything anyway, if his worryin' over the necklace is anything t' go by. Shouldn't be surprisin' that he's extra happy on his day of passage into teenage hood. Heh, can't wait t' see what he does when he finally turns seventeen. There's the box with his necklace. Wonder what color the ribbon will be this year. Yellow. Hah! It matches his hair. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if Hera used her own hair to make that… Oh right, time for the song.

"We gather 'round ya here today

To celebrat'cher birth,

An' thank the Gods fer yer life,

Yer presence and yer worth.

Yer past year was bountiful,

Yer spirit well protected.

We'll all pray fer yer long life,

So yer next year's jus' as blessed."

Look at 'im, bouncin' in his seat. He's so excited he can barely sit still. How can he even see straight to tie on the newest ribbon? I guess we all should be as excited. He's the last little tyke we've got. Well, not so little anymore. But this is gonna be the last ten year Birth Celebration we have. The last chance we have to celebrate a kid growin' up. Hera's gotta be having a heart break under all this. But, fer tonight, we all gotta smile, at least fer his-

It doesn't fit. The necklace won't fit over his head.

"Oh come on!"

Poor tyke can't fit it over his ears. Aw man, that's too funny. All this time-a waitin', only t' have it brutally grabbed from 'im. That's a sad, sad fate. Poor kid. Man, he's really strugglin' with it. I bet I could fix it t' go down, but he's too stubborn. Jus' wants to do it himself. Well, we all can't stand around here ferever. C'mon, Hera, help 'im out.

"Jus' face it Strider,"- Aw, Goron, don't beat the kid when he's down.-"Hylians just mature at a slower rate than us humans."

"Shut up, Goron, I'mma teen now and I'll prove it."

"It's not 'cuz yer nose is too long, is it?"

"No!"-he looks horrified,- "I'm perfectly sweet an' humble."

Definitely a stubborn one. Gotta give him props fer the fight though, he's really goin' at it. The ribbons'll prob'ly come undone first, though. I guess Hera's tired of waitin' too, since she's doin' it herself. She oughta… uh-oh… she can't seem t' get it down either. Whoo boy, this can't be good.

"Sorry baby, not this year."

"What? But, but M-a-a-a-a! The ribbons!"

Well, what's he expect her to do? She's gotta put 'em away til next year, that's the rule. He doesn't have to look so heartbroken about it. Well, then again, maybe he does. He's been lookin' forward to this since last year. That's kind of a downer, I have to admit.

"I… I was so close… Can't we try one more time? Really carefully?"

Oh no, he's doing THE face. Hera, c'mon, be strong, otherwise we'll be here all night- no, don't look in his eyes, that's suicide!

"Oh, you poor thing!"

We lost her. The second she hugs him, we know it's a lost cause.

"I'm sorry baby, it just won't fit. How 'bout I bring out the dessert anyway, jus' t'make it better?"

Well, negotiatin's better'n nothin' I guess. Maybe there's still some of her in there. He's listenin' anyway, that's good.

"What kinda dessert?"

"Yer favorite kind."

"Is it… no way… you mean komu?"

That sugary stuff? Blegh.

"That's the one. Specially ordered ingredients, jus' fer you."

"Mama!"- Whoa, I think he'll kill her with that hug.- "I love you forever and ever, and I adore and love and appreciate you always!"

"Yes Strider, you've let me know enough times."

And if he hasn't, this oughta clear that right up. The quickest way to a man's heart…

"What about me? Who's taking you on that trip later?"

Guess Mitulo felt left out. Aw, mers, that kid's quick. I don't think I've seen anyone rush that fast jus' fer a hug before. It's nice to see that kind of love so important to some people. If they're not bowled over first.

"Ack! I'm sorry Pops! I completely and utterly treasure and honor you above all other authority male figures in this village!"

"Way to give the kid a heart attack."

Tell me about it. Still, wish I could do somethin' like that to get my boy's attention.

"Why can't you two ever show us affection like that?"

"'Cuz, we're not a freaks."

That's my Goron. Such a comedian.

"I prefer eccentric."

"Hey, someone bring out the drinks!"

"Ahright! Bring out the… Wait, does this mean I can't have the honorary tastin'?"

"Nope, sorry Strider. Teens an' adults only."

"But… but I practiced so hard!"

"Practiced what, exactly?"

"Er, nothin', Ma."

"Got the ale!"

"Jus' keep 'em away from Mitulo."

**Strider**

"Bye Deron, seeya tomorrow. Thanks again fer helping' t' clean up."

"No prob. Tomorrow, we'll test out that slingshot-a yers. Night."

"Ahright! Night."

Well, that's the last of 'em. What a day. I'm gonna be happy to crawl into bed tonight. It was a lot of fun though, it was good to see everyone happy. Especially Shelen. It's a shame his Ma made him dress up too much for the party. I'd have been embarrassed too. At least he seemed okay, since he didn't have any injuries. Thank Holy fate for small favors. It was bad enough that he didn't know about my accident. I knew he was sheltered, but I didn't know it was that bad. Then again, it was a while ago. Five years- no, wait, today would make it six years, huh?

"Whoo… can't believe I'm actually ten now."

And still technically a kid… blast it!

"That's my baby boy, all grown up."

Aw, Ma, don't coddle me like a kid.

"I ain't a kid anymore." Your hand is cold too, don't touch my cheek. "An' I'm not a baby, Imma young man now."

"Not accordin' to the necklace."

Curse it all, you just had to remind me.

"O great decider of adults, why did you let me down?"

Man… this is the worst day of my life.

"Don't worry Strider, you'll still get t' do all the stuff we were gonna do. That's jus' an old wives tale."

"But Pop, it's the tradition, the wisdom, the sacred ritual! Now I must deviate from my ancestors, and destroy one of the foundations of celebration for this way of life!"

"It's a Birth Celebration, Strider. I think yer ancestors will forgive ya."

He's right, a Birth Celebration is on the lower standards of importance. My retribution should be more merciful, then. Still…

"Ya think a bit of komu will let 'em forgive me? Maybe I ought to leave a bit in the cemetery, jus' in case…"

"Sure, go ahead." -Really, Ma?- "Tomorrow." -Oh.- "Up t'bed with ya."

Guess I shoulda known. I'm beat anyway, I wanna sleep nice an' cozy upstairs in my little cave.

"Okay okay. Night ma, night pops."

"Hold on now."

Huh, Pop?

"Before ya go t' sleep, there's something' important we hafta discuss. Take a seat."

Discuss? Oh, I bet this has to do with riding again. He must want to make a plan for practice. He's probably found a way to fit it in a schedule with Uncle Jod. Heh, if only he knew. Okay, now I have to look innocent, and properly dreading.

"Mitulo, does it hafta be now?"

"He's ten, Hera, he needs t'hear this."

"Ahright then. I'm goin' to bed and leavin' you two alone."

Alone? That seems a little drastic. You don't have to worry, Ma. It won't be all that bad, you'll see. Just wait until later.

"Strider, I need ya t' answer me completely an' honestly: What've Deron and Goron told ya about where a baby comes from?"

Wait, what? Oh, is this what he wanted to talk about? Mers, and here I got myself all riled up. I can't believe he's asking me that.

"Pops, are we seriously havin' this conversation?"

"I said t' answer me honestly."

Okay, fine, I guess I have to answer. "Everything."

"Everything." -Oh, I guess Ma didn't make it to the room yet- "My baby's innocence was gone before I even knew it."

"Don't jump t' conclusions."

And just what's that supposed to mean?

"Exactly what've they said?"

He said to be honest with him. I guess it's only fair. I feel a little awkward, but I can be mature about this. Calm and mature. Well, I didn't want to have to come to this, but…

"Well, how it starts and ends. They told me that if you love a girl, you kiss her. If you want kids, then you put your tongue in her mouth and if she does the same, it means she wants a baby too. So you suck on her neck and leave a hicky, then she'll get pregnant in nine months."

There, that wasn't so hard to say. Came out easier then expected- oh no, Ma's crying. I didn't mean to upset her, I just… wait, she's laughing?

"What? What is it?" Oh, those no-good, rotten-! "They lied, didn't they? I knew it sounded fishy!"

"One night. Let me keep this fer one more night."

But Ma, how could you plot against me like this? Well, it doesn't matter, Pop won't let me down with- what? Pop, how could you? You handed me back into the darkness of ignorance, without my consent!

"Oh come on, I wanna know the truth! Come on, I'll be good, I promise, let me know now."

I know I shouldn't fight, but… but…

"Tomorrow. Off t' bed."

"But-"

"Night, Son. Thank the Gods again an' sleep well."

Aw Pop, how could you? "I will."

Great, make me trudge all the way up these stairs without the prize of information. Man, how could they send me to bed now? So unfair! I'm mature; I just don't have good reliable sources. Shoulda known better than to trust those two. Man, it just makes me so mad! I hate being treated like a kid. I'm not a kid anymore. Stupid necklace- how could you betray me like this? I thought you were the wise decider of all, but how could I, the single most intelligent and wondrous being of the village, be considered a mere child by your standards? Well, you shall see! You shall rue the day you dared to defy my proper place. You, and all those foul-mouthed, socially retarded, conceited city slickers that went so far to call my family ignorant and- SWEET MERCY!

Oh mercy, don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, just hold still. Maybe it was an illusion, because I know there is no possible way the ofuda of the Witch's door just moved.

"..so big. Wonder how long it'll be before he passes ya."

"Maybe by the time he's fifteen, at this rate. Unless he gets a growth spurt before this."

"Heavens forbid, we don't need him any bigger."

"True. Poor boy's strung out as he is."

Nothing. It was just my imagination, just a trick of the light. Of course, that's it. I'm just mad and stressed from today, so I started seeing things, that's all. Like all the ofuda fluttering. Nothing else. I just have to force myself to get up and get to my room. That's all. Just gotta… get motivation…

"It's really been ten years, huh?"

"Mm-hm. Doesn't really feel like it, does it?"

"No."

Ma's walking around. What if she goes by the stairs and sees me? I gotta move up- I can't let them know what I saw. Just to the floor at least. Or better yet, pressed against the back wall. Yeah, near my door, since, well, I need to get in, right? It's past my bed time, I ought to rest up after all. I just…

"What's on yer mind?"

Nothin', Pop, but how can I sleep knowin' she's in there?

"They really grow like weeds. He became a teen before I realized."

"Well, only 'cuz of age. The boy hasn't even had his voice crack yet."

"I suppose. You really ought t' talk t' him soon ya know, about how he'll be growin' up."

I can't believe they're talkin' about this now. She's right there. At least, I thought she was. I know I gotta be seeing things, but…

"Really? Hm, with the other boys I didn't think I'd need to."

"Mitulo."

"Aw, c'mon, Hera, what do ya expect with a few rowdy boys? I'm sure he's got an inklin' by now at least."

"Just try? I'm afraid t' know what other ideas they've put in his head. No matter how funny they might be."

Thanks for the load of confidence, Ma. Still, I can't let this go. I gotta know. I know I saw something in there. And if it really was the Witch, then, well… er, better to face her head on? One step. Just a few steps across the hall.

"Ahright, ahright, I'll talk t' him. Soon."

"And t' think, I can still remember when he was first learnin' how t' walk. In just seven more years he'll be leavin' us behind for his own life. It makes me sad."

"Ya don't really think he'll go off on that 'adventure' of his, do you? It's jus' a silly kid's dream."

Is not. Okay, that's three steps.

"No, not really. But he still needs t' find a good girl to settle down with, an' start his own life an' family. It's jus' so hard to remember he really is growin'…"

Okay, four down, just five more to go. Just five more to get there. You can do this, Strider. C'mon, be strong! Be a man. Just make one little step at a time. There's one more bit of progress. I can't believe I'm doing this. Did I really see anything at all? Is she truly hidden in that abandoned room? No, it would just be her evil presence. Maybe it became restless from the party? That would make sense. Too much joy for evil to handle. Well, even if it is just a bit of restlessness, one can't hurt to look right?

Yeah, yeah that's it, I'll just look. I mean, I won't go too near it. Right here's good. Nothing seems too different. Everything looks the- crap, there goes the light. Ma and Pop went to bed already. Did they have to choose now? I can't see anything. Now I'm right in front of the sealed room of the Witch's evil power in the dead of night. Great, just the thing I needed. On my Birth Celebration no less-oh no, it's a horrible omen! My year is doomed! I gotta get back and- huh? What's this on the ground? Did I step on something? Yeah, it looks like paper. What's this doing here? Who would have dropped something here in the first place?

Of course, the guests. Stupid tourists never know how to clean up after themselves. And in front of the door? Are they that careless, or what? It's their own fault if they get cursed. I know the Takuramu's job is to bring the tourists out of curiosity, but we still at least tell them to be careful and respectful. If they can't even do that, I ain't responsible. It's too dark, I can't read it here. Whatever, I'll just throw it away tomorrow. And get the hell away from this door. I need to pray. Fervently. Every morning, noon and night. I shouldn't've gone so close anyway. And on the day of my Birth of all times. I don't like this. Okay, calm down, for I will be strong! I survived once, and I shall live again. Just do the normal routine. Change, pray, and sleep. Easy enough. Well, now that I have my lantern on, I can see just what this paper thing is. Ink? The character of- oh FUCK!

Shit, shit, shit, shit! It's a door talisman! It must've fallen off the door, and I touched it, and brought it in my room, and oh blast it all! Out, out, get it out, get it out! Oh no, I'm tainted, and my room is contaminated. The mix, I'm sure I have some around here somewhere. Rosemary, rosemary, it must be in the bottom drawer of my vanity. Ah! There's the bag with the herbs. And the lighting twig's gotta be here somewhere. There it is; I knew it was in the same place. Okay, paper, paper, here it is. Alright, couple of pinches should be enough. Besides, if I used anymore, I'd knock myself out. Alright, now I have to light it. Thank Holy fate I refilled my lantern yesterday. Shit, I didn't wait long enough. Try again. Blast, it won't light! Alright, calm down Strider, give it a second. Yes! It lit, now I can- fuck! Moved too fast. Come on, please, don't do this to me now, I need you now, more than ever. Alright, slow, slow, just get it to the middle of the floor. Finally. Easy, easy, make sure all the herbs can get to it. Okay, my room should be purified by the time it's done burning. That was harder than it should have been, but I should be okay from here on out. I'll just pray and get this over with. Of all my prayers, I hope this one reaches them.

Hello, my name is Strider, and I'm praying for protection. I accidentally touched the talisman- the ofuda!

Shoot, it's still outside the room. What do I do? I gotta purify it too, otherwise I'll just be cursed when I touch it again. Man, why didn't I think of that sooner? I gotta get to it. Will it be enough? I sure hope so. C'mon, pick it up, jus' pick it up. Shoot, this is hard. Ah, that's right, I already touched it, so another few seconds won't make much of a difference anyway. I knew I was brilliant. I better keep the door closed and keep the sacred smoke in. Should I burn the talisman? No, I can't. All five are linked, if one is destroyed, the protection will break. But if I pray over it and cleanse it, it should be fine, right? Right, that ought to do it. I have to try at least. Alright, I need to kneel, keep a calm mind, and focus on the prayer. Focus, focus. I gotta do this until the incense burns out.

Hi, sorry about that. I forgot something really important and had to fix it. I'm sure you understand. Like I said, I touched the talisman, but it was an accident, really! I wouldn't've touched it if I knew. So please, please don't let the curse get to me. I know you're busy, but I really, really don't want to die yet. I want my adventure.

It's just a silly kid's dream.

It is not. Oh, right, focus.

Or, if that's too troublesome, at least help me in purifying this talisman. That should be enough to save me.

Okay, I've made my plea; that should about do it. Now then, time for the actual purification. A witch's curse is no match for an ancient ceremony harvesting thousands of years of sacred power. I have to remember what the wandering man said. I must calm my spirit, reach deep inside myself, and never break the meditative concentration for my ritual. I must never deviate from the sacred chant of importance and power. How did it go, again? Ah yes, of course.

"Bad stuff, go away. Bad stuff, go away…"

* * *

The next one on the thanking list: Buwaro.

Buwaro is an author for a ridiculously long and popular Pokemon fanfiction called Tales of Flame. I would advertise for you all to go read it, but he hardly needs it. Don't do it unless you have nothing better to do with your lives. Seriously. Save it for a vacation break, or a really slow weekend. I found it during summer, and it took me about five days to finish it, reading on and off, and I'm one of the fast readers. It's funny, since I had never gone into the pokemon fandom, and I really haven't since, but that single time I did led me to stumble upon his summary and thus his story, changing the path of my destiny forever. Or something like that.

Anyway, the reason I'm including him in here is because it was through the unusual chance hook into his story that I came upon Dark Magician Girl Aeries. More on that next chapter.

In short: Thanks Buwaro, for putting up that silly and downright confusing summary, and for reduxing the first six chapters. Otherwise I would have turned away and never looked back.


	5. Goron

Alright, something I should explain here. Before, and later in the chapter, Goro will make a comment to Deron about his nose that probably won't make sense to a lot of the viewers out there. A tengu is a spirit, or entity, that resides in the mountains. A supernatural mountain ogre, if you will, and one of the characterizing traits is a long nose. Over time this has come to be associated with pride, or a swelled ego, and is a gag occasionally used in the Japanese culture. The most popular of this that some of you older audiences might remember is a certain Pokemon episode way back when it was just starting out. After Ash (Or Satoshi, for the hardcore fans out there) won his second badge, he was fighting trainers and bragging about his victories and achievements. Anyone remember a certain image of a Pinocchio-like nose growing from his face? That was a tengu nose, symbolizing his growing ego. (Make sense now?)

Anyway, that will be the trait Goro and Deron will be bickering about later. The actual phrase is: "Watch out, his/your nose is growing." (It's not an official phrase, it's just for the story. The real phrase, tengu ni naru translates as "he is turning into a tengu" but since tengu are not actually a part of the Legend of Zelda world, I'm tweaking it. ) Of course, people will alter and change it according to region, but the basic nature of the phrase is the same. Deron hates that phrase, because an unfortunate instance when he was younger soured the meaning for him. Something I'll put up later.

There you are, a little lesson for you all. Now then, on with the show.

* * *

And as soon as she has her knight, the game will begin.

It is a frustratingly meticulous, yet overwhelmingly climacteric event.

And though the Spider should hold leverage in her own jurisdiction,

She is already at a disadvantage,

For she has already blundered the weave of several key threads.

As a result, she has created a monstrous beast; a force she must wrangle into submission.

Her glaring handicap will make it no easier.

But she must recognize it, and fight through it with all her being,

Because the consequence of loss is far too great.

If she cannot correct the faulty threads, and properly set things in motion,

Her own web will swallow her whole. Simple as that.

Goron

"Jus' remember t' keep yerself balanced, an' ready fer anything that tries t' throw ya down. Keep yer legs low an' keep yer balance."

Everything's blue. I swear the place looks even darker than usual. The torch ain't enough, it keeps fadin' out every time he moves. It really is like a dark cloud of despair envelopin' all of us. His energy infects all of us, whether it's good 'r bad.

"Otherwise, the movement of the form is useless. Think of yer feet more than yer arms, in this case. At least 'til it becomes second nature to ya."

How can I think of anything? It's like his eyes are followin' my every move, shiftin' everywhere I go. How can anyone concentrate with that over their heads? Even when he's depressed he manages to bug me…

"Goron, are ya payin' attention?"

"Chief, Strider's distractin' me."

"But I'm not doin' nothin'."

As if. "Yer stupid cloud's makin' it hard t' see."

"It's a "Shroud of Despair," not a cloud."

Whatever. "It's still distractin' me."

"C'mon, Lieutenant, there's no need fer ya t' be so depressed, it's jus' another week."

For once, listen to Deron. Please. Otherwise, I'm gonna go loony.

"To add to ten torturous years of patiently waiting for my coveted goal, only to have fate cruelly snatch it from my eager fingers. The necklace's wrath cannot be underestimated, it's will cannot be ignored."

Oh brother.

"Strider, maybe it's best if ya go back t' the Tavern."

"But Uncle Jod, I'm not doin' anything. I wanna watch at least."

"But yer distractin' the boys. I'm sorry I fergot about the form, but I'll work with yer beginner's lessons before ya leave fer Castle Town. Let me jus' focus on them fer the week, then you'll practice with the sword all ya want."

"…do I gotta?"

"Yeah. Think of it this way, you'll get to sleep in fer a week longer."

"Yeah…"

"We're still gonna give ya those horse ridin' lessons at least."

"Ok. Seeya."

At least he's leavin'. I swear, the second he complains 'bout being tired from lessons, I'm gonna bug him about this nonstop.

"Ahright, you two ready?"

Whoa, it's actually brighter with him gone. Oh wait, I think that's jus' the sun comin' up. Well, either way, it's easier to focus without his weird vibe bringin' us down. "Ready."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Great, we got a freak fog last night. Stupid rocks are too slippery fer my likin'. I really hope I don't fall down the hillside first thing in the mornin'. My legs 're still killin' me from that form. They always get harder. 'Gotta stay grounded, Goron.' 'Keep yer legs low, Goron.' Sheesh.

"Hey Goron, ya think they got a lotta slingshots in Castle Town?"

Slingshots? What's he care for? "Dunno. Why ya wanna know?"

"I was jus' thinkin'. We can't really get 'em down here, but they prob'ly got a bunch-a stuff there. I figure we can get Strider to bring back a couple more, then we'll have a whole army of shooters. Wha-pow!"

Ooh, army o' kids with slingshots. Watch out everyone, we're a force t' be reckoned with. "Maybe. I guess it wouldn't hurt t' ask."

"That's the plan. What aboutchou, whatdya want from Castle Town?"

"I dunno. Never really thought about stuff fer him t' bring back."

Is there anythin' I could want? What do they have over there that I'd actually like? I'm done with toys. Maybe some clothes. The tourists always wear funny stuff. I could be the height of fashion. Pfft, yeah right. Wait, fashion, fur- "Oh wait, I know. I'll ask fer a yakinum seed."

"Figures you'd think only of food. Ow, hey."

Serves him right. "I just wanna see if it's really covered in fur. Maybe I'll ask fer a banana instead."

"You're a jerk, ya know that?"

"Yeah well, it's time he face his fears anyway."

Oh good, we're almost there, there's Strider an' Uncle Mitulo. Ah, it's too bright. I guess they're close to done since they're talkin'. I knew it wasn't jus' me. That lesson did last longer than usual.

"...Right, tell me how ya like it."

"It's wonderful an' amazin' with any fine qualities a ten year old boy could dream of!"

"I meant after ya try it out."

Well, I guess I know what we're gonna be doin' after we're done workin'.

"Right, I'll go get it."

Or right now. Mers, they're ahready done. Oh well, guess we'll jus' help Uncle Mitulo lock up 'til he gets back.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Hey, don't think you're losin' us, Lieutenant. We're goin' with you."

"Sorry Captain, got a little excited there."

When are you not excited? Slow down, fer Pete's sake. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up!"

Yeah, 'cuz I'm definitely takin' my time here. Whew, they're stoppin' up ahead. Thank goodness fer that. Why do they always gotta set such a fast pace?

"Hey, lemme see."

"Hey! It's my slingshot, I should get the first shot! Gimmie!"

Great, they're at it again. Deron likes t' bug him too much. Hey, nice air on that one. Too bad Deron's a little too good at playin' keep away.

"Relax, I jus' wanna see it. I'm curious. I's not my fault Pop an' Ma were too stingy to get us one."

If only it were that. "More like paranoid. I swear, they acted like we were gonna go out of our way to shoot at monsters 'r somethin'."

"Or keese. Parents 're so weird. What're we, stupid?"

"Course not, I got the good genes. What do we use for ammo?"

"Yeah genius, tell us."

He didn't even catch it. Jus' proves that he ain't that bright. Ah well, all fer another time. I'd love to see what Strider comes up with, though. Can't get t' seeds without gettin' into the produce, an' the grown-ups sure as heck won't like that. What else we got, leaves? Well, he looks like he's found somthin'. Hopefully it's good. The branches? Seriously, I was jus' kiddin' about the leaves. Oh, he means the sprig nuts. Huh, smart. I wouldn'ta thought of that. Except, they're kinda high. He's gonna try to jump. I dunno, I don't think he can jump that high. Well, maybe with a running start he might. Nope, thought so, still couldn't get it. Now what's he doin'? Oh mers, he's gona jump again. Well, if ya couldn't get it with a running start, what makes ya think you'll get it normally? Genius.

"Missed it by about a mile."

Couldn'ta said it better myself. Oh man, Deron not you too. Ya can only jump a bit higher than Strider anyway. Well, his decision to look like moron, not mine. I can watch this for a while, no problem. Hehe, they look like such dorks. "Ya both look like morons."

"You're just jealous 'cuz ya can't jump."

Tch, if it saves me from that type of humiliation, don't care.

"Yeah, c'mon, first to reach 'em gets a first try at the slingshot."

"But it's my gift!"

"Then ya better get 'em first."

Great, they're gonna try to out jump each other. Mers, those two are somethin' else. Well, I guess I can't hurt to let them have their fun fer a bit. Well, I'm entertained at least. For a bit. This is gonna get annoying pretty quick though. I think Deron jus' smacked Strider by accident. Oh well, I've had my fun. Let's see, I need something to knock those two out. I mean the seeds. Yeah, knock the seeds out. Oh, there's a good stick, that should work. It looks long enough at least. Whhiip. Ooh, nice sound. Sounds like it would hurt, hehe. No, better remember the nuts. Whap. Got 'em. An' I didn't even hafta jump. Score one fer the fat kid.

"Way to go Goron."

"Yeah, we were havin' fun."

Getting the nuts was the point in the first place, ya moron. I'm gonna smack- uh-oh. Better get this outta my hand. Resistin' Temptation ain't my strong point. "An' now ya can have more fun."

"Works for me! Now, what to shoot first…"

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Betcha I could hit that flower there."

Flower? Where? Oh, no way. "What, you mean the one blocked by the tree?"

"That's the one. I'll bounce it off something' else to hit it."

He's adopted, he's adopted, he's adopted. I am not the immediate family of that dork. "Good luck."

He's not gonna make it. It was a silly idea anyway.

"Aw man!"

Knew it. "Tch, duh." Well, now it's my turn at least.

"Hold on a sec."

"Wha, hey!"-He took it right from me.- "It's my turn."

"Whatcha doin, Lieutenant?"

"Aimin' fer that blasted bird. That stupid chirping's been annoyin' me, an' I'm gonna go nuts."

He can tell where the bird is? "Chirpin'? I barely even noticed."

"Yeah, cuz it's not that loud to you guys."

Oh yeah, his ears. I still don't get how they work. Is everything jus' louder to him, or what? That can't be right, he's the loudest out of any of us. Maybe it's jus' a long range thing. Oh, there's the bird, I see it now. Wonder if he can actually get it. Heh, it's yellow like him, maybe they're related. Unresolved family feud. Oh, wait a second, that reminds me. "Aren't you an animal lover?"

"Animal lover? No, why?"

Look at that, he actually hit it. He's gettin' good at this. Shouldn't be surprised.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks. Ya got inta a weird debate with Mitulo before. Somethin' about circus animals bein' better than prostitutes 'r something."

"What was that? What about circus prostitutes?"

Oh brother. His brain's more twisted than I thought. "Go back t' shootin. Here, take my turn."

"Hell no, this is better. How'd I miss this?"

Moron.

"Oh! Hahaha, ya mean at Unity Day, right? Nah, I was just sayin' that whores are bad by our standards 'cuz they do bad stuff, while everyone loves to be entertained by the circus. Except that it's not good, but those women do it all by choice, and the animals are basically enslaved and can't live how they want. It's not fair to them."

Okay, so that makes sense for him, but… "So, ya got no problem attackin' them?"

"Fuck no. Annoying little shytes need to die."

I swear, that kid is jus' bizarre. "You make no sense."

"Hey Strider…"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya know what a whore actually does?"

Good question, I hadn't thought of that. Brat doesn't even know what sex is, how's he know about whores?

"She steals men's wallets. Why?"

We shoulda known. "Mitulo." Who else?

"Of course."

"What? What is it? Oh that's right! You both lied to me about where babies come from!"

"Yeah, so?"

Heh, he doesn't even own enough decency to laugh or look remorseful.

"Ma started laughin' at me! How can I be taken seriously if you don't… tell me…?"

What's with him, why' he stop? Oh wait, I hear something'. It sounds like… Tweeting? Like a lot of birds chirping, except more vicious. Wait, can birds be vicious? There they are, over there. They're actin' kinda weird though.

"Hey, what are they doing?"

For once, Deron, a good question. They look like they're gathering into a cloud or something. All swirlin around…

"Hey wait a-"

They stopped. What the hell? They're flyin' right for us, an' holy crap, they're going fast an' crap they look pissed.

"Run!"

Don't have to tell me twice. Crap, crap, crap! Whoa too close. Blast, I better not lose my balance now. Over the log- around the rock- mers, don't get into the tree roots. Ouch! I think they caught up with us. Ow, ow, mers, stupid things!

"Ouch! Way to go- ow- pissing them off like that!"

Yeah, thanks Deron,- ow -a lotta good that does us now.

"Ich-You'd've done it too, don't deny it!"

Ow, fuckin'- "I blame you both!"

Jus' my luck. What the hell is wrong with these stupid birds anyway? Who ever heard, yow, of canaries getting up an' attackin' people anyway? Ow. Wish I had kept that stick with me. I hear laughing-

It's her. I'd recognize that pitched laugh anywhere. It hasn't changed a bit. She's still here. What's she doing here in these woods anyway? Why can't she go back to the Lost Woods?

"Fuck what do we do?"

You're the genius, you tell me!

"Get inside somewhere!"

Deron's idea is the best we can come up with? Blast it! Mers, I hope they don't follow us inside. Oh no, the hill, ow. We have to slow down, otherwise we'll fall. Why did I have to throw away that stick? If only I had somethin' else that could work. Sh, right on another peck. Well, here goes nothin'. Maybe if I keep them in jumps. Man, I wish I was faster like the other guys. Ow! Focus, ouch. Is it jus' me or is it gettin' worse? Jus' go down, down, easy on the- oh no, my balance! Whoa, whoa, crap, we're gonna fall!

"Yow! Wa!"

"Aw crap!"

We're done for! Oof. Ow, ow, ow, ah, my head. Hhh, ah, right in the back. Shytes, please let me survive this. Oh mers, was the cliff always this steep- YOW! Ooh, ow. Oh man, we stopped. Thank Holy fate, I'm still alive. In pain, but still alive. Ow, my arm. I need to get away from these two, they're crushing my already aching body. Mers.

"You look pretty banged up."

Like he hadn't noticed before. Thanks Deron, fer pointin' out the obvious.

"You're not much better off."

Okay, work out the crick- oh, that's better. At least I can crack my own neck. "And that's the last time I go sling shootin' with you two."

"Ya ought to be fine Goron, since rollin's your specialty an' all."

"Yeah, an ya got more cushion fer the fall."

Bastards. Fuck you both. I'm not the mood fer this. Hhh, easy. Ow.

"What happened?"

Shelen. I didn't even see him there. He's he got a knife? Oh, I see the wood, he was whittlin'. He looks so relaxed on the sty fence. Lucky.

"We were jus' tryin' to play-"

"-got way too excited and tried to-"

"-in the middle of talkin' about prostitutes-"

"-with the killer birds flyin' up from nowhere-"

"-the laugh followin' us an' controllin' the flock-"

"-stupid Goron lost his balance."

"-nearly killed us!"

Never, ever, do I want to go through that again.

"…What?"

Great, guess he couldn't hear. "Strider played target practice."

"Goron got us the seeds."

"An' the canaries attacked."

Yer grace never fails to amaze, Deron. Even Shelen's amazed.

"What?"

"They attacked. Swarmed in an' tried to kill us."

Thanks, Strider. That doesn't sound completely crackpot.

"Bet it was the Witch."

"SHH!"

What's he thinking'? Is he trying to get us all killed? "She'll hear."

"We just barely escaped with our lives."

Seriously, how could he say anything out loud anyway, he knows that's forbidden.

"Wait, you mean… it really was her? It's not just some prank?"

What does he take us for?

"Would we do this to ourselves for some stupid prank?"

You tell 'im, Der!

"Yes."

…Actually, he's right. We really are that pathetic. Mers, how low have I fallen?

"Well, okay, yeah, but we didn't!"

Not this time anyway. "There's no guest t' spread the rumor. There wouldn't be a point."

"Yeah, true."

"We heard her laughing."

Oh mers, that's right, she might still be hidin' somewhere around here. We heard her up there, but what if she's watchin' from somewhere closer? She's not still near the Chief's house, is she? Mers, I hope not. Naw, she couldn't be, that'd be too-

"What're ya all lookin' at?

Crap, Deron saw. "Nothin'."-Wait, "you all"?-"Whatta we do now?" Ow, I turned my neck too fast. Easy, easy.

"Get ourselves cleaned up."

Thanks, Genius. I meant after.

"Chief's waitin' fer us at the stables."

Dang, Der's right, we were supposed to get there. Now whatta we do?

"I know. We'll hafta take the tunnel way."

The tunnel? Is he kidding?

"Through the _Woods_?"

Shelen said it, not me. Oh, you dropped your knife. Well, I guess it's not that important anyway.

"Duh, where else?"

Man, the Woods? C'mon Deron, that's not fair, we shouldn't have to. It's Strider's lessons anyway, not ours. Jus' explain to him later that we couldn't come because we were chased by a flock of killer canaries… oh right, that's why. Fuck, I hate my life.

"But, with the monsters? And the keese?"

I wish I could agree with Shelen, but those two would never let me live it down. But, the woods?

"Would you wanna go back up and face those birds instead?"

"…I guess not."

"Besides, the Takuramu Trio never says die!"-Oh mers, not again. Strider's way too into that thing.-"Wherever there is an obstacle, the Takuramu Trio shall overcome and conquer!"

"That's the spirit Lieutenant!"-Unfortunately, so's my brother.-"Your spirit and commitment to the squad always makes me proud!"

"Captain…"

Mers, is he gonna cry or something'?

"Lieutenant…"

Ugh. "Stupid."

"Brigadier! Where is your pride?"

"It died the second I was born with you as an older brother."

"Now Brigadier, I don't want our relation brought up as a point." - He still doesn't get it.-"I do not want rumors of nephewtism ruining my reputation as a respectable captain."

Moron. My brother is a moron. He's got to be adopted.

"Er, Captain, that's nepotism."

"Eh, that's what you're here for, Lieutenant."

"Mind if I come along?"

Shelen? "Eh?"

"Through the woods. You're all going to the stables, right? I'd like to go too."

He wants to come with us? Seriously? Is that even allowed? Should we bring him? I don't want him along this time too. I've been gettin' more than my fair share of him ahready.

"To come with us through the woods?"-C'mon Deron, don't let me down this time.- "Hm, I dunno if that's safe. It's hard if you've never done it before-"

"Sure you can!"

What?

"Lieutenant!"

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

"Permission granted. What the hell, dude?"

He better have a great explanation for this. Why the hell should we let him come with us anyway? And why is Strider of all people so adamant about bringing him along- ow! Hey, watch where you're grabbing, I landed on that arm. Ow, mers. Why'd he drag us all the way over here? Like that's not inconspicuous at all.

"What was up with that?"

"Look guys,"- He's quieting down. It's serious, whatever it is. -"I know you're jealous of Shelen 'cuz of Miren, but that's not fair. Let's be nicer to him and let 'im hang out with us fer a while."

Is he kidding?

"We have been."

I second that.

"Yeah, but not a lot. C'mon, he never hung out 'cuz F'Orine never let 'im out. She kept him inside t' practice the fiddle an' help her with the mushrooms. I mean look at him, he's so white."

"Tell me 'bout it. He's such a Mama's boy."

Heh. "Kinda like someone else we know."

"I'll ignore that. Anyway, this could be his chance to finally be with us."

Yeah, so? "What do we care?"

"Well… Shelen's turnin' seventeen this year."

Seventeen? Why should that matter? Technically he'll be an adult but… "Oh."

"Which means he might be moving out soon."

That's right, I hadn't thought of that. So that's why Strider looked so eager.

"He hasn't had a lot of fun, an' he might only be around for another year or two. So, we should be nice an' have fun with him 'til then."

Blast. I hate his logic.

"I guess. Hhh. Ahright, Lieutenant. But if he screws anything up, you're takin' full responsibility."

"Yes sir!"

Which means we're still stuck with him, on a trek through The Woods. Great. "I hate my life."

"Hey, Shelen! Go ahead and get ready, an meet us up at the bath house. It's hot up there, so don't wear too much."

"Great. I'll see ya guys up there."

"Bye, Shelen!"-Well, guess it's official now.- "Don't worry, we'll jus' make sure he gets through the woods fine an everything'll be ahright."

"Yeah, sure. But the second he makes a pass at Miren, I'm ferbiddin' him from comin' with us ever again."

I can't believe that for the first time in my life, my brother an' I are on the same side. She's nervous enough around Shelen as it is. I still don't trust 'im.

"Uh, yes, Captain."

"Ahright, now let's go to Old Lady Heida's pump so we can clean up."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Ow, this strap hurts. Why can't we ask Uncle Mitulo to help protect us instead of carryin' the swords? They hurt. Right, right, then we'd have t' tell 'im about the canaries. Blast it all.

Knock knock.

Wonder how she's feelin' today. I haven't seen her since the last lesson, so I wouldn't know. Guess we'll find out.

"Well hello, my dear. What can I help you with?"

Nope, not her today; she didn't even recognize Strider. Well, so much fer that. Wonder what he wanted, anyway.

"Sorry ma'am, wrong house. Have a nice day."

"Good day, young man. Tell your friends over there I wish them well too, for whatever little adventure you boys are geared up for."

I like her better like this. She's actually nice to us. No stupid favoritism for her darlin' little grandson.

"C'mon, let's go."

Yeah, straight off to our potential doom. It doesn't help that this tunnel is so dark. Too darn creepy. An' the Keese Cave'll only be worse. "What'dya wanna ask her about?"

"About pregnancy of course. I'm sick of no one tellin' me, and Grams would've taken me serious enough to tell me."

That's still buggin' him? Seriously? Wish I could tell just how much he doesn't want to know. Scarred me fer weeks after that talk. Course, he doesn't have parents like ours either. Especially Ma. Mers, I hope Hera's not like that, an' I jus' don't know it.

"Look Strider, if ya really wanna know, just thinka the horses an' the pigs. You've seen 'em, right?"

Hm, good comparison actu'lly. Wish Ma an' Pop had thought-a that one fer me instead of themselves- oh, bad image, bad image. Okay, maybe I ain't over it jus' yet. J~j~j~j.

"Pfft, yeah, but those are animals, not people. I'm not listenin' to you anymore anyway."

Did he seriously jus' say that? Haha! An' he's supposed to be the smart one. Aw man, this is jus' too great! Finally, I got something' over him.

"What? What is it? Oh come on guys, that's not fair!"

"Why not? You can't know everything, right?"

This is too much fun. "Yeah, too bad it's kinda one of the most important things."

"Yeah, but you can't keep me in the dark."

And he only says this after gettin' outta the tunnel and into the sunlight. Bet he did that on purpose, conceited brat. Look at 'im, all serious an' stuff. "Yeah? Give me one good reason why I can't."

"'Cuz I'm the Hero!"- Oooh, dramatic rock pose. I'm in awe. Dork.- "And it is my responsibility to guide you all and further the plot!"

Huh? "Further the plot?"

"What plot?"

"The plot of the story! I am the protagonist, since I am obviously the smartest, bravest, most beloved boy in the village! My survival of the lethal curse is an indicator that I must grow up to save the princess, slay the dragon, win the affections of the fair damsel, and find the treasure!"

Oh, so that's what he means. He reads too many of those adventure stories of his. "Really? If surviving the curse makes you a hero, what does that make Link?"

"Nothing! He was lucky, blast it all! I will be the greatest Hero of the land, and I will win Ilia's affections! What does he have that I don't!"

Heh, this is gonna be fun. "You mean besides age, great hair, awesome name, admirable masculine features, advanced ridin' skills, and the holy symbol marked on his hand?"

Well, he did ask. Sweet, beautiful silence. I know it only lasts a few seconds, but it's still nice while it lasts.

"WHY!"- Hey, cool, I got him to the floor.- "Why does he have to have so many advantages over me? How can I compete with him?"

Hhh. It's such a wonderful feeling to deflate an oversized ego. Well, his stupid "Shroud of Despair" is back, but I can live with that.

"Ya know where t' hit where it hurts, don'tcha? Even I'm not that mean."

"Hey, it's funny."

"Make him better."

"Hell no, this is better."

"Brigadier…"

"Fine." Always ruinin' my fun. Why should I have to baby-sit the brat? "Of course he has all those things, what else would he use to compete with a bright personality, ingenuity, and advanced readin'? Soon as ya hit thirteen you'll already be a giant, an' probably stronger an' better'n him. Ridin's over rated anyway."

"You… really think so?"

Oh mers, not the face again. How can he not be doin' that on purpose? I swear, he's such a little kid. I hate my life. "Sure. All yer great traits help balance out your girly face."

"I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLY FACE!"

Even Deron's laughin'.

"I don't care if I look like Ma; I will grow up to be an admirable man of virtue! I am manly, blast it all!"

"Manly men don't cry about their rivals."

"Fer once, you're right Goron. I will have to be strong. For Ilia's sake."

Mission accomplished. What do ya mean, "fer once"? "Yeah, sure."

"The hero must always be strong fer the one he loves!"

"Hey, if anyone's the hero, it's me." -Oh no, not Deron too. -"Time and time again my attempts t' get her virgin lips have been in vain, but I won't lose faith-"

"Yeah right, you'll prob'ly get stuck with Keian."

Hey, good one, wish I thought of that.

"Ew, no way! I am not gonna end up like Pop!"

"How 'bout you Goron, ya think you're the Hero?"

"My life's a tragedy no matter what I am: I'm still stuck with you two."

"Hey!"

"Ah come on Goron, don't be a grouch."-Oh mers, it's touching me.- "We're the ones that make your life worth living."

"Yeah!"- Oh no, he got the other one to do it too.-"We bring excitement and fun no matter where we go."

Great. Goron Sandwich, jus' what I need. "Oh, joy."

"Oh no! I jus' thought-a something'!"

Now what's Strider's problem? "What?"

"I just realized: What if we're jus' comic relief?"

"Comic relief?"

"Ya know, the guys that storytellers jus' put in to the give the audience a laugh, and make the story more interestin'?"

"That's definitely us."

Now Deron is into this.

"But then that means none of us is the Hero."

"Yeah? Then who is?"

He really is lookin' serious about this. I can't believe we're even havin' this conversation. This is so ridiculous. It is pretty funny though. Like his guess would decide the fate of our lives or somethin'. This oughta be good.

"Colin. It would be the perfect unexpected twist."

Oh sweet mercy, he's serious. Haha! That's the best he can come up with?

"Colin? Come on, seriously?"

"I am serious. He's too quiet; it means there's a hidden streak of talent and charisma deep in inside. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for. It's either him or Miren…"

Oh yeah, she'll be weildin' the sword an' everything. "Yeah sure, I also happen to be the Prime Minister of Holodrum."

"Well, okay, guess you have a point there. After all, I'm the one going on the adventure when I grow up."- Ooh, dramatic pose again.-"And it shall begin on my quest to Hyrule Castle within half a fortnight. Soon I shall travel the world, and find the last dragon, and tame it's noble heart to ride. There must be at least one of those fine beasts out there, I can feel it, deep down in my Hero's spirit."

"Okay, fine, you can be the Hero-"-Yep, Deron's definitely adopted. No way I'm related to that. If I do a pose next, I'll kill myself.-"I'm going to be… the sacrifice!"

"The sacrifice?"

"Yeah. Ya know, the guy that rides forward with no fear into death, so that his friends may survive and carry on without him! He's always the Hero's best friend or cousin or something like that."

Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about it before, but he's right. What's with those stories, anyway? Couldn't they be more original?

"What? You want to die?"

"Yep, die young an' beautiful, baby. That way, my strength, charisma and handsome young face'll be immortalized for all eternity."

Beautiful. Yeah, sure. "With a nose that long, I doubt it."

"Ch-ah-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha- don't say that!"

"It's okay Captain, he didn't mean it."

"Mers, I hate that phrase…"

Not my fault he takes it the wrong way. "Then ya shouldn't brag about yerself like the brat."

"I just mean staying young and beautiful. I don't wanna grow old! Twenty-five's my limit. After that, forget it."

"Ya know, Both of yer parent's 're ahready over thirty."

"Exactly."

"Oh…"

Oh boy. It's okay Ma an' Pop, I'll letcha live in ignorant bliss.

"Er, uh, what aboutchou Goron, what's yer role?"

"I'll stay here while you two getcherselves killed."

"Nonsense."-Why're you touchin' me again?- "Though you may be a grouch, I'm sure in the end you'll do the right thing an' save us all."

"Right: I'll use ya as human shield an' rid the world of yer nonsense forever."

"Hey!"

That was pretty good, actually, even fer me. I think I'm gettin' better at this.

"How come ya hate me so much?"

Ugh, does he hafta whine? My poor ear. "Cuz you're annoyin' an' whiny? I think the real question is how I put up with ya fer so long."

"That's all right Strider, even if Goron is always a grouch, he's stuck with us for life, and that's the ultimate revenge."

"Yep! Friends forever."

Well, they're right about that. We're family: we're kinda stuck with each other whether we like it or not. Heck, I know these guys better than anyone. They're both annoying dorks, but I wouldn't trade 'em fer anyone else. They're too much fun to pick on.

"Where peace and quiet reign supreme…"

The fist. Deron's starting the circle. What the hell, why not? Today's a good day. "Expect our tricks to make you steam…"

I never thought it'd feel so good to feel his hand complete the pile. "Cuz that's the purpose of our team!"

"No prank untried, no girl unpranked, that's the Takuramu way!"

Great, I'm still a dork. Guess that means Deron's not adopted. Blast.

"Aw great, now I'm in the mood for a prank."

Deron's always in the mood fer a prank.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, all this serious talk's made me all nostalgic… how about a classic for the parents? A Witch prank."

J-j-j~j~j~j… "Don't say that."

"Relax Goron, it's just the name of the prank, doesn't count… what's with you two?"

Strider too? At least I'm not the only one.

"W-Well, we did just get away form her in the other woods, Captain."

Oh crap, I hadn't thought of that- FUCK! I forgot we're still going through the Lost Woods. Oh mers, why? Mers, I even fergot we're in front of the temple still. Hanging around these guys always does that to me. Why did we have to wait near the bathhouse?

"True true. We should be more careful from now on."

It was your fault in the first place.

"What the hell's takin' Shelen so long, anyway? We're gonna leave without him."

No, not yet! "No, no, let's wait a bit longer."

Strider should agree at least, right?

"I'm sure he can't be too much longer, and we said he could come with."

"Well, he better hurry up, 'r we're leavin' without 'im."

Okay, that bought me a few minutes. Blast it, I hate jus' bein' here in front of the temple though. She was jus' right there. I still smell blood. I know it's my own imagination, but that doesn't make it any easier. Maybe we should leave soon after all. I hate it here.

"Hey, you okay?"

Deron. I guess I wasn't exactly hidin' my discomfort. Well, he knows almost better than anyone else what happened. I don't know what I would've done without him when I saw Kahee. "Yeah. I just hope he gets here soon."

"We could wait fer him by the gate, instead. It'll give us a head start on scouting."

Strider. He's tryin' to look out fer me too, even when he doesn't really understand everything.. He acts like a kid, but he's always lookin out fer people. Shelen an' me both. Maybe I should be nicer to the guy. "Nah, it's fine. Ya know me, I jus' get impatient. Ya know?"

"Right."

"Sure thing. Jus' let us know if ya change yer mind."

They're not afraid t' help me out when I need it. Why can't I be more like them?

"Sorry."- Shelen, he's here,- "I was hungry, an' I couldn't find my belt."

Hungry? Why didn't you tell us you were gonna eat before leaving?

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters! So let's get goin'!"

Yay for more boundless energy. At least he can focus more on yanking him along than buggin' us. "Finally."

"C'mon let's go."

And lead us straight to danger. Great.

"You'll do fine. Just stick close to us."-Unfortunately, we're the closest things you've got to guardians right now.-"An' whatever you do, don't listen to Deron."

"I heard that, Lieutenant!"

Hehehe, at least I'm not the only one. What can I say? I love these guys.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

It looks really white out there, though maybe that's jus' because it's so dark in here. It looks pretty thick from here. It's so quiet. It doesn't take this long for him to usually scout. How bad is it? Mers, finally, he's comin' back. He's serious like usual, but somethin's wrong with his face.

"Lieutenant, report."

"Area scouted, Captain. All keese seem to have retreated into the cave. Visibility is currently at ten-meter opaque, and there are currently no monsters roaming the forest floor."

Ten meters? I knew it looked white out there, but I didn't realize it would be this bad. That freak fog must've stuck itself in the woods. Man, who ever heard of that thick of a fog in summer?

"No, I suppose they wouldn't be, this late in the day. Good work, Lieutenant. Blast, I wanted to try out the slingshot on them."

…There's somethin' wrong with that sentence, but I can't remember what.

"But Captain?"

"Yes?"

"There's… I didn' hear nothin' on the forest floor, but…"

"Spit it out Lieutenant, what didja hear?"

"There's something in there, captain. I heard odd footsteps."

Footsteps?

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone roamin' the forest floor, Lieutenant."

"There isn't, that's the thing, Captain. They were comin' from above."

Above? How? There's only leaves up there. Were they on air 'r somethin'?

"Explain yerself, Lieutenant. What do you mean exactly by odd?"

"Well, they're kinda sporadic, and they-"

"Smaller words, Lieutenant."

"They're… uh, uneven, sir. It's one step at a time, but with long intervals-"

"Smaller words."

"Captain!"

"Relax, I'm kiddin'. Go on."

Heh, he always gets in a huff when we tell him to dumb it down.

"They're sporadic, with longer intervals, and they're heavy. They make a strong sound when they hit the wood. Like: bomp."

"You can tell it's on wood?"

"Yeah. It's the same sound. At one time it sounded like runnin' across a log. And it was fast."

But… on wood? "Isn't it just a monkey in the tree branches then?"

"No. There weren't any leaves rustlin'. And those were stomps, not swings."

Weird. Wait, heavy steps, long intervals, stompin' on branches without leaves rustlin', fast runnin'… Is it…? Yeah, the guys are thinkin' the same thing too. It's her. She's in her forest. Oh sweet divine mercy, we're dead! We're so dead, she's here, here, here, here- mers how could we be stupid enough to actually come through these stupid woods?

"That's weird. Wonder what it is."

Shelen's kiddin', right? Is he kiddin'? How could he not figure it out, it's like, only the most obvious answer in the world. Are we really gonna hafta spell it out fer him? This ain't good, gotta get out, gotta get out. "Well, it's something that's very tall, which is why the steps are heavy and far apart. And can move around without being seen or heard."

"But… Strider can hear it."

"Yeah, but can we?"

"Well, no. But I can't… uh, think of anything that tall that can move like that."

…What is he, stupid?

"Captain, strategical retreat?"

"Affirmative, Lieutenant. To the cemetery!"

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Are you fuckin' _stupid_?"

"What?"

And he still plays innocent! "That's you-know-_who_ out there."

"How?"

How? What the hell? "Hello? Tall, sneaky, mysterious- who else could it be?"

"Well, you said it was tall, and couldn't be seen. She's short, and her hair's fricken'-"

"Short? She towers over us."

"How? She's like, half my size."

'Half his-'? Mers, this guy is delusional.

"Guys, wait."

"What?"

"Of course he's confused about everything. He doesn't know about her growin' 'cuz we never told anybody."

…Oh. Tha's right, we never did. Nobody else knows 'bout it. Man, I totally forgot. We jus' came to know it so well I guess I jus' fergot. Whoops.

"Told anybody what? Just what's going on?"

"She can change her appearance."

Cha, way to explain it fer him. No wonder he's lost.

"She can… what?"

"She can make herself tall or short when she wants to. And can even change her age."

"Change her… how do you mean? All the times I've seen her, she's looked the same."

"That's 'cuz she stayed the same when she was in the village, but as soon as she left, she changed."

"Now you're just pullin' my leg. I'm outta here."

Wait, wha'd he jus' say? Did he jus' call us liars?

"Wait, Shelen, where're ya goin'?"

"Home. I'm not gonna sit here an' listen to this load of crap."

Now he's callin' it crap? Jerk, what the hell's his problem? Hell, what's wrong with him at all? Good riddance, an get lost. I'd be happy if we never saw his stupid face again.

"What do we do?"

What do you think, Genius? "Leave 'im."

"But, if he doesn't know-"

"If he doesn't wanna listen, that's his problem. We just ain't stayin' around him anytime soon. We ahready got her eyes on us. Lieutenant, we ain't lettin' 'im with us, anymore."

"Understood, Captain,"

For once, a sound judgment. I knew we shouldn't have brought him with us. If the witch manages to kill off one of us, I hope it's him.

"Whatta we do now? We can't go meet Uncle Jod in the stables."

"We'll jus' hafta wait 'til tomorrow. He's gonna hafta understand if we explain it to him. Besides, we gotta warn him. She went from the main woods to the Forbidden Woods. She ain't stayin' in one place."

"Well, we did take a while to leave. Had plenty of time to move then." Seems like it, anyway. But warn him? "Ya think the birds'll attack him too?"

"Well, I dunno, but… she almost got us. The charms didn't protect us."

…That's right, I fergot we were wearin' 'em. But if they didn't work against her, that means…"She's found a way 'round the protection."

"Oh!"-Don't tell me the genius found somethin' we missed again.- "Because the charms don't work against animals."

…Oh. He's right, they work against curses, but against actual attacks, they're pretty much useless. "That means she can get the forest to kill us for her." Sweet Divine Mercy of the Heavens above. "We're fucked, aren't we?"

I hate how Deron can nod so calmly, even at a time like this. I wish I felt that.

"Most definitely."

* * *

Okay then, like I said before, this particular thanks shall go to Dark Magician Girl Aeris, whom I shall affectionately call Aeri-chan, because otherwise it's a mouthful.

This story probably wouldn't be up if it wasn't for her. Like I said, Buwaro's fic introduced me, and that was because at one point in the story it crossed over with another fanficiton. Well, obviously, I had to go read it and get caught up on it. I was in awe.

Not necessarily for the story itself (though don't get me wrong, it was still good) but from what I guess you could call the background of the story itself. The more I read it, and analyzed it, and criticized it (mentally) I realized that the idea itself was not particularly original, or intriguing. In fact, it was very common and rather undeveloped, but the way she presented it and wrote it made it enrapturing, and undoubtedly popular. I was in awe because I realized that even though the inarguable essence of fangirl was seeping through the text, (which usually turns me away) it still held enough maturity and intellect (save the zany comedic antics) to be a recognized story. She immediately gained my respect.

Now, this was around the time I had been starting to seriously consider writing this story, but I was debating with myself. I wasn't sure what it was I had exactly, but it wasn't something I wanted to keep inside. I felt like there was something in this that could be shared, but I realized of course that this didn't really focus on the main cannon characters (especially not at first) so it might not even be read. Heck, I usually never bothered with those anymore. I rarely saw an original character that actually intrigued me, so how would my situation be any different?

But Aeri-chan's story did focus on an original character. And it was very well made. Now, I realize different fandoms have different standards for things. Like, in a Pokemon fandom, OCs are more common, and more widely accepted in the community, but that didn't matter to me. The more I read from the story, and the more I read from her author's notes, that more I felt like I needed to do this. I could silently connect with her on a level that I hadn't felt for a very long time. Her love and passion for her story and character was something that made me fall more and more in love with her as both an individual, and an author, and made me realize "You know what? To hell with myself! Maybe not everyone will like this, but I have something here that I really think has potential, and I'm gonna write it for those individuals that will read it, and gain something from this." She wrote to release herself, and to touch others. I write to find myself and inspire others. (At least, that's the basic gist of our ulterior motives.) I'm not sure I can properly explain why, but this is an important goal for me that right now I can't even imagine not doing.

I won't brag that this is the greatest fanfiction ever, but I have confidence enough in myself to think it good enough for the web. I hope you guys will stick around long enough to eventually agree with me.

But it wouldn't even be up here if I hadn't come across Aeri-chan and her works. She became kind of a celebrity for me, I was more excited about the chance to meet her then any film star or novel author. Eventually, I did have a chance to contact her. Funny story about how that turned out, but I won't bore you all with the details. Just know that even the most reserved people can be mistaken for a stalker if they're too excited and not careful. XD Right now, I feel like I owe my life to her. (That might just be the emotions stirring from this little monologue, but we'll ignore that for the sake of dramatic interest.) I recommend reading her stories. Highly. Although, I hope you like Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu Yu Hakusho focused works, because that's what she writes in.

So in short, Aeri-chan, you've done so much for me and you don't even realize it. I can't even really begin to explain everything of what this story really means to me, this is just the tip of the iceburg. Thank you, thank you, thank you and Eve too, from the bottom of my heart. This sad beginning of a story probably wouldn't even be up here if it wasn't for you. If I could properly give you something to repay you, I would. Live long, be happy, and... I dunno, do whatever the hell you want. Just enjoy life, like you let me do again.


	6. Strider

Well, erm, it gets a little… odd. Odder than usual. You remember when Strider was trying to learn about how a girl gets pregnant, right? Well, when he finally did find out I was just going to have him say: "Oh, I get it! That's why they're shaped like that, it's like a puzzle! Thanks Pop, I'll see ya tomorrow!" And make it about as anticlimactic as possible while still showing his strange way of thinking. But somehow, along the way, I started wondering, "how would the conversation actually go"? And Strider being Strider just kind of… well, I guess it's hard to explain until you actually read it. I would say I'd be pushing the envelope, but one, this is the internet, and two, I'm hardly being obscene, so it's fine. He just gets to be a warped, delusional, conspiracy theorist monk feminist for about ten minutes. Quite interesting to say the least. And while I'm not usually one to blame the parents, it really was Mitulo's fault in this case. He really should have picked a better example.

But, I hope you can see past that, and see the other finer points in this.

Got your attention yet? Good, read on.

* * *

Strange, to put such importance on such a short time.

When considering the hardship of the darkness this place will face in a few short years,

This game seems so small. Pointless, even.

But even if the scale seems small, the turning point is massive.

For there will be many souls affected by the winner of this match.

The Spider should be the master of her web, but she has given birth to a beast.

An abomination by any standards.

Fate, your sick sense of cruelty knows no bounds.

**Strider**

The young Hero of the Southern Wood rode easily around the circuit. Already bored with such a meagerly easy task, he turned to the respected Chief of the village.

"Uncle Jod, kin I go out inta the woods now?"

"Don't see why not. Miren, open the gate fer 'im."

Miren, the fairest maiden of Judiken village, opened the gate for her talented relation, as the two envious boys looked on from their perch.

"Hey, how come we weren't let out fer our firs' day?" protested the irate young Goron.

The Chief shrugged. "He obviously gets it."

"Favoritism. Blasted, no good-"

The young Hero smiled at the quiet grumblings, bearing no ill will toward his less than deserving relation. Was it his fault to be so unfairly blessed? To be born with limitless talent and potential? He pulled on the reins just enough to steer the gentle Kiseki for a brief round down the path. A pleasant stroll was in order. Then he would turn back and make his grand re-entrance.

Well, that was fun. They still don't suspect a thing, hehehe. Well, Goron's actin' like I figgered he would, but Deron hasn't said 'nything. Wonder why. Does he suspect somethin'? Hope not, that would mean all my hard work was for nothin'- bird! No, just a squirrel. Thank mercy. Though no animal in this forest is safe. The birds were jus' the beginning; any cute, furry woodland creature could just be a deceitful and scheming vessel for her to channel her evil plans and intentions. They're all her minions now, not one of them can be trusted! Curses, even my treasured slingshot could work against me. One wrong shot and I will incur their wrath instead, and start another army's chase. They've been so quiet lately. Eerily quiet. The calm before the storm. A rainy storm. With thunder and lightning bringing up the high seas as the Gods look onto the tiny sailors onboard the ship as a single soul rises and screams into the wind to beg for forgiveness for forsaking his destiny to slay the horrible beast that terrorized his homeland and sent the kingdom into chaos! "O mighty hero, release your pride and accept your fate! Rise, rise into tragic greatness and let your exploits withstand the test of time! Yah!"

The inspired soul pulled the reins to maneuver his valiant steed to face the stables again.

"Whoa."

He had to push down that blast of excitement at the prospect of what he sought to do.

"Are you ready, Kiseki?"

The twitch of the ear was his only answer, but the Hero and his fair companion had the deep connection of beast and master that needed no words. The Hero knew his steed to say: Yes, Strider. Anything you command, I will follow.

The Hero nodded in his approval, and patted the horse's neck in praise.

"Very well then. For our day shall not be complete until this task is over. Prepare thyself!"

…Although maybe I shouldn't do this. I know I've been practicin', but anything could go wrong in a second. Maybe Kiseki loses control 'r he gets mad suddenly an' rears up 'ithout me realizin' and makes me fall right before stompin' down- no, no. C'mon Strider, you can do this. You've been practicin' fer almost two months. Nothin's gonna happen this time. It's different now, you're bigger, an' stronger. You can do this, you can...

"Oi! What's the hold up?"

Shytes, they're calling. Okay, this ain't a problem, even if I fall it won't be as bad this time, I'll just… well, actually, it'd still hurt, and put me in danger of bein' trampled on, but- no, c'mon, stop this. It's now or never.

The Hero let out a mighty cry and whipped the reins. Kiseki jumped and charged into a gallop. Remembering himself, young, noble Strider lifted off the horse to allow him more freedom in his run. The Hero's heart raced from the thrill of facing his fear head on. Certainly not from terror or nervousness. After this, he would have mastered the skills necessary to finally live up to his childhood name.

"What the- Strider, are you crazy? Slow down're you'll crash inta the fence!"

Not heeding his cousin's advice, the hero whipped the horse again for greater speed as they neared the edge of the fence.

"He's gonna die, he's gonna die, he's gonna- hey Strider! Can I have yer slingshot?"

"No!" Goron, you heartless jerk!

"Strider, you're not a blasted miracle child, turn the horse the fuck outta the way!"

Huh, Deron finally said somethin'. Not what I was hoping' his first words t'be. Oh well.

With a nudge to his flank, Kiseki leaped over the fence and landed on the other side. Strider pulled back on the reins, but miscalculated (though it was actually a very tricky move mastered over several months of learning) and pulled too hard. With a mighty neigh the valiant steed reared up. With strength and certainty that could only belong to the land's greatest Hero, he raised a hand and calmed the beast with his powerful voice.

"Whoa, Kiseki."

And the beast lowered, calmed by the rider's voice. The Hero was safe and sound, and looked out among his comrades.

"See?" rang out his voice, and they were all immediately rapt with attention. "I got this. No problem."

The revered silence was finally broken by Goron.

"What the fuck? When I said you'd get it inna day, I didn't mean it literally!"

The hero gave a patient and benevolent smile and shrugged.

"There are simply those of us born with limitless potential."

"But c'mon, that's jus' ridiculous. It's unfair."

"You've been practicin' behind our backs, haven'tcha?"

Aw man, he did figure it out ahready. I guess Deron kinda knew all along, that must've been why he didn't say 'nything.

"You cheater!"

But man, was it worth it. Aw man, it hurts t' laugh. "Ya shoulda seen the look on yer face!"

"I can't believe ya pranked us!"

"You son of a witch!"

"Hey now,"- Whoops, here comes Uncle Jod,-"There's no need fer that kinda language,"

"But Chief, he totally got us. I mean, I thought he was done for… an' you helped him get us, too!"

"Well, he wanted t' learn."

"It's okay Uncle Jod. Ya can't blame 'im. I was expectin' that anyway."

"Well, we've had our fun, let's get everything put away fer today."

"Yessir, Chief, sir."

It's over. I can't believe it's actually over. Months of readin', practice, preparation- it finally all came together in a beautiful and flawless plan. I didn't mess up 'r anything, and Kiseki didn't stumble. Everything came together perfectly, and I even got an extra prank in there. "And I didn't fall!" Yes! Today's the best prank ever!

"What's that?"

Oh, guess I said that out loud. "Captain, Captain, I didn't fall! That means I've finally acquired all the skills necessary to become a perfect hero!" After so many years of blind fear, now nothing will stop me. My life has finally successfully led up to this moment. This single moment that will be a shining moment of pride and accomplishment for years to come. I have finally become the greatest human being that ever lived. "You can even call me… Ryder."

"Ryder?"

Yes! Finally, I can get my name back!

"Oh yeah, that. I forgot about that name."

Wha…? Goron, why? "How could you? It was my first one! That name meant a lot to me. I put my heart and soul and hopes and dreams inta that name."

"Yeah, sure. It's been forever though. I've been callin' ya "Strider" fer so long it just kinda slipped. I can't remember every insane little thing you do."

"Hmph. You're heartless."

"Don'tchou worry, Lieutenant, it's nothing' personal, Goron's jus' scatterbrained. I remember you choosin' that name like it was yesterday. Bouncin' with excitement, carryin' that book around like a treasure, an' claimin' that from then on you would have the title worthy of a hero."

Deron does remember! I knew it! "Oh Captain… you really do care about me!"

"'Course I do, Lieutenant, how could I ferget something so important? I'm defended."

"Offended."

"Whatever. Now git'cherself offa that horse, and come with us to the village, we'll celebrate at The Base."

"Sir!"

Deron, he's such a great friend- er, right, live up to "Ryder"- a worthy companion. What would I do without him, wondered the young Hero. He turned his steed and steered him to the stable house toward where the fairest young maiden of the village awaited him. He silently cursed Goron and his carelessness. To put such little value on such an important aspect- unforgivable. It most certainly was not a little thing.

"You totally made that up jus' now, didn'tcha?"

"Well, he's pretty simple t' figger out. Ain't that hard to guess. Don't tell 'im that though, he'll take it personally."

… I have been betrayed in the most brutal way imaginable. Why, why must my ears be both the blessing and the bane of my existence?

"Strider?" -Hn? Oh, it's Miren.- "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No… jus' heard somethin' I wasn't s'ppose to. Ah, an' it's Ryder from now on, call me Ryder!"

"Oh. Ahright, I'll try. Ryder, is it those ears again?"

"Sometimes, I view them more as a curse, than a gift."

"Heehee, want some help getting down?"

"What? The valiant hero wanting help from the fair maiden? Blasphemy! This tradition shall not be-jt!"

Ow, ow! Shytes, my legs! Okay, now I jus' need to get off. Blast, my legs don't wanna move. It's worse than I thought. Man, I figured it's be easier after today.

"You sure you don't need some help? Maybe you should take it easy."

"No, no, I'm really okay."

"I think ya should."

"But, but, the maiden-"

"No buts. C'mon, I'll getcha down."

Maybe some extra support will help me out a bit. An' she is pretty strong, so I can trust her, I guess. Even if I have broken every rule of legendary moral conduct imaginable. To tarnish the image of the hero in such a way… is shameful. Not to mention it still feels weird to take a small girl's hand when Uncle Jod's the one usually helpin' me out. She has a strong grip though, stronger than I expected. Alright, easy, a bit slower. Okay. A little blocky, but I think i's better 'an my last two times.

"Are ya okay? You're shakin' like a leaf."

Aw, mers, she noticed. Tha's right, she never helped me down before, so she wouldn't've known. "Yeah. I's fine, I'm jus' a little… ah, excited! Yeah, excited, tha's it, I always get too excited when I get on a horse. Guess you could call it my weakness, haha."

"That so? That's funny, you mus' be pretty enthusiastic about it."

Enthusiastic… right. Not unfairly terrorized out of my wits.

"Here, I'll take care-a the horse, you wait fer the others."

"Ah, ya don't hafta-"

"It's fine, I got it. You jus' go back t'the others."

"Oh. Well, if you're sure."

"I am. I like stayin' behind a bit longer anyway. Bye Strider."

"Yeah, bye."

Weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was tryin' to get rid-a me. Though I guess she's still happy t'be outside. Ever since that time she was holed up she's been eager t'be out in the sun. And she hasn't been attacked yet, so I guess it's all right. Ack, the others're ahready ahead. "Oi, guys, wait up!"

Ah, crud, still can't run straight yet. That's okay, nex' time, I'll get it fer sure.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"So, how long ya been practicin'?"

So thirsty, must drink… ah, that's better. Man, summer's hot. It's nice an' cool in here at least. Even the sun can't fight against the Takuramu Trio in their secret hideout. "Since summer solstice. It kinda scared me when Keian lost control. Figgered I was scared 'cuz I could relate so well. I wanted t'keep somethin' like that from happenin' t'me again."

"So ya figgered t' start learnin'?"

"Well, I knew I'd hafta learn soon enough, since Pop promised t'take me to Hyrule once I turned ten. I jus' figured t'get a head start."

"So that's why ya kept goin' offta the ranch after work. I'm never trustin' ya with a book again."

C'mon Captain, ya don't gotta be like that. "Hey, I really did go offta read. I jus' wanted to try t'look for any ridin' tips in the text."

"Yeah, but you jus' used that as an excuse t'get away all those times."

"Yep! An' it was so worth it. Jus' wish Pop was here t' see it too…" Then he'd probably take me seriously. Oh! "That reminds me. I gotta get Grams her book back."

"That one she lentcha las' week?"

What other one do I have, Brigadier? "Yeah, I just finished it las' night. Man, it was jus' so hard t'finish with everything else goin' on."

"I'll say. Normally ya'd be done in like a day. Did ya… ya know, learn 'nything?"

"No!" Confounded bloody circumstance! "It didn't say anything useful t'me at all! It talked about stages, an' time, every single bloody organ involved, with horrifying pictures that will traumatize me for life! But they never say how the baby gets there in the first place! It was the most frustrating read I've ever had in my entire life, an' I didn't learn the one thing I wanted to know most of all! Useless piece of-" THUNK. "YATOW!"

Oooh, ow, head, head, ouch….

"Ouch, I heard that."

Thanks, Goron, that really helps. Ow.

"Okay, first ya gotta calm down. It ain't that big in here, remember? It can't hold up t'yer craziness."

You'd think I'd learn by now. Havin' a secret storage space is nice, but has some drawbacks. "I know, guess I jus' got carried away."

"I'll say."

"C'mon Lieutenant, this ain't so bad. Just explain t'yer pops thatcha know almost everything now, an' he won't be able t'refuse."

"But go to the stupid cemetery first. Ya look like yer 'bout t'explode."

"Yeah, take a load off."

"I don't wanna load off, I want the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah, but if ya go like ya are now, ya jus' might try t'bite his head off."

"Then he won't tell ya nothin'."

Maybe they're right. I've been feelin' pretty jumpy lately. Probably 'cuz it's been a while since I visited Grandpa. "You're right, I need to calm down. Maybe I'll play my reeds today."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"There is no chance!"

"Strider, hold on, I'm tellin' ya the truth-"

"You can't be, that's absolutely impossible! Pop, there is no way anyone in their right mind could possibly enjoy something like that!"

"Strider, ya got the wrong impression of it. It seems strange at first, but it ain't as bad as all that-"

"Lies, all of it! I can understand if you want to try to shield me from the pain and suffering you and the other grown ups went through just to bring our poor innocent souls into the world- but I'm smarter than that! One hit to the nuts makes me cry for ten minutes, and you want to try to tell me that ramming them into a girl is gonna actually feel good? Just what sort of sap do you take me for!"

"Honey, are you ahright?"- Oh, it's Ma. She must've heard us from the back. -"What's goin' on out here?"

"Ma, why didn't you warn me?"

"Warn ya?"

"Strider, please, think about this a second- you're not… "rammin'" them inta anything. Remember, girls and boys 're different. It's not hittin' so much as… slidin'."

"Slidin'?"

Well, I guess that's true, when he puts it like that. So then, if a guy… goes into a girl, then it's not actually hittin' anything?

"Think of it like this: It's like a sword. If ya try to cut a monster, ya feel it in the sword an it feels like it goes against ya, but if ya stab into it, then it goes in an' comes out easy, right? Well, ya need a little more muscle fer that, but still."

"Right…" Okay, yeah, I get it now, it's just like- "oh sweet mercy, you mean you're stabbing the girl! Oh mers, it's spouse-induced cruelty!"

"Er, no, tha's not quite what I meant-"

"Ma, I'm so sorry!" To think that she had to go through this pain just to have me! "I'll never take you or your love for granted again!"

"It's ahright, Strider, honey, don'tcha worry, I'm fine-"

"Only because your smile is a mask of pain. To think, of hundreds to thousands of years the poor wives had to be subject to this torment to carry on the family line as the men merely watched. It must have been such a relief, finally delivering the babe, the poor reminder of their pain and torture."

"Well, son, ya got that a little backwards, actually-"

"You mean having the baby is even worse!"

"Well… uh…"

"Oh sweet divine mercy! To think I've lived in such complete ignorance to the truth of this all along! I shall never marry. I will take a vow of chastity. So long as I live, I will not let myself subject Ilia to this unjust cruelty! Ilia… Ilia, I love you enough to let you go."

No matter how painful it may be. Who's touchin' my shoulder? Oh it's just Ma.

"Honey, that's very sweet of ya, butcha don't hafta worry. Trus' me, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt a bit, yer papa is just exaggeratin'. It may be a bit strange and painful at first, but after the firs' few times, i's very… enjoyable."

Enjoyable? But it hurt the firs' few times, right? At least, tha's what she was implyin'. How can it suddenly get better? Oh… sweet heavens. Brainwashing. The women are brainwashed into thinking it's actually enjoyable. The truly dark conspiracy of sex is worse than I thought. They must be hypnotized after their first tries, and forced to bear the pain with a smile, to hide their true torment. I am ashamed of my own gender, to think they could be capable of such sadism.

"Do ya understand me, Strider?"

"Yes, Mama, I understand perfectly." Don't worry, I'll save you. I will begin a new campaign against these cruelties. Soon, very soon, you will be freed of this tyranny.

"Are ya sure? You're lookin' at me strangely."

"Very." Yes, that's right, don't let him know of our plan. It pains me, but I must go against my own father in this battle. I never dreamed such a day would truly come, but I am given no choice. I must face him, for the beast he truly is. "Good night, Ma. Good night… father."

For starting tomorrow… a war will have begun. Now, I must begin my plans. I will have to plan this out, and ask for recruits. The captain and Brigadier first, of course. I may or may not be able to persuade Shelen, in which case we really will have to declare battle. Naturally we will need to warn Miren and Keian of their danger, and provide them with a safe haven. Girls aren't supposed to be allowed in the Base, but given the circumstances, exceptions may need to be made.

"Hm… I'm not sure we explained it properly."

Click. Oh yes, I already understand. Naturally, I'll need to employ the Captain and Brigadier Goron to the cause tomorrow. This must have been what they were hiding from me all along. Oh wait a second… they knew all along, and… they didn't tell me! Why didn't they tell me!

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Dude, we tried, ya wouldn't believe us."

They did? When's Deron talking about? Oh, he means that one time about the animals. "No, ya tried t'tell me how it works, ya didn't tell me of the dark plans involved!"

"Dark plans? There're no "dark plans", what're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Goron, I thought you were the other smart one, how can ya let me down? "Don't you know sex hurts the girl?"

"Yeah yeah, the first few times, we know. Ma drilled it into us. Jeez, I still remember. "Remember young man, ya better be considerate. Make sure thatchou make her feel nice an' ready before tryin' 'nything, an' treat her nice, not like a piece of meat to fulfill your own lusts an' desires. I will not have any sons of mine growing up to be some selfish perverts." Jeez, she was acting like we'd be sadists or something."

Huh, that does sound like Aunt Jiren. Is it considered cruelty to say something like that to your own kids? Guess Deron finds it funny.

"She did! Aw man, you sounded jus' like her."

But it sounds like… a warning. "Don't you see? It's your mother trying to reach you from beyond the spell!"

"Okay, jus' what're you talkin' about?"

"The spell! She's been hypnotized, all the women have! It's why they're bearing the pain and saying it actually feels good. It's a _conspiracy_."

I finally have their attention. I see it in their eyes. Soon they'll realize the truth, and join me in my campaign to free the world of this oppression!

"…Am I the only one feelin' like this is oddly familiar?"

Yes! Goron's coming around first. "You mean your mind is subconsciously trying to tell you it realized this information before and that you see I'm telling the truth, right?"

He's shaking his head. Curses.

"No, tha's not it. Jus' something' 'bout bein' in a stupid situation with a crazy idea tossed out by a moron and callin' it a conspiracy feels oddly familiar… it's tellin' me to run the other way before it's too late."

"Oh… hey!" Jerk! "I'm not a moron!"

"You're missin' the point."

"It never does well to dwell on the past ya can't remember, Brigadier. Otherwise, ya get a headache." -Captain! True words of wisdom we must live by.- "Lieutenant, I can understand your concerns, but there is one fatal flaw in your consistency theory."

"Conspiracy theory."

"Whatever. Do ya honestly think Pop could hypnotize Ma inta doin' somethin' she didn't wanna do?"

Ah-ha, you think my hypothesis is in danger, but I have contemplated all possibilities beforehand, to prepare for my battle strategy. Victory shall be ours! "It doesn't necessarily have to be the husband. See, here's how I figgure: the village head rounds everyone up an' starts a séance after the marriage. They bring the young bride to the old temple, where they perform the ritual and bind her to the lies of pleasure for pain. Then the poor girl wouldn't be able to fight off the spell since she was outnumbered! She would be completely under their brainwashed idea that she liked it all along!"

I can see they are considering it. Yes, the moment of truth is at hand, all the pieces will fall into place, and my master plan of revolt shall soon be under way!

"…Huh."

Yes! I've officially gotten the Captain's attention.

"One problem."-Brigadier?- "The Chief's the head of the village, but he'd never go 'gainst Old Lady Heida. If this is so bad an' all, wouldn't she just stop it, since she's a girl an' her husband's gone?"

"Yeah, but it's not like a spell exactly. After all, it's just to make them think they're happy when they're not. They wouldn't be able to see the truth unless the hypnosis slipped. An' Grams hasn't been with anyone since Gramps died."

"Guess so… ugh, I don't wanna be thinking' bout that."

Yeah well, unfortunately it's true fer all grown-ups… even if it is weird t'think about. But that's not important, what's important is my hypothesis. It's perfect, of course. The fact that I was able to figure this all out in just a night impresses even me. I truly am a genius. Now they simply can't argue and will have to agree. And join me in the insidious war against our own fellow men. "I shall not let Link entrap and enslave Ilia!"

"…How does your brain work?"

"Huh?" Goron? Wait, what?

"Yeah!"-You too, Captain?- "Like, how do ya come up with this stuff? Didya make that up jus' now?"

"Well, no, I was thinking 'bout it last night."

"Awesome. What else ya got?"

"Huh? What else?" Goron…I don't follow.

"Yeah, what other stories."

"It's not a story, it's a hypothesis!"

"Yeah, whatever. What else ya got?"

"Erm, nothing. I was just thinking' o' ways t'plan for war."

"Mers, an it was jus' gettin' good. Oh well. What if the girl likes it more than the guy?"

…Huh? Captain?

"I mean, Ma pounces on Pop."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Wait, what? "You mean she starts it?"

"That's what she said."

"Yeah, apparently she can't keep her hands offa him."

"Pop's words, not hers. She wasn't exactly disagreein' with him though."

Is that so? "Oh… it might just be an extra aspect of the hypnosis… ack! Except then it would cancel out!" Dear heavens, a new aspect has suddenly thrown everything off balance!

"Cancel out?"

"Extend beyond its original capabilities and be rendered completely useless because its attempt to initiate the act in question contradicts it's limit to control outcomes through solely subtle subconscious suggestions."

"…What?"

"Hypnosis isn't mind control. It just makes the mind more susceptible to commands or suggestions, but it can't strongly contradict someone's moral codes, or force them into any situations that would endanger their well-being in any way. This includes mentally, spiritually, and physically."

"…How 'boutcha try speakin' plain ol' Hylian fer a sec?"

H~h~h~h, jeez, I fergot. "It can't make the person do 'nything they don't really wanna do. It can only make a person more open-minded to suggestions of things to do, or ways to act. In other words, it can let the girl's think they enjoy it so that it's not so bad, but it wouldn't make them actually try to do something that would put them in pain. Make sense?"

"…Sorry I asked. What does that crazy lady have in her book collection anyway?"

"Oh no, that wasn't from one of Gram's books, that was from one of the guests at the Tavern a while back. He studied hypnotism for fun for a while, an' he told me about it. Well, I guess that means there's no conspiracy. Thank goodness." Such a relief. "I was afraid I'd hafta declare war on Pop."

"Well, tha's good. One disaster avoided. At least wait 'til he takes ya on the trip before declarin' war on him."

"Trip? What trip? Oh, tha's right, I'm goin' on a trip!"

"Ya mean ya actu'lly fergot?"

"Hey, I've had a lot on my mind. I was thinkin' how I'd hafta declare Link my lifelong enemy t'protect Ilia."

"Ya do that anyway."

"Yeah, but this time, it would be with a cause."

"Moron…"

"Boys, 're you slackin' off over there?"

Erp! Pop!

"Back t' weedin' you three, you're gettin' carried away again."

"Yessir!"

* * *

It is almost time.

"…Jus' keep yer chin up, an' no one should go againstcha. An' whatever ya do- don't shake a goron's hand. Got that?"

"Yep! Readya loud an' clear, Pop."

"We ready?"

"Ready? I was born ready!"

Once he leaves this obscure domain, it will only be a matter of time before his eyes open to beautiful reality.

"Ahright, say goodbye t'yer Ma."

"Love ya, thanks, bye!"

"Oh no ya don't, get back here. I wanna real good bye."

"Okay..." Smooch, "there."

"Much better. Ooh, I'm gonna miss you, I don't wanna letchou go!"

"Mama…. Air…. Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, honey."

This tiny world will finally be put into perspective, and the boy will finally completely fathom that double-sided little shield called ignorance.

"Yeah, have fun an' all that."

"Good luck, Lieutenant. I expect a full report when ya return."

"Acknowledged, Captain. Bye, guys!"

A shield that faithfully protects all under it, and poisons any outside influence that would disrupt its perfection.

"Have fun."

"Thanks, Miren. I will."

It will even poison those very people the shield was supposed to protect. For if a child wanders too far, and is contaminated by knowledge, the shield will slowly kill the influence, not realizing the parasite and the child are now one in the same.

"Bye, Strider."

"Bye, Shelen. Stay safe while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure."

It's not just the shield the child will need to fear.

"See ya, Strider. Bring me back something to enjoy."

"Sure thing, Keian. An' I toldya before, the name is Ryder! That's how it was supposed to be in the first place. Ya said you'd call me that."

"Yeah, sure, but no promises."

Those who are still protected by ignorance will not take kindly to the parasitically infected child, and the side effects of the shield will become more apparent.

"Now ya better stay outta trouble while yer gone. Since Keian's here, I don't need ta hear 'bout any wresltin' matches out there, ahright?"

"Aha, sure thing, Uncle Helo."

They will act instinctively under the shield's influence, and attempt to assassinate the infection themselves, destroying the child in their attempt to protect their own well being.

"Bye ev'rybody! Seeya nex' month! Er, 'cept you, Uncle Jod. Seeya nex' week."

"Right. See ya then, boy."

A rather fortuitous turn of events, if I am honest with myself.

"Man he's so lucky. I've never gone out t'Hyrule."

"Didya want too, Goron? Didn't realize ya wanted to. Never said 'nything."

"I know, Ma, but I didn't think I needed to."

"Ah."

Isn't human nature such a riot? So wonderfully easy to predict, and so gratifyingly cruel. After all, it is only thanks to this barbaric behavioral pattern that he will eventually be mine.

* * *

Now, this chap, I would like to make a general thank you to two beta readers that actually answered back my requests. Unfortunately, I cannot remember their names. (It feels like forever ago... oh wait, maybe it is. XD) And the group of people in a guild that I was once part of, long ago, that also gave their criticisms and suggestions. Actually, it was their questions and confusion that made me write this pre-arc before I got to the good stuff, as I call it. You can blame them for that. XD

So, yeah, that's it for this chapter. So, their little comments, really did help shape my story and how I would present it, so thanks guys! Next Chapter will have to be dedicated to... my brother. All will be explained soon.

And, I know this is gonna really confuse you at first, but I have a surprise for you, faithful reader! Yes you, for sticking around with me for this long and finding the perseverance for actually trying to understand this odd perspective. Kudos to you. Of course, I won't say what it is here. Until next time!


	7. When he approaches the light

And the surprise is: *drumroll* Third person perspective! Tada! Aren't you happy?

... Okay, fine, not that great. I promise it's for a reason. At least it will be easier for you to understand.

* * *

Alas, the mistakes of the past are already recorded in stone.

That is how this whole game began, ironically enough.

The Spider cannot focus on her own past mistakes,

For they are all too botched now to decipher.

She can only lead herself to a salvageable victory,

And wonder if it is crumbling, hypocritical resolve that makes her wish to pray to entities she long ago realized were no longer concerned with her own well being.

* * *

**When he approaches the light his eyes will be dazzled, **

The first clip-clop of hooves onto the fair fields sounded and felt as different as it looked. The soft cushion of moist soil and crunch of fallen twigs could not compare with the first clap of the horses' shoes on the sun-dried and beaten path of the fields. Granted, the beasts of burden appreciated the more sturdy ground, but for their human riders the first step out of the woods was always the hardest. There was no foliage to filter the sun's rays, nor any canopies to cast shade. This left the light to blind the unaccustomed eyes the moment they looked upon the wide field. Sparingly growing trees or no, the field was exposed in comparison to the dense forest.

Mitulo's brimmed straw and horse-hair hat provided just enough shade to buffer his hazel eyes from the harsh light, but Strider had to make do with his hand. The curved palm was not ideal, but it provided just enough protection to be sufficient. Blue eyes squinted from under the tiny shade, but they glimmered with eager excitement. The boy remembered this from the occasional trips to Ordon for Unity Day, for those brief times out in the field before returning to the woods through the southernmost entrance. It did not dampen his spirits in the least; his eyes would grow accustomed to it, after all.

"I should've remembered t'remind ya t' wear a hat."

A quick look over his shoulder confirmed that the man had turned to speak with him. He shook his head in denial and beamed in response to Mitulo's apologetic gaze.

"Don'tchou worry 'bout it, Pop, it ain't so bad." The hand he had used to shield his eyes pointed forward onto the horizon, channeling his determination. "What sort of hero would I be if I let a little thing like this bring me down? A _real_ man can take this an' more. All the pain is merely a test for his character, to make him stronger on his quest to victory!"

Though his bravado only lasted a moment before his eyes watered, and he had to recast his eyes in shade. It seemed to be a little too soon to test his eyes in the light. At least he remembered to dress for the weather. Of his usual layers, he only kept on one no-sleeve top and the leather half jacket to protect his shoulders from burning, unlaced and left open of course. He still had his thicker trousers and brown boots, but those were his only options. His father's clothing was similar, except he decided against the jacket, since his hat did well enough to protect his neck. The two horses clopped straight ahead, heading from the east opening in the first plain of Hyrule field. The entrance they wanted to take to Kakariko was the west entrance, directly across from them. Which meant a single direction and one way path. For almost three days of travel. Mitulo _did_ warn the boy that the trip would be wearisome. But for now, the two carried along, swaying a little from the rocking stride of the horses.

"Well, le's hope we don't _really_ get injured on the trip. Wouldn't be much fun that way."

"Oh, I know, I was jus' using that as an example. Besides, what would we do in the face of a monster?" While one hand remained on his brow, his second planted a fist on his hip. "We must be willing to dive headfirst into battle, to brave a few cuts bruises in the face of danger for the sake of making the path just a bit safer for innocent travelers."

The man's sudden laughter stopped him mid tirade, and he blinked at his father's amusement.

"An jus' what're we, if we're not innocent travelers? Lucky we don't gotta worry 'bout that," he said as he quieted. "Ain't been a monster 'round here fer years."

"There hasn't?" The boy's face visibly fell with disappointment. "But, the visitors said-"

"Well, ya do hear the odd story here an' there. But they ain't a common thing."

"Well, as long as they're out, I'll be ready!" he declared. "Evil beasts won't stand a chance against the sword that represents the hand of justice and goodness."

"'Course not," he humored, stealing a glance at the wooden training bokken strapped to the boy's back like a real sword. "A sword in the hand of a hero kin do great things."

He nodded to himself in determination. "Evil may plague the people for a short while, but the darkness shall not triumph. The light shall always prevail! Besi~i~i~ides," he whined, "What else am I gonna brag to Deron an' Goron 'bout when I get back?" he beamed again, his eager energy shining through his worry, "I need lotsa cool stories so I kin rub it in their faces." He huffed and leered at the horizon as a substitute for his anger. "I can't believe them. Trying to belittle my quest. "Jus' the city" he says, "jus' a trip", he says. Well I'll show 'em. I'll show 'em both not to underestimate me!" He pointed forward, invigorated by his new resolve. "Ride forth, Kiseki! Let us meet our fate, and charge forth into the unknown-"

"Not with _that_ load ya ain't." The man interrupted. "You'll tire that poor horse out fer sure."

"But c'mon, Pop, it'll take forever at this rate. Can't we go a bit faster? Even fer a bit?"

"We will, but not fer a while. It's gonna take three days to reach Kakariko, jus' like I warned ya. Jus' be glad _you_ ain't the one carryin' the baggage."

The boy looked at the back of the horse's head, and patted its neck consolingly.

"It's okay, Kiseki. I believe in ya."

"You'll know how t' behave when we get there at least, right, Strider?"

"Of course I do." He huffed in affronted anger. "I know how to behave. _Ack_, an' it's Ryder, call me _Ryder_. How am I gonna be able to keep the name if even _you_ won't use it?"

"Well, I'm used to callin' ya the other one."

"And so is everyone else. But with practice and conviction, I'm sure everyone'll get it memorized." He nodded to himself.

"Well… what's wrong with the name _I_ gave ya?"

Strider flinched and bristled. Dangerous territory. He looked away from his father, _knowing_ those offended hazel eyes were going to stab his resolve if he let them.

"Er, um, there's nothing' wrong with it, Pop, it's just, uh…" The hand over his eyes came to join the other one in worrying the reigns. No, no, crap, be strong! "A hero's gotta have a _special_ name, ya know? The kind that gains respect, an' strikes fear inta the hearts of evil. That kinda thing."

"An' mine isn't? I gave ya that name out of love. Ain't that special enough?"

_But it's not __heroic__ in the __**least**_… his mind whined. He trembled, torn between love and duty. _Po~ah~ah~ahp, why are you doing this to me? You know I love you, but a man needs his limits, and I can't just sit back and…_

The boy's body betrayed him to look back at his father, only to see him trying to hold back his grin, but failing. His guilt vanished.

"Pop, how _could_ you?" he demanded to the now freely laughing man. "You made me feel guilty!"

"I couldn't resist." he contended. He sighed with relief once his laughter died down. "It's ahright, I understand whatcher sayin'. Now, ya remember my first question?"

Strider, or Ryder, huffed, still debating on whether to forgive him or not. "I'm always polite t'the guests. Even when they don't deserve it." he muttered. "And of course, I'll always stand tall, and be brave in front of the Gorons when I finally _do_ meet 'em."

"That ain't what I mean."

His tone was more serious now, less light hearted than when they began. Strider recognized the tone the villagers adopted when they were talking about _her_. It made the boy uneasy, and more attentive, though years of practice and hiding kept his visage carefree.

"Really?" he looked to him curiously. "Then what is it?"

"What do ya r'member 'bout Alania?"

By reflex the boy looked backward to the woods they had come from. The tops of the trees clumped together with distance, making the silhouette a single jagged line along the light sky. It was almost surprising. He had not realized how far away they had already gotten from the cursed forest. The witch would not possibly be able to hear them from here. Surrealism of this revelation almost humbled him. Instead of liberating, it felt as though that fact would be more true in a dream than reality. Still trying to comprehend that bit, he turned back around in his saddle.

"Not much. I don't even 'member what she looked like, really."

"Ain't surprisin'. You were pretty little when everythin' happened."

Four or five, at least. Things that everyone else remembered clearly from that dark time he could only remember glimpses of. The only things he could really remember included the instant with the horse, (and even then it was only an impression) and the time the Trio had snuck out into the Forbidden Woods and encountered _her_, but everything before that was a blur. The perks of being the "baby" of the village. Strider's eyes were on his saddle, though his ear was still tuned into his father's voice. There was another impression he had, a vision he could not tell was a dream, or a memory, when she still took the form of a little girl…

"You 'member at least where she's from?" Mitulo's voice cut through.

"Sure, she's from Kakariko."

Then he froze with realization, and stared at the man in horror. Shytes! All the planning and dreaming of going out and finally getting a see a Goron, and not once had he realized just who _else_ he might have to meet there! Stupid, stupid! Mitulo just nodded.

"She went back there, after she lef' Jiduken. She ain't remarried yet."

"Ah!" One fist met his palm as the pieces clicked into place. "That's why Uncle Jod's takin' the long way 'round to meet us at Castle Town."

"Right. They're on speakin' terms, but they ain't good ones."

Oh. Of course not. How could you be happy meeting someone under those circumstances? Strider- _Ryder_ held onto the reins again, much more subdued as he looked out to the dusty road. In any case, how could anyone happily _live_ under those circumstances? She had to leave her family. Her home, her husband, even her _children_. Thanks to the witch she could not go back to any of them. To be driven away from her home like that was just so… cruel. Was she even well enough to live on her own? The witch had driven her insane. What did that really mean, anyway? The definition was easy enough, he knew it meant someone mentally unsound, someone that did not act or think like a normal person, but how did he act around someone like that? Did he have to be rude to be polite? Or maybe when she acted happy she was actually sad?

"Pop, what do I say t' her?" he asked.

"Jus' treat her like anybody else. Even if she starts actin' odd, don't judge her fer it. It ain't her fault."

The boy nodded half-heartedly, still wondering how on earth he would manage to face the woman for a total of five seconds, before he thought of how he would try to be extra nice to her, before he thought of his father's warning about not shaking a Goron's hand, then losing himself in wondering how on earth he was supposed to greet the mountain race.

True to his word, Mitulo did allow the horses a good run, though it was more for exercise than speed's sake. Mary and Kiseki kept a moderate gallop for a good part of the afternoon, finally coming for a well deserved rest next to a watering hole. A mini lake, so to speak, giving enough vitality to feed a patch of trees just above it, and a couple of horses hoping for a good drink after the long day in the sun. Each rider worked on their own carrying horses, unloading each bit of package with care so as not to damage any cargo. Though Ryder did need a little help at the very beginning with the topmost baggage. Yes, the young Traveler was tall, but he still had some growing to do. Everything was deposited at the foot of the rock wall supporting the patch of trees, and father and son sat on the thin blanket settled across the large straw mat, happily munching on a handful of pork jerky.

The boy bounced impatiently, the act of sitting still for so long making him antsy. He tore off another tough bite of the salty sweet meat, and looked around eagerly for the first hint of the promised sight, though found only the golden yellow sheen across the sky, and the rosy strip along the western horizon where the dying sun was slowly sinking into the distant green edge.

"When're the stars comin' out already? It's takin' too long."

The man swallowed his own mouthful, and lightly brushed off the hint of salt dusted on the tips of his brown mustache and beard. "Hold yer horses, the sun jus' went down. Well, there's one right up there," he pointed to a particularly bright star off to their left, halfway between the horizon and the zenith of the sky. He tore another bite from his jerky and shrugged. "Though I know ya can't quite make a picture out of jus' one-"

"A leaf."

Slowly, the man raised a brow and turned to peer at his very serious son gazing at that single star. His chewing became more slow and thoughtful.

"A leaf, ya say?"

A single nod, and another bite. "Tha' star's a leeph," he assured through his mouthful.

"Yeah?" and he looked up at the star, more to humor him than to actually agree. "An' why do ya say that?"

"'Cuz there's only one, an' it's red. Like the leaves in autumn."

"…Huh." The man tilted his head slightly, marveling at how the statement actually made a twisted kind of sense. "You're right, it _is_ red."

"See? I told ya, i'ssa leaf."

"Alright then, i'ssa leaf."

Mitulo looked about in the sky, suddenly rather curious to see what else his son would see. He squinted, trying to make out some glimmers in the fading light of the evening sunset, and was rewarded with a very faint and small cluster of three stars in an upside-down and obtuse triangle, with one side shorter than the other. He pointed in their direction.

"What about those?"

Strider followed the direction of his finger, and studied the trio of stars. He nodded at his mental conclusion.

"Deron's hand."

And he thought the _other_ one was weird.

"His _hand_? Strider, jus' where in that mind of yers didya come up with a _hand_ from those? An' why Deron's?"

The boy raised his hand in front of his father's face, with his last three fingers tucked into his palm and his index and thumb stretched out.

"Like this," he explained. "Whenever Deron starts thinkin' he makes his hand like this and puts it on his chin." He fitted his thumb and forefinger against the shape of his jaw, and crossed the other arm. He looked off into the distance for good measure. "An' looks somethin' like this."

Although, truth be told, he could not quite get that plotting twinkle in his eyes quite like Deron could, but it was just good enough to get the message across. The explanation actually surprised a smirk out of Mitulo. Now he saw it. The angle did look similar, and the short end with the long one did look like a thumb and index finger. Well, he gave the boy points for creativity.

"Well, guess you're right about that. Let's wait a few minutes an' wait fer the other stars to come out."

"Ugh, but we've already been waiting!" Strider complained, and flopped back onto the blanket and flat pillows. "How much longer?"

"When the light's gone, an ya can actually see the stars."

He pursed his lips, and cast his eyes up to the rock face above him. The gray stone was glowing soft peach and highlighted by the dark violet shadows in the twilight's rays. He impatiently watched the entire landscape continue to glow, until night had truly fallen, and twinkling filled the sky. He could say with utter conviction that it had been worth it.

"Ooh, oh, i'ssa dragon!" he declared zealously. "With wings!"

"Really?" Mitulo tilted his head slightly at the tiny zigzag. "Awfully small fer a dragon. Ya sure ya ain't sayin' that 'cuz the Dragon Slayer's right above it?"

"It is? Oh, it is. Well, that's not why, it's jussa baby dragon." Strider helpfully elaborated. "It may not look like much, but it will grow to be big and strong one day. Then I shall tame it and ride on the winds, high above the clouds!"

"Uh-huh. What about that one over there?"

"Hm… That one's a little tougher." he slowly leaned over, and tilted his head, slowly, slowly, until it snapped straight up again. "A sword!"

Mitulo briefly tilted his head to be at the same angle his son's was at. "Huh. Looks pretty bent."

"Hey, the sword's been through a lot. It's been passed down through generations through the families, bringing peace to the land."

"Well, true, no sword lasts forever."

"Unless i'ssa legendary sword."

"Too bad we don't have ay of those 'round here. And that one there?"

The boy stared at the skewed trapezoid, and without missing a beat said: "A hat."

"A hat? That's it?" he raised an eyebrow at the almost disappointingly mundane mention.

"What? It looks like a hat, so it's a hat." Strider defended. "I'm just reportin' what I see. I ain't a miracle worker."

"Right." Mitulo kept plowing despite his initial disappointment, and tilted his head back, before spotting a promising cluster. He pointed almost straight up. "How about those?"

The boy tilted his head back to follow his father's finger, and his eyes went wide.

"Oh! That's a- a- _thing_, a…" He bounced eagerly, for once in his long life of ten years forgetting that single word, at the single most important moment. He fumbled and gesticulated in trying to reach it in his mind. "A- a flame-putter-outer!"

Mitulo snorted and shook with laughter he tried not to let out. "A _what_?"

"You know, that thing you use fer candles when ya put em out. That little cone thing on a stick."

"Now, why would ya want somethin' like that if ya kin jus' blow it out?"

"I dunno, they're supposed to use 'em in temples an' stuff. Make's 'em sophisticated 'r something. I doubt they liked puttin- Oh, doubter! That was it, it's called a "doubter"."

"Huh. You'll probably confuse people less with "flame-putter-outer"."

His answering laughter was just a little shaky with his embarrassed blush. "Don't tell Grams I slipped."

"I won't. Jus' don't tell yer Ma I'm makin' ya stay up later."

"Deal." He grinned and flopped back onto the blanket. "Doesn't matter fer celebrations, though?"

"She knows she'd be out numbered. Not to mention ya'd never be able t' sleep with all the noise."

"Yeah, tha's true." He grinned. "Guess tha's why I never really jus' sat out an' looked at the stars before, even when we visited Ordon. Well, not without Uncle Jod an' the others."

"Hm. Do ya still remember yer constellations?"

"Course I do." he affirmed, offended his father could imply otherwise. "I don't ferget lessons that easy."

"Yeah? Where's yers, then?"

Strider grinned. His hand rose from behind his head and he pointed to a small swirl off to his right, near the very horizon. "Right there, the last bit of Valcun, the Dragon." he moved his hand along to the triangle he had identified as "Deron's hand" now dotted with three twinkles below it and the four stars arched above it, "The Kokiri, with her band of Picori dancing, and since they're starting in the last third of their descent, we got about another month before equinox." his hand moved to the side, and southward, near the horizon, "And… judging by how low the Cuccoo still is, I guess it would be closer to a month an' a half then two."

"Not bad. Guess ya still know yer stuff."

"Course. We gotta know this to know our times." He laid back and blinked at the sky. "Was that star there a second ago?"

"Pro'bly not. It's almost completely dark, so now the stars are really gettin' ready to come out."

"Yeah, I can see that now. There's a lot more out now. I don't even know- Pop, the hat!" He swung up in alarm and stared at the cluster he had pointed out before.

He jumped in startled surprise. "What, what'sa matter, son?"

"There's a monkey under it!"

The man could not hold back his throaty laughter this time. "That sounds more like it."

"What's that?"

"Nothin, nothin'. I'm sure you'll get lotsa new shapes quick enough. They'll really be poppin' out now."

"Yeah, but i's still hard t' see some of 'em." Strider frowned as he strained his eyes to see the faint flicker. He put his hands behind him and leaned back to look up. "Sometimes I can't tell if my eyes 'r playin' tricks on me."

"Close yer eyes a sec. You'll be able to see better if ya rest 'em a sec."

A little skeptical, but compliant, Strider indeed let his lids cover his eyes. There was no significant wind tonight, only the slightest breath to stir the air still warmed by the day's sunlight. It was not even strong enough to lift cloth. The receptive boy's skin was alive, feeling every tiniest puff, every slight move of his hair that was too light to withstand the gentle push. Every warm breath was almost stifling with residue summer heat, but still carried with it the scent of the open wild grass field, and the flank of the horses nearby. One of the steeds huffed, and swished it's long tail against the back of its legs to discourage a buzzing insect. Both of their large hearts were thumping in their sturdy chests, interrupted only by the occasional sink of a hoof in the moist soil. Mitulo's heart beat quietly, but steadily under the noise. In comparison, Strider could not hear his own heart, but he could sense it with every pump that pushed blood through his body and head. He could feel that steady beat in his ears. He could feel how his body was both stacked up, and sprawled out. He could feel the pressure of his own weight on his heels, all along the backs of his legs, on his behind, and the palms of his hands now starting to sweat against the scratchy material of the blanket. He could feel his muscles of his legs compress with the weight, and the muscles of his arms tremble with the strain of holding himself up. Every time he breathed, he could feel the air enter through his nose, and cool the back of his throat until it stretched his lungs and expanded under his ribs, until he let it out to begin the cycle again. The rhythm slowed in relaxation. For a moment, Strider could swear he felt the breeze picking up, bringing along the tiniest cooling chill.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me."

"I'm not." Strider replied to ignore the fact the voice had actually startled him. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead."

He finally opened his lids. The blacks of his eyes were broad and eager for light. It felt like a ceiling, one that he would have been able to touch if he could find a ladder long enough. The once faint stars sparkled white against the midnight blue, thousands upon thousands of pricks designing the sky in an indistinguishable pattern, arching from the apex to the surrounding horizons in a shimmering bowl.

"Sweet dome mercy…"

"It's been a while. Ya almost ferget how nice they are."

"I don't think I've seen 'em this late either."

"It ain't that late."

"It ain't?" the boy glanced to his father in confusion. He realized with some surprise he could not even clearly make out his father's shape. "But, it's so dark."

"Moon ain't up yet. It's late fer some reason. Soon ya won't be able t' see those fainter stars anymore."

"Aw, well that ain't fair." He looked back up, marveling again at how close the sky felt, yet it was still so far from reach. "Ya mean it won't be this nice out?"

"Won't be this clear, anyway. Ya'll still see most of 'em."

"I wanna see 'em all." Strider insisted. " But I guess I can't, when they're fightin' with the moon's light."

"Well, ya gotta choose one 'r the other. Can't have both."

"Hmph." He flopped back again to rest his hands, and looked up at the sky a bit longer, before the moon came and hid them all. "Well, I think ya can. Maybe if I make my case to the Goddesses, I can convince them get along, somehow."

"Ya think so, eh?"

"I know so," he said with conviction. "Nothin's impossible."

"We'll see, Strider. We'll see."

"You will. Ack, Pop, call me Ryder, _Ryder_."

The father sighed at the reminder. "I dunno, I jus' don't think it'll stick."

"It will, you'll see. I told ya, nothin's impossible."

Later that night, the boy had awoken from his feet jerking. He mentally groaned and opened his eyes to see the relaxed face of his father slumbering next to him, and noticed that his own face was too cool, almost cold, but that his whole body was cozily warm. A quick glance down confirmed a blanket covering both of their bodies, and he wondered when his father had put it on. After all, he purposely went to sleep without it because it was so warm out, and he did not want to feel stifled.

_Pop must've put it on later in the night_, he decided, _when it got colder_.

The boy brought the blanket edge up to his cold nose, gratefully snuggling into the warmth and settling down for sleep again. And of course, encountered the same problem he had going to sleep the first time.

It was still eerie. It was usually so quite in his room. He had always kept the door to his room and one of the guest rooms open so he could hear a bit of the noise from the window. The quiet always made him feel so secluded. The only drawback to this was when F'Orine and Shelen got into another argument, and he could hear the distant shouts and slaps. Then he would have to get up and close the window, just to get his stomach to settle back down and try for sleep again. This was different though. Directly in front of him, he could feel his father's soft snoring and hear the quiet, slow beat of his heart. Around him he heard the monstrous breaths of the beasts lying, steadily feeding their own giant bodies and solidly beating hearts. All around him were chirpings and buzzing and clicking of insects unseen, giving the night its own staccato rhythm of summer nights. It was relieving. Almost too much noise, but he reveled in it. He felt he was right in the middle of the world, instead of shut off in a distant corner of it.

A tiny buzz flitted around his ear, and he twitched once. It got too close, so he waved it away in annoyance, before it came back. Blast it, it was gonna annoy him all night, wasn't it? The son opened his eyes, and very carefully lifted the edge of the blanket, pulling it up to his father's ear so that the bug wouldn't be too tempted to land on them. He would just have to do his best to ignore it.

_Hello. My name is Strider and I want to give my thanks_, he intoned mentally, _Er, I mean Ryder. Thanks for the clear night tonight. I'm very grateful for everything that's happening. You know I've been looking forward to this, so I really can't thank you enough. Please, please let the rest of my trip be as nice as tonight._

He would not change a thing. Except for that bloody annoying bug.

_But if you can, try to make the moon get along with all the stars. Even the littlest one._

Mitulo rubbed his eyes at the first hint of gray. The man tugged down the blanket from his face and sat up to stretch in the dawning gray light. Carefully nudging his son's shoulder, he glanced around sleepily at the beasts still sleeping beside them.

"Strider? Son, wake up."

There was not even the slightest stirring. He slept peacefully on his stomach, almost barely breathing in the morning air.

"Traveler Ryder?" He tapped the top of the blonde head.

There was a brief mumbling, but Mitulo, for the life of him, couldn't not discern it.

"What's that?"

"Nergredah..."

It was not until that moment he realized the boy was not even using Hylian. Of course, should have known. If Mitulo had not already been familiar with his son's sleeping habits, he might have thought him dead. It was almost funny, how a boy that practically flung egregious amounts of energy in everything he did, slept more soundly then a log. He figured the boy must have worn himself out everyday. He sighed once. He put one finger in his mouth, and let it out with a pop. He lightly blew on the moistened finger tip, took one look at the boy's invitingly propped ear, and plunked it in. An unholy yelp answered. The man sat back innocently as the boy shot up, rubbing his ear with a grimace.

"That was completely uncalled for." He complained.

"I dunno whatcher talkin' about."

"Don't play innocent!" he accused, "I know where I got my devious tendencies!"

"Devious, eh?" The man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I dunno if I heard that one before."

So he claimed, but Ryder was not fooled by the act. He would concede this round, but he would find revenge in some way.

The Traveler let his sky-eyes open again to greet the morning properly. The boy gazed around contently letting himself celebrate the fact that yes, he had slept under the stars, and yes, they really were on the beginning of the trip he had only been dreaming about for years, until his gaze fell onto the floor and he shrieked.

"Pop, Pop! The sky is falling!"

"_What_?"

"The ground, look!" he pointed to the grass. "The stars fell while we were sleeping!"

He looked out over the field, trying to understand what had made the child so upset. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, certainly no "stars" that might have fallen to the field ground. Just the horizons and morning dew.

…Ah.

"Ryder, those ain't stars." he said very slowly, hoping his usually brilliant son would understand. "That's dew. _Water_. It comes onto all plants during the night."

"I know what dew is," he defended, though he looked out over the landscape, and saw his mistake. Blood of shame colored his face, his head hung low and he fiddled with his fingers. "Well, it was all sparkling an' stuff like the stars, an', well…"

"Let's just get ready, and pretend this never happened."

The boy nodded somberly, hoping to avoid any mishaps in front of strangers in the future.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Can we race now?"

"No, it's too far."

"Okay."

Ryder wiggled his toes in his hot, stiff brown boots. He adjusted his leather vest again, trying to move them a bit from relief from the stale heat of the sun.

"How about now?"

"No."

He idly twisted the reins.

"Now?"

"Strider."

"I'm sorry Pop, but you said a couple days! It's been a couple days already. I'm so _bored_."

Alas, the man was not moved by his plight.

"Why don'tcha try an' enjoy the view? It's nice out here."

He frowned as he looked about. "It all looks the same. I've been seein' the same stretched field forever. Same grass. Same trees. Same sky," he looked upward, and paused in his observations. "No wait, I think that cloud is a little more to the right than it was before."

""A couple days" don't always mean jus' two. We'll get there when we get there."

He sighed heavily and flopped his head forward. Was this trip ever gonna end?

"I know, it's jus' I've been waitin' too long ahready," he straightened and looked to his father beseechingly, "an' I wanna get-"

There was nothing there. He blinked, then looked to the path ahead, only to see Mary galloping away, his father an ever shrinking figure into the horizon.

"Hey!" he yelled in righteous anger. "Head start, no fair!"

Internally grumbling to himself, the abandoned son nudged the horse's sides with his heels, encouraging the horse to speed into a trot. Giving the horse a three second warm up, he whipped the reins and signaled Kiseki to fly. The steed broke its brisk trot into a gallop after the mare.

A long curved plank filled with the carefully carved letters for "I{ i-] I{ i-I |] \ I{o`" hung by chains from the rock archway signaling the dusty walkway to the settlement. When the travelers reached the welcoming sign of the village, the horses were due for a small break. Running was their specialty, but not with the added weight of a rider and heavy luggage. Once the humans stepped off the saddles, the beasts snorted and stomped their hooves impatiently, hot and sticky from their lather.

"Atta boy, Kiseki," the horse's rider pat his neck. "I knew you could do it." He leaned in and hid his mouth with his hand to whisper conspiringly. "Don't tell Uncle Jod, but when we get back, I'll be sure to give ya extra sugar, 'kay?"

Kiseki's response was a haughty flip of his nose. As if he could be bribed with such measly promises. The boy looked out, feeling a hint of unease. He had been dreaming about this moment for years, but now actually looking at what awaited him, he wondered if the dream had been a bit too much to hope for.

A clunky metal gate just over two meters tall barred the travelers entrance from the village. Improvised spear stakes backed the square columns into a warning fence for climbers, and Strider could not help but worry if this was the welcome he was supposed to look forward to. What if it was worse than he thought? What if no one here liked strangers? What if they took one look at him and decided he wasn't even worthy enough to meet the Gorons? He could _never_ live with himself if that ever happened. What could he do? He'd have to be strong, show no fear, fight onward and take no prisoners!

His father approached the gate without hesitation, and pulled on a long cord the boy had not noticed before. The hollow copper _clang_ of a bell echoed down the mountain passage with each yank until the man finally released it to finish its call. Mitulo took a couple steps back and leaned against the stone wall in wait. Strider scuffed his boot, nervously keeping his eyes on the chain to look for movement. He could do this, he could do this…

It was taking forever. Sweet mercy, how far was this place from the gate anyway? Was anyone home? He bounced his heel, trying to remain still, but unable to keep his foot from moving or his head from constantly glancing between the fence and the floor. Or his fists from fumbling with each other, or his feet from moving, or his shoulders from twitching.

"Strider."

"Sorry, Pop," he muttered, trying to keep still even though he knew it was a lost cause.

"Name!"

He jumped at the foreign voice from nowhere, and realized it must have been from the other side of the gate. The outline of a figure filtered through the spaces in the gate, while a pair of eyes looked through a little square at the two waiters.

"Name's Mitulo. I'm on my way t' the capital and wanna stay the night. I'm here with my son, Strider."

"_Ryder_."

"Er, right, Ryder."

"Mitulo?" the voice asked with confusion. "You been here before? Name sounds familiar, but I don't remember yer face much."

Strider wondered at the southern slip of tongue, before looking at his father.

"Wouldn't 'spect ya to. It's been a long time since I been here last."

"But yer just stopping the night?" the voice asked with suspicion. "Not going to try any funny business, are ya?"

"That's right. Hope to get on our way early mornin'."

There was a moment of quiet as the voice considered this. Strider felt his uncertainty returning. Why so much distrust? They weren't trying anything funny.

"Alright, hold on a moment, I'll get this thing open."

A metallic jingle, a clink, a resisting turn before a _thunk_, and a rattling slither of chains later, the gate pushed out toward them. A short man with a light brown ring of hair greeted them. The dusty violet short coat he wore had several teal patches on his elbows and the left hem, making Strider think that they did not have very good sewers here. A plaid yellow and green scarf ruffled around the man's neck and tucked into his yellow vest, and a faded rose scarf served as a belt for his khaki trousers. The moment his close-set eyes saw them, they brightened, and his face broke out into welcome.

"Well, well, _well_! Mitulo, _now_ I remember ya. You were telling the truth after all." He beckoned them quickly. "Come on in then an' rest, we're more than happy to see ya. It's been so long, I even forgot all about you. An' look at _this_," he looked to "Ryder", apparently the "this", "Ya even got a boy now! A big one too. Man, time flies."

"Well, at least yer lettin' us in." He turned back and pointed out while looking to his son expectantly. "Hurry an' bring the horses. We need t' get 'em washed up."

"Comin'."

He curiously came up to meet them, gently pulling Kiseki's rein to urge him along, and grabbing a hold of Mary on the way as well. Well, the man seemed friendly enough now. Even if he was not, he would put on his best face and move forward. He put the mare's strap into his father's hand and led them through the gate before beaming up at the stranger in his usual greeting.

"Hi there," he saluted, and stuck his hand out, "The name's Ryder. What's yers?"

The forward greeting surprised a laugh out of the man. "Aren't we the eager one here?" he teased. He took the boy's hand and shook it once. "My name's Gregg. It's nice to meet you, Ryder."

And the boy nodded, pleased with the way it sounded. He released his hand, and relaxed, more at ease with the way they settled in.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gregg. I hope I have a nice stay in Kakariko."

"Oh, you will. The people here are plenty friendly, as long as ya don't try to sell them anything."

The boy stared up at him. "Sell?"

"Sell." the man's face darkened. "Those merchants have been getting worse. Coming up with more ridiculous stories to get in to sell their phony merchandise. We keep telling them: "No Salesman Welcome", but they never listen!" Gregg reached out to pull the gate shut and started relocking it, never once stopping in his diatribe. ""No sign" they say, "no warning" they say. And then some act like they can't even read! Honestly, what is the world coming too? Can't we ever just get peace and quiet?" He turned on his heel and strut down the dirt way in the lead to the village. "We have plenty of good working stuff, we don't need them trying to con us! It's no better…"

He bitterly vented and raged, releasing pent up frustration about the blight of society, when Strider pursed his lips in thought. He turned slightly to his father and raised his hand against his lips.

"But Pop, I didn't _see_ any sign."

Mitulo quickly checked the back of the raging man in front before leaning down and mirroring his son.

"He _always_ fergets to put it up."

Oh. He peered at the man before dropping his hand and strolling innocently along the path. If his Pop could remember that from however long ago he was last here, then this guy was probably long gone in help. Although if that was the only reason he had been suspicious, then everything would be just fine. He would have been ecstatic as they neared the village if he had not been so miserable.

The wind was dry, carrying the type of swirling dust that invaded nostrils and parched throats, attacked vulnerable eyes to water in self protection, and whipped exposed skin with tiny, invisible chips of pebbles and sand. Cliff walls towered on either side of the narrowed path, closing in the walkway and trapping the travelers to a single direction. The two men seemed to have no trouble with the stroll, just kept their eyes squinted. The steeds kept their heads low and blinked excessively to try to keep the dust in their long lashes, and not their round eyes. Strider started feeling agitated. The boy kept his free left hand partially over his eyes to try to block a majority of the dust, but every time he tried to change the direction of his sight to see where he was going, he only saw the constant blend of weathered stone wall trekking right along with him. It seemed perfectly content to run perfectly parallel to him, too high to possibly see over, and far too close to let him deviate from his path. Even if it was at least a meter and a half from his person. And below his feet only ran packed sand with an occasional jagged pebble, increasing the monotony. It was almost suffocating, and the ordeal made him incredibly thirsty.

"Hey, Pop? Is the rest of Kakariko like this?"

"Pretty much." the man shrugged. "You'll get used to the dust soon enough, then it ain't so bad."

"But there's so much of it," He wiped at his eyes irritably. "Won't the wind ever die down here?"

"I's jus' worse in the tunnel. It opens up soon enough, then it ain't so bad."

The sound of bubbling and splashing water made Strider look up hopefully, and he leaned over to peer around the form of Gregg still yet ranting about the merchants. Dirty off-white slightly reflected the sun's rays, with colored bands across the middle of the structure that was too far to make out. Must have been a building of some kind judging by that door and window. Leaning a little more, he beamed in joyous discovery as he saw the beginning edges of a body of water. Thank divine mercy Kakariko had a spring here. Maybe the place was not as dry as he feared.

The tunnel did indeed open up at the edge of the village, though Ryder turned too eagerly to the spring to take in the village just yet. The water glistened with the sun's rays, and gently caressed the shore in lapping strokes. The white ridges of the shallow waterfall shivered in the light in rippling milky crystals, forming the softest of mists above the surface. And far, far back in the spring, the mossy tipped columns of stone reached high in eternal worship of the white rays slowly rolling through the openings in the swaying branches far above.

The boy knelt to gratefully scoop the water to his lips, before his father bopped his head in reprimanding, making the boy let out a mewling sound that made Gregg stare.

"Now wait just a minute, you ain't been here before. What're you supposed to do first?"

He blinked a moment in confusion. (Wash his hands, maybe?) Before the answer came slamming back to him.

"Aw shytes, I completely fergot!" he shot to his feet, and cried up to the heavens. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear! I jus' got so thirsty during the walk but I didn't wanna risk uncovering my eyes and getting dust in them so I could get the canteen and I jus figured I'd wait until I got inside, but then I saw the water and it looked so inviting and-"

"Ahright, aright, calm down," he father gently pat his shoulder. "It ain't that big of a deal. Sorry I mentioned it. Now then…" Mitulo looked around, solemnly scrutinizing for a volunteer. "Now who should do the prayers, I wonder…"

"Oh! Me, me, me!" the boy raised his hand and bounced it eagerly. "I have to redeem myself!"

The man frowned and put a hand thoughtfully on his chin, looking out over the empty stone. "I dunno, it's jus' so hard to choose…"

"Oh come on!" Ryder beseeched, and hopped up and down. "Pick me, pick me!"

Mitulo sighed against the boy's waving hand and shrugged lightly. "Suppose there ain't no harm in letting' ya do it. Ahright son, you can say it."

"_Yes_!" he cheered, much to Gregg's bemusement. "Success!"

He turned, and brought his heels together. His cheery face grew more serious as he looked out at the water.

"Hello. My name is Stri- _Ryder_." He flipped his hand up to indicate his father. "This is my Pop. He's my guide and mentor on this test of my courage and ability."

Gregg snorted at the words, before Mitulo hushed him. Ryder seemed not to have noticed.

"And we are here to ask for your blessing."

He brought his hands up to chest level, as the two men did the same. All three clapped once to silence the restless spirits, once more to gather their attention, and a final time to signal the beginning of the blessing, keeping them together on the third clap. They all closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Whistling winds, clucking chickens, splashing waters and distantly gossiping people instantly churned their ears, until Strider's firm, prepubescent voice rang over the noise.

"We enter this domain, and beseech your protection. Bestow thine blessing," he intoned reverently, "and keep away the merchants."

The two men nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Welp, now that that's done," he struck his hands on his hips and turned to look to the village appraisingly. "I must now see the statue."

He leaned forward and put a hand to his brow to block out the sun, looking to the huge dusty white hut to his right. He noted that it was the only building built directly onto the ground, for some reason. The general store to the left stood firm on a two foot high wooden foundation, just like the rest of the shoddy old architecture lining the street. The bare bushes and two trees down the line were almost black, and spindled out in gnarly masses. Sheesh, this place was dead. He squinted his eyes as he spotted a building on a ridge at the other side. What was that?

"The statue?" Gregg looked at him in mild curiosity, while the watching Mitulo raised a brow.

"Yes, the statue!" the boy turned to him again. "It is imperative that I see this statue."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But it _has_ to be here." he waved his arms up frantically in his attempt to convey the significance. "It's gotta be big, and looks like a bird, with an ancient sense of awe and amazement cloaking it like a shadow."

"Right, sounds great," though his expression clearly stated his idea of the opposite, "but I've never seen anything like that. Sorry."

His determination wavered into hopeful pleading. "But, but… the statue…"

He shrugged. "I'd love to help, but I don't know anything like that around here. I don't even know where you heard of such a thing."

"Mers…" he sighed and turned away to try to join his father forlornly, his eyes never leaving the ground. As a result, he passed right by the man without even realizing. "I have already failed in my quest, surely this must be an ill omen of fortune- _ack_."

A bump against his shoulder made him stumble a moment in surprise, before righting himself and looking up to see what had caused the disturbance.

"Who-"

A little girl, with hair of warm wheat and eyes almost as blue as the sparkling spring behind him stared back at him. At full height, she came up to his nose, and the two near look-alikes stared at each other in some awed discovery. Her own hair was curled and matted down her shoulders, and he had to be at least three inches taller than she, and he wore green, blue and brown while she dressed in purple, soft red and beige, but their surprise was still evident. The most prominent details of difference were the freckles sprinkled along her cheek bones and the bridge of her nose. That, and the stuffed dog she held in her other arm.

"I-I'm sorry," Ryder said immediately, his articulation instinctively coming to the surface. "I should have been more careful."

"No, no, it was my fault!" the girl recovered quickly. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"But I'm new here, and should've been paying attention to learn my way around."

"But if you're new, I should've helped you along, not run into you. I'll make it up to you."

"Really, that's not necessary, I was just trying to get to Pop to get into the Inn."

"Oh no, that's even worse! I should have pointed you in the right direction."

The two men looked at the children, then looked slowly to each other. Mitulo sighed.

"It's alright son, I'm pretty sure it's safe t' say yer both plenty sorry."

"Of course I am!" Came the two simultaneous insistences. The two children quickly nodded in agreement, to dispel any doubt the man was certainly having.

"C'mon then, let's get inta the Inn and unload the horses. Ya can play with yer new friend then."

"Sure thing," he said, just before the words registered, and he turned to the girl. "Are we friends now?"

"Sure!" the girl chirped. "It's always fun to meet new people. It's an adventure."

"You think so too?" His eyes shone in wondrous fulfillment, "I was afraid it was just me. Of course this whole thing is an adventure." He placed one foot on a conveniently placed rock, leaning out to see into the horizons blocked by the store building. "For I am a traveler, making my way across the lands in exploration and wonder."

"You're a traveler?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Indeed," he answered, just before righting himself. "I am Ryder, Traveler of the Southern Wood." he swept into low bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

She smiled shyly, before holding her flowing and ruffled skirt, and dipping into a little curtsy.

"Hello, Traveler Ryder. I am Lady Tabekine." She straightened, and held out her hand daintily. "But you may address me as Tabby."

"Lady Tabby, I am honored to make your acquaintance." He dutifully took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. "It is my deepest wish that we meet again."

"As is mine, Traveler Ryder." She took it back, swishing a little in her skirt while hugging the animal. "I hope that you can see me soon. I'll be in Renado's hut."

"I see," he nodded once in understanding. "Until we meet again, Lady Tabby."

"Farewell, Traveler Ryder."

She gently waved as he saluted her, and turned on his heel to stroll back to where his father stood.

Before he reached there, the men had made a bet.

"I don't believe it," Gregg said with some awe. "Someone's actually as crazy as she is."

Mitulo looked at him, marveling at how backward that sounded to his ears. "You mean she acts like this all the time?"

"Yeah, always calling herself a "Lady" an' everything. He even looks like her." he turned to the man somewhat incredulously. "Ya sure ya didn't have twins and just loose one at birth?"

The man looked sharply at him. "Don't even joke about that. I only got one kid. I jus' thought she was goin' along with him. Guess it works out pretty well though. They can keep each other entertained."

"Ya think it's possible they can get annoyed by each other?"

Mitulo actually considered it a moment, then shook his head. "Doubt it. They'll prob'ly be so happy they ferget what the rest of the world's s'pposed to be like."

Gregg shrugged, only half innocently. "Hard to say. They say a man's worst enemy is himself."

"Even if it's the opposite gender?"

"Well, we can't have two chivalrous boys trying to court each other, can we?"

Mitulo considered this a moment

Close set eyes snapped over. "Betcha it'll be him."

Hazel eyes narrowed in challenge. "No way. The girl's gonna lose it first."

"How much?"

The man watched as his son made his farewell, and carefully decided. "Fifteen gems."

Gregg struck out his hand, and Mitulo took it. "Deal."

Strider shoved the rolled straw mat and blanket under the guest bed. He straightened the covers on the real bed so they hung down neatly again, before standing and stretching.

"That's everything."

Mitulo finished stacking the saddles off in the corner and straightened as well.

"Ya ready?"

"I was born ready! Let'sa go!"

They traveled down the stairs, Strider in his perpetual hop and Mitulo's easy clamber. The boy all but jumped out of the door, and spun on his heel to come up beside the two bareback horses standing by the fence. He pat the steed's neck affectionately.

"Rest well, Kiseki, for our journey still stretches before us."

The horse huffed and shook it's mane, tightening, but not pulling the reins tied to the post.

"Ya ready to meet the Gorons?" His father asked.

"Ah, wait, wait, I need a sec."

He cleared his throat, and straightened his posture, calming his voice and schooling his face to be much more relaxed.

"Greetings and salutations sir. I am Ryder, traveler of the Southern region. I come from Judiken Village of Faron Woods in the hope to explore the country and expand my horizons. Please regard me kindly, and with sincerest understanding."

The man raised a single eyebrow, looking at his son curiously as the boy frowned.

"No, it still sounds too formal," he muttered. He brought his face into a grin and cheered instead. "Hi there! I'm Ryder. I'm jus' traveling up from Judiken on my trip to Castle Town. It's nice to meetcha." His grin slowly dissolved. "But now it jus' sounds too lax…"

"It'll be fine," his father assured. "Jus' be yerself an' give a "Hallo". I'm sure they ain't that picky."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Okay," he clapped his cheeks, and shook himself once to dispel the nerves. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Wait a second, there's somethin' ya gotta know."

"I know, I know, don't shake a Goron's hand-"

"There's that, but I can't be sure you'll actually meet one."

"Huh? What?" The boy looked up to the man worriedly. "But Pop, why not? They're on Death Mountain, right? Can't we just go up there and say hello?"

"Yeah, but it's dangerous up there."

"Cuz it's a volcano?"

"Yeah. There's vents up there, an' rocks could slide down from a quake. I've even heard o' times where the volcano'll sputter out some rocks and they'll actually hit people."

"Well then, we'll jus' have to be extra careful," Ryder asserted. "Watch out for any rocks, and avoid the vents. Wait, vents? Ya mean "geysers"?"

"It's too risky. Yer too young to be stickin' your neck out like that."

"But, I came all this way hoping I'd meet one," he implored. "Even for a minute, can't we-"

"No, I'm not gunna go risk yer neck for it." and his voice became firmer and his eyebrows drew down to signal no tolerance for argument. "It's called Death Mountain for a reason."

Strider was quiet a moment for the information to sink in, and looked down a scuffed boot. "Why didn't you at least warn me sooner?"

"Cuz I didn't want to worry you over the trip here. Jod told me when they usually come down t' talk 'bout trade, an' we tried to leave to meet them in time."

Strider listened carefully, hardly letting himself believe such hopeful words. Then he finally decided to look up.

"You mean-"

"They ain't always prompt, but they usually come down around this time every month. We can wait a couple of days if we have to."

He might as well have told the boy he had just been personally invited to attend dinner with the Goron chief.

"Pop!" His bright eyes were wide and the beam of joy lit his face with energy that rivaled the sun's. He leaped and clung to the man's shoulders with unquestionable exuberance. "You're the absolute best!"

His father actually managed to catch a hold of him without falling, shockingly enough. He chuckled at the boy's over exited behavior, though was pleased with the obvious appreciation nonetheless.

"I know, son. I know."

The boy kissed his cheek before letting go and dropping to the dirt street.

"But, how will we know when they come?"

"I'm gonna go talk with Barnes to ask how he keeps in contact with them. He runs the bomb store over yonder." he jut out his bearded chin down the street way before pointing to a different building a bit closer to them. "I wantcha t'go into that building over there while I do."

Ryder followed his finger and saw one of the taller buildings on the other side of the road. "What's in there?"

"Jus' a place to gather. Kinda like the tavern for us. That's where everyone'll be, tryin' to get away from the heat an' dust."

"So that's why there's no one out here." the boy murmured as he glanced around.

"Right. You'll probably find some boys yer age in there somewhere."

"But Pop, I promised Lady Tabby I would see her again," he protested. "And a man never breaks his promise to a Lady even when another duty conflicts with it, for a man's promise must always be held in the highest regard for the sake of his honor and integrity because those are the most respected qualities in terms of-"

"Hold yer horses," Mitulo said quickly and put a hand on s excited son's head. "She's probably playin' with Renado, she'll be fine." he frowned pensively as he wondered out loud. "Maybe that's why she had that toy with her…"

"Well, I don't like holdin' back my promises, but as long as I'm not makin' her wait," Ryder shrugged. "I guess I am curious about who else is here."

"Atta boy." The father pat his head then let his hand drop to the side. "Go on an' have fun while I see what I can do."

Strider's signature perpetual beam was back. "Thanks Pop." He quickly hugged him tight. "I love you now forever and always."

The man hugged him back, even tighter in some weird contest to see who could suffocate the other first. "Enough to use my name again?"

Ryder flew back from the man's arms. "That information is strictly on a need-to-know basis."

Mitulo shrugged a little helplessly. "Ah well, I tried. Now get goin' you."

"Yes, sir!"

He saluted him, before turning about and loping away to the designated building, his spirits now much lighter as his father watched and chuckled lightly at that little mysterious ray of sunshine that was his own. To this day, he would never figure out just whose side of the family the boy inherited that odd quirk of zealous energy.

Feeling light and ready for nearly anything, Ryder happily entered the room, very nearly skipping along on his way. The inside of the building was roomy, almost as big as the center room of the Inn. Almost. There was a man and woman chatting by the desk just to his left, and he even saw a group of three older, rather burly looking men just a bit further down, playing some sort of game with cards. In the furthest corner sat a boy (or maybe a girl, for all he knew from his distance. The hair length made it hard to tell) in all dark colors, huddled by himself. Ryder took a few curious steps in, wondering who he should attempt to speak to first.

"Blast it all!" came the shout.

Strider stopped and looked to his right, where there was a pair of boys he had missed seeing. He stepped to the side to peek curiously over his shoulder at the table the two boys were huddled against. "What's wrong?"

"I just lost the game!" the boy with nappy hair and a sloppily knitted green vest complained. He plopped his chin into his hands.

"What game?"

"_The_ game."

Ryder stared blankly. "I still don't follow."

"Trust me, it's better if you don't. Once you know it, you lose. It's the rules." Then the stranger finally cast his brown eyes sideways, and realized he was speaking to someone he had not met before. "Oh, hi. Name's Walden."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ryder." The boy blinked down at the black and white checkered board. "What kind of game is that?"

"An impossible one."

"Oh, quiet you sore loser!" The boy with spectacles harrumphed. He sat back and pushed up his namesake. "We're playing _chess_. He just lost again. I'm sorry we first met like this. I'm-"

"Glasses."

The dark-haired boy looked up sharply. "That's not my real name."

"Just call him Glasses. Everyone will know who you're talking about." he waved it off, before looking to his companion. "I'm telling you, it's in the rules: No one is allowed to beat Glasses. I don't even know why I bother."

"That's not a rule, you just can't play chess!"

"What's chess?"

The innocent question made both arguers freeze. Simultaneously, they both turned their faces to meet his. Walden rolled his eyes lazily away.

"I'd take that back if I were you…"

"But, I really don't know about it."

"You don't?" Glasses crescendoed, and Walden shrugged.

"Too late."

He jumped from his seat. "Well, my friend, allow me to take you under my wing and teach you all I have to share!" His arms gracefully showed off Walden on the other side of the table, just as he put his foot on the boy's head, "Perhaps you'll be more competent than this blathering _lump_."

His foot pushed him out of the chair, toppling it back onto the floor. Strider gawked.

"Hey, are you o-"

But Walden had already somersaulted back off the chair, and jumped to his feet just as Glasses hooked the back of the chair with his foot, and kicked it upright again.

"Freedom!" Walden cried and flew out the building with his arms raised high in victory.

Strider looked after him, merely observing his departure.

"He looks happy- _Wah_!"

"Come now, Ryder," Glasses released his arm, "won't you have a seat?"

He was already sitting in the chair, thanks to the teen's eagerness. He glanced back, and saw with some surprise the chairs were perfectly straight again, with the pieces on the board lined in perfect rows in the moment he had taken to look away.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Ryder considered it. "Is it fun?"

"Oh yes." He lowered his head in a nod, shining his lenses against the light. "_Lots_ of fun."

It was with a bit of guilty sympathy that Walden came back into the building, a long time later. He supposed it was not all that fair for him to leave the poor boy (whatever his name was) all alone in Glasses's evil clutches. The poor kid did not know any better. He saddled up to the table, where what's-his-name seemed to be looking curiously at the board, while Glasses could not seem to take his eyes off of it.

"So, how'd he do?"

"He's… he's… perfect!" Glasses cried to the heavens. "I've never seen so much promise in a single individual in my short life!" He looked back at the board, adjusting his glasses as he examined the layout. "He's new, yes, he's young, _yes_, but the _potential_ in his young brain is the potential of a weapon! He's picked up the rules in a flash, he's learning the plot points with the ease, he's coming up with strategies I haven't _shown_ him yet!" he pointed with awe and near worship to the student sitting across from him. "This boy is a genius in the _making_!"

He blinked at Glasses, before looking down at the innocently beaming Ryder.

"It was fun." he said. "I like to pretend I'm stabbing the other pieces whenever I use the King to attack someone. Makes me feel like I'm going into battle."

Walden nodded slowly. "So easily amused." He blinked as he rethought the words. "Wait, the "King"?"

Glasses sighed and deflated at the mention. "Ryder, I told you before, that's the Queen, you're using the _Queen_."

"Well, I can't pretend to be a Queen," he said as a matter-of-factly. "Besides, why is the Queen _so_ much more powerful than the King anyway? It's not right, the King is supposed to be the one to lead his troops into battle, and slay the enemy. What kind of King would make the Queen do it for him?"

"A lazy one?" he supplied.

"It's just not right," Strider insisted. "The piece is a King!"

"It's a Queen."

"A King!"

"A Queen!"

_He's arguing about the name of a game piece_. He idly observed. This was a genius in the making?

"If the King dies, the country dies, that's the logic of the game." Glasses argued. "How else can you simulate the war?"

"Easy, just make the queen a Holy Maiden and make her an icon for the kingdom. That way, the king _has_ to go to battle in order to protect her."

"But the only people who would want to take a Holy Maiden in the first place is an evil wizard. _Then_ how would it go?"

"Strider?"

The three perked at the woman's unexpected voice and turned to the doorway to see who had spoken. Just as suddenly, his energy dropped, his grin evaporated, and his eyes stared with an almost vacant shock. The word left his mouth of his own accord.

"Alania…"

"Oh, you _do_ remember me!" The woman gushed. "That's wonderful, I was afraid you wouldn't know me."

No, no, that wasn't it. The boy had to regain his bearings and smiled brightly to her. But she had such a shocking resemblance to Keian. It threw him for a loop. He had heard people say that Keian had looked like Alania for years, but he had never realized just how accurate that was. That same straw colored hair, that upturned nose, and that same face was so similar it was impossible to guess otherwise. The woman practically trotted over to him, and he was so stunned he forgot his manners to stand up properly to say hello. She looked so happy. She looked so _normal_. She put her hand on his head and smiled fondly.

"Oh, look at you, so big! You're almost all grown-up now, aren't you? How old are you? Twelve now? Thirteen?"

"Ten, actually."

"I thought your name was "Ryder"?" Glasses pointed out.

"Oh, it is, but I used to go by "Strider" when I was younger," he said quickly.

"Two names?" Walden turned from one face to another, before grabbing a chair from the table behind him, and plopping down onto it. He thunked his head against the table. "Great, now I'll _never_ get it right."

"Ryder?" Alania seemed confused for a moment, before her face brightened in remembrance. "Oh, that's right, you _did_ go by Ryder first. I guess you started doing it again?"

"Yep! I mastered riding, an' now I can take the name with pride," he declared.

"Oh, I'm so glad you did. Everyone was so worried about you. But I'm glad you're better and you can have the name you wanted now."

"Thanks. I'm glad to have it too."

This was not right. This conversation was not supposed to be going normally. Alania was insane, she was driven crazy by the witch. Not only was she normal, she was so _happy_. Bright, and curious about a little boy she remembered from years ago. Why did this seem so wrong?

"What about the other kids? What about Deron and Goro? Do they still fight all the time, or have they grown out of that?"

"Nope! Still arguing," he laughed.

"Oh, poor Jiren, having to keep that house in line. I always admired her for that. She hasn't been driven batty, I hope?"

"Nah, she's still tough as nails."

"Good. Well, Helo always was quite nice to help out."

_Ask about your daughters_, he silently willed. _They're the ones you should worry about. Why aren't you asking if they're alright_?

"Oh, I nearly forgot!"

His heart jumped to his throat. Here it came.

"How's F'Orine and Shelen coming along? Last I heard they kept to themselves. Have they come out more? Are they coping better with everything and being friendly?"

"Not really." he leaned forward, putting his weight on his arms, and never losing his smile. "Shelen's out more, but F'Orine still acts like a stranger. Guess she doesn't like the outdoors much."

"Well, wouldn't make sense for them to move out here. Honestly, she always felt a little _off_ to me, if you know what I mean. Ah, but I'm rambling. I didn't mean to interrupt your game."

"Well, it was just a few practice games anyway," Glasses offered. "No big deal. We were nearly done anyway, right?"

"Mama…"

All three occupants of the room turned at the new voice. A tiny boy stood in the doorway, looking around at first, then looking imploringly up to Alania.

"Mama…"

"Oh, Kekan, what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay put and that Mommy would be right back. I just wanted to say hello to an old friend."

Ryder stiffened, and Glasses looked in suspicion at the slowly clenched fist hanging off the chair. Kekan sniffed once, and held his arms up to Alania.

"I want Mama…" he insisted.

The woman sighed and obligingly picked him up. "Honestly, why can't you do what you're told? If your father found out I left you alone for a minute he would kill me. Oh well." she turned to the three and waved briefly. "Well, sorry, but my little troublemaker of a nephew will have to take priority for a few minutes, until I get him back to his parents. I'm sorry to cut our chat short. Maybe we can try again later? I'd love to catch up."

"Yeah," the sheer relief on his face brightened him considerably. "That sounds great."

"Wonderful! Maybe I'll find you later. Bye, have fun."

The three boys waved, and Glasses turned to the boy.

"Ryder, are you all right?"

"Of course," the boy chirped as he turned back around, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed a little… uneasy."

Ah. It must have shown before he could stop it. He was not sure how to explain it himself. He lowered his eyes as the two looked to him curiously.

"For a second," he admitted in a low whisper, "I thought that was her tyke."

Glasses and Walden looked to each other.

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Well, no, it's just… you know, it's not important, forget it," he waved it off as the door opened behind him. "It's nothing anyway, just a misunderstanding."

"Son? I got good news for you."

Ryder looked behind to his father, quickly schooling his expression to curiosity before raising suspicion. "Yeah, Pop?"

"They're here."

"WHAT!" He rocketed from his chair. "Really? No way! Thanks for the game, Glasses, gotta go now, bye guys!"

"My name is not Glasses!" The boy with spectacles yelled in protest after him, but the other boy was already out the door.

He grumbled and muttered to himself, begrudgingly replacing the pieces in their proper box to put away. Walden idly twisted a strand of nappy hair, as he looked up to the ceiling and rested his chin in his hand.

"He's kinda weird."

Glasses harrumphed. "I don't care if he's clinically insane. I just want to teach him some more. He at least actually puts in an _effort_, unlike you."

"Yeah," the teen droned and leaned back, pushing his chair onto the back two legs. "But I just can't help but think he's… hm, what's the word…"

"Well, he moves too much, and has some weird ideas, but he's not all bad." Glasses assented, and slipped in the board before folding back the lid of the wooden box. "In the mean time, I do need to get back and help with sweeping." he fiddled with his glasses yet again. "The dust accumulated in the attic again. I keep telling them to take time to seal those cracks, but they never listen-"

"Ah, I've got it!" The chair smacked into the floor as Walden slammed his hands into the tabletop. "Twofaced!"

Glasses stared, spectacles crooked in interrupted adjustment before he quickly corrected them.

"That's a heavy accusation for someone you've barely just met. Where do you get an impression like that?"

"I dunno, it's just…" he put up both fists to cradle his chin, and looked up again in thought. "He's just one of those people that seem happy all the time, but you look at him, and can't help but think he's hiding something. Ya know?"

Glasses looked at him, and was about to call him crazy, until he thought about the last few minutes. Ryder had seemed perfectly fine when Alania came in to talk to him. He just seemed like a boy catching up with an old companion. But the moment her nephew had come in, and Ryder had gotten a good look at that little boy…

Glasses frowned once in remembrance, unable to explain what happened even mentally. Ryder's face had been turned away from him, but for a few moments there was a tension he could feel, that he could sense but not explain. It was so sudden, and was gone after only a moment. A strange phenomena.

Glasses looked down, and adjusted his namesake one last time, catching the light in a shielding flash.

"Yeah, actually I do."

Down the village, Ryder had to take a moment to prepare himself. He clapped his cheeks and shook out the nervousness.

"Okay Ryder, you can do this." he murmured to himself. "You've been preparing for this moment for years, and now is the time to make the best impression. Don't screw it up!"

Mitulo waited patiently as his son gathered his nerves. They remained outside the shop where the race's trader and the merchant spoke in their business terms, waiting until the meeting was over. Most likely a good thing since Ryder needed time to pace, rant, fidget, huff, shudder, hop, and practice. It was hard work being a well-liked traveler. Mitulo glanced into the window.

"Think they're done."

"Oh _Goddess_, I'm doomed," he wailed, "what was I thinking coming over here? I haven't had nearly enough time, I'll never be able to give them the right impression! I'm only ten, what can they expect of me? I should have waited until I was thirteen, at least then I would've looked better, maybe gotten my hair to look better-"

"Relax, I'm kiddin'. They're still talkin."

Exhausted, and depleted, Strider collapsed to his hands and knees, for once his energy unable to keep him afloat.

"Pop, how could you?"

"Ya make it too easy, son. But I'm tryin' to tell ya to slow down some. You'll work yerself inta a fever. You'll be fine."

"Yeah… I need t' relax. Calm down. Take a breather." He took on deep breath to start.

"Atta boy. Jus' calm down an' do what ya do. Ya'll be fine."

"Right, right." He nodded to himself and stood straight again. He gathered his focus, and calmed his breathing. "Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be okay. I got this, no problem."

The pep talk seemed to work. Bit by bit, the overzealous energy disappeared. Tension drained from his body. His breath slowed into a more stable rhythm. Strong, and able, like the mountain. Yes, yes, a mountain was strong. Patient. That's what he was, patient, calm, right down to his inner core. He was a peaceful, dormant mountain. The door swung open to reveal the mighty, two-man-tall and nearly one-man-wide Goron.

"I meant an active and raging volcano!" He corrected immediately. "Why do you people keep rushing me for things like this!"

The large blue marbles and Mitulo's hazel eyes blinked at him. The caught off-guard boy stared back. He noticed the sandy skin-tone, the rigid white crop on the creature's head, and shoulders, and off-yellow body paint, registering that this was indeed an individual of the race. And that: 'Holy crap, this guy's huge.' Then he turned away, whipped by the wind as a dark, swirling Shroud of Despair engulfed his form.

"Why even bother?" he murmured despondently. "It was a lost cause anyway. Did I have the chance? Yes, but alas, I tossed it back without a second thought, destroyed the single chance at recognition all because of my careless abandon."

Mitulo cleared his throat. "What my boy means here, is that we're sorry to trouble ya, but wondered if ya could spare a few minutes? Strider- er, wait, sorry, _Ryder_ here has been very eager to meet ya."

"Meet me?" Came the boom. The Goron stood taller, and crossed his arms. "Why should he be curious about such a thing?"

Ryder tried not to visibly wince, and held back the urge to cover his ears from the Goron's voice.

"Well, he wanted to meet all of the Goron race, actually."

"The Gorons? Ha!-" and Ryder could not stop the flinch from the bark- "The pass is too dangerous for a human to cross."

"We know. That's why I was hoping you could talk to him. Tell him a few things, answer a few questions, maybe?"

Ryder, meanwhile, fiddled with his fingers nervously, glancing between the rocky giant and his hands. He might have stared, if he was not so embarrassed of his blunder.

"Hmph, do not insult me. I am not some source of entertainment for a too curious human." He huffed and crossed his arms. "If you wish to meet the Gorons, brave the pass and prove yourself a warrior worthy of our time."

"Wait, I didn't mean like that," his eyes widened, as his worst fears seemed to be coming true. He reached out a protesting hand. "I just wanted to-" Ryder stared after him, disappointment and heartbreak clear on his young face as the Goron walked straight away from him.

It was tensely quiet. The hot dust whipped them as Ryder let his hand drop. He did his best to keep the disappointment from his face, but his eyes still clouded in despair, and his boot still twisted idly in the dirt. But, but he wanted to, but Pop said it was too dangerous and…

"I'm sorry, son," Mitulo gave a squeeze, trying to be comforting, but not knowing how to save this. "I tried."

"I know," he responded, and looked up to give a small, optimistic smile in response. "Thanks fer tryin' anyway, Pop. Maybe I'll get the chance next time."

"Chance to do what?" An older Goron from the door asked.

"How many of you are in there!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Just myself." The second one assured. He looked around a moment. "Where's Nadurian gone?"

"Em…" Ryder looked after where the large Goron was just turning around a corner and pointed half-heartedly. "He went that way." he slumped as the cold, heavy reality of the situation sunk in. "And now I think I offended him." He sighed. "Great."

The older Goron (judged older by the lines by his eyes and mouth) stared down with incredulity. "What could a little human like you have done to offend him?"

"Well…" he punched his fingers together, ignoring the part about a "little" human. In comparison he really was small. And really skinny to boot. "I just wanted to ask him some questions. I really wanna meet the Gorons for myself, but I can't get up to Death Mountain, so I wanted him to tell me some things." He tried to shrug with indifference, but his voice cracked. "But he thought I wanted entertainment. Now I screwed up my chances and I'll never know for sure."

Mitulo didn't say anything, though scrutinized the older Goron. He placed his hands on his hips and softened his tone from the usual harsh grating. "And why do you wish so much to meet us?"

"Because I've heard so much about you, and I want to know if it's all true. Like…" the boy quickly looked around for any potential listeners, and leaned in, holding his hand by his mouth to muffle his whispered words from eavesdroppers. "Is it true you eat rocks?"

"It is," The giant nodded his head. "But we have a special type of rock we prefer, that may only be mined from the mountain top."

"But- but how? Wouldn't that hurt your teeth?"

The race let out a laugh. Ryder was so caught up, he didn't even think of the quieter volume.

"Why do you think we eat rocks, little one?" He hit his own chest. "To make them tough and strong!"

The giant stopped laughing and pulled back his white lips to show off his whole, and unbroken smile. Ryder blinked and scratched his head.

"Well, I guess when you put it like that it makes sense. Does that mean my teeth will get strong if I eat rocks too?"

Mitulo did step in this time, worried for his son's usually hair-brained schemes. "Don't start gettin' any ideas."

"I'm not." he said innocently, already wondering if there were any ways to soften rocks for ingestion. He turned back. "But, you still look kinda human to me." He tilted his head in mild confusion. "I thought you were supposed to look more like "boulders". But you have feet and arms and everything."

"Hmph, only because humans see one form and remember it best."

"Form?"

His question was answered when the Goron curled in on himself and rest on the floor in a cracked and rocky sphere. Ryder looked on in awe at the sudden transformation. The "boulder" was still taller than him when he was standing and the gravel-stubble growing over the Goron's spine still signaled the creature's identity.

"You _do_ look like a boulder!" he exclaimed. His finger slowly reached forward to feel for himself, before Mitulo swatted his hand.

"_Strider_."

"Er, sorry," he apologized and lowered his hand. But did that exterior feel as much like a rock as it looked?

The Goron uncurled and stood from his crouch, looming over the two once again.

"I would stay to answer our other questions, but our trade is on hold until I return, so I must be off."

"Oh, okay," he said, a little disappointed. "But, can I talk to you again? Maybe if you come down later?"

"I will not return for a long while. I only come down once every moon cycle."

"Really? That's perfect! We'll be back in about a month anyway, right Pop?"

"Right. We're on a trip of sorts. We're visiting here on our way to Castle Town."

"Hm, you wish to see the country's capital?"

"Yep! I'm travelin' all- oh no!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I fergot my introduction! Ack, I even forgot to give you name, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

The large race boomed in laughter again. "Fear not, little human. I did not give my name either. I am Caslus."

"Caslus. It is an honor to meet you. I am Ryder, Traveler from the Southern Wood," he bowed, "I am on a quest to learn all I can of this land and its wonders."

"Welcome then, Ryder." The large race boomed. He held out his hand for the customary greeting. "May your visit bring you many good experiences."

"Thank you." The child chirped, and reached his hand out to complete the greeting. "I'm sure it-"

Then he stopped, and stared at the huge, muscled and rocky hand hovering in front of him, and his comparatively small, pale, and very human hand halting in it's journey to meet it. His eyes went wide, and he broke into a nervous sweat. _What do I do?_ He lamented. It was the one warning his father had given him, out of everything he had instructed him for: never shake a Goron's hand, otherwise he would regret it substantially. It was really no wonder, when seeing the obvious difference in strength. That monster of a hand could easily break his in two. But what was he supposed to do, then? The Goron was expecting him to, and if he refused, would the Goron be offended? Would he warn the others of his tribe to beware of this little human boy that did not even have the proper manners to meet him, and give the others a bad impression of him before he had a chance to meet them? But was it worth the risk of losing a limb?

A boom of laughter made Strider flinch in unexpected fear, and he looked hesitantly up at the mighty man.

"You are eager, and wise for your years, little Ryder." the Goron said, and leaned back, tucking in his hand. "Customs that put yourself in harms ways are not good ones to have."

"Wise… yeah, that's me…" he brought his hand back gratefully, and recovered quickly, glad to have averted that dilemma. "I'm glad you're not offended."

"Offended? Hah! It will take more than a snub from a human child to offend _me_." He turned on his heel and called back as he left: "Keep your questions, for the next time we may meet."

"I will. Thank you Caslus!" he waved enthusiastically. "I really appreciate it! Bye!"

"Well, I'm glad that went well," Mitulo mused. "Ya got a few questions answered, at least."

"I did." Strider beamed. "I'm just glad that not all the Gorons hate me. I was really worried when the first one seemed mad. But Caslus seemed nice enough."

"Pretty patient, too. He's good with tykes."

"Yeah? How can ya tell?"

"From how he acted with ya. I've seen Gorons before, an' they don't usually move that slow. Or speak that quietly."

"Huh... you're right." He unconsciously fiddled with his ears and tried to remember. "The first one really was loud."

"Fer the most part. He knows how t' be careful 'round human kids."

"Or people with Hylian ears. Well, lucky me then."

"C'mon, it's gettin' late. Why don'tcha go play with yer new friend fer a while, and then let's get settled in with some supper an' get ready fer bed."

Ryder looked around seeing how close to the horizon the sun had fallen. "Oh yeah, I hadn't even noticed. Time flies. Ahright, I'm off to visit Lady Tabby. Farewell, Father!"

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"_Oh_," the boy's eyes were wide in excited discovery and he grinned from his spot at the table. "You're like me!"

The girl stared at him. She had just informed them that her name was Darla and she was fifteen years old. She would be bringing out their food and taking care of anything they needed while her family would be the ones actually cooking their dinner. Understandably, she could not quite connect her last statement with his.

"Excuse me?"

"What my boy means here," Mitulo cut-in, "My wife runs a tavern down in the south. He helps to serve the guests while she cooks in the back."

"Unless there's a lot of them." Strider added. "Then Keian will help out too. Though it's mostly me, so I definitely know how you feel." His eyes widened as he realized something, and looked to her very seriously. "So don't hesitate in telling' me to shut up when I start mouthin' off, an' don't you dare let me get too drunk to get obnoxious, and if I start coming even close to insulting you or your family, give in to your anger, and kick me in the shin!"

The girl blinked at him, and Mitulo sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Alright…" Darla looked at him with some confused suspicion, "You're not _planning_ to do any of that, are you?"

"No, but it's better to be safe and sorry. I'll understand." Strider leaned back, and crossed his arms and nodded. "We are kindred souls, so we understand the server's dilemma. We must smile and make our guests happy, and always agree with them, even when they are in the wrong." His eyes narrowed. "All we can do is silently seethe under our smiles, and sneak flaming spices into their food as a tiny outlet of our vengeance."

Mitulo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "An' jus' how often do ya find yerself doin' that?"

…Shytes.

"_Pop_!" he rounded about, hurt at the implication. "How could you think I'd do something like that? I've just heard stories from travelers about _other_ places that do it." He looked up to the girl, and beamed encouragingly. "You've heard them too, right?"

"Oh, well, _actually_," the girl smiled apologetically. "That was me."

The surprised silence from the males said enough. That had just been a ploy- did other places actually do that too? Darla broke into grin.

"Just kidding," she winked. "Couldn't resist. How about I get you something to drink? Are you thirsty?"

"Oh, yeah, I am," Strider admitted. He idly kicked his feet. "Starvin' too. What's the house specialty?"

"Butter cooked lean cucco, simmered in a red wine sauce flavored with garlic, parsley, and thyme with a hint of sugar, served with short grain white rice boiled with oil, tomato, and green onion, with a side of oven roasted spiced vegetables. Best paired with a tall glass of crisp, lightly chilled Labri Hanol."

This time, the silence was stunned. Strider turned from the girl very seriously to his father.

"Pop, what's this world comin' to? I remember back in my day when all you had to say was "cucco, rice, an' veggies" an' that'd be enough. Now the young people these days are makin' everything so fancy shmancy." he sighed and shook his head. "It's a real shame."

"I think she's messin' with ya again."

The boy looked to the girl, and this time she laughed.

"Oh, you're so cute. I wish I had a little brother like you."

"_Cute_?" his jaw dropped in astonishment. "I'm not _cute_, I'm cool."

"Sure you are." she tousled his hair affectionately as if he were a toddler. "You wait right here, an' I'll get you both something to drink. I'm sure you'll like them," she promised, and twirled off to do just that.

The disgruntled boy scowled after her, and shook his head quickly to get his hair back into place, correcting the tiny tuffs of hair to fall flat again. What was it with girls and his hair? He hit his fist on the table.

"This is an outrage!" He proclaimed. "An jibe- a personal _insult_ to my person! I _demand_ free desert for this!"

"Hold that demand 'til after supper. Ya might be too full for it. Up north, the plates get smaller, but down here, the taverns still serve ya _real_ meals. So," he laced his fingers by his chin. "So, did you and Tabby have fun today?"

"Yes."

Mitulo waited for more, but Strider just looked at him.

"Did you… play together? Doya like her?"

"Oh yes. Lady Tabby is wonderful company."

Again, he waited for a more. Ryder idly nodded his head and hummed, and Mitulo started dreading if maybe he would have to end up paying up.

"Nothin' happened, right son? Ya ain't annoyed by her, are ya?"

"No! No, of course not!" he denied instantly. "I could never be annoyed by a Lady. She's just… unusual."

He tried not to laugh at the irony of that statement.

"Yeah?" he said lightly instead. "How come?"

"The… company she keeps is… not to my liking."

Now Mitulo was intrigued.

"Who else was there? Son, tell me what's up. Ya said ya had fun, but ya don't wanna talk. What happened? I thought she'd be perfect for ya."

"Well, I did have fun, with her an' her friend Lucida. it's jus'…" he looked around to be sure there were no eavesdroppers, before leaning in. "Pop, I think she's crazy."

"…What?"

"It's the dog," he said gravely. "She talks to it. She _talks_ to it, I'm not makin' it up. I mean, complete and total conversations with the thing." he shook his head. "I's jus' weird, ahright?"

"Son," he tried not to sigh, "she's nine. That's normal."

"So? I'm ten, I don't do crazy crap like that!"

"Yer also not a girl with a doll she likes."

"It's a stuffed dog."

"Same thing."

"Okay. But Miren and Keian never did stuff like that."

"It's different fer them. Neither of them had time to play with dolls. They had to work an' do other stuff." he waved off the point. "If they had time, they woulda done the same thing, all girls do."

"Oh." Strider nodded to drink it in.

"Besides, ya talk to Ilia an' Link, even when they're in another town. Isn't that the same thing?"

"Of course not. That's 'cuz I'm lettin' my intentions known to their hearts. Tha's different. Besides Pop, it's a dog. Even if it were real, it can't talk back. I mean, she asks it what it _thinks_ of things, and waits for an answer! Like it'll actually respond back!" He waved his arms in gesticulation. "She's crazy I tell you!"

"Son, I already toldja, that's normal. She'll grow out of it soon enough."

He stared skeptically. "Ya sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." He sighed. "I don't get craziness. Alania's supposed to be crazy, but she looked normal to me, and I thought Lady Tabby might be crazy, but she turns out to be normal." He shook his head. "Too confusing."

Mitulo instantly dropped his hands. "Ya talked with Alania?"

"Yeah," Ryder shrugged. "She jus' asked how I was, an' how everyone else was." He faltered slightly. "'Cept Keian an' Miren. She didn't ask about 'em."

"Like I said before son, don't hold it against her." Mitulo said gently. "I guess I shoulda warned ya better what to expect anyway."

"But Pop, what _happened_?" Strider frowned. "I don't get it. Why does she seem fine, but not talk about her own kids?"

"Cuz she thinks they ain't hers."

The boy stared in shock, and a little disturbed trying to process that statement. How could such a thing even be possible? "But, how?" he finally managed.

"I'll ya when we get to the room." Mitulo promised, just as Strider noticed Darla returning.

Ryder had never felt so eager to finish a meal in his life.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"So? What happened?"

The man settled onto his mattress upstairs. He sighed once, and thought about his words, before finally bringing everything together and starting. "When Alania went crazy, she started ravin' like mad. Sayin' how Jod had kidnapped her, an' we were all keeping her hostage, and stuff like that."

Ryder stared. "Whoa."

Mitulo sighed. "We all got a nasty surprise out of it, that's fer sure. Especially since we didn't know it was the witch at first. We jus' figured she was actin' out for no reason. Thank mercy the girls weren't in the room. She started screamin' at Jod 'bout makin' her carry spawns for his own joy an crap like that."

"What? How could she _say_ something like that?" Ryder stared back, appalled and disturbed. "That's just so… so…"

For a moment, he had a horrible mental picture. One of his mother standing and screaming at his own father, swearing and cursing at him as her son watched, and all but wishing for his death. Just the thought of having his own mother say that made his stomach twist into painful knots, so he forced that image out of his head. Though he still felt the chills. Even if he knew in his right mind it would have been the witch's fault... it still would have been awful to hear. He looked down to his fiddling hands. Poor Keian. Miren would have been to young, but if she had heard her mother talkin' about her like that…

"She tried to run right there. Started jus' packin' her old stuff again and tried to get out. It was all we could do to convince her to stay an' wait 'til Jod could take her back." He snorted. "That jus' made it worse. So I finally had to take her back myself."

"Pop, when did you all figure out it was the witch?"

"Wasn't right away. But we figured it out later 'cuz she said "She was right"."

To say "she was right"… then the witch must have fed her those stories, and used her witch craft to ensnare her mind and make her go mad. What a way to go.

"So… I guess she's a little better, now." Ryder mused softly. "Now that she's away from the witch."

"She can look normal." Mitulo admitted. "But Jod said those few times he tried to talk about the family, she still didn't seem right."

Ryder nodded idly, letting his mind try to figure out how such a thing would work. She did not seem to be crazy when talk about the others, but only her husband and children. Then it clicked. Her husband, and her children- the people she loved most in the world. The witch could have just made her "hate" instead of love. Maybe that was how some curses worked. Made sense for a _witch_ anyway.

His hands clenched into fists. How cruel.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Bye, guys!" Ryder waved excitedly. "I'll see you next month!"

"Why can't you stay!" Glasses cried desperately to him. "Two days isn't enough. Even a month wouldn't be enough! Please, let me teach you all I have to teach!"

The boy smiled at him patiently and his father stared with some wary confusion at the unusual eagerness.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "But I have a quest to fulfill, and I must complete it."

"But why? How can I be cursed like this?" he called to the heavens. "You send me a star pupil only to snatch him from my grasp? Why must I be cursed with such a fate?"

"Fear not, my friend, everything has a purpose." Ryder intoned wisely. "It is merely our job to live our lives to the best of our abilities," he turned to the other side, and held up a stilled hand in farewell. "Farewell, Lady Tabby. May we see each other again in the next moon's cycle."

"Farewell, Traveler Ryder." Tabekine lifted her skirt by one hand and did a little curtsy, still holding the dog by her side. "I pray your journey be filled with adventure and discovery."

"Yeah," Walden lifted one hand in farewell, "Seeya, what's-your-face."

The boy twitched, but kept his smile up. "It's Ryder."

Walden nodded. "Sure, I'll get it by next time."

Meanwhile, Mitulo and Gregg nodded to each other silently. Next month, things would be settled. Ryder was just glad Alania was not here to say good-bye. He did not know how he was going to face her now.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Well, this is it." Mitulo announced, dropping from his saddle. "Aishi village. Never really stayed, since it was close t' Kakariko anyway."

Ryder scrutinized, and smiled in appreciation. There was no gate barring strangers, and the occasional breeze was dust free. It was already a better welcome into the town than their last stop. The cluster of buildings deviated from the main path, just before they hit the second field expanse. It seemed as though the rock had been cleared by gunpowder and shovels and the like to make room, because from the looks of it, they were in the middle of doing the same thing on the other side of the cliffs. From the completed side, there were about a dozen buildings around the ring of the clearing, almost all of them at least two stories or higher. This place looked more lively too; there were probably two dozen people, at least, milling about. There were so many, and castle town would probably have even more. He liked it already. He swung down from his saddle as well, and held onto Kiseki's rein. Now it was just a matter of seeing who else he could meet here.

"A'right, let's go find the Inn and get our stuff down."

"Yessir," Strider saluted. "Hope they gotta hang out place here too. It'll be easier t' meet people there."

"Le's ask the Inn keeper when we get there. He ought to know."

"You might like to try the Mo Bar."

Both male faces turned at the unexpected female voice. A woman had emerged from a building to their right; a wash room, judging by the basket she carried. She was a lovely lady. Not just from her looks, but her demeanor, and mannerisms. Even when she spoke before, it was more helpful than obtrusive. Her eyes were dark like her hair, but were soft with patience.

"The Mobar?" Mitulo repeated.

The woman nodded, and switched the basket of sheets she was carrying to her other arm. She was dressed conservatively, her beige top covering her neck as well as her arms, and her skirt reached her ankles. It did little to hide her voluptuous form, and Mitulo bet that if she were not already married, then she must have had many suitors. "That's where many will gather to talk. You'll find good company there."

"Thanks, Miss. Can ya tell me if there's a lotta kids my boy's age around here?"

She followed his hand to his head, and smiled fondly. "No, I'm afraid there aren't any your age. The youngest people here are all nearly adults by now."

The boy liked her instantly. "That's quite all right," Ryder was quick to assure. "I'm used to talking to older people. I tend to learn more from them anyway. Would you mind telling me which way is the Inn?"

"My, you're very articulate for your age." she said with pleasant surprise, before letting her gaze point in the way she needed. "It's that darker building over there, with the green shutters. I hope your stay is a pleasant one."

"Same here. Thanks for all your help."

"Oh, don't thank me, I was just pointing you in the right direction. Anyone could have done that." She gave a tiny wave before stepping past them to enter to settlement and continue on her errand. "Good-bye."

"Oh, wait, Miss," Ryder protested. "I never got your name."

She smiled over her shoulder. "It's Matila."

"Mah-tee-luh..." Ryder murmured to himself before smiling again and waving. "My name's Ryder."

"Mitulo," his father introduced briefly, "thanks again for your help."

"Not at all. Good luck, Ryder. I hope you make lots of friends."

"I will." Ryder responded, but it was quiet, and mostly for reassuring his own conviction.

"She's a nice woman." Mitulo said idly.

"I like that she talked t'me." Ryder pointed out. "Most grown-ups talk over me when you 'r Ma 're around. But isn't she hot? I's too sunny t'be dressed like that."

"Guess she's fine with it. C'mon, le's get our stuff in and get everything set up fer tonight. We can stay an extra day, since we left earlier than expected."

"I think I'll have to." The boy looked about thoughtfully. "There's more people here. I didn't even get the chance to talk to everyone in Kakariko 'cuz I was too excited. This time I gotta make sure I get _everybody_."

That was his conviction, his goal to try to complete his quest on his tenth year. He had already failed to see the statue, and actually meet the Gorons on Death Mountain, so he had to try to complete at least one branch of his journey.

"Well, that'll be a real challenge." Mitulo humored lightly as he looked around at the bodies he could already see milling about. His eyes strayed to the back of Matila's familiar form, and stared when he noticed an odd pattern. There were few people that came close to her. Those that did come across her path were quick to step aside, and give her a wide berth. At first he thought it would be out of courtesy, but the people moved a bit too quickly for such a thing. She turned to each person, presumably to thank them, yet hardly anyone looked at her. There were no male eyes straying toward her, no jealous eyes of females looking over her thinly concealed form. Those that did happen to land on her regarded her oddly, and flickered quickly away. The man could tell that the looks were not of admiring, or even lusting, but of something else entirely. The one youth Mitulo happened to catch with his eyes lingering winced when he realized he was staring and quickly turned to disappear. It were as though they were afraid of her. He turned away, bringing his steed and guiding his son to the Inn to let off their load, wondering if he had misjudged the woman.

The pair checked in easily enough, and traveled together to the "Mo Bar". The building was moderately wide, and built directly on a foundation of stones and mortar instead of wood. The man took the lead and opened the single wood door with the heavy iron handle. It was actually decently filled. Not too crowded, but the building itself was lively with voices, even with the rambunctious laughter of one man that had the audacity to get drunk at this hour. The faint odor of drom-weed filled the room. The boy noted the curling puff of smoke in the corner, it's person at a table near one of the windows. Mitulo had been guiding his son to the bar and stools directly across from the doorway, but stopped when the boy's attention was obviously elsewhere.

"Son?"

"I'm gonna go over there," Ryder pointed to where the smoke was coming from. "They're the youngest here, and all the older grown-ups are just talkin' 'bout business stuff."

Mitulo knew better than to ask by now. Even he could here the difference in the din of voices. "Just be careful how ya act around 'em."

"Pop," Ryder sighed, "I'm offended. To think that after all these years of talkin' to strangers, ya still think I need help knowin' how to behave. Gimmie some credit."

"Right, right."

"Wish me luck," he said out of habit, because he knew he would not need it.

He counted four people as he approached, three boys and one girl, chatting about some other girl being mad at a boy for some reason, from what he could hear. They looked about from sixteen to twenty or so, from the looks of it, the girl with a little pigtail on the side of her head looking the youngest. He trotted up, smiling down at the conversing people with curiosity.

"Hello there. Do you mind if I join you for a bit?"

The conversation paused briefly, as the four eyes swung up to him. It was hard to tell their color in the light, though they all seemed indifferent to him. The boy directly across from him leaned back with a careless shrug. He draped one arm over the top of the chair, and kept the other directly beside him, holding up the pipe responsible for the smoke.

"Knock yerself out," she said, startling Ryder with the revelation of her gender.

She had unusually short hair for a girl, cropped just above her ears and the nape of her neck. A green knit top had sleeves that covered her biceps, and a neckline to almost reach her hair. A yellow leather vest reached just to her ribs, making it hard to tell the shape of her chest. After speaking to him, she swung a leg up and crossed her ankle of her knee, letting the boy see the cream breeches and black boots. The ensemble and even the posture was masculine from afar, but Ryder realized now from this distance that her face was too feminine to be mistaken for a boy.

"How come you're wearing boy's clothes?" he blurted.

Some of the other speakers grinned, but she just pursed her lips. "Cuz boy's clothes' are more comfortable." She looked just to the side of him, and said: "But he _had_ no chisels, he couldn't have even tried. What's up with that?"

"Don't ask me," said the boy directly beside Ryder. "I just know that Laniko wouldn't give him the time of day for a week. She's still convinced he was pissed about the break-up."

"Figures. Idiot." She placed the mouth piece in her lips. "Should have guessed Hake from the start," she warbled around a few puffs.

Ryder blinked at the brief contact before it died, but braved the waters again. "My name's Ryder. I'm travelin' up from the south. What's your names?"

"Nanakon," the sixteen year old answered first. She was hunched over her crossed arms on the table top, and had a dark red pigment over her bottom lip that made her look as though she were perpetually pouting. Her heavy lidded eyes only added to the impression. Her fair hair had dark undertones from the nape of her neck, showing thanks to the side pigtail.

"Kyern," volunteered the shorter boy with spectacles. Where Glasses had dark, heavy frames with rounded square corners, Kyern's glasses were thin wire rectangles that glinted in the light. His burnt-wood hair curled a little over his forehead, falling from where the part above his ear divided the style. Ryder could not really tell his age, but he guessed a bit older than he really looked, since he looked like he could be fourteen or so, but knew that everyone at the table were nearly adults. Of course, that could be said for Nanakon as well.

"Jaden."

This member looked the oldest, only because of the short goatee across his chin. His hair was brown with an orange-red undertone, and was sleek and curled up into a thick spiral that climaxed above his widow's peak. His red plaid shirt only made his skin that much paler, and his hair appear more red. He pointed to the girl with the pipe. "And that's Bippy."

"Tell anyone else to call me that," the girl pointed to Jaden with the mouth piece, "and I punch your lights out." She placed the piece back in her teeth. "Name's Kaliko. You call me Liko."

"Sure thing," Ryder promised quickly to appease her, and pointed to each person in turn. "So, Nanakon, Kyern, Jaden, and Liko. It's really nice to meet you. I'm only gonna stay a couple days, so I'm really curious about the town. Can someone show me around?"

The four stared at him for a few seconds longer than they probably should have. It was as though the request itself was spoken in a completely different language. Ryder almost considered repeating it, just to be sure they did understand. Or asking someone else to help. Maybe the person he heard walking through the front door now. The seated table members looked at each other, disgruntled. Kyern finally jut his chin to Nanakon.

"You do it."

"Why should I do it? You're the oldest. Get up off yer lazy butt and do it.

"I say youngest should do grunt work." Liko argued with a smirk. "Make Jaden do it."

"Hell no," his goatee twisted rather comically with his grimace, "that's not an excuse."

Ryder was just trying to keep up with what this revealed about everyone's real ages and ranks. And that this was probably more trouble than he first realized. "Ya know, I could just go myself, if it's too much trouble."

"I could take you," volunteered a girl from behind Ryder.

The boy straightened, and turned to see Matila waiting expectantly behind him. He grinned at her sudden appearance, immensely grateful to see her. "You just like popping out of nowhere, don'tchou?"

She smiled innocently. "Why, what do you mean? I wasn't trying to sneak."

"No, I heard you," he assured, "I just didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Liko looked up sharply. "You two know each other?"

"Well, a bit," Matila answered. "I met him on my way back from the tub, and spoke with him."

"Who else did you talk to?" She lifted her arm from the chair's back, and put her other elbow on the table. "Were you chatting with everyone on the way? Is that why it took so long? I thought you said you were coming right back."

"I was," Matila assured- or was it "defended"?- "They just seemed lost, and I wanted to help them. It only took a moment. Didn't it?" she asked Ryder, who was quick to nod in her defense.

"Yeah, she looked busy, but Pop an' I really needed the help," Ryder added. "We're really grateful to her."

"Even when you were busy, huh? People take advantage of that, ya know." Liko took another drag from her pipe, but her eyes never left Matila. "That's why people will take advantage of _you_. Stop putting yourself out like that."

"I'm sorry," Matila murmured. "I'll be more careful."

"At least you're not dressed like a tart this time." she emptied the pipe snuff in the little tray at the center of the table, before pushing her chair back and standing. Ryder had noticed Matila fiddling with the neck of her shirt. "C'mon, I haven't eaten all day, and I don't feel like spending money for dinner."

"Of course." The matured woman nodded, and waited until Liko walked by her, before following her out the door. She cast an apologetic glance behind her shoulder to Ryder, before disappearing out the door.

The boy stared at the door swinging shut, stunned at the abrupt change and not making any sense of it. Just what sort of interaction did he just witness? Did they live together?

"What was that about?" he had to ask.

Once again the group stared at him, though this time it was with varying expressions of unease. Jaden leaned back and stretched over the back of his chair, while Kyern tapped his fingers against the table. Nannako took another drink of her pint.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Jaden asked the two.

"You do it." Kyern waved to him. "You'll smack me if I try."

"True. Okay, here's the gist of it: They're together."

"I figured that much." Ryder wondered why they were so weird. He could see that for himself. "I jus' wanna know _why_ they're living together. Are they sisters or something?"

"No, I mean they're _together,_ together."

And now he was just downright confused. What was the difference? Jaden sighed, as he could see the boy still was not getting it.

"They're lesbians."

"They're… _oh_!" his eyes went wide and he smacked himself in the forehead. "Jeez, I had no idea. I never would have guessed. Oh man, and I just waltzed right into their rehearsal time, probably. Is Liko playing a boy because they don't have enough guys in their troupe? They probably have to play lovers. That's a little weird, but would make sense. The show must go on after all. What play are they doing?"

The three stared at him, this time a little wariness clear with their confusion. They glanced at each other once, before Kyern finally blurted out: "_What_?"

Ryder looked back patiently. "Lesbians. Stage performers. They're doing a play right- oh _wait_…" smacked his forehead. "That's _thespians_, not lesbians. Ahaha, whoops, got a little mixed up there. So," he planted his hands on his hips and looked to them expectantly, "what's a lesbian?"

This time, the whole table sighed simultaneously.

"And I thought I was the innocent one," Kyern muttered. "Guess it's true what they say about kids in the south."- And Ryder wanted to know exactly what that was.- "They wanna bang each other."

Jaden smacked him upside the head. "Way to go for tact."

Kyern winced and rubbed his scalp. "Hey, he wasn't getting the message."

Ryder's jaw dropped as the phrase settled into his head. A mixture of revulsion and shock echoed through his expression. "They… _what_?"

"You heard me."

"They want to blow each other up!"

They both whacked themselves. Was this kid stupid, or what? Nannako took one more swing from her pint before licking her lips.

"They like to hit the hay."

He blinked, confused about the phrase.

"What? How? Are they even married?"

They both sighed in relief, grateful that he at least understood what they were saying.

"If they could, they _would_ get married," Nannakon assured him. "To each other."

It took Ryder a moment to realize what she said, and for the rest of the implications to catch up to him. Once the full meaning of the phrase hit him, he felt an intense wave of nausea. He could not help it. The idea was so foreign, so strange and bizarre and _wrong_ that the idea itself was enough to make him shudder in sheer revulsion.

"That's disgusting!" he suddenly blurted out, his conscience screaming to be heard in the outside world. He scowled down at the table. "Why on earth would anyone as kind an' nice as Matila settle for a bossy an' over-reactive jerk like _Liko_?"

And three different bursts of laughter rounded at the demand. It only served to confuse him.

"Little man, you are _so_ lucky Liko didn't hear that!" Jaden gasped.

"She'd pound you _flat_," Kyern added, and buried his face in his hands as his round finished.

Nannako wiped at her tearing eyes, and sneered up at him. "But, its good to see you're taking their relationship so well."

Ryder wondered why the people were so strange here. Didn't he just say he didn't approve of it? Matila deserved a nice man who would treat her better then _Liko_, and... oh. Right. _Man_.

"That can't be right," he argued as he _finally_ connected the dots. "They're both girls. That's not even possible. Men and women were made in certain ways to have a successful way to create offspring. I mean, that's why we like each other. I think." he frowned in thought as he thought of certain examples to counter that statement. "Although sometimes I wonder if people get married because they have nothing better to do..."

"Ya can still hit the hay with the same gender." Jaden shrugged. "It doesn't always have to be a dick. There are other ways they can do it."

"Yeah," Kyern piped up. "Like a hand."

"Or toys." Nannakon added.

"Or a m_mmrrph_!"

Jaden slapped his hand across Kyern's mouth. "Don't even finish that."

"But I don't get it." The boy looked at them all in puzzlement, trying to grasp the situation. "Why would they do something like that? Why don't they just get together with boys?"

"Because they prefer girls." he shrugged. "I don't know how it happens. I just know it does."

"Yeah, I think it has something to do with a poor relationship with their dad or something."

The other one elbowed him in the arm. "Wrong gender, stupid."

"Okay, fine. With their mom, then?"

Nannako wrinkled her nose. "Then I would've gotten with girls a _long_ time ago."

"Yeah," Kyern looked almost hopeful. "Why don't you?"

"Fuck off."

As the argument waged, Ryder was lost in his own world again, trying to come to grips with the information. So it was possible that girls could like each other in the way that they were supposed to like boys. Why? How did something like that happen? Did they just not like boys for some reason, and decide to try it with girls? But who would hate boys so much that they'd rather be with girls?

Keian.

He tried to gasp, but it came out as a shocked squeak. Oh sweet mercy, Keian hated all the boys now. What if she became a "lesbian" too? No, wait, that was jumping to conclusions. The only girl around was her sister, Miren, so something like that could not happen anyway. The closest girls were all the way in Ordon.

Then he remembered who she was friends with. His jaw dropped in horror.

"Don't worry, Keian! I'll save you!" he swore to the heavens through the ceiling boards. His promise was loud enough to catch the attention of the other occupants of the bar, and make Mitulo shake his head in embarrassment. "You don't have to elope with Ilia! Just hold on, I'll make you like boys again! We're redeemable, I swear! Pop, Pop!" he cried as he made a beeline for the bar counter.

The trio stared after the running boy babbling to his exasperated father, before Kyern looked to his friend.

"Well, I think he took it pretty well. He didn't seem disgusted by it."

Jaden shrugged. "I think it needs to sink in. I'd say give him a day or two to really get it."

Elsewhere, a certain straw-haired tomboy mechanically diced the cucumber on the board. The long sleeves of her soft pink shirt were rolled up to her pale elbows as she worked at the counter. One dark blue slipper on her foot idly scratched at her calf under the slim, rose-colored skirt. Her one visible gray eye was clouded in thoughtful distance, until she finished cutting the even green cubes. She grabbed the wood bowl, but did not move for a moment, her mind swirling on some internal monster that she could not vanquish. She sighed once, softly, before giving up her campaign, and lifting the bowl to swipe the food into.

Right up until a warning chill shuddered her spine, and she whirled, holding the knife and bowl defensively in front of her. Her bangs swished to the side, showing both eyes were wide, and darting about hurriedly. She kept herself on her toes as she uneasily took a few steps forward. Her Takuramu senses were tingling. They were going be trying some stupid stuff soon. Then she remembered Strider was off on his trip, and her eyes narrowed in suspicious wariness. She could not be sure what was happening, but her senses had never lied before. They were up to some bizarre, hair-brained scheme, she was sure of it.

_Keep yerself together, girl_, she told herself. _Strider's gone, but that jus' means more time to prepare_. She took a few breaths and slowly turned back around to put the stuff back. She fixed her bangs to cover her right eye again. _Ya almost got everything ya need. Jus' strike first 'fore they try 'nything_.

"Whatsa matter now, boy, what're you-"

"We gotta go back! I have to save Keian, let her see the light before she drags Ilia down with her!"

He stared. "Jus' what in the name of divine mercy are ya talkin' about?"

"_Lesbians_," he whispered. "Keian hates boys now thanks to us, we gotta be nice to her so she can like us again, and decide she doesn't have to try to get together with Ilia and run away to start a new life and make them both-"

"Whoa, _whoa_, Strider," Mitulo straightened and put one restraining hand on his shoulder, "slow down, where'd ya hear that?"

"Ryder. An' it's like with Matila and Liko. They're _together,_ Pop."

Mitulo stood abruptly from his seat. Ryder stared with some surprise at his father leering at the barman and the other occupants.

"Makes sense now," he muttered. "Ya'll actually let this kinda nonsense go on in this town?"

"Ya think _I'm_ happy with it?" The barman leered back. "We don't take kindly to accusations. You don't like it, no one's forcin' ya to stay."

"I'd rather sleep out in the fields." He shuffled in his wallet and dropped five rupees on the counter before strutting out. "C'mon, son. Let's get our stuff an' go."

"Wha-?" Ryder was stunned a moment with confusion. "But, we just got here." he hurried to catch up, and caught the door just before it closed. "Pop, wait a sec, it's gettin' late, we'll never reach Castle Town before nightfall." He obediently followed the man outside, even when his reason protested against it. "Pop-"

"Boy, I wantcha t' listen up." The man stopped suddenly, and his son slowed to a stop beside him. "Don't be hangin' around those girls none, ya understand? Ya gotta keep yer head clear of these crazy ideas. Keian ain't gonna be doin' nothin' of the sort, trust me. She'll start likin' boys when she's good an' ready, ya understand?"

A little confused, still stunned, but compliant, Ryder nodded. "Sure thing, Pop."

"An' don't tell anyone about this when we get home. Or mention it t' Jod when we meet up with 'im. Le's get our things an' pack up."

"I just don't get why we gotta leave." Ryder said softly. "This town was easier to work through."

"Don't matter. If this town'll let _that_ go on around' here, I don't wanna know what else they're hidin."

He guessed he had a point there. He had to admit, from the way Liko and Matila acted with each other, he didn't like the lesbian relationship either. It just did not seem right that Matila should be with someone like Liko just to avoid boys.

"Oh, Pop?" he asked just before they entered the Inn. "Wha'ssa "tart"?"

Mitulo scowled and sighed heavily. "Just what _else_ did you pick up in there? Shoulda stuck with ya..."

"Nothin' else," his son assured. "Those were the only two words I didn't get."

"Well, don't be saying that around." his father warned. "It's not something ya wanna be callin' a nice girl. That's all ya gotta know."

So it was an insult. But did a tart dress badly? Why would Liko call Matila that if she liked her? He just did not get it. Whatever the case, he was pretty sure Liko did not play with dolls when she was a kid. The mental picture was hard to conjure.

Needless to say, it was dark not long after they left. The boy knew not to bring up his questions about Aishi village, but what Ryder could not figure out was why they did not stop at night like usual. They were already out of the village, why work so hard to travel further? Not that it was a problem for Ryder. It was Mitulo finally giving out that finally had them stop to rest. This time it was less trouble because there was less to unpack since they already had dinner earlier, and just needed to bring out the mat, and unload the heavy baggage from the horses.

"We don't have long before we reach the gates tomorrow. We can pro'bly explore some before goin' straight to bed like I thought before. Try t' actually get to sleep."

"I'll try." He yawned briefly before pulling the blanket around him. "Night, Pop."

"Night." He watched his son for a moment, marveling at how quickly he started his deep breathing, and was already knocked out. "Sweet dreams."

Mitulo's estimate was true to his word. If it seemed possible, Ryder was even more impatient for the trip. It made him almost unbearably jumpy and fidgety. Even Mitulo's long practiced patience was wearing thin. It was a relief for both of them when they did finally spot the bridge and tunnel. The boy could hardly quell his excitement. So he didn't. Each heavy clop on the wood boards was clockwork, marking each closing step to the cave looming at the far end.

"Forty more... thirty-nine... thirty-eight..." his eyes were bright as they came closer, closer, ever closer to the entrance of the long awaited destination, until he took a good look at the dark, looming tunnel awaiting them. "Castle Town's not actually inna cave though, right, Pop?" the boy asked to double check with a tad of uncertainty.

"Nah, it'll open up, don't worry. I's jus' how the land is. I's out in the sun."

"Good. Cuz there's gotta be a huge gate, with archways that tower above us." He glanced down at the bridge in disapproval. "I mean, this is already all wrong. It's supposed to be a drawbridge."

Mitulo could not help it. He laughed. "A drawbridge, eh? Gettin' a bit old fashioned, ain't we?"

"Issa standard," Ryder insisted. "All castles need t'be really tall, and have a drawbridge."

"So, if the castle's big enough, you'll forgive 'em for not havin' a draw bridge?"

Ryder stared down the dark expanse to peer at the light wavering through. "I'll _consider_ it."

If the awe, and dropped jaw was anything to go by, Mitulo would risk putting the answer down as a yes. There were so many people milling about, it made the poor boy's head spin. They walked through the town square guiding their steeds around the darting people, but Ryder only half heartedly brought his horse through.

"But why can't I go in," he complained. "It's just right there, and huge, inviting me in with promises of wonder and amazement."

Mitulo deflated a bit, trying to figure out how to put this without depressing the boy too much. "Well, we ain't royalty, son. Only royalty an' nobility can go inta the castle."

"I ain't askin' t' see the king," Ryder pouted. "I jus' wanna see the courtyard. They're always supposed to have lotsa statues, an' fountains, and flowers an' stuff. Sometimes they even have a maze. I jus' wanna see."

"Even that ain't allowed." His father shrugged. "Guess they don't wanna risk messing it up."

"Yeah, true."

Blue eyes remained fixated on the pointed stone structures piercing the cloudless sky. The wall at the front was rather high. There probably would not be a way to scale it easily. What he needed was a map to see how far the wall actually stretched, and which buildings were close enough. They were probably too far apart to actually jump the distance, but with a box, or barrel as a step he could probably climb a few-

"Whoa," his father halted his progress with a hand on his chest. "Careful now, yer gonna run into someone."

Ryder confusedly looked back in front, just in time to see someone running past his path of flight. An embarrassed flush traveled up his ears, and he tried to laugh it off, only for it to come off as a nervous, breathy chuckle.

"Right, I'll be more careful now," he promised him. "I just gotta get used to moving things."

"Right. Jus' be careful of non movin' things too."

His expression soured, and his mouth pursed into a pout. He turned his eyes forward this time, though didn't lose his annoyed and offended expression. His father only half suppressed a smile, and tousled his hair affectionately. The boy squawked and hurried to correct the mess. The free hand quickly smoothed down the tuffs, and ran a few extra strokes, just to be sure.

"What was that for?" he half whined, half demanded. "Like I don't look silly enough."

"Oh, jus' fer you bein' you."

His son paused in his corrections, and peered up at him curiously. Then let his hand drop, and a beam of appreciation shine through.

"Thanks, Pop. Love ya too."

"They'll swoop in and steal your cows in their sleep!"

"_Wha_?"

Mood effectively ruined, Ryder and Mitulo turned to stare at a scraggly looking man in a long, heavy, dirty orange coat. He was waving around wildly, handing out some sort of papers, or pamphlets or some other pieces of the like. People hardly gave him notice, and hurried along their way around them.

"These aliens are not to be taken likely!"

"Pop," Ryder murmured quietly, "Why is he accusing foreigners of being thieves? I don't think that's very nice."

Mitulo shook his head, and carefully guided the boy away from the raving man. "Jus' walk away, son. Jus' walk away."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"They're jus' gonna need to stay at the stables, mostly. We can't really walk 'round with the horses."

Ryder looked to his steed in pity and petted his neck comfortingly. "It's okay, I'll tell you all about it on the trip back."

Kiseki huffed and looked away dryly.

Mitulo beckoned him to follow. "This way."

Stables apparently smelled the same, whether it was out in the country, or off to the side of the city. Thick wool musk and hay perfumed the air, while the repugnance of dung gave it a flair of authenticity. The only difference was the particular smell of goats overpowered that of the steeds, and the occasional bay.

The tags system went by easily enough at the front stall. The horses went in exchange for the single wheeled barrow to unload their luggage and other such things from the beasts of burden. The boy made sure to keep his tag in his pouch and keep it securely tied to his belt.

"Is the Inn close by?"

"Close enough. Goin' through that road down there." he pointed down a cobblestone pathway. "It's in the southwest wing. C'mon, let's get everything unloaded."

And away they went, through a back alley into the southwest district of the town. Ryder scrutinized the buildings, curious about the different architectures. Even the building materials and colors were different. Everything was so different.

"Everything's separate," he murmured.

"What's that?"

"Oh, jus' thinkin' of the old capital." Ryder explained. "All the pictures an' stuff. A lot o' the houses were just apartments in one long building."

"They learned their lesson las' time."

He grimaced at the mental picture. Being here now, he could see how the old Capital went up in flames so easily.

"Here we are. Wait out here with the carts while I get our room. "

Ryder took care to note the building and its surroundings, and when his father came back out with another man to help carry all the things, he memorized the path to the room. It was easy since they had to make three trips up and down the stairs and down the hall to get everything. When he went back downstairs for the last load, he paused as his father handed him a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" The boy asked as he took it.

"A map. You'll need it in this place."

"But I have a good sense of direction."

"But you've never been here before." He opened up the map, and pointed to a blue point an inch below the very center. "If we ever get separated, go straight here, at the fountain. It's the easiest place to get to."

He nodded in understanding. "Fountain, got it." He folded it back up, and hefted the straw mat to carry it up. "So, where to first?"

Mitulo had an oddly amused quirk on his lips. It was something that Ryder should have been suspicious of, but was too naive and trusting of the man to question it. "How about a little bite to eat?"

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

It was with curious hesitancy that the boy rose the morsel to his lips. Even as he drew the fork away from his mouth, his eyes widened. Bread was supposed to be soft, but white and plain so that it could compliment the spices of the meat. But this bread was dark, and dare he say it, sweet. It had a hint of cinnamon, and nuts cooked to a soft and almost buttery flavor. There was another ingredient he could not identify, but he took another bite happily, because this mystery ingredient was sweet and melted luxuriously on his tongue.

_This… this simple piece of bread- this sweet and unusually textured pastry is unlike any delicacy I have ever tasted. It's… splendid! With enough sweet moisture to taunt my mouth with more pleasure yet to come, it invites me to a world of impossibly pleasuring luxuries. This soft and sweet, but nutty bread is the loaf of kings of history!_ "Pops, this is fantastic! What is it?"

And as amazed Ryder happily bit into his new treat, he missed the deviously amused smile playing on the man's lips.

"Banana-nut cake."

Ryder shot straight up, and threw down his fork. _A traitor of refinement and sorcery! A devious plot of the darkest and offending motives- take that!_

He pointed to the offending slice with frothing vengeance, his eyes blazing with promised fury.

"**Foul substance of lore, retreat from my sight, lest ye be cannonaded upon the very saucer which you stand**!"

"Ryder, calm down and eatcher cake. Ya said ya liked it."

"But Pops, it tricked to me! There were taunts of sweet pleasures and luxuries, with the promise of immortal happiness, but it was all a lie!"

"What, the cake?"

"Yes, blast it, the cake is a lie!"

"Strider! I don't' wantcha using language like that at the table."

"Ryder. But P~ah~ah~ops! _Banana_!"

Mitulo shrugged, still with that cruelly amused smile. "I thought you'd like it."

"How could you prey upon my innocence?" He growled.

The man waved him off. "Enough with the dramatics. Ya said ya liked it, so eat it in peace."

"So then, this is my fate." Ryder muttered as he picked up his fork. "I knew alas this day would come. I just never conceived the inundation of my agony."

"I'm jus' glad you like it."

The brutally betrayed son pursed his lips and glared daggers, swords, lances, and a few arrows for good measure at the substance before him.

"Do ya wanna see the actual fruit?"

Ryder dropped his fork yet again and looked in awe.

"They have it here."

"Show me!"

"Finish yer bread."

He was already done. Though it was still in his mouth as he tried to work it down, but that was beside the point. So Mitulo made no objection to leading the young and apprehensive boy to the southern district, the food market. Of course, when Ryder first walked the cobblestone path between the yelling vendors and busy buyers and the filled stands and colorful arrays, he was more than impressed. He finally swallowed the last of his bread, freeing his voice again.

"Whoa…"

The pair halted before a running child dashed in their path, and Ryder walked to the nearest stall on his right. Wrinkled purple lumps piled atop each other in the square box, slightly glistening in the light.

"Those 're dates." His father pointed out as he came over.

"I see." He said as he read the little sign hanging over them. "They seem a little ripe though."

The man smirked. "That's on purpose. They're plums, left out in the sun t' dry."

"Plums?"

"C'mon, I'll show ya those next."

Mitulo took a total of four steps, before suspicion kicked in and he looked back. Ryder was slowly reaching a curious finger out to poke the wrinkled dates, not paying attention. Mitulo grabbed his wrist and yanked him away with a yelp.

Ryder regained his footing and followed along obediently, until his traveling and curious eyes did a double take.

"Pops," he exclaimed in wonder, "they have dead rats in here!"

There was a start as several nearby customers looked around in alarm. Mitulo followed his pointing finger, and quickly pushed it down.

"No, Ryder, those're _not_ dead rats. Sorry everyone, he jus' got excited."

"Oh…" he relaxed. "What are they?"

The owner of the slandered stall twitched in annoyance. "They're _yakinum_ seeds." He ground out. "And I don't appreciate the bad publicity."

Ryder took a skeptical closer look. "But… they have _fur_…"

"Jus' the outside." His father assured. "Look, I'll show ya; here, one yakinum seed."

The vendor grumbled about the unfair reputation that would spread thanks to the little outburst and handed the top seed of the sectioned piles. Even as Ryder got a closer look, he still believed the long gray hairs on the tough encasing looked like rat's fur. Mitulo slipped out his pocket knife and unsheathed it. He held one end of the roughly cone-shaped piece, and prepared to whack it, though paused when his son stared intently at the knife. He sighed.

"I guess i's about time I quite puttin' it off. I'll teach ya later, ahright?"

"Ya promise?" the boy pleaded.

"Promise. Let's jus' get through today, an' I'll work with ya tonight."

"Finally," he murmured in victory.

Mitulo firmly whacked at the free end of the cone. It stuck into the thin but hard case, and he pried the cracked shell off to reveal the white flesh of the fruit. He offered the opened bit to the boy.

"I'm not sure you'll like it at first, i's not very sweet."

They boy decided to try it anyway. He took the offered food and bit off a small chunk to taste it. Well, his father was right. It was juicy, but the taste was rather mild and unusual.

"I guess I'd hafta get used to it,"

He handed the seed back, and his father finished it off. Though in the split second it took for the man to swallow the rest of the fruit pulp, his son disappeared. For a second he feared he lost him then spotted the bright yellow head bent over a crate of green stripped fruit.

"These things 're _huge_," Ryder breathed over the giant fruits. He knocked one experimental knuckle against it, marveling at the tough and thick coat.

"Melon. We can try 'em later. They're a little messy, and pretty fillin' fer people who jus' ate. Best to save 'em for a treat in the summer."

"Sure thing."

The bouncy boy glanced about again, and honed in onto a stall displaying bright red fruits. His eyes sparkled with wonder at the enticing color shining in the sunlight and looked to his father.

"Hey Pops, what're those?"

"Those," his father grinned. "Are strawberries. Ya wanna try one?"

Ryder nodded eagerly.

"Thought so. They're one of my favorites. Haven't had one in ages." He held up one finger to the seller. "One box please."

He handed the rupees, the vendor handed the box, and Mitulo set about to choosing some of the biggest, ripest, juiciest strawberries he could find. He gave the last one to Strider to try, while he took another for himself. The boy bit into the fruit his father chose, and puckered his lips and stuck out his tongue.

"It's sour." He complained.

Mitulo looked at the light green on top of the fruit. "Must not be ripe yet. Go ahead an' try another one."

Ryder obligingly finished off the first fruit and scanned the small box, still rather skeptical. His young hand hesitated a moment, before choosing a smaller one for himself. Bracing himself for impact, he gave it another chance. The taste was better than he had anticipated: Sweet, juicy and soft, but just the right bit of a firm and tangy bite. He licked his lips and took another bite as he marched happily onward. Best second chance he had ever taken.

"Ya like it, then?" His father guessed.

"Yep!"

"Well, I figured. Ya missed the bananas."

"WHAT?" He turned swiftly back around. "Show me!

And as Mitulo held up the long, slightly curved yellow and encased fruit, Ryder's jaw dropped.

"Well?"

Ryder's eyes stared off into nothing as years of hinted innuendos came flooding through his mind. So powerful this revelation, so strong this shock of events, he even dropped the remaining bit of his precious strawberry to join the other unfortunate bits of food already smashed into the cobblestone.

"Pops… I knew you were strange… but this is just plain cruelty."

"What do ya mean?"

"Goron and Deron were right!" He pointed at the fruit in front of his father. "How can you _honestly_ in _good_ conscious give a… a _that_!" he finally ground out, his ten year old mouth unable to say anything more.

Mitulo waved it off. "They're jus' bein' ridiculous. They taste good. Why not give it a try?"

The boy looked dejectedly at the fruit, as many images that were just not appropriate for his innocent young mind flashed through. "I can't. I just can't."

"Fine then. Maybe later," he supposed, as he put it back.

Ryder highly doubted that was gonna happen any time soon.

"Anything in particular ya wanna see?" Mitulo asked offhandedly.

"Everything."

"Yes son, ya've already said. I meant... never mind, why don't we jus' walk around so ya get a feel fer the town?"

"A brilliant idea, father," Ryder complimented. "Let us be off."

"All right, le's go this way, an' make our way back to the square. It's busier that way. Jus' try not t' get too distracted otherwise we won't get through it all."

"But, I wanna see everything."

"Ya got a whole month. Ya can come back out an' see it all again as much as ya want." He shuffled in his pocket a moment, before handing the boy a writing utensil. It was compressed hard charcoal wrapped in pressed wood. "Here. Use this an yer map t' keep track."

"Ah, thanks, Pop." Ryder shuffled out his map. "So, where are we again?"

He leaned over his son's shoulder and pointed to a spot near the south entrance on the map. "A'right, this is where we are now..."

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Definitely comin' back here," Ryder muttered, and marked a little circle by the corner. He let his hands with his charcoal and map drop to his waist, and he sighed wistfully.

"Oh busy and ramped Hyrule, I will miss you. Oh Pops, remember when we first passed the stalls and how excited I was by the displays of fruit? Or the time we went by the shoe shop and they had all those funny lookin' sandals? Yeah, that was great. I'm gonna miss this old place, all the good times I had…"

"Ryder, i's been three hours. Ya haven't been here long enough get sentimental about anything."

"Oh, I know. But ya warned me I'd get nostalgic, so I just wanna get it out of the way so it doesn't ruin my last day here. When's Uncle Jod comin'?"

"We skipped a lotta travel time. Probably won't see 'im fer about four days."

"Guess so. He did take the long way 'round. So," he whipped up his map and utensil again, "what's comin' up next?"

"Not sure, actu'lly. I's been a while. Things've changed since I was here last. I've already seen two shops there weren't there before." His eyes caught onto a building. "Make that three."

He followed his focus to the building in question. It was a quaint, bamboo colored building with rusty red slab plates on the slanted roof, dwarfed by the two larger brick and stone buildings on either side. An arched oak door nestled at the top of two steps on the left of the shop, and a long and tall window took up the rest of the front wall. Through the ebony lattice of the window, a small ship rode high above the arranged dolls and vibrant paper balls. There were mallets crossed with horseshoes and colorful spheres, everything carefully placed on top of a red wool blanket. His eyes went wide and read the carved plaque above the window.

"No way! They have a shop dedicated to _toys_?" He turned to the guide and tugged on his sleeve. "What kinda stuff do they have?"

"Beats me." he shrugged. "You'll just hafta see for yerself."

"Awesome, let's go see."

The door opened easily and silently, unlike some of the creaky doors Ryder had already experienced in the town. There were already several children inside, most of them his age and younger, but all shorter in height. All of them were crowded around a man huddled over a table. And though Ryder was curious, he preferred to take a look at the shelves first. Mainly because everything on there looked foreign. There were colorful bouncing balls, and rolling wooden balls, and plenty of dolls with simple, but vibrant gowns and even some in trousers, which Ryder found funny. There were stuffed animals, and simple instruments which Ryder scoffed at, because they were of embarrassingly poor design and the sound was not nearly as rich as a true instrument. The more elaborately designed toys were at the top shelves, out of reach of too curious younger children. These included the much fancier dolls, so carefully sculpted and painted they could almost look real, with rich fabrics that made them look like nobility. There were even ships with intricate sterns and meticulously measured helms with dark stain wood and quality cloth sails. Ryder wondered why they were so pretty but out of reach.

"Collector toys." His father explained. "Some of the rich folk like fancier things, so they gotta keep 'em looking nice."

"Well, I guess that's fine," Ryder contended, "but I don't see why ya can have a toy that's too nice to play with."

There were also lots of contraptions Ryder could not identify. One in particular confused him to no end. It was a small mallet, twice the length of his fist, with a rounded spoke between the two hammer sides. The sides of the hammer, and the butt of the handle were slightly concave where they should have been flat, and a carved, orange painted ball held on by a long string nailed to the neck of the handle. The was also a small hole on the wood sphere.

"Ain't seen those fer a while." His father commented. "Here, I'll show ya. See if I can still do it."

The moment he took the mallet from the boy, he bounced it in his hand several times and jerked it to send the ball arching up, then caught it on one of the concave ends of the hammer.

"Whoa..."

The man jerked it up again, and flipped the hammer to catch it on the other end, and Ryder leaned in a little closer. One more jerk sent it up again, and this time he caught it on the handle end.

"Hey cool, let me try."

"Hold on, I ain't shown ya the best part."

Ryder waited and stared in absolute focus as Mitulo let the sphere fall off, bounced the hammer a couple more times, then jerked it up one more time to catch the hole by the spoke. The boy broke into applause.

"Awesome. Let me see, let me see."

The father grinned as he handed it over, and Ryder experimented with the weight of the handle, and the sway of the ball before trying for himself. The first attempt was fruitless. So was the second time. As well as the sixteenth time. He was persistent, at least. The boy begrudgingly put it away, vowing to return, and master the devious tool of entertainment.

"Whoa, there's a lot of slingshots in here." Ryder marveled as he came across another shelf. He paused to notice little booklets under each device and picked one up curiously to flip through it.

"What is it?" his father asked.

"They look like directions." Ryder stared a moment longer, and flipped to the front page again. "Instructional walk through."

"...A _manual_?" He took one for himself. "Ya gotta be kiddin'. In my day, we didn't bother with a stupid "walk through". Figured it out ourselves."

"Same here." Ryder grinned. "An it wasn't that hard either."

"Don't get it. What's the point of havin' a game ya need a manual for? Jus' get up an' run around then. You'll figure it out quicker, an probably have more fun."

"Eh, maybe some people need a little help." Ryder shrugged as he put it back.

Mitulo snorted as he did the same. "Ridiculous."

A sudden clapping brought the pair's attention to the children around the table again, and Ryder finally gave into curiosity and tiptoed to the mini spectacle. It was a tiny stage, maybe a half a meter long, and a foot deep, if even that wide, and painted a solid honey-wood color. On the stage, was a man. A little wooden man painted with a garish red hat and sky blue and navy striped shirt, and brown trousers with a hooked nose, and exaggerated chin. On his wrists, and his shoes, and his head, were white strings that connected him to a peculiar shaped plank. Flat, with a branch on the top and bottom of the central plank. What a strange contraption...

"His name's Nemo," supplied the old man holding the plank. "An' he's glad ya got to see him a bit before he had to leave."

Nemo turned his head suddenly to the new comer. His bow legs marched up to the edge of the stage, before straightening, and whipping forward in a bow fast enough to send his hat flying. The motion surprised a laugh out of the audience, even when Nemo panicked and scurried around the stage frantically, before reaching his hat again. He reached out his hand, and the hat flew up to meet it, and he placed it back on his head. The hand tried to come off again, but refused to budge from the hat, which showed off the bald head again. So he brought his other hand up to hold the hat in place while the other hand wrenched free. It finally popped off, and Nemo seemed to sigh with relief, dropping both hands. Until he realized that the hat was now attached to his other hand, and had come off his head again. He stomped, and shook his head in frustration, even as the children laughed anew at his antics. Then Nemo straightened, as well as his controller, and they both bowed.

"Now it's time to go for real," he assured, much to the other children's disappointment. Especially Ryder's, since he had just arrived. He wished he had known what was going on and arrived sooner. The controller picked up a case from his feet, and popped it open as the children slowly dispersed, though Ryder remained behind to satisfy his own curiosity. "So thassa puppet. Now I see why people like 'em so much," Ryder commented.

"I'll say." The portly man pried the hat from Nemo's hand and placed it rightfully on the round head, and carefully lay the wooden man onto the red velveteen case.

"Sometimes, I think people forget he's not real. They get so excited."

"How so?" He looked to the stage, then the case. "He's jus' a toy."

"You say just a toy, but you were looking amused too."

"Well, sure," he laced his hands behind his head and tapped his foot. "But i's not like I think he's alive 're anything."

"Then why do you say "he" instead of "it"? Nemo is just a performance- a character."

"'Cuz... well, he looks like a boy. An' it jus' seems weird to call him "it"."

"Hm. Wouldn't want to offend him, right?"

"Er, well," when he put it that way... "not offend, exactly, jus'..."

"Its all right, happens to the best of us." The puppeteer latched the lid shut, cutting off the wood man from the outside world. "Well, as long as they're entertained, I don't think it really matters."

The boy shrugged. "No, guess not. It looks hard, though. Kinda complicated."

"Actually, its easy to move a puppet. The trick comes with making it look like its _not_ being controlled."

That was understandable. He pursed his lips and stared at the dark wood of the box. "Do you do this everyday?"

The man shrugged. "When I feel like it."

Well, then how was he supposed to know when to come by and see it again? Maybe he would just get lucky enough next time.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Feet jerked under the sheets, and he awoke with a start. The boy's blue eyes peered through the darkness, before sighing once he realized what happened. Man, not again. Ryder stared up at the exposed beams of the ceiling above him, trying to make sense of this particular quirk. He could hear the whistle of his inhale, and the loud breathing of his father, and the recently reunited Uncle Jod. Now, did he want to lay here and listen to the sounds again, or read? He internally weighed his options, before deciding on the latter. So, with a quiet grumble, he slipped out of the guest bed. By touch he untied his traveling pack and sought out his day clothes, boots, and a tome. A familiar routine by now, thanks to the many nights sneaking out. A quick but silent change later, he slipped out the door as carefully as he could, watching to pad silently down the hall. Floorboards were trickier, and several creaked under his weight. He winced a few times, and paused to make sure he had not disturbed anyone, before going on again. The inn keeper was manning the desk, and after a brief explanation, let him pass with a small lantern to borrow. He did remember to keep a polite smile, though could not summon the energy for his usual cheery salutations. Most likely best, since it was late and quiet anyway. The boy closed the door once outside, and turned the little knob to spark the glow. Hazy orange radiated from the spotted glass, casting shadows in the folds of his vest and turtleneck, and shining on his hair. The hinge on the lantern squeaked as he rose it higher and looked at the river of sky visible between the buildings.

"Can't really see the stars here, can ya?" he mused. "Still looks nice, though." He held up the book's surface to the lantern's light, and looked at the title "Folklore of the Landscapes" with bemusement. "Weird, thought I got the other one." He yawned once. A long, inhale that made his eyes water. "Oh well."

So he walked. The tome stayed securely in his arm against his waist, while he kept an eye out for an occasional cat. Or even dog. Then a woman came up from around a corner, and he nearly had a heart attack.

"Look, I swear I'm being good this time, I-"

But she walked right past without a word. His eyes slid over to watch her back as she disappeared, then stared dryly at the book in his hand.

"I can't believe I almost implicated myself." he sighed, disappointed in his almost blunder and started walking again. "What would the captain say?"

_Lieutenant! Your conduct disappoints me! Stealth and secretion is of the utmost importance!_

He stopped, marveling at how well his mind could conjure such a statement so quickly.

"He'd probably say it like that too," he acknowledged and continued on.

He actually passed a couple people on the streets, and he wondered what everyone else was doing out this late. Though he still kept an eye out for a good spot. Where, oh where could he find a ledge that was at the right level?

After a time he dubbed too long for searching, Strider decided to try outside the town. He had always wanted to see the south yard anyway. Taking a quick glance around, he neared the shut doors, and pulled at the handle. It groaned from the weight of the wood, though the hinges were surprisingly silent, and he slipped through and pulled it shut behind him. He clopped down the short stone stairs, already feeling a little lighter in step. There was not a soul out here. The dark plains made strange shapes in the moonlight, and the hush of running water soothed his ears. The tough soles clicked on the stone pavement with his weight, and his clothes rustled with each swing in his gait- each sound he took comfort in, because they were made by him and him alone. And there was a perfectly leveled wall, just in front of him. Good, everything was looking perfect already. The lantern settled on the wall with a clank, and the tiny knob at the base turned easily until the flame sprouted within the glass and washed the area in yellow-orange radiance. Then the boy lifted the volume and opened the book, idly flipping back and forth before deciding on what particular tale he was in the mood for. He decided for a Zora tale, and turned to Book IV, Chapter 3. He started pacing. When he reached halfway down the page, he was already gone. His mind focused solely on the page, forgetting the darkness and the cold, forgetting the time, and his reason for escape. While his mind honed in on the text, and while his hands supported the precious ink and paper, his legs carried him through his tumult. The click of his heels repeatedly made a sort of rhythm that changed every time he hit a new part of the story, with his fingers tapping the hard book cover. "_Hey_."

Ryder hiccuped and snapped his attention to the looming figure above him. Dark hair and light skin glistened in the lantern light, with dark shadows hallowing his eyes and cheeks. The male voice had only been normal speaking level, but in this setting it was loud. He spoke back with a slightly more subdued tone.

"Erm, yes? I mean, hello?"

"Hello to you too." the stranger seemed to be caught between annoyance and amusement. "I've been trying to talk to you. Do ya make a habit of ignoring people?"

"What? No, no, not at all," He closed the tome, before holding his book down and bowing his head apology, bringing him closer to the blood-red sleeveless top. "I'm really sorry, it's just that I was readin', an' I get really into it."

"Hm. I asked if you were locked out."

He straightened. "Oh, no, I'm not. I just couldn't sleep."

"So you came all the way out here?"

Ryder smiled easily. "Yep, fresh air always helps clear my head. Helps me quiet back down for sleep."

The figure regarded him a moment more, and Ryder wondered what else he would want to ask about.

"You sure it's not just a couple getting too excited next door?"

"Excited?" Ryder stared at him blankly. "No, everyone's asleep."

"Ah. Well, lucky you then, less to worry about."

The boy stared at the stranger a moment longer, before his mind clicked the statement and its intention.

"Oh thats-!" he reeled back, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "How couldya even ask me that?"

"Ears." The man grinned, stretching the shadows eerily. "Friend of mine had that problem. Got so bad that her parents would suggest she sleep at someone else's house every time they planned to have some fun. You can just imagine how much they got teased for it."

Ryder wrinkled his nose. "How close was she to their room? I've never had a problem with that."

"Right next door. Sharing same wall, even."

He twitched, holding back a grimace. Ah. That would explain it.

"You better not get too carried away before the inn keeper locks ya out."

"Yeah, guess so," he agreed, and looked after the leaving older male with some confusion. "Um, how'd you know I was out here?" he called out.

"Didn't. I like to come out here to think. But I don't want to risk getting mowed over when you get really into that book."

The comment made him flush in embarrassment as he looked at his tome. Things like that were the reason he liked to read alone.

"Take care," the voice called before slipping back through the door.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

The man waved before shutting the door, and it was not until he had left that Ryder discovered that he felt cheated for never knowing the man's name.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Far away, there was a tiny village nestled within the roots of a temple. In the heart of the village, a boy slept fitfully. He twitched, and occasionally jerked. His breathing flipped between wheezy and gasping. His body was already sticky with sweat. An occasional groan or whimper escaped him. The sleeping companion beside him had already awoken from the commotion. He stared a moment at the general direction of the racked body tangled in the sheets, before pulling and flinging the blankets off the both of them. He crawled out of the bed, and plodded across the room. The dark made it impossible to see, but years of residing in the room carried him easily to the dresser. His hands groped the surface blindly as the victim snapped awake.

The boy panted, and stared sightlessly into the dark, before he grimaced in pained remembrance. Shytes. He rolled to the edge of the futon, made a grab for the bucket, and up-chucked his dinner.

Deron wordlessly plodded to the bedside, silent and blind as the sound of his brother's retching filled the darkness. He unscrewed the cap and waited a few minutes before kneeling down and placing a hand on the heaving boy's shoulder. It did not take long before his heaves slowed, and he did not resist when Deron lifted his hand, and gave him a canteen. He took the water gratefully, and swished it in his mouth before spitting it into the bucket, and repeating the motion. He pushed the bucket away before sitting up and trying to catch his breath. Deron rubbed his shoulder blade reassuringly until Goro took a long swig to clear his throat. It annoyed the boy more than anything, but he did not push away.

"That's the third time this month." Deron murmured. "Ya ain't had a spell this bad fer years. What's up with ya?"

Goro could not say anything at first. All he could think of was the flash of yellow and red, darting behind the Chief's house, that one morning of the canceled game.

"Dunno," he finally answered. "Maybe that's all it is: a bad spell."

* * *

Alrighty, so the next one my list to thank is my brother. He let me bounce off ideas and let me have some fun with the characters before I started actually posting everything. He gave me the incentive to keep going before I got a permanent beta-reader. I had a lot of fun getting his feedback.

I told him once how each kid in Judiken has at least one of my character traits. Except Deron, he's in a class of his own. Strider got my love of reading, Goro got my sarcastic nature, Keian got my more tomboyish aspects, Miren got my quiet nature, and Shelen is in that kind of awkward, not-knowing-how-to-fit-in phase I went through whenever I moved. It had not started out that way, but each person developed a part with something that I could relate to. With a few key differences. When I told him that, he asked if he could have a character based off of him in the story too. I decided: why not? And did so.

And so, because of that promise, Walden can't remember names for crap.

Your welcome, bro. I know I just made your life a little more complete.


	8. He will not be able to see

Okay! This time, I would like to give my thanks at the beginning. I have not yet said his name, but certainly not from lack of importance. Like I said before, I want to do it in chronological order. This person is my beta reader. After nearly a month of sifting through betas, and getting dead ends, I finally found someone that could actually do what I needed, and I could not be happier that I found him. He's helped me through getting these chapters together and pointing out flaws in narration and spelling and grammar, while still understanding the over all messages and impressions I'm striving for. It could not have been easy, seeing as how he has to read through the accents and whatnot, and has been right along with me to help these characters grow and move to where they need to be for this point. He's helped spurn new scenes, and has wept right along with me at the death of scenes that had to be let go. He kept me going even when I was uncertain an wanted to give up my endeavor, but he gave me little goals to reach, letting this story keep going. So, you can all blame him for keeping this story alive and what it turned into. :D

Everyone, please give a big, warm round of applause to Dannondorf.

I won't go on anymore about how big of a help he's been to me, because I already made him a totally awesome picture for his birthday in thanks, and I'm pretty sure he's gotten the message by now. You should totally check out his stories too, Heart of Courage is an awesome read. It is funny, because our writing styles are completely different, yet the parallels between elements in story telling are almost uncanny. (Though that won't be apparent until later.)

And here it is, something I still call "Chapter 10" because I consider the first two chapters of Create: To Form a part of this. This is the big turning point folks, what everything so far has been leading up to! (I almost suggest going back and rereading the chapters to make sure you remember everything, just to be sure, but it is not a huge necessity. Its mostly to reread the little messages in the beginning of each chapter.)

Without further ado, onward to Chapter 10!

* * *

But that fact is no longer relevant.

After all, no one accomplished anything by praying to entities that could not answer.

Only by standing and taking charge themselves did anything get done.

So that is what the spider will do, to acquire what she needs.

She will win this duel, and she will capture what she seeks.

This game will be won.

The only question is how soon she will get her knight,

And to what ends she will need to go to obtain him.

**...and he will not be able to see anything at all of what are now called realities.**

"Now, what's the first rule of ownin' a knife?" Mitulo asked sharply.

"Ya never, ever, under any circumstances, point the blade at another person."

"An' why is that?"

"Cuz then the knights'll get pissed, and they'll make it hell fer the rest of the knife holders."

"That's m'boy," the man declared proudly. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this, son? I think ya should stick with us fer a bit longer."

Not for lack of enthusiasm; the boy was up and revving to go. He only had on his blue turtleneck and black trousers, as opposed to the extra layers he was used to wearing in the cool forest. The shirt had several stitches, and a small, narrow patch near the front of his collarbone. It was a slightly darker color than the shirt. The trousers had a rounded diamond shape patch over his knee that was also slightly darker than the actual pants, making them appear more gray than black. The boot soles were worn down, but he kept them, not wanting to spend money on the more convenient sandals just yet. All three males were inside the inn's room, with Jod in front of the little table between the two beds and Mitulo standing just over a meter in front of the boy. Ryder was standing in front of the door, impatient to go, but trying to wait for his father's formal permission. He kept his fists on his hips, to keep his hands from going to the doorknob.

"C'mon, Mitulo," his brother consoled, his gray eyes glimmering in amusement, "the kid's been walkin' around fer almost four days with us ahready. He's got that map marked the heck out of. He'll be fine fer a few hours."

"Yeah Pop, I got this, no prob." He stood tall and proud and puffed out his chest. "I don't get lost. I'll be good."

"Ahright... but don't be afraid to ask a knight to the fountain if ya do get lost."

He kept his smile up, doing his best not to roll his eyes to the heavens. "Don't worry Pop. You've told me before, I won't forget." He waved briefly before finally reaching for the black iron knob. "I'm off."

"Bye son. Good luck."

"Thanks," he replied as he slipped through.

Mitulo looked at the closing door a little apprehensively. The man waited a few moments in an internal battle, before making his decision and strolling to the window. Jod watched him with slight exasperation as the man pushed out the maple shutters. He crossed his arms and leaned over the sill to look over the colorful buildings in the narrow alleyway. The path curved because the Inn was at the corner of the district, and stretched in a rounded "V" that reached the larger side streets. He waited until he saw the telltale blond appear from the door and called out to him.

"Last chance! Are ya sure ya wanna-"

"NO!" His son cried in horrification. "Pop, I'm in public, you're embarrassing me!"

"Welcome to my world," Mitulo muttered to a snickering Jod to the side.

"C'mon, the kid's restless enough as it is. He'd jus' get bored talkin' business with us."

"Yeah, I know. I'm jus' wonderin' if he's really gonna be fine on his own."

"This one's got a good head on his shoulders. What's the worse that could happen?"

Mitulo's blank, expectant stare said enough. And Jod had to admit he had a point.

"We'll stop by the fountain fer a few minutes later, all right?" Jod relented.

"Le's go find Georde an' be done with it."

Ryder checked his surroundings briefly before deeming it safe to continue. Good, no one had seen that. He whipped out his map and checked it for the fourth time in the last two hours, already bouncing with excitement. Yes, yes, he was here, in the wide open capital, with more people than he thought was possible. He had about three quarters of a month to get as much out of this place as he could. For today, he supposed it would be better to take it one step at a time. And there was one direly important item that every boy needed on his step to manhood: his first knife.

"To the weapons shop!" He declared without question, pointing to the path to his left.

Books of course were important, but he would have to get those when he was ready to go back inside for the evening. They were heavy. Today was a day of exploring. So he folded his map, and trotted off, his heart light and eager, with his sights up ahead. Though he did side step occasionally to avoid busy pedestrians, with a murmured apology. No one bothered to reply, and he was in such an excited frenzy, he had not even noticed. He did notice however, an excited crowd gathering by one of the corner shops. Ooh, was it the puppet master again? He deviated for a moment, doing his best to hear over the excited shouts. The task was not that hard, given the volume the speaker was shouting in, but the content was a little lost. He traveled around the crowd, doing his best to peer through faces and people to see this "magnificent miracle" that someone was ranting about in front. Though a particular conversation between a group of fours companions that caught his ears, and he could not help but stop a moment to listen to it.

"You have to be sure you're asking the right question. Is he gay-"

"Of course he's gay!"

"-Or _Labrynian_."

There was a thick silence as the statement processed, before a collective sigh whooshed over the group.

"Gay, or Labrynian," one mumbled. "It's hard to guarantee..."

The girl elbowed her other companion. "Is he gay, or Labrynian?"

He stared, before backing up with hands raised. "Well hey, don't look at me."

Ryder just could not understand why the man could not be both. Anyone could be happy, no matter where they were from. Heck, he would say he was pretty much gay all the time.

"You, there!"

The force of the command was enough to make Ryder turn like a guilty child. Crap, he forgot to hide the evidence!

"With the red hair!"

Ah, not him. He sighed with relief. There was a brief space where the speaker was visible on the slightly elevated stage. He looked big, with plenty of upper body strength. He had a peach cuffed shirt, with an extremely unusual square neckline with a lavender ruffled shirt peeking from the ridges. He had navy blue britches, that flared out his thighs. It made the bulging calf muscles actually look slim with the white stockings. A long, stick-like mustache looked like a shelf for his strong nose, and made his square jaw appear even more rectangular. Slicked black hair shown in the sunlight, just enough to match the shiny black shoes. It was hard for Ryder to take him seriously. Then he saw who the man had been pointing to before: a girl with a poof of curly red hair took a step to the front of the building. Of their own accord, the boy's eyes flicked up to the shop's sign for the first time. "Makrao and Juichi's Butterfly Styling."

"Juichi, take this lovely girl in the back and see what you can do to bring out her color. That brown needs to go!"

"Ya mean I waited all this time for clothes?" The boy grimaced and soured. "I thought somethin' exciting was gonna happen."

"Well, I suppose you're too young to appreciate fashion," The girl sighed almost whimsically. She took a good look at him, and pursed her lips. "Obviously."

"Or too wise." The young man pointed out. He turned to Ryder, and said very seriously: "Get out while you still can. Even being dressed like a farmer is better than getting trapped by this."

The boy stared wide-eyed at the pair, his mind working to figure out if he had really just been insulted.

"Oh hush. You could learn a thing or two from him."

"From that thing? No way."

"Yes, Ladies and Gentleman!" Came the booming voice of the "thing" from the stage. "I can assure you that this already lovely vision will become a beauty beyond compare!"

"Gah, I'm wastin' time." Ryder shook his head and pat his cheeks. "Can't waste the day, gotta get it together an-"

"-impress the girls and get yourself a man!"

The boy froze. Of its own accord (he swore by anything and everything that he had no conscious control over it) his head turned back to the man. Impress the girls?

"Yes, impressions are everything, my friends! You can't expect to win any hearts in old rags. The clothes make the man, I say, and no man can resist a sharp, trendy woman! Weight, height, age- nothing is impossible for the wardrobe to fix!"

The boy in the back looked at his hands, looked down at his body, and rubbed his chin, his worry growing infinitesimally. Ilia was already fourteen... he fingered the edges of his listening appendages. He still had not grown into his ears either...

"Ah, yes, here she is!"

He stretched to his tiptoes to look at the girl that emerged from the doors. There was a whistle from somewhere in front, and an eruption, but Ryder still could not see very well.

"Yes, you see for yourself the amazing transformation just a change of clothes can bring! Come inside, take a look, we have plenty of outfits for plenty of bodies! Just take a look inside, and we'll..."

A slight swell from the crowd temporarily drowned out his statements. The gathered spectators dispersed, a majority spreading out to return to their city walking and errands. It finally revealed the shop's front. It was painted a vibrant raspberry blush, with the door frame and window sills lined a dark plum to make them pop. Several stepped around the elevated pedestal, and braved the doorway to the shop, including the pair that had been talking to him a moment ago, though it was the girl that led him in. He fiddled with his fingers, glancing down the cobblestone street he was supposed to take, and the store silently beckoning him. One glance would not hurt, right? All he had to do was take a look, and get out if nothing interested him. No harm done.

So he poked his head through the doorframe. His eyes scanned the interior, spotting several people already examining the contents. Despite his best efforts, his eyes led him to come inside and immerse himself in the colorful fabrics hanging on the racks. His head rotated slowly, each step bringing him deeper into the array. So many shades and hues. How could there be so many of just one color? And the different cuts of all these clothes just boggled him. He touched his chin with one hand in thought, and reached out hesitantly with the other.

An agonized scream made him jump. A tall woman with a cobalt blue vest, a cream shirt with swishing long sleeves, and a yellow measuring tape around her neck gawked at the boy with wide black eyes. Her dark straw hair was combed to the side, resulting in a perfected windswept look that covered the other eye. Her teeth were perfectly white, which Ryder could tell because her jaw hung in a silent scream of terror. The woman was frozen, boring into the boy with such horrified revulsion, Ryder unconsciously took a step back, curling a little in on himself. The couple the woman had been assisting before looked at each other and at him, obviously confused as well.

"Makrao!" The woman with straw hair immediately darted behind the racks to get to the man in front. "Makrao!"

Ryder glanced around quickly, his worry eating away at him. Maybe this place was for grown-ups only and he was not supposed to be in here. But that did not explain the sheer terror that had emanated from the woman.

"Juichi!" The big man in the peach shirt grabbed a hold of the woman's shoulders before she ran into him. "Get a hold of yourself. What's the matter with you?"

Juichi was almost in tears. "Oh Makrao, it's so awful, so awful I simply cannot bear it!"

"What is? Juichi, speak to me!"

"That, that..." she took one last look at Ryder, making Makrao followed her gaze.

He started violently, and pulled her face into his chest. "Shield your eyes Juichi!" He turned away himself. "Such a hideous thing shouldn't scar you so young in life!"

The boy stared at them uncomprehendingly. Did they actually say that about him? His server's smile emerged instantly. "Um, excuse me, who are you referring to?"

The woman burst into tears. "That fashion disaster! How can any parent in good conscious let heir child walk out into public like that? It's so tragic!"

Wait... really? No, there was no possible way. "Beg your pardon, miss." he said automatically. "I didn't mean any offense."

"Hush, my love, it's all right." Makrao closed his eyes, smoothing down the sobbing person's hair. "This is a reality of our world. It's cruel and thoughtless, but it is the truth."

"But..." she hiccuped, "The children! They're too young to suffer like this! I thought only those retched farmers down south did that to themselves!"

The insulted boy could hardly believe his ears. His mouth twitched with the effort to hold himself back. Sure, he had heard a few slights, but to be so blatantly obvious about it was just aggravating.

"I know, but the plague spreads faster than we could even deem possible. And that is why we're here, to save poor souls, one disaster at a time."

"That's quite all right," the "disaster" said in strain. "It's not a problem for us at all. Will you be having our special tonight?"

"Special?"

The couple stared at him, and he stared back. Then he realized what he said.

"Oh crud, I'm the customer this time!" he slapped his head at the remembrance. Blasted server reflexes!

Then he remembered he was not in the forest anymore. That meant he would not run the risk of summoning the witch with his bad comments. "That means I don't gotta be nice t' everyone!"

Every soul in the shop halted their actions and turned in the direction of the sudden exalted whoop. A low cackle zeroed their attention onto the young boy near the front, and they stared as the low cackle burst into maniacally driven laughter. That same young boy threw his abandon into the wind to finally free his poor, insulted, trapped soul. The beast had been unleashed.

"Well excuuuuse me fer bein' a disaster, ya crazy, mouthy slickers! I guess you don't mind if I take my business elsewhere!" the boy snapped and whirled to stomp out of the shop. "Honestly, this is prob'ly the wors' customer service I've ever seen."

"Wait, young man!" Makrao called. "I cannot let you leave the store like that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah?" _Well you can take that reputation, and shove it right_- "No thanks," he said instead. "I really should be going."

"Oh?" For a woman that had been in tears just moments before, Juichi recovered quickly. She slid over to the door, temporarily blocking the boy's exit, not a hair out of place. "Then why did you come in the first place?"

"I was jus' curious," he brushed off, bringing in his serving manners and smiling pleasantly up at her, before remembering again that he could shake them off at this time. So he did. "I shoulda gone straight to the weapons shop anyway. Guess this ain't a place fer retched farmers like me."

"Ah-ha, so you are from the South!" Makrao said triumphantly from the side, and Ryder leered.

"Yeah, so what if I am?"

"My dear boy, no wonder you were curious, I really can't blame you. Now I _really_ can't let you leave, not until you have a taste of the beauty of city life."

"Oh, I've had enough taste of it, thank you very much." Ryder stepped back on his heel a bit. "I'd like t'be on my way now."

"What sort of harbingers of beauty would we be if we forced you out now?" Her arm swept over the interior of the shop. "We need you to at least sample what we're all about."

Force? He was asking to leave, blast it, were these people deaf? "No, thank you." he said as firmly as he could make it without sounding mean. "I really don't think it'sa good idea fer me t'-"

"What's her name?" Juichi asked suddenly.

"Ilia," he breathed in worship and twirled on his toes as he cast his gaze up in reverence. "She's sweet and lovely with an independent spirit. She loves the horses an' going outside, which makes her tough enough to be really..." he trailed off, the exaltation slowly dissipating. Why did he feel like someone was watching him very intently?

"Aha, so that's what brought you in," Makrao said slyly. "How old is she?"

Just the question itself was enough to make him wary. He turned slowly to face the man. "Fourteen..." came the suspicious answer.

"And how old are you?" Juichi had to pry.

Oh no. A blush spread to the very tips of his long ears, his voice got just a hint quieter. "Ten..."

"Oh!" Juichi flung back suddenly. "I was hoping you'd say twelve, at least! Oh, Makrao..." Her hands crossed over her heart as she gazed into the distances of childhood. "Young love. Doesn't it just take you back, to the wild summer nights?"

"Indeed it does," the shopkeeper sighed, and a large, manly hand delicately rested across his brow. "Such memories of innocent intentions. And this poor boy, most likely falling for his first love, only to have her so far from his reach."

"Ya don't hafta make it sound impossible." Ryder snapped, dropping his hands, and glaring at them, though the edge of the glare was dulled by the embarrassed flush. His lips trembled with the effort to keep his face stern, but he sagged in helplessness. "People tease us enough fer it..."

"Well, what do you expect, young lad?" Came the aged, sneering voice of an older Hylian with dark hair and a monocle.

"How long have ya been there!" Ryder jumped at the newcomer.

"I have been in this shop since before you came in. It is simply hard to ignore such a loud conversation from such an obnoxious little boy. Really, at that age, four years is an enormous difference. Though I'm sure," he adjusted the single lens, "That after a few years, you will be handsome enough to attract older women of your social standing. But I digress." He turned to the shop keepers. "I really came to congratulate you on this shop. I have to say that bringing the latest of Labrynian fashion to our doorstep is a most appreciated endeavor. And the quality of these clothes is simply superb. Just the thought of how much time and money I shall be saving on shipments already fills me with joy. Not at all like those so called "shops" that have the audacity to call that garbage "clothes" to the masses."

"Oh, I could not agree more, my friend," Makrao agreed. "It was the knowledge that poor people are suffering in these heart breaking conditions that inspired my wife and I to move out here, and bring more options to fine, upstanding citizens like yourself."

Ryder took a look at the dry-cut, droopy expression, and thought the man had a funny way of showing it his "joy". The boy took the opportunity to get the heck out. He slid out the door, and sighed with relief, going back out to the side street to get back to his original intention. He still had to make it to the main square. Blast, bloody hell- the lot of them! He clenched his jaw, and had to work to keep his face from twisting into anger. He never had felt so insulted in his life. What did people have against his family, anyway? They never hurt anybody. They were not dirty, no good life forms like people seemed to make them out to be.

Heck, at least we're polite, he mentally raged. That's better'n you ungrateful lot!

Just what the hell was wrong with these snoopy city folk anyway? For the love's sakes, didn't anyone ever teach them not to-

He huffed when he ran into someone, and bounced back.

"Ow,- mers- sorry, I wasn't payin'-"

He stopped when he saw the back of the man still running down the alleyway. Ryder promptly shut his mouth and turned around to keep walking. Right. He forgot the people here were not exactly friendly. Unbelievable. He did not care how much people made fun of him, at least his family could raise him into knowing common courtesy. That was more than the rest of these people seemed to be able to accomplish. Then he stopped, and sighed in exasperation. He was supposed to be enjoying himself up here. Come on, he had a month, he had already been up here for five days, he could not let his trip be ruined like this.

Doesn't matter, he told himself. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

He took another breath and summoned a smile to his face. Just face the day with a new smile, and he would get through anything, just like Mama taught him. What was the one lesson she always gave him?

"Always put on a bright enough smile to put their guard down an' swipe 'em of their money later!"

Several eyes swung to the loud declaration. He stood still for a moment longer. Then he faltered as his brain caught up with the words.

"No, wait, I think that was Goron when we asked how he could play nice to the guests, actually." He shrugged. "Oh well, close enough."

The boy had to shake off the wave of homesickness that the remembrance had brought up. He still had the weapons shop. His grin became more genuine at the thought, and he marched on, his eagerness coming back to him. City folk, smitty smoke, nothin' was gonna ruin this for him. That was an ordeal he best wanted to forget. The boy managed to arrive at the shop without anymore mishaps, and climbed the carpeted steps eagerly. He was never letting himself get distracted again.

"Whoa, hold it there, boy."

Ryder stopped, looking curiously at a man that was standing by the door. He was dressed very nicely, in silks similar to the shop he had just escaped from. The man's long face was pinched in an expression of displeasure, though did not lose his haughty air. Ryder mentally concluded his name should be Sir Grouch.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go in there."

"Why?" He frowned in confusion. "Ain't this the weapon's shop?"

"It is, but it only serves a special clientele. You wouldn't be able to afford anything in this shop."

Ryder straightened up. "Hmph. I'll have ya know that I've got exactly two hundred an' thirty-six rupees after savin' up fer five years. That's gotta be enough fer a knife at least."

"Don't waste your time. I need to be sure to keep this place clear of useless window shoppers."

"I do wanna buy somethin'," he argued, "butcha won't even let me in. How's that fair?"

The door to the shop opened, and Ryder stopped and stared at a middle-aged couple strolling out. One squat, plump woman with wide cheeks and a cherry mouth held her thin spectacles on a gold wire handle in front of her face. Elaborate patterns spruced the edges of her corset shaped top, and her puff sleeves. She shuffled along, trailing her rose pink skirts along the rich carpet. Her husband was long and lean with a turquoise green tail coat, and stripped skinny britches. His grayed hair fanned out behind his balding head, and his hooked nose almost looked like it was going right over his mouth. The pair paused for a moment to pleasantly greet the man standing.

"Good day, Geford." the woman trilled, and her voice sounded pinched through her tiny mouth. "I hope the missus is doing well?"

"Very well, Madam." The guard answered pleasantly.

"Very good, glad to hear. Oh," the moment her eyes went over Ryder, her cherry mouth became even smaller. She tilted her head back to peer over her nose through the spectacles, even though she was only a few centimeters taller than he. "And just what is this boy doing here? This is not the place for fruit pickers."

"Run along now, boy," the good Sir added as the pair traveled down the stair case. "Your boots will _ruin_ the carpets."

The couple trailed down the steps without a backwards glance, leaving the boy to stare after them.

"They're right about that," Geford was saying. "You can't even afford the right clothes in here, let alone the stuff. Go waste your time somewhere else."

The guard left him alone, although the boy did not move. For a good long few minutes, he stood, completely immobile. Even when the couple traveled away and out of sight, his eyes remained in the direction. The guard paid him no mind, straying back to his original purpose. Then the boy broke into a run and was out of sight. He sprinted through the throng and weaved through the traffic, dodging kids and ducking under baskets. A few times he nearly ran into people, but plowed on in his destination. When he found the shop he was looking for, he raced inside.

"Makrao!" he called. "Juichi!"

Peach and blue popped out from behind the racks. Ryder put both fists on his hips, his jaw set and eyes ablaze.

"Make me look as Labrynian as ya can make me!"

"Oh, now we're talking!" Makrao cheered. He swooped back the boy, and clapped his hands smartly. "Juichi, measure!"

"With pleasure!" the woman responded eagerly, whipped off her tape measure to immediately begin the transformation.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Fucking _hell_ that man could yell. The _bang_ of the slammed door bounced through the narrow walkway, silencing the screams of the house. A teen sauntered down the steps and along the busy alley with buildings with similar shoddy faces. He was going out like he always went out- big fucking deal, what was that bastard's problem? Like he was some baby that needed nursing or something. Mercy.

The scruffy sandal kicked once at a chip of wood. Dark hair fell in draggles in front of green eyes as if the strands were wet. Except his hair was always like this. Always hanging in his face in twisted strands, and just barely cut short enough to stay mostly off his neck. He kept his hands in the pockets of his faded green britches, bunching up the loose stained white top hanging over his thin frame. He remained hunched in a sulking stoop, making his small black and purple vest drape even more over his body. In short, he did not make an ideal picture. He could not care less. All the citizens were too wrapped up in their own little worlds, running off for some stupid little errands. That was perfect. Less to worry about. Less he had to deal with.

"Oi! Hurry it up!"

He looked up once and saw the group of people he was searching for- four adolescent males - though made no move to hurry his step. The alley he was walking in led into a wider street, which meant the teens were obscured by occasional passing foot traffic. A couple were sitting on the crates stacked behind one of the shops while the others leaned over expectantly. He sauntered along at his own pace, content in a lazy stroll, until one of the brainless idiots ran smack dab into him the moment he emerged from the alley into the street. He swore as several sharp objects jabbed into his chin, and arm. He bounced back before a pile of tomes fell to the ground. He came back with a snarl.

"Watch your bloody feet!" he sniped.

The idiot that had ran into him rubbed his cheek where a book might have hit, before looking up, and jumping with sudden unease. The kid was some scrawny little brat that had a face that was too rounded and eyes too big.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," He glanced up, giving an apologetic smile that made the teen want to smack him. He must've given that sweet baby face to countless people and have gotten away with it. "I'm afraid I was not looking where I was going. I'll be sure to be more careful next time- aw crap!"

The brat crouched, and reached out to gather the books that had fallen to the floor. Several had landed with the pages open and against the cobblestone. He grabbed these first and brushed at the dust with his fingers. After hastily cleaning them and stacking them to a single pile, he stood up and examined his clothes. The teen watched him, his teeth grinding, and his eyes glaring, but the child was completely oblivious to him. It figured. With that get up, and all those big books, the brat must've been loaded and didn't bother with the likes of him. He dusted off his fancy brown britches, and readjusted the olive green belt slanted diagonally across his hips. The action made him straighten the puffed sleeves of the cream shirt with a high collar, and the creases in the autumn yellow sleeveless top layered over the cream shirt. The whole outfit was one of those fancy-schmancy silks you see on the richer Hylians. He still looked ridiculous with that dumb hat. He was making sure his ears were tucked under the angular rim of the olive green hat. For some reason he insisted on his blond bangs also being tucked into the hat, making his head look even more rounded.

"Mers, an' after I worked so hard t' keep it good," he muttered to himself as he searched for extra dirt. "Man, those two 're gonna let me have it when they see."

The teen paused in confusion at the accent switch. "Wait, you're from the south?"

The brat looked up sharply, surprised. "You're still here?"

The confusion turned into a scowl at the slight. "Yeah, I'm still _here_. What's a hick like you doing out here?"

"A hick?" the boy stopped as he stared up at him. His face was priceless: shocked, incredulous and confused all rolled into one.

"Yeah, a _hick_. Someone like you up from the south-"

"I know what it means!" he snipped. "Why're ya insultin' me like that? Ya think I'm dumber than you jus' cuz I talk funny? I jus' apologized to ya!"

"You wanna medal or something?" He cocked his head back. The brat was looking all mad or something. "You still ran into me."

"That doesn't give ya the right t' talk to me like that." The brat had stepped and jabbed a finger toward his chest, though did not touch him, "Just 'cuz I'm-"

A swift kick at the pile of books sent them flying across the pavement. The brat craned his neck to watch in stunned silence as the pages fluttered through the air. The tome spines bounced and the covers crashed and skid across the cobblestone. The teen brought his foot back with flashing eyes, but the brat's eyes remained on the fallen books.

"The "right"?" The teen's face turned into a nasty snarl. "Who says I need a "right" to do anything? Why's a brat like you gonna dictate what I should and shouldn't do like some bloody _hylie_? Who died and made you-"

A punch to his jaw sent him reeling back. There was a stunned silence. No one believed the little rich brat would actually pull a stunt like that and "get his hands dirty". "_Oh_!" whooshed through the group of teens behind him, and they cheered at the action. He straightened his arms and caught his balance. The teen's bright green eyes darted up through his scraggly bangs to leer at the brat in front of him. Blue eyes blazed in fury, pale white fists floated by his stomach where the path ended, and his jaw clenched. His voice was low and hoarse.

"Those weren't yours to kick."

The teen wiggled his jaw experimentally. His teeth were sore from the clang, but nothing felt chipped. The bone rang with dull pain he knew would get worse later. He spit the blood. He took one last look at the brat glaring at him. He slugged him.

A flurry of punches threw each other off and back. The four watching teens cheered, running to form a ring around the brawling pair, going into stomps on the floor and chanting "fight!" "fight!" "fight!" to excite their blood. A cheek, then a gut, then a jab to the forehead and temple, cheek again, one straight for the nose- each punch got a new target. Until the brat had apparently had enough. After a successful hit against the opponent's nose to stun him, he tackled the teen to the ground with a roar. He straddled the waist, and shot a few jabs to pummel him. Nose still throbbing from the strike, the teen shielded his face and chest with his elbows and forearms. The "fight! fight! fight!" rhythm of the circle made the boys dance to a beat not their own and each hook landed in time with the beat. The shielding arms occasionally bounced against the teen's face, and his forearms and biceps were ringing. He was rocking side to side for protection, and the sight of his punches doing nothing infuriated the brat. He clawed at a wrist and pried it back to open the way for his other fist winding back for the final strike. The teen grabbed the silk shirt and yanked him down and headbutted him.

The brat yelped and whipped back. The teen shoved at his chest and reared up to send him to the floor. It ended with the brat on his back with his legs on either side of the teen. The dominant dove in with more punches and the brat had to go on the defensive, almost mirroring the position the teen had just been in. The chanting broke and the boys around them cheered, egging the brat on, jeering and heckling him to get up and fight back. One boldly stepped up and swung his foot to his ribs. The brat cried out and lashed out at the foot, but the attacker was already gone. It left his face open for a hit against the ridge of his eye socket. Even as he pulled his arms back in, he twisted under the teen, taking another blow to the head, before bucking violently and jabbing with his knees. The teen curled over, and the brat took the open shot. A firm stomp to the sternum sent the teen sprawling. The brat swung his legs over and rolled to his knees, and then a surprise kick at his side initiated a new slew of attacks. The four teens closed in on him to take over where the first teen left off. Two at his left went for his hips and ribs, one from the right was going for the stomach and chest. One from behind was going for stomping on his legs and going for the backs of his knees. He had managed to push up to his elbows, but jerked and coughed. He tried to push up to get up, but a hit to the back of his head made him see stars and fly forward again. The teen had gotten up from the ground, and went right for the front. He grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and pulled him up to expose his bleeding lip, reddening face, and dazed, fluttering eyes. He swung back his elbow and fisted his hand, before letting it fly.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Ow, fuck!"

A dark haired man with a blood red shirt slid on a tome and nearly fell, but righted himself quickly. He picked up the offender and held it up. "Hey, whose is this?" he demanded. "You don't leave your shit in the middle of the fucking road!"

He locked eyes instantly with a boy with a black eye and swollen jaw. It only took a split second for the man to notice the purple bruises and swells on his bare arms and shins, and his anger vanished. There was a stack of five books already by the beaten and dirt smeared child. The boy was sitting against a building with his knees curled in front of his face, with his hands resting awkwardly on between his thighs and stomach in a way that made the man fear one was broken. The man's eyes bore into his, and the boy was conscious of his hideously distorted face. He put his face down again, silently willing the man just to leave before he stared at him longer. The man stared at him a little longer, before approaching him quietly. With careful reverence, he put the book on top of the pile.

"Thank you," the boy said softly, but did not look up.

"No problem."

The man looked at the boy a bit longer, until he stood. The boy knew the smart thing would have been to ask him to get a knight, or give him directions to the Inn to find his father. But the truth of the matter was, he just did not want to face him yet, and dreaded what would no doubt happen. So he said nothing. The man took one last look at him, then strolled off. Once the man vanished completely, the boy risked a glance at the pile beside him.

_You __like__ reading this?_

_Hell, hicks can't even read._

_Maybe he was faking, and he's just a stupid kid!_

_Look at you, you big baby._

He looked away from his books and went back to staring at the other building across the way. He was so out of it, he did not realize another soul approached until he heard a cork popping out of a bottle neck, and a glass with white liquid held in front of his face. He looked up, seeing the dark haired man smiling a little at him.

"This is all I can afford at the moment."

Society dictated that he refuse first, but he raised both hands to take it gratefully, and managed to chug down two gulps. Just that little bit soothed his parched throat, and settled his stomach. Instantly, his mouth felt better. He breathed in, and could feel his stomach cooling comfortingly.

"Let me guess, you got locked out again?"

The boy glanced up at the man attempted comprehension. Then broke into surprise. "You're that one that accused me of listening to people have sex. Funny to see you here."

His speech was still a little slurred, but not enough to keep the man from understanding him.

"I'll say." He held out one hand, palm up. "Qiolan Joseph. And you might want to keep that down in public."

"Heh, no one pays attention anyway." The boy looked at the hand, then crawled out his own to meet it. "Shamugyo Ryder. Do you prefer last names?"

Joseph gently grasped it in a brief shake before letting his hand drop. "No, I just figured you would." At the boy's questioning glance, he continued: "You bowed when you first apologized to me. That seems pretty old fashioned."

"Oh, right," he smiled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I've gotten out of that habit by now."

"I'm sure you have," he said cryptically. He smiled pleasantly. "It's good to meet you again, Ryder."

It was almost ridiculous, how happy he was to hear his name again. He smiled halfway. "Yeah, same here, Joseph…"

His voice wobbled off when he realized his eyes started watering again. His hand moved up to pat carefully at his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… I guess I didn't expect someone to help and I just…"

"It's hard to find people to make conversation with here," the man agreed, and surprised Ryder even more by sitting on his other side, "Let alone ask for help."

"Yeah," he swallowed, "It is."

"Did you have a crowd?"

_Yep, ya got an audience. An' their gonna stick around 'til the end_.

His jaw shook as he tried to keep back the flashbacks, but nodded.

"Don't hold it against them," he said gently. "They didn't mean anything by it. It's hard to get into a fight. Especially in a crowd. If no one else does anything, you're not sure if you're supposed to. They weren't happy to see you hurt."

"Doubt it," he said bitterly. "None of the city folk here like us. We're dirt to them. Just because they live in these nice houses, and can afford to buy new clothes all the time, they think they're so much better than us." He smiled sadly, weakly. "I'm a fruit picker. We barely make enough to keep the orchard and stables afloat. The only reason we're here is because my mother and father and I saved up for four years to stay out here. Otherwise, we'd never make it out."

"I'm guessing that means you can't afford a doctor. Where are you from?"

"Judiken."

"Where's that?"

The youth looked at him, a little surprised he did not know. "It's down south. In the west entrance of Hyrule Field. It's about a week from here, depending on which way you go."

"That's pretty far. What're you doing up here?"

"My father brought me up here for a present." He rose a weak fist in victory. "The first step on my journey to manhood."

"Ya don't say?" he smirked. "I see you got a great welcome from the city."

His expression twitched, and he leered into the building at the reminder.

"I shoulda gone straight for the nuts," he grumbled.

Joseph decided it was too soon to joke about it, and tried for a safer topic.

"So, how'd you get the clothes and books? I thought you said you were poor?"

"Kind of an accident. For the clothes at least. I'm advertising for the shop."

Joseph hummed. "Are you a model or something?"

"I think it's more like "example"." He looked up in thought. "I go out on the streets and show off the clothes to the citizens, and let them know where I got them and where the shop is."

"So, how'd you get a gig like that?"

"Well, one of my first days here, I wanted to get to the weapons shop and buy my own knife. But the shop wouldn't let me in because I was dressed poorly. So, I went back to Makrao and Juichi's shop to get an outfit so they would let me in. I got a few compliments while I was shopping." he half shrugged. "They wanted me to kind of come in everyday and try on different clothes so people could see them. It sounded boring though, so I do it outside instead. I can't get them dirty, otherwise I can't get my money back. I only do it once every few days, when I'm not with my father. They're annoying to wear all the time."

"So, you pay for them, but get it back when you return them?"

"Yep, and a little extra. I don't pay full price, just fifty gems for them to "keep a hold of" to make sure I keep myself clean. I told that to the bookkeeper, and we decided on something similar, so I could still get to read. Books are really expensive." He pouted. "Even paper is pricey."

"Tell me about it. So, you're basically borrowing them.

"Kind of. More like they're a loan. I pay the shopkeeper a little bit each time I take out the books. Then I bring them back so I can get more."

"Ah. Did you ever buy that knife?"

The boy's pout tuned into a scowl. "No. The cheapest knife was twelve hundred rupees. They expect people to buy that?"

Joseph whistled. "Well, at least you got your books. I'd say you're a lucky guy. I don't think that many people could have all that going for them."

The boy hummed thoughtfully, though seemed to disagree as he looked at himself and the dusty books by his left.

"Well, we can't be lucky every day," Joseph amended.

"I wouldn't call myself lucky, though. It's more about how you talk to people."

Joseph looked to him. "Come again?"

"See," he leaned back a bit, and took on an almost explanatory tone, "as much as I want to be "cool", I learned that people will want to help you out more if you're "cute". With how I am now, most people think I'm about twelve, but with my face and if I play my cards right, I can come off as even younger." He nodded his head. "And people are more compliant if you let them suggest things on their own. They think they came up with it, then you don't have to argue them." He looked up thoughtfully. "Hopefully, when I finally grow out, I'll still be good looking enough that people will be more willing to listen."

Joseph gawked at him, his mouth partially opened as he tried to process what just came out of that "poor little kid's" mouth. This guy was not lucky; those people had been _played_. How old was this guy? He had to be older to be pulling crap like that. He seriously hoped the awkward stage of puberty would effectively shake him out of it. But if it did not...

_Holy Father in heaven, blessed be thy name and your intentions- but whatever you do, do __**not**__ put this kid in power_.

"So… is that milk working for you yet?" he said quickly.

Ryder lifted a hand, and flexed his fingers experimentally. They closed a little awkwardly. "Not too much."

"Give it a little more time, then you can finish the bottle."

"Hm."

They sat in companionable silence a bit longer, watching people idly passing by, until Ryder spoke up again.

"What sort of insult is an asshole?"

The man raised a brow and looked at him. "You know, like the hole, in the ass, "asshole"."

Ryder half shrugged. "Dumbass makes more sense to me. It's bad enough to be compared to a stubborn ass, but calling someone stupid on top of that is just low."

The man stared in some suspicion at the guy, and said: "Are you talking about the donkey?"

"Duh, what else would I be talking about?"

"The thing you sit on?"

"I know, a donkey. Well, saddle, technically."

Joseph sighed suddenly, a little sympathetically. "Buddy, where have you _been_? How could you have been here this long, and not learned about this? You are lucky to have come across me."

And thus started perhaps one of the most important lessons the young man could have asked for on this trip. He learned that city folks decided "arse" should be "ass" for some bizarre reason, and that it should be used with utmost seriousness when regarding "jerks of jerks". But that a "dick" was much worse. Then he learned that other religions actually used different words for swearing.

"Wait, so you want to use "damnation" when talking about a stubbed toe? That doesn't make sense- what are you condemning, the table, or your stupidity?"

"The situation in general. What about you guys? When you say "blast", you're trying to explode a situation that can't actually explode."

"It's official," he said seriously. "Swearing in general makes no sense."

But that did not stop Ryder from deciding he was going to try to swear like a city slicker for the rest of the conversation. It was pretty fun, actually. Now his persona was complete. It was only after they were able to get through the socially awkward conversation of what a "shmuck" actually _was _without a hitch that Ryder deemed Joseph worthy enough to ask the delicate question of "Is "homo" a male lesbian".

"Yeah, it is, but not something you can really say anymore," Joseph admitted. "Where I grew up, we just called them homos, but in most places that's considered a slur. They're calling themselves "gay" nowadays."

Suddenly, the conversation outside the shop made so much more sense. So that was the "gay". they were referring to. Was that how they typically acted? He tilted his head. "What's a slur? An insult?"

"Yeah, usually to a race. Like when you want to call a Zora a "fishface", or a Goron "rockhead". For lesbians it's usually "dyke", and for homos it's "fag". There's more, too, but too many to name. There can be slurs for religions too."

"Or a Hylian a hylie," he realized suddenly.

"Yeah, that's another one. I'm guessing you heard that one before?"

"Yeah." his expression soured again as he looked away. "Those kids thought I was Hylian."

"You mean you're not?"

"No. Believe it or not, I'm human, but my grandfather had these ears, and I got them too."

"You're actually human?" Joseph leaned back. "No wonder you were so easy going about this." He laughed. "Threw me for a loop for a while. With the ears, clothes, and books, I never would have guessed you were human."

"Yeah, I get that a lot up here too." he frowned. "Though I had never been called a "hylie" before."

He frowned. "It's something people use to put them down, since Hylians tend to be higher in power. They don't have a lot of favor in the poorer districts."

"Figures. Guess no one's exempt." He fiddled his glass a little uncomfortably. "Is there... a way to tell, if someone's gay?"

He laughed out loud. "I could tell you all the "ways to tell", but there are people who actually can act pretty normal, so it's hard to say. Most of the time, you can tell how they walk, or how they talk, it's usually pretty girlie. If that doesn't work, and you're still not sure, get a girl, and ask her to check him out to see if he is."

Ryder blinked in confusion. "Why a girl?"

"I shit you not, a lot of them have a freaky radar or something." he shook his head. "It's weird. But for others, the only way you can know is if they come out outright, and say "Hey, guess what, I'm gay!" and start hitting on you."

Ryder stared at him, his nervousness increasing. "Do they all dress in drag?"

Joseph stared back, his suspicion increasing. "No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

He glanced shiftily away. Crap, he had been hitting on "Jessabell"! Sort of. That probably royally screwed him over! The man's eyes bore into him, and he had to confess. Partially, anyway. Instead of telling the truth, he deviated from the topic by talking about his first encounter with Matila and Liko. By doing this, he learned what a "tart" actually was, and what a "prostitute" actually did for a living. ("Ya mean they don't steal men's wallets? I don't believe this- how could Pop lie to me like this?") Then revealed the "accent", and explained to Joseph he tended to speak higher when wearing the clothes. Unless he got pissed. This reminded him to ask about if it was possible to change hair color ("Yeah, I've seen it done, and it's a pain in the ass") and eventually wound up talking about the bookshop again. As they spoke, Ryder found himself more comfortable in Joseph's company, and relaxing his stiff way of speech, though not completely. Plus, it was harder to speak clearly with the swelling, so he had to work a little harder to enunciate his words, but Joseph remained patient. The time had passed enough for the milk to deal with the swelling over his cheeks, along with the puffy spots on his arms and legs. He gulped down the rest of the bottle.

"Think you can walk?"

Ryder moved his legs experimentally, and rocked up onto his feet. He hissed and stopped a second, making the man jerk forward as though to catch him. With a grunt, he pushed from the ground and stood.

"Come on," Joseph picked up the pile of tomes for him, "I know where we can go where no one will bug you."

The place, it turned out, was the south yard where they had first met almost a month ago. They sat on the top of the staircase at the end of the bridge, which meant they looked out over the pavement and green grass. In the sunlight, the wall and paved stone of the courtyard was nearly white. That constant breeze gently ruffled the crowns of the trees lining the sides of the courtyard. Once they settled, Ryder sat in silence for a moment before reaching for the tomes. He started with opening the book on top, and flipping through all the pages. He would blow off any sand, and brush off the dust with his cap, and try to shake out anything almost stuck between the pages near the spine. He would place it on the step next to his feet, and then do the same with the other. Joseph did not say anything as the youth methodically checked and cleaned each tome to the best of his ability. At the fourth book, he finally spoke.

"I don't get it." The boy murmured. "Why are there such rotten people out here?"

The volume he held in his hands was irreparable. The front and back of the book was fine, but the middle pages were ripped and crinkled. A distinct shoe print smeared the print with dirt and dust ground into the ink.

"Your guess is as good as mine. You don't look too bad now. At least, nothing looks broken. I thought your hand was at first."

"I'm fine, it was my shoulders that were sore," he said, and closed the book without even trying to straighten the damage. "But now it's completely ruined. How could those assholes be so heartless?"

"Ryder, worry about yourself, first." Joseph suggested. "You're gonna be in a lot more pain than those books in no time."

"I don't care. You can't fix books like you can with clothes or tools or houses. With those things, you can mend them and they'll work just as well. Paper is different. If you can't use it, or read from it, it's useless. If you break or rip them, you can't put it back together. Some people spent years on these books, and for someone to just kick them and destroy them selfishly is just cruel."

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty defensive. Someone really likes these things."

Ryder placed the fourth tome down, and proceeded to examine the final two.

"It's been drilled into my head since I was little. My grandmother made sure that I appreciated what I was reading. Plus, these aren't mine."

Joseph watched the boy, wondering again if maybe "boy" was not quite the right term. He was rather calm even with how much time had passed, and spoke like he was older. Plus the crap he was pulling on people. Maybe he was closer to fifteen or so. And he as talking about "manhood." Did he mean moving out? Probably.

"True. Guess that means you have to pay for the damaged ones."

"Yeah." He sighed softy as he set the last one down. "The bookkeeper would probably understand, but I just feel awful this had to happen."

"Hey, it's not like you meant this to happen."

"I know. But I'll still feel better if I buy it. At least it's just one. I should have enough afterwards to at least buy one more milk."

Joseph bit his lip. "Yeah, about that…"

The guy looked at him sharply.

"That was the last one."

Wide blue eyes pleaded with him. "Are you serious?"

Joseph shrugged, feeling a little guilt and pity. "It's the end of the month. And it's late." He pointed at the afternoon sky. "The shipment's not due for another four days."

"And I'll already be gone by then." he sighed heavily and sounded like he wanted to cry, the metaphorical weight bringing down his shoulders. "Man… I still have to ride back like this. Hopefully it won't be too bad in a couple days." He whined. "Ma's gonna have a heart attack when she sees."

Joseph looked to him thoughtfully. From his walking earlier, he was still in some serious pain. Did he just have a low pain tolerance, or was there some serious damage? Then blinked when a blue rupee was held up in front of him.

"Can you get me a box of strawberries?"

"Hungry?"

"No. I'm depressed, and need to feel better."

Comfort food. Of course. Well, the guy was having a rough day, and if he wanted strawberries, hell, why not?

"Sure, be back in a moment."

Not too long later, the blonde nibbled the end of his fruit quietly. He held up the box in offering, though Joseph declined. He finished his first strawberry, and moved onto the next and hummed in satisfaction, reveling in the fruit's sugar.

"How bad is it?"

He swallowed. "Not as bad as before. I can sit without hurting at least. But I can't move around a lot." he looked at his arms. "I can't really raise them too high. It still hurts if I breathe too deeply."

Just sore muscles, or a cracked rib? He might have to try to pull a few strings, but he could not know for sure.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Joseph asked.

Ryder looked at him, munching on the fruit thoughtfully before looking back at the sky. "Jus' don't poke anything."

He wondered briefly what sort of past experiences he had with people poking injuries, but decided not to ask.

"Well, I am gonna put some pressure eventually, tell when it's too much, okay? And be honest."

"All right."

He tugged out the back of the shirt from the shorts, making the boy pull away and gawk at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a look?" He raised his eyebrow. "You just said I could."

"Don't touch me!" He swatted at the hand by his back.

"I'm trying to see the damage, seriously, hold still."

"Jus' leave my shirt alone."

He rolled his eyes skyward. "Right, heaven forbid I look on your _bruises_. I'm trying see how bad the swelling is, you baby."

"I'm not being a baby," he held the shirt protectively with one hand, "let me keep my modesty, damn it, I need my standards."

"No one else is even here. I'm _trying_ to help, but you're acting like I'm about to rape you. For love's sakes just let me look!"

There was no answer to this. Ryder stared at him, with a wide eyed expression that made his round face look very young, and kept his clutch on his clothes, cringing away from him. Joseph groaned and threw his arms up.

"Come on, it was a joke, you can't seriously think I'm gonna-"

"What's rape?"

The man stared back at the completely curious, confused expression.

"Are you serious?"

"I keep forgetting to ask the bookkeeper what it means. Usually it's when the enemy invades he city, and they only do it to the wives or daughters. Are you tryin' t' call me a girl?" he suddenly demanded. "Cuz I won't stand for it!"

"Buddy, where have you been _living_?"

"Judiken. I already explained that to you. Weren't you listening?"

He sighed heavily, and looked up at the sky. "Ryder, you have _got_ to get out more."

So really, the whole thing just ended up in another lesson, making the two forget what had started the conversation in the first place. At the end of the explanation about rape, molestation, perverts, fetishes, etc etc, Ryder was stunned.

"I think..." he started slowly, "I just learned more in this conversation than I have in my whole life. I never realized sex could be so complicated."

"That' why I'm saying you should get out more. That's just gleaning the surface. That village down there needs a _serious_ education." He looked at him seriously. "What was that about enemies invading cities? Have you been reading history books?"

The guy would have perked up, if he could. "I did read a few history books, just because I wanted to learn more than what Grams had, but then I got other stuff." He sighed suddenly. "I haven't been able to find any books about my ancestor, though, and I was hoping I would." His lips twitched in an attempted smile. "He was a knight, a really cool one. He saved the King from an assassination." He pointed to one lobe. "I got these ears from him."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You have proof of that?"

"Yeah, they're right here, see?"

"Not the _ears_, the assassination thing. Mers."

"If I could show ya the shield, I would. But I didn't really bring that up from down there." he huffed. "But it's the truth."

"Okay, I'll believe ya. I did suspect you were from an old line, with a name like Shamugyo and Hylian ears. Do you want to be a knight like your ancestor?"

"No. I don't want to stay at one palace. I want to travel, not be held down by the code." He took another munch of strawberry, and said sourly. "I guess it happened too recently. All the books are about stuff that happened hundreds of years ago. It's still pretty interesting though. There's a lot of crazy stuff that aren't in Gram's text books. It gets pretty violent too. I bet even Deron would like it if he heard the real stuff. My cousin," he explained briefly, "He doesn't like schooling too much."

"Eh, not many of us do, but I guess you're an exception."

"I'm not a book hermit," he defended. "It's not like I like shutting myself up and reading _everything_."

"I didn't say you were," Joseph appeased. "No one likes reading _everything_. Me, I can't stand the science studies. I mean, it's fine at first, but then they start using all these terms and confuse the hell out of me."

"Hm, maybe I should look into it. Bet I could figure it out," he told himself.

"Ya sure about that?"

"Yep. If I try, I can work out anything with a little help. Except poetry. Confusing as hell. I never want to read Trembleknife again as long as I live."

He snorted. "You might have an easier time with _modern_ poetry. Though I don't really care for it either. What else?"

The boy had to think about that carefully. "Hard to say. He's been giving me a few new books, just to try them, and I like them so far. Except maybe that one about the different religions in the world. That one confused me too."

Joseph looked to him sharply. "Did it now? How?"

"How did these people get the ideas? I mean, the legends of the Goddesses have been passed down through the ages, with the symbols and inscriptions over all the temples. How can people argue with those?"

"Those things were built by Hylians and humans, not by the Goddesses themselves. The legend of the Triforce is just that- a legend. If people can't see the definite proof, there will always be room for argument."

Ryder scowled at the reminder of the proof that was actually tucked away in a little corner in the Ordona province. But he decided not to go into that one. "I still think it's silly."

"Hm." He decided to let it slide, and looked out over the courtyard again. "So, not your favorite subject, then."

"It brings up bad memories."

Against better judgment, curiosity had him pursue the odd statement. "Really? How so?"

There was a longer paused, and Ryder's eyes glazed over for a moment in thought. He lowered his attention to the bottom of the steps, as Joseph waited expectantly.

"I don't like Geosorajists," he finally murmured. "They started witchcraft."

"Well, not exactly." Joseph frowned a bit and stared at him. That seemed an odd topic. And was not reassuring. "It was the fanatics that went into spells. They started a practice with potions."

"They should never have gotten into it in the first place. There are other ways to get better. We don't need 'em." he muttered.

"Hey, that's not fair." Joseph suddenly stiffened, an edge of defense in his voice. "They're trying to help people. A lot of witchcraft is harmless."

He twitched. "Maybe some people started out that way, but it isn't right. They should have kept out of it and kept the dark spells from being invented."

"What kind of reasoning is _that_?" Joseph said hotly. "Just because a few of them go into curses, suddenly the rest of them have to take the blame. It's people like you that keep them in hiding."

"I don't care!" He snapped back, even when he slurred a bit. "They shoulda kept out of it, then we wouldn't hafta worry about dealing with the evil ones."

"There's one bad one out of every thousand," he huffed. "Chances are you'll never even meet one. Where do you get off on insulting all these people just for what they practice?"

"Because I have to deal with an evil one every bloody day!"

He stopped as he stared at him. "Wait, are you serious?"

"What, ya wanna defend them and not believe the bad ones exist," he snapped. "Yeah, we have one, down in our quaint little village with our charming little family. Ever since I can remember she's been nothing but a curse on our family. She's an evil, sadistic, maniacal _witch_! My aunt was cursed to hate her own children, my cousin's dog was a blood sacrifice in some sick ritual, and gramps and Shelen's pop 're dead thanks to her! I almost died!" He started shaking. "And she won't go away. She won't leave us the hell alone! We can still feel her eyes on us. We gotta go through every day, knowing that she can hear everything we're saying, and every time we start fighting, she's going to be laughing at our misery.

"We have to happy, otherwise she'll know. She'll know what she's doin' and just curse us more. She's gettin' worse, even stronger." The effort felt like too much for his beaten body, and he looked down at his half filled box as he started shaking with anger, which only amplified the pain. "It feels like the whole forest is under her control now. I don't wanna go back. I don't _want_ to go back there! I wanna be able to curse her out, I wanna fight again-I don't _want_ to have to be so fucking happy all the time! If people start making funna of me, I don't want to have to take it, I want to fight back!"

"Whoa, okay, hold on, calm down," Joseph finally said, raising his hands in surrender. "Calm down, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know."

He inhaled quickly, speaking hoarsely. "Those _goons_ 're cruel an' sick. They're like monsters, but they're still not as bad as her." He admitted. "But I miss my family so much. I want to see them. I can't leave them there. I just... I feel like such a kid. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, settle down a bit, okay. Breathe."

"Why can't she leave us alone? What else does she want from us?"

"Breathe."

For a little while, only the sounds of shaky breathing and rustling leaves kept them company, and Joseph let his hand drop, feeling awkward. He let the other male relax a bit more, and then said:

"So, does this mean you're not actually sixteen?"

Ryder coughed in a huff what was supposed to be a laugh. "I know I'm big fer my age, but not that big. Why'd ya think sixteen?"

"Looks can be deceiving. You weren't emotional or panicking about the fight. You were acting so mature I figured you were one of those people that looked younger than they really were. Heck, yours truly didn't hit puberty until almost eighteen. Plus that whole "journey to manhood" thing kinda threw me off too. I thought you meant you were looking for a place to move to."

He took another breath. "It's not that. The thing is, I move around a lot when I'm excited. But, everything hurts so much, I can't really move. So..."

The man held back a chuckle. "If you can't move, you don't know what to do with yourself?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, you still had me fooled for a while."

"Basset," he joked weakly, "what gave me away?"

"The whole "feel like a kid" comment. How old are you, then? Thirteen?"

"Ten."

Joseph stared at him again. "No you're not."

He stared back. "Yes, I am."

"No way, you can't be. No ten year old acts like that. And you keep talking about the "kids" like you're older. And even before, you talked like you were an older person posing as a kid."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He glanced away. "I tend to hang out with older company, so I start talkin' like them, I guess. Why would I lie about my age and make myself younger?"

"To make me want to help you out more."

He had to consider that fair. "True. But what would be the point now that you know?"

The man had to contend, and flung his hands up in exasperation.

"Well, great, now I feel like an asshole. Picking a fight with a ten year old kid. Oh great, and I just got through talking about rape and perverts- no _wonder_ you didn't know, and now I just corrupted you. If that doesn't make me dick of the year, I don't know what does. Look, I am really, really sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

He smiled weakly. "Don't be. I was kinda hard on you too. Most people don't really believe in her right away anyway. And honestly, I'm glad you told me everything. There's not a lot of people who are willing to talk to me about stuff like this. It felt kinda nice, being taken seriously. I'm really glad you did."

"I'm familiar with them." He shrugged. "And don't mention it. Especially to your dad. Or your mom. Or really, anyone related by blood. Let's go to a safer topic, huh?"

"I dunno, I kinda liked the other one."

"You _like_ talking about this witch?"

"No! The religion one. I don't get to talk about this with anyone else."

Joseph figured he owed it to the kid to humor him at least. Maybe ranting about something else would get his mind off of his troubles. Let's see, something similar… well, this would probably rub a sore spot for him, but hell, it was not like he was not used to it anyway. And he did owe it to the kid after that little tiff.

"So, how about Jumorchriddism?"

"Those're one of the monotheists, right? The ones that believe in that one God." he shook his head. "They're the craziest. I mean, they honestly think only one Being managed to create the whole world. and not even a Goddess, a _God_. Insane, I tell ya. The whole world is too big to leave it to one person without someone else there to make sure they don't screw it up."

Joseph snorted. "Well, I guess they think He's just that good."

"Crazy, I tell ya," he murmured and tapped the box in his hands.

"Ya don't seem fond of them either."

He gingerly scratched a spot on his forehead where his bangs started itching him, before bringing the hand back down.

"I's not that. I's just that I feel sorry for 'em." His tone was a little more subdued as his eyes grew hazy in thought. "They have to deal with so much just to get through the day. It's sad."

Joseph raised his brows. Maybe the kid would go easy on him? "Most people figure the persecution thing ended a long time ago. What makes ya feel sorry for them?"

"What?" The boy looked to him confused. "I'm not talkin' about the prejudice, heck, they brought it on themselves with their crazy conversions. Guy who started it was a wacko. I mean their rules." He started gesticulating weakly. "Those people're way too hard on themselves. Seriously, they're not supposed to dance too wildly, or drink too much, and they gotta be nice to everyone, and apparently they're not allowed to eat certain foods because the animals were alive too, or something. And heaven forbid ya step on a spider 'r something, since all life is precious." He sighed. "Seriously, monster's 're alive too, butcha won't see me praying for its soul before I kill it- that would give its buddies enough time to sneak up on me and kill me fer sure.

"And they have all these Holy Days that they gotta have all the time, that're like, super important 'r something. Heck, we just have the Pilgrimage, then we can celebrate as much as the heck we want without all these weird rules for 'em. Or even worse, they're supposed to have five kids're something. If we had that many kids in Judiken, there'd _never_ be any peace. Those siblings would be attacking each other like a dog to a bone.

"And they think if they don't follow these rules, they're gonna spend the rest of eternity in some dark, cold wasteland with nothing but pain for 'em. I'm tellin' ya, I feel sorry fer the poor things. I know they grew up with it, so they don't know any better, but they gotta learn to lighten up." He shook his head. "Man, if any of that is true, my family and I are _screwed_."

Joseph could not help it, he laughed. "I'm pretty sure a majority of people are. I think of it as more of a goal than an obligation. I guess the promise of Paradise is worth it for 'em."

"That's something else I don't get," he grimaced. "Why would anyone want to spend the rest of eternity in some other spirit world? Life is too precious to only live once. I dunno, reincarnation just makes more sense to me."

"Well, Paradise is a place where you can have all of your loved ones, without the suffering we have down here. I dunno about you, but that sounds like a pretty good deal to me."

Strider considered it, "I guess that's true..."

He looked out at the horizon. "No more anger, no more sorrow, and no more fighting. No more witch either. If I knew I could really spend the rest of time in a place like that, I wouldn't mind behaving myself down here. Wouldn't you?"

The boy was silent, his mind dabbling in memories and wondering. Though from the slight twitching of his jaw and fingers, the quiet was also due to pain. His blue eyes kept onto the horizons as well, trying to work through the possibility, and Joseph was content to sit in wait. The boy's eyes dropped, then the answer hit him.

"Course not." he said in a matter-of-fact manner, and raised one red fruit to his lips. "If I was dead, I couldn't enjoy my strawberry."

The man rolled his eyes at the answer as the boy did just that.

The pair remained for a while after that, sitting and talking for hours until the sun was getting close to the horizon. Joseph finally accepted two strawberries, and asked if his father would be worried about him.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But I don't want to tell him what happened."

"Embarrassed?"

"Too…" his face contorted as he briefly relived the memories, trying to figure out how to phrase the torment he was feeling in himself at the moment, "Recent."

Joseph seemed to understand perfectly, and smiled sympathetically. "You're going to have to face them all sooner or later."

"Yeah. I guess I need to get this over with."

He picked up his glass bottle, and handled it and the books delicately as he attempted to lift them. Joseph took them from his hold.

"You don't-"

"Forget it. I'll walk you to your Inn, so you don't have to carry them. These things're heavy."

His ribs and arms sang in appreciation, even as he slowly pushed himself up to stand.

"Thank you. I'm glad I finally met someone to really talk to. They're hard to find up here."

"Don't I know it. Come on, let's get ya in bed. And maybe your dad will be nice enough to get you dinner."

"Nah, too full on strawberries," he grimaced. "Food doesn't sound so good right now. But I need to stop by Makrao and Juichi's first and return these clothes. Then I gotta get t' the bookshop an' return the good ones, before something else happens to 'em."

"Not a problem, I'll stick with you until you're at the inn."

They walked in companionable silence for a bit, with the older male being careful to keep his pace slow and alongside Ryder's. The only time the silence broke was when Joseph looked into a house.

"Actually, you mind waiting out here a minute? I need to bug a friend to return something of mine."

Actually, Ryder did mind a bit. He wanted to get to the inn as soon as possible. The thought of the bed did not sound appealing exactly, but it was soft and more comfortable than the ground. The thought of going on carrying his own tomes made him more complacent. "Sure, go ahead."

"I'll just be a minute."

Well, it was longer than a minute. Who knew how many minutes. It was forever really, but that might have been more due to his misery than actual time elapsed. In the time he was waiting, Ryder could not help but wonder how it was a shame he had only met Joseph at the end of his trip. It would have been nice to have his company during his stay. Maybe they could keep in touch with letters? No, now that the man knew how old he actually was, he doubted he would be interested in keeping touch. He seemed willing to answer questions even his father could not have answered. What if he had more? Ah, but again, he had thought the kid was older. He would probably treat him like the other grown-ups too and not tell him anymore. Hm, maybe if he went on to say how grateful he was for his explanations, and say how he did not know how to still keep himself knowledgeable about the world, the man would offer it himself. That way, he could not argue- oh fuck, he already told him. Damn. Well, he guess he would just come out and ask. He seemed agreeable enough. Sounded like a plan. After he got out of these stupid clothes and faced the shopkeeper's wrath. He was relieved when he finally saw the man step back out, still holding his books, and holding a waterskin.

"Thief! Robber! You're paying for that when you get back!"

Joseph slammed the door on the screeching. Ryder assumed it was the friend he spoke of before, though was wondering why he was yelling at him. Oddly enough, the voice was hard to place. It was scratchy, and came out as more of a screech. He found it difficult to imagine the person the voice went with.

"Got it," Joseph helpfully pointed out. "We're almost there, right?"

"Yeah," he affirmed, and picked up his feet again. "What did you need?"

"Canteen. He borrowed it because his other one broke, but I need it back. Still has the drink left in it, though."

Ryder looked at him. "Ya didn't even empty it out? Is that what he meant by you "paying for it"?"

"Hey, it's good stuff," he defended with a grin. "Nothing has a kick like it. And he'll be grateful I even let him have this thing."

"What is it? Bodkale?"

"Only the best." he looked to him curiously. "Do you even drink?"

"Not really." He frowned. "I missed the honorary taste testing at my celebration. I haven't earned the right."

"You should try some. Might give you the push ya need to face your dad."

"You want me to drink out of someone else's drink?"

"He only just refilled it. It's still full."

"But, it's yours."

"I only want the canteen." he shrugged. "You look like you need it more than me."

"It's nice of ya to offer." he muttered. "But I shouldn't. It's a man's drink."

"And you're not a man?"

"No. The ribbons have forsaken me."

Joseph decided he really should not ask, though he was starting to wonder about this kid. "I get it, you're too squeamish. Some people 're like that."

"That's not why," Ryder defended. "I could if I wanted."

They stopped their walking as they crossed one of the side streets, coming to rest in front of the garish shop.

Joseph snorted. "You haven't even tried yet. How do you know you can even take it?"

"'Cuz I'm the amazing and awesome protagonist on a quest to fulfill my rite as a Hero. I can take anything life throws at me."

Joseph stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to grin to say he was joking, but the boy looked to him, equally expectantly. Wow, the younger generation was really something else. Back in his day, kids just kept it simple and stuck with knights or shiekahs (while the girls would switch between thieves or pirates). Or heroes, sometimes, but they never called themselves the "protagonist". He was starting to have second thoughts about the kid. He looked completely serious. Maybe he was actually insane and had made everything up. Then the man figured, he had already gone through all the trouble for him, and decided to let it go.

"Big words, coming from a ten year old kid."

"Hey, you leave my age out of this," he complained, and with a move that made his nerve endings scream in agony snatched the canteen. "Watch me."

Joseph had to keep himself from laughing at how easy that was. The boy unscrewed the cap.

"Drink hard and fast," Joseph suggested. "Whole bottle. Bottoms up."

The boy put it to his lips, and threw his head back. He forced his jaw bone to flex down the cold and tingling liquid, even as the tingling quickly became a burn by the second gulp. At the third, his mouth and throat was numb, and at the fourth his body burned. He just barely forced himself to finish the fifth when the burn was so prominent the rest of the pain had vanished completely. He let out a hot, red laced breath as he stared at the canteen.

"Holy bloody haggas shytes, this stuff is amazin'! Knocks the pain right outta ya!"

"Told ya." Joseph grinned. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel like I can bluff my way through anything. I don't even feel pain anymore." He threw his arms up, as though to prove it, and placed the canteen back onto the books. "Thanks a lot, I feel amazing. Now I see why the grown-ups like it so much."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty good stuff."

"I'll say. Rodger now," he saluted and threw a wink before skipping inside. "I'll be out in a jiff."

Joseph watched him fly in and start talking immediately with the shop keepers. Oh yeah, he definitely was a kid now. He knelt and lowered the stack of tomes by the door posts, and took back his canteen and bottle. Lucky for you we met up again, he thought to himself. Good luck down there too.

He whistled lowly and stuffed his canteen into his pocket. With a light skip in his step he left the boy in the shop to make the discovery on his own.

"So I'm really sorry for the damage," the boy said, feeling smaller and smaller at the two stares coming down from them.

Makrao had his arms crossed, with his eyes narrowed, and Juichi had her hands on her hips with her eyes also narrowed.

"While your story would make us want to sympathize with you..." Makrao started suspiciously.

"You don't _look_ like you've been in a fight."

Ryder stared back. Of all the comments he had been expecting, that was not one of them. "You mean the clothes look fine?"

"Heavens no." Juichi scoffed, and pinched the shirt in distaste. "They are absolutely filthy."

"What we mean," Makrao bent down to be eyelevel with him, "is that we don't see any of the wounds from this great "battle" you speak of."

He pinched the boy's cheek. Ryder pulled back with a yelp and protectively covered his assaulted skin as he scowled at the offender.

"Hey, whats yer problem? You don't attack an injured man!"

"That argument might work if you _had_ injuries," came the dry response.

The boy suddenly pat his cheeks, realizing that the pinch not only hurt a lot less than it should have, but now that he thought about it, his speech was coming out clearer too. He gingerly touched his face, then pat down his body, then stuck out a leg to take a good look at it and his arms. No bruises. He straightened slowly, his mind trying to work out how his injuries vanished so quickly, then remembering the canteen.

"No way..."

"Here are the rags you call clothes." Juichi scoffed, and plopped the folded pile into his arms.

"And I don't care what elaborate story you come up with," Makrao chided and pushed him along to the back of the shop toward the curtained corner to change. "Even if it had been true, we would still keep the fifty rupees as agreed. And no wages today!" he pulled the red drape shut.

"I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky this is only the first outfit he ruined." Juichi huffed as she straightened a haphazard hanger in the front.

"Well, we were working with a child, we couldn't expect him to last too long."

Despite the snide of the words, Ryder for once was not offended. He had not even moved, because he had not heard a single one of them. He remained within the curtain corner, looking past the fine blonde bangs to the clothes in his arms, but not seeing the clothes in his arms. Potion. That was the only explanation for what had happened. The story about the friend borrowing something was completely made up.

_You're paying for that when you get back_!

...Oh. Then the "friend" made potions. That was why Joseph had been so defensive. Of course. And since he had said he never drank, then Joseph knew he would not know the difference at first. He just drank a potion. A _potion_. Joseph knew he did not approve, but still went out of his way to trick him into drinking it. Was Joseph a Geosorajist? That would explain why he was defensive too.

_What about you guys_?

No. He was a Jumorchriddist.

The boy fell back against the wall, a war of uncertainty rearing up in his head.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

"Hiya Pop!" He greeted as he hopped through the door.

The man looked up from the letter he had on the table, stared at the boy's arms, and raised one eyebrow.

"Ya got only one book there?" Mitulo asked.

"Yep, I don't got time t' read too much tomorrow," Ryder declared, and jounced along to the dresser he had adopted as his. "This ain't nearly enough, but I only got so much time to read before I gotta return it."

"Huh." Mitulo looked over him and the book. "I already had supper, since I couldn't find ya. Didja get somethin' t' eat?"

"Yeah, I ate, so I'm fine."

"How'd yer day go?"

"Fine."

He waited, even as the boy ruffled through the dresser to find his sleeping clothes.

"What'dya do today?"

"Eh, lotsa stuff, but nothin' special."

There was a silence as he changed clothes, and Ryder did not think anything of it until he turned around and saw his father staring thoughtfully at him.

"Son, did somethin' happen today?"

"No," he said quickly. "Why?"

"Ya'd rant even if it were borin'. Didja get lost? Somethin' else happen?"

He could not answer right away. Shytes. He knew his silence said enough. He worried his fingers by his sides. Blast, blast, what could he say? He couldn't tell him the truth, not now, not yet. It was still too fresh to relay comfortably. But, could he make something up? Say he got lost? But, then his father might not be too keen to let him out. But what else could he say to explain-

Oh. Right.

"Well… earlier today… I saw a monster."

"You _what_?" He furrowed his brow, not sure how to take such information. "Didja travel outside 'r somethin'?"

"No, it was in the city, its jus' that no one else noticed."

"_What_?"

"No, seriously, it's true, listen…"

The day had started out normally enough. Actually, it had started out very promisingly. He had gone into the shop as he normally did, and got his working wardrobe for one last run for the trip.

"Stay out of trouble, and keep those clothes clean!" Juichi had cheerfully saluted.

"Yes madam!" the boy had cheered as he shut the door.

Today had been a new day.

The boy breathed deep into his nose, filling his lungs with the bright summer winds. People milled through the streams of crowds, bringing the bustle to nearly every corner of the province. Just like every other day he had experienced here. High above the rows upon rows of shops, the castle towered to pierce the clouds with gaily waving flags, welcoming the days to come. One olive green roman sandal scuffed the dust on the cobblestone as he pulled and adjusted the oak brown shorts. He pulled down the autumn-leaf golden shirt and twisted the olive green belt slanted across his hips. A quick check with his fingers let him know the stiff cream collar of the puffed sleeve shirt was still straight, and he checked the tight rim of the tilted knit olive cap one more time, to be sure his ears and lengthening bright blonde bangs were neatly tucked in. Mers, why did he have to forget to get a haircut before he left? Now his own hair taunted him every time he went out without a hat. That would be the first thing he did when he got home. He left the locks in front and behind his ears out to appease Juichi and her color coordination obsession, but no more than that. Seeing that his complexion properly glowed and his eyes were properly set off, he planted one hand on his head to keep his cap firmly in place, and skipped off.

He kept a steady loping pace, keeping eyes straight ahead. With fluidity of days of repetition, he wove between the busily strolling and jogging persons. It was against the flow of traffic, keeping him on his physical toes and keeping his eyes metaphorically sharp. His favorite way to go.

It was when he was reaching the final corner of the maze of alleys that disaster almost struck. A cat suddenly ran out from a yard and shot in front of his feet when he was still in mid stride. He lurched forward to attempt to stop. The leg behind him swung around to regain his balance, and wobbled into a landing just as the Bread Woman appeared around the corner. The landing became a crouch to duck under the basket of bread. A carpenter struggling with a wide load of beams turned the same corner just as the boy shot up into a jog again. He reared straight into a limbo bend just low enough for the beams to avoid his nose by a few inches. Ryder swung back up and sighed in relief, until a small dog knocked into the back of his legs, sending him reeling back again. He yelped, and his free hand arched back to put him into a backbend.

He was stuck. He could not push up, and he was definitely not getting these clothes dirty. He could always put his hat in his teeth, but then that would have meant getting teeth marks on the rim, and those two were hawks when it came to examining the clothes. The answer came when the carpenter's coworker hobbled along the street. He brought one leg straight up, waited a moment, and pushed off with the foot on the ground to catch a low beam with the crook of his knee. It pulled up the rest of his body and he flipped with the momentum, effectively landing in a somersault.

"Hey!" Yelled the carpenter. "Watch it kid, this is expensive stuff."

The boy whirled guiltily, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Golly, sir, I'm _awful_ sorry. I'll be more careful next time, promise."

"Well, stay outta trouble," the carpenter said gruffly, before turning back around.

The boy waved briefly to him until he left, then pulled on his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out. The jerk would not have helped him otherwise. He huffed and skipped to the outside of the path to see around the corner better, and took off, finally making it to town square. Well, now he was a bit ticked off, but certainly did not want to stay that way. The boy set out to find a needed distraction, and instantly regretted his wish. He found it on the fountain, and froze.

It was a beast of the highest alarm, a soulless monster that preyed upon the innocent. It skulked around the edge of the fountain. Ryder hardly dared to breathe as the creature dunked its head for a drink, as the pedestrians went on obliviously. He watched breathlessly with steadily increasing terror. Were they blind? Could they not see the danger?

Sensing eyes upon it, the creature whipped its head around, and bore into his soul with its black beady eyes. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and his hair stood on end. Then the canary chirped. He screamed bloody murder and ran for the alleyways.

"It was awful!" said the boy later that night. "No one else even saw it, and they went all along like everything was fine and dandy!" He sniffled and buried his face in his hands. "I don't remember the last time I felt so terrified."

Mitulo stared at the boy, not saying anything at first. "Just remembering its beady little eyes boring into my soul sends me into shivering. How will I sleep tonight? Everywhere I turn, I'll see its mocking yellow, and everything I hear has its maniacal laughter."

The man finally turned away and went back to his writing.

"Po~ah~ah~ahp!" he cried. "I'm upset and traumatized! Yer supposed t' comfort me!"

"Right. C'm're son." he beckoned him closer.

His son sniffled and shuffled toward him. When he came up near the chair, he reached out his arms expectantly, but the man just pat his scalp.

"All right, off to bed with you."

The boy dropped his hands and stared dryly at him.

"Fine." he muttered and turned away. "I see how it is. Go ahead, leave me to wallow in my immeasurable suffering. See if I care."

"Uh-huh," he answered without looking up.

Ryder sent one last dry stare his way, then grunted as he shuffled for his bed. He kept up his upset and stubborn silence, even as he snuggled in, leering at the wall. Occasional barking and the scritch scratch of the quill against the paper tried to comfort him, but did not keep his mind from wandering. He inevitably considered the genuine reason for his distress. The mind loved to repeat the negative encounters until they were deeply ingrained into memory, after all. He worried his lip, his face unconsciously pinching as the thoughts reeled.

_Pop, I wish I could tell you the truth this time._

A hand on his brow halted his thoughts.

"Cheer up, son. We'll be home soon."

He opened his eyes and craned his neck to peer up at him. Home. The word never sounded so sweet. Kindness, compassion, normalcy. Witch or no, his family was there, and he would rather be with them than brave another week here. He smiled.

"I know."

The man kissed his brow and ruffled his hair. "Get some sleep."

"I will." he promised softly, and watched as the lantern was clicked off, already feeling warmer and more secure in his place.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Understandably, the boy was not in the highest of spirits the next morning. This time, the flags waving high in the clouds seemed more distant and unreal than welcoming for the new day. He had never managed to sneak into the grounds. It was a silly idea anyway. He was not royalty, or anyone of real importance. A part of him started to wonder if the story his ancestor was even true. There was no mention of him at all, not even of the supposed assassination attempt. After a few moments of contemplation, he became restless again and took his eyes away from the castle to start walking. At least he had managed to glean a little more combat information from spying on the knight's training. That was good at least, right?

At this point, Ryder was not really sure what he wanted to do. The usual routine of the city just did not appeal to him. Plus, he could have sworn there was something he wanted to do today, but for the life of him could not remember what it was. Every consideration of what the city had to offer inevitably ended up back to That Time yesterday.

_I dunno what ya are, but a Hylie is still a Hylie_.

The sight of the cobblestone made him feel cold despite his long sleeves, and his hands went to hold his biceps. A mental shake and another attempt at remembering ultimately ended up in the same place. The more the boy tried to think, the more the flashbacks assaulted him. It was a good thing he had gotten rid of his nostalgic ramblings at the beginning when he was still happy to be here. At this point he was glad to say good riddance. He kept moving along the streets, keeping just enough awareness to step to the side, scoot back, go forward, or other actions to keep from running into people. So many people. Many of them had become familiar, even when he did not know their real names and had to come up with his own. How was it that he entered a place with so many different faces, yet in a way, it was like they were no different than not being there at all? Or worse, they showed up in the times they were least wanted?

_Yep, ya got an audience. An' they're gonna stick around 'til the end. Hey, free show, right? Ya know the best part_?

The boy shivered and sped his walking from the anxiety creeping up on him. He became aware of an acute pain in his cheek. It reminded him to make his face relax, realizing his expression was becoming more scrunched and drawn. It was starting to hurt a little bit. Not to mention it was better to appear at least a hint cheerful. He had learned that people were too busy for conversation, but if one smiled and said hello, you could usually find someone who did the same. In that way, the crowd's company was a little brighter. At this point, Ryder just could not work up the enthusiasm to give his usual cheer, so he passed on wordlessly, and the throng of bodies did the same. Where was he going, anyway? It was somewhere on the outskirts, at least. He stayed on the road that followed the perimeter of the city edge, along the street of the residential area.

"Ryder? Is that you?"

The boy whipped his head up, not realizing he had been looking down. He turned to the sound, and spotted a plump woman with a narrow face, long ears, and fair hair in a high bun, holding a cloth bundle in her arms. She was in her yard, on her way to the gate, and he had nearly walked passed without realizing. Her house was about two stories high, painted in soft colors, with light colored shutters over the windows. The small yard was clean and neatly trimmed, with colorful flowers in small pots along the front of the household. He remembered her telling him that they paid someone else to take care of the yard since the baby was coming into the picture. It was strange, since having any sort of space here in the city was such a luxury. He wondered what the point of having one was if you could not even work with it yourself, since the field was right outside.

"Miss Doonjerick," he said in surprise, and instantly summoned his pleasant server's smile, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Nor I you. You almost didn't say hello," she chided playfully. "I almost think you don't appreciate my company."

"Ha, sorry," His smile stretched a bit, "I was thinking hard about something." He grunted suddenly when a body pushed into him for stopping in the middle of traffic. "Ow, watch it."

"Oh here, step inside while we talk. I can wait a few moments before leaving."

The boy let his hands drop to open the gate and gratefully stepped within the perimeters of the yard and shut the tiny gate behind him. Well, he had to admit it was nice to be outside without worrying about being run over. Maybe that was the benefit to have a yard in the city. He leaned his head over the bundle, and smiled down at the tiny chubby face that greeted him.

"Hello, Bopitt. How are you?"

The wide brown eyes looked over his face, with the little lips pursing before turning away. He blinked. Did he just get scoffed at by the baby?

"Goodness, Ryder, what are you wearing?" She frowned once she saw the state of his clothes. "Honestly, you look so poor. Why are you dressed like a human from the east district?"

The boy looked down at himself automatically, remembering that he was wearing his normal clothes for once in front of her. His smile faltered. The jig was up. It was sort of a shame. He rather liked her, and wished she could have kept a better impression of him. Or that he could keep a better impression of her. One hand went up to hold his arm without thinking.

"Because I _am_ human, Miss Doonjerick," he said simply, and looked back at her, keeping up his server's smile for pretenses. "My family is from Judiken."

"They're what?" Her surprise was evident.

"I told you I was visiting with my father."

"Yes, but not from Judiken," she frowned in confusion. "But, you have the ears, and you speak so well."

Because hicks are too stupid to know how speak properly, he mentally concluded for her. "My Grandmother came from up here. She taught me how to be articulate. We _are_ poor, but we do know how to carry ourselves."

He at least managed to keep his defensive jabs to himself, even if that little bit slipped through. Although he could make no promises once she started scoffing at him.

"Oh goodness me, Ryder, I'm so sorry, that sounded horrible, didn't it? I wish you had told me sooner," the woman's brows were drawn over her distraught brown eyes. "I feel simply awful, please forgive me, I never realized. It's just that I had heard that most people down south had an accent and rounded ears. Don't they? Or are those just rumors?"

"They're mostly true," he conceded, still getting over the surprise of her heartfelt apology. "I just have a little Hylian in my family." he leaned back against the wood and glanced away. "And it's true that most of the time we're not as… eloquent as the citizens up here. I just try to speak properly when I'm with company."

"Really?" She looked to him curiously. "But, how do you usually sound?"

What was the point in faking anymore anyway? "Like-a low-down pig-catcher. Trus' me, itsa heck'f a lot easier when yer allowed t' drop yer "g"s an' "d"s."

His statement surprised a chuckle out of her. "Oh my, is that really how you sound? Goodness!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Forgive me again, I didn't mean to laugh, it just surprised me to hear you say that. I hope I haven't offended you."

"Hey, c'mon, you don't hafta apologize so much, don't worry 'bout it," he waved it off sheepishly, a little taken aback at her apparent change of heart, "I'd probably laugh too,"-which was a lie, but as long as it made her feel better, it seemed forgivable- "An' it's not like I really told ya either."

"No, I never would have guessed. I thought for sure you were a Hylian from up here. It seems odd to hear you like this, truth be told," she scrutinized him a moment, before asking hesitantly about his last statement. "I thought people down there watched goats."

"Nah, that's Ordon," he shrugged it off, and raised both hands to start gesturing with his statements. "They're further down, an' got a lot more goin' on. If ya think we sound funny ya should check them out."

"That's not very nice," but her statement was blunted by an amused smile. "What other places are down there?"

"Jus' us," he assured. "Though people mix us up all the time."

"Oh. Well, is it true you eat pork with bread and vegetables every night?"

He snorted. "Nah, that's jus' what we tell the guests so they don't complain about gettin' the same thing every night."

"Oh you _are_ bad!" This time she laughed. "I'll be keeping that in mind when I visit!"

His expression turned worried and he waved her down, "Don't tell 'em I told ya," he pleaded, "Ma'd kill me if she knew I was givin' out our secrets."

And just like that, he forgot his tension. The woman was simply tickled pink the more she heard him and learned about his family, and he had a bit of fun sorting through the myths and truths of the rumors, adding a few exaggerations just for kicks. It seemed she had never heard of the Witch, since she did not ask. He was grateful, since it allowed him to carry on the positive things of his family. He was reminded why he liked her so much in the first place, with her kindness and mild humor. It made him actually glad that he was able to tell her the truth of his origins. There was a grunting, a small whine, and the pair looked down at the bundle in her arms. The woman hushed her child softly and sighed.

"Oh dear, there there, someone's getting cranky now."

"Oops, sorry fer holdin' you up." He leaned over and made a little wave to the bundle. "Bye-bye, Bopitt. Take care of yourself, okay?" He adopted a stern expression and wagged his finger. "You behave fer yer mama now, ya hear? It ain't right t' make yer parents worry aboutcha."

The babe scrunched up his tiny face, and whined low in his throat before hiccupping slightly with sobs.

"Uh-oh…" Ryder leaned back sheepishly. "I guess he thought I was serious. He still doesn't like me much."

"Oh, he's just crabby because he hasn't had his nap yet." She brought the babe to her face and kissed his nose. "But maybe he'll grow up and be as nice and cheerful as Ryder now, won't he? You could learn a thing or two from him." she chided playfully and rubbed her nose against his.

The boy smiled a bit nervously before clasping his hands behind him and scuffing his shoe into the dirt. "Aw shucks, I ain't _that_ great."

"But I mean it," she directed a pleasant smile at him. "You're so kind and lively. I always feel happier whenever I see you. I'd like to think he'll have that effect on people when he grows up."

Well then, he better learn how to lie through his teeth pretty well, Ryder thought to himself, but smiled gratefully up at her. "Well, I'd like to say the same for you. With such a happy mother, I'm sure he'll grow up plenty nice."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." The baby started to cry more in earnest, but that did not deter the woman's smile. "I'd better head out now; he always does better when walking. Good day, Ryder. I'm so happy that I managed to see you on your last day here. You'll take care of yourself from now on, won't you?"

"I will. Good day, Miss Doonjerick," he waved as he stepped through the gate, "Stay safe, and I hope you have a happy Equinox."

"The same to you."

Understandably, Ryder's spirits quite a bit higher after that. He kept his chin up, and while he was not smiling persay, his face was not drawn in on itself. This time his hands were clasped behind him as he walked. The sun felt a bit brighter, and the people more approachable. Not everyone in the city was so bad. And if Miss Doonjerick was nearby yesterday, she would have gone to get the knights, at least. Though then again… it was better she had not been there, and seen what had happened. The shame of the event still made the boy nauseous and uneasy. No, he had to be grateful. It was over now. The small smile combated the pang of the flashbacks as he strolled down, a tiny bit more life in his step. At least he was not in any more of the agonizing pain-

The sight of Joseph's head through the crowd made the boy jump and freeze in his spot. For one heart stopping moment, his mind went blank and he had no idea how to proceed. What could he say to him now that he knew? However, the head came closer, and Ryder realized the head was not Joseph at all, just someone who had a similar hair cut and color. The boy sped into a walk again to keep going.

He sighed heavily. Blast it all. Why did it have to be a potion of all things? And heck, those things were not even supposed to be in the city. And the man went out of his way to wheedle his friend to give it to him, even when he basically trash talked him. He hated his mouth right now, but it still did not quell his dislike of the practice and what it stood for. The west gate reared up in front of him before he realized it, and the boy paused a moment in consideration. Well, it had been a while since he went outside the city walls. And heck, it would be forever before he would get to see the field again. Or the view. Right now he ran the risk of running into Joseph again. The distraction would be welcome. With that in mind, the boy pulled open the gate to step through the space in the wall, and push open the second gate to travel out onto the bridge.

The sun was much more apparent outside here than in the road between the high buildings. The rays almost shone off of the dirty dark wood of the bridge, and gray stone of the square arch on the other side. Ryder blinked a few moments to adjust before taking his first step across the gorge. The soles of his boots clopped heavily against the planks and drowned out the increasingly distant hum of the city. His long ears drank in the steadier rhythm the same way his skin drank in the warmth of the rays. His eyes stayed ahead and took in the shine from the light stone of the cliff face ahead, and the almost reflective green of the grass. At the end of the bridge he came down the steps and glanced up to the white clouds drifting across the blue expanse. The sun was higher in the sky, well past mid-morning but not quite mid-day. He wondered how his family was doing. His cousins would still be working in the orchard at this time, though no doubt were already plotting whatever strange shenanigans they could get into later today. He was probably missing out on all the fun. He inhaled deep through his nose and closed his eyes. The heat turned his skin warm, the light turned the black of his closed eyes red, and the summer wind turned the burn of the rays cool. Because he had always associated the wind with visits to the grave and his ancestor, the breeze was a welcome embrace that calmed his nerves and brought a true smile to his face. His hair was longer this time, making it ruffle more in front of his lashes and over his ears, and his clothes crinkled and pushed against him from the wind's insistence. A brief change of the wind brought a slight chill to the breeze, and he recognized the traces of the lake the air had captured on its flight. It made him want to see the water one last time. He finally opened his eyes, turned, and tore down the light colored trail in the field, fighting against the wind to reach his goal.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

The stalk was stiff, and a little sweet, though mostly bitter. Hands laced, head back, and one leg crossed over his knee as he lay in the field, Deron chewed his long grass thoughtfully as he looked up at the sky. The three lazed about on their break, watching the passing clouds wordlessly. Goron was leaned against a part of the cliff wall, one arm draped over his propped knee, his other hand idly picking at the grass on his side. Shelen occupied the space on the other side of Deron, finding cover in the shade of a tree, his company proving tolerable after the pang of the emptiness left by usual company. Though his presence did not fill the void, not by a long shot.

"Mers, this is so frustrating!" Deron finally snapped, and picked up a pebble to swing up and throw it. "Why can't we _do_ somethin', blast it!"

"Then think of somethin'," Goron finally grumbled. "Yer the one that's so eager."

"I can't," he complained, and took out his long grass. "Shelen, think of somethin'."

"Uh," the older teen turned pensive as he tried to wrack his brain. "Play Sticks?"

"We ahready did that b'fore."

"Hide shoes?"

"Can'tcha think of somethin' better?" He almost growled and put the grass back between his molars. "You guys suck fer ideas."

"Quite yer achin'," Goron finally snapped. "Yer given me a headache now. Jus' shut up an' do somethin'."

"I would, 'cept I can't think of anything," he bit back.

"Then quit takin' it out on us!"

"I wouldn't hafta if ya would give me an idea!"

The brothers bickered, their usual buffer gone and far away. Shelen at this point did not even try to get between them. He really had, when he first started out, but it was a serious effort, and much harder than it appeared.

"…go an' run around 'r somethin'!"

"I can't, too much effort. I'm tired." he sighed heavily, and plopped back. His hand reached up and rubbed at his eyes. "I swear it's like someone sucked all the energy outta me."

And while his brother would usually roll his eyes at the antics, both Goron and Shelen begrudgingly agreed with him. The whole village had been feeling the laze of the past couple days. Like the usual cheer had been slowly drained out of their bodies. Not a promising condition, considering the celebration they were supposed to be having soon. Maybe a certain overzealous relation would share his boundless energy with them upon his return.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

The good news was: Ryder remembered what he had wanted to do that day. The bad news was: someone was stopping him from what he wanted to do that day.

"Not now, Fetcher," Ryder shooed away. "I'm in the middle of an important mission."

Back at the city after his viewing, on one of the smaller side roads, the boy tried to wave away the miniature beagle that followed him insistently. The dog trotted alongside the human with a long stick resting expectantly in its maw. The boy finally glanced down. Large brown eyes peered almost tearfully up to him. The canine's head tilted a little to the side, cocking the floppy ears, and the short tail wagged hopefully. Wide blue eyes looked back at the puppy-sized dog pleading silently for just one throw, just _one_ throw

"Don't look at me like that! That look should be banned forever," he finally wailed. "I feel like I'd be a cruel and sadistic bastard if I said no! That's so unfair! I was gonna play with you afterwards, can't you wait?"

The brown eyes still stared.

"Argh fine! You win, one fetch." he contended, and picked up the stick from his mouth.

He wound up his arm, and hurled it down the alley for the canine to chase. A blur of orange suddenly shot out from one of the yards and grabbed a hold of the stick before the dog even came close. It raced back to the stunned and confused boy, and placed the stick on the ground. The feline's yellow eyes looked up to him expectantly, and meowed. Ryder stared, slack jawed.

"That, is the coolest cat in the world!" The boy declared and picked up the stick, just as Fetcher came up to him, equally expectantly. "Alright, now we're gonna see who can really get it first. Ready?" He brought back his arm, and the animal's eyes followed him carefully. "Steady...Go!"

He lost track of time for a while after that. It became one race after another to reach the stick first. Fetcher was fast, and very enthusiastic, though the cat was quick and sleek. And Ryder had to wonder if the cat was smarter, because the few times he pretended to throw it and hid it behind his back, the cat caught on quicker than the dog. It was the animals wearing out first that brought the games to an end, and though the boy was disappointed, he was very glad to have enjoyed the games. He waved to the mysterious feline as it disappeared behind the corner.

"Thank you, Mr. Tabbycat!" He saluted, and then stopped when he realized the complications with the name. "I mean, uh… thank you Quickpaw! I had a lot of fun!"

A whine at his feet caught his attention, and he smiled good naturedly as he reached down to pet the dog.

"Aw, don't feel jealous, Fetcher, I had fun with you too. But it was more fun when you got a friend this time, right?" He sighed as he scratched the dog behind the ears. "Having a fetching contest with a dog and a cat. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them." He looked up in thought. "Actually, I don't think the guys would believe half of the things I've seen out here if I told them."

Fetcher panted with his smile, paying rapt attention to his words, until a clattering to the side caught his attention and he stopped abruptly to look at it. Ryder smiled affectionately, and gently petted the canine's head.

"I just want you to know I had a lot of fun playing with you this month." The dog turned back, and looked to him curiously. "You were a good friend. Probably one of my best friends. And tell Quickpaw I really appreciate him coming out to play today. This was probably one of the best going away presents I could have asked for." The dog's ears hiked up, sensing the change in mood. The boy brought his other hand up to rub at his muzzle before standing. "Take care of yourself."

Fetcher kept his wide brown eyes on the boy as he waved and strolled down the alley, before picking up his trusty stick and heading home after the satisfying playing session. The boy took a look up at the sky.

"Mers, was it really that long? Crud, gotta hurry before I go meet Pop fer lunch," he realized before bouncing along to his destination.

When he arrived, he stood outside of the entrance, taking in a few steeling breaths, before plunging in to meet his destiny.

Ryder had to stop for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dramatic contrast. It was near black to his eyes. Deep rich colors with dark shadows and soft lamplight made him "ooooo" in appreciation as he glanced around the tent. The heavy perfume of incense attacked his nose and he sneezed.

"Come child, be not afraid. Welcome to the room of fortune, Fanadi's Room... I can tell you what the future holds... for 10 Rupees."

The customer stared. "Ya know, that's a bit anticlimactic. Just bein' in a room an' all."

"I know, I know, I just started, I'm still working on the intro. But I assure you I certainly can read your fuuuuuuture..."

The promise trilled delicious shivers of anticipation up his spine. Ryder stared wide-eyed at the plump woman huddled and wrapped behind the table. Her small eyes peered out from under the heavy dark blue pigment on her lids, and her cherry mouth puckered from her plump cheeks. Her ears, he was happy to note, also stuck out from her head, though with her face, they looked a little more tasteful.

"You can _actually_ read the _future_?"

"I can, child." Her plump hand rose from her lap and indicated the cushion before her. "Sit- and we shall get started."

He did so, and counted out the green rupees for the payment. On the table between the boy and Fanadi sat a perfect crystalline sphere on a blue base. The lamplight warped and twisted to reflect the blues and gold decorating the room, making the sphere glow mysteriously. As she adjusted her seat, he drew closer to the flickering light trapped in the surface, his hand rising to touch the surface, and he could swear that light was moving more in reaction to his reach.

"Get back, you!" She slapped his hand. "I just got that clean."

He blinked and snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry, I couldn't help myself." He drew back and sat up straight. "I'm ready now."

The woman looked with slight suspicion between the boy and the crystal sphere between them. Still she raised her hands and hovered over the globe.

"What's your name, child?"

"Ryder, ma'am," he answered, his eyes never leaving her hands.

"Ryder…" the hands started moving. "And do you wish to see the course of your career, or your love?"

The boy stared at her. "You mean I have to choose?"

"Yes. Choose wisely. For your fate may depend on it..."

He stiffened. He thought he would be able to get the whole deal- why should he have to choose one? Which should he go with? He could only afford one, how could she lay such a heavy and taxing burden on him at such a tender age-

"WAIT!" He yelled suddenly, and made the woman jump, "I can afford two because the bookkeeper let me keep the book because I've been paying him all this time!" He grinned and leaned forward joyously. "Love, do love first!" He jumped to his feet and leaned over the table. "Are Ilia and I together? Are we happy? How old am I? Do I look cool? Does she really like me? Is Link gone and out of the picture forever?"

Wide eyes all but sparkled with hope and he smiled eagerly in expectation as he leaned over the table. The fortune teller stared, worried what might happen to her furniture if he got too excited. She glanced briefly at her crystal ball in decision.

"…Sure."

"Wahoo!" He jumped up and cheered. "I totally knew it! Okay, here's the next ten-"

"Keep it," she said quickly. She could not very well take his gems for a false reading on purpose. "Consider it on the house."

He blinked at her, and smiled joyously, in a way that _almost_ made her feel guilty.

"Thank you so much. You're very kind."

Right, sure. As long as he was happy. People were so easy to please nowadays. And he was just a kid, from the looks of it. He would grow out of it soon enough.

"Okay, so now I need ya t' look into my leave."

"Your leave?"

"When I grow up, will I be able to go on my adventure like I want?" He kept up his question, but Fanadi could see a note of hesitancy enter his expression. "I mean, I still really plan to, an' everything, but, I mean, there's someone where I live that might do something to stop me. Anything could happen, an' I wanna make sure everything's still okay, so..."

"Ah, so you wish to know the course of your life."

"Well of course, that's why I'm here."

"Well you should have specified _when_. That's further into the future child, that's harder to see."

His wide eyes turned fearful. He had never even considered that prospect. Well, it made sense, but did not assure him. He tried to hold on to hope that she would succeed, and prayed for a respite. "Please try?"

She looked to his practically begging face and sighed again. "Alright."

He smiled. "Thank you."

He sat back down in cushion expectantly. Her hands moved about again, and she hunched her face next to her crystal ball. Though the reality was that she did not need it. Most tellers needed the crystal to See, like her grandmother, but in her case it was more of a prop to awe the customers. Maybe she should try to get an incantation going too, just for kicks. She focused back to the task. He seemed earnest in whatever endeavor he wished to accomplish. She could pay back with an honest try. Look, deep within, years from now, when Ryder was now a strapping man of seventeen, what will be his place? Within her mind's eye came the colors and the shapes vaguely presenting themselves, but there was no clear picture that she would be able to summon to his mind's eye. Well, considering it was almost seven years ahead, it was hardly surprising. It looked like she would need to bluff her way through this one. If she had her cards it would be easier, but ever since they had become synonymous with gypsies, that was not an option. Ever since that blasted conversion purge, it was hard even to find a legitimate potions shop around here. She reminded herself to get back on track. She straightened and sighed deeply. The boy unconsciously straightened and focused intently on her face.

"You must not lose hope-"

"Fanadi!" came a squawking voice, and both parties jumped. "Where are my slippers? I can't walk around this house without my slippers!"

Ryder blinked dubiously as Fanadi sighed.

"Nana, I told you, please don't disturb me when I'm working. They're next to the table."

"The table?"

A wrinkled and gnarled hand hefted one of the curtains behind the fortune teller. The old crone had to be at least half Ryder's height when they were both standing straight, and she was curled and hunched over. Her thinning white hair reminded Ryder of the dancer. She squinted at the table the crystal ball was sitting on.

"I don't see them," she accused her granddaughter.

"The _kitchen_ table."

"Well, how would you expect me to know that?" The old crone through her little arms up. "The things disappear all over the place- I never know where they decide to hide."

The boy nodded at the choice of words. He could understand that reasoning perfectly.

"Well, they wouldn't be here." The plump teller rolled her eyes skyward. "I know you think otherwise, but they don't just walk off on their own."

"So says _you_, but I know for a fact those things have a mind of their own."

Even as the pair bickered, the boy looked between the two faces, suddenly curious. It was hard to tell in this light, but he could swear that it looked like their eyes were-

The little old crone pierced him with blood red eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his hair stood on end, suddenly frozen on the spot.

She looked away, and he slumped, clenching his fists to hold back his shudders. Holy... he had heard tales of the Shiekah seeing into your soul with glance. At this moment he wholly believed it. It was different than with the dancer. Something about this old woman's eyes unsettled him for some reason.

"A rabbit," the old lady murmured. "No wonder I was getting a head ache."

He glanced up sharply, his lips pursed in aggravation. "My ears ain't that funny lookin'," he defended automatically, unable to hold his tongue after the month, even to the old crone.

"Not your ears, I mean your stars," she waved him off and shuffled through the curtain. "Your aura is annoyingly bright."

His... what now? Something related to constellations? Did tellers really practice with those?

"But I'm not a rabbit. I was born under Valcun."

"Really? Must have been born on a cusp, then. Stupid dragons 're flinging their light energy all over the place. Obnoxious things." She shooed the teller off her stool. "Off with you."

"But, Nana-"

"I said off!"

"Um..." he was not sure how to take that. Energy that was light? He looked at his hand curiously, but saw nothing besides his normal skin tone. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry, yours is more contained."

Ryder nodded in self-assurance. "Of course it is. I'm always calm, cool, and collected."

Fanadi figured to admit defeat and rose from her stool. When the old crone sat on it, the table was just barely under her ribs.

"A pleasure to meet you, and all that. My name is Ynrurore, but you may call me Ynru. Now what did you say your name was?"

The boy looked between her and Fanadi uncertainly, but the woman just sighed and looked upward to ask for patience.

"Its Ryder. Shamugyo Ryder."

"An old line," she intoned, and her hands began to circle around the crystal sphere. "And you are how old?"

"Ten."

"And you wish to know the path of your life?"

He nodded.

"No wonder it is hard to see." Her red eyes peered into the shining crystal, and gathered her energies. Then leaned back and closed her eyes. Her voice, which had crackled with years of use, smoothed slightly as she half sang the chant for the vision. "Yad lla evah tnod i ti nmad em yebo..." the wrinkled and gnarled knuckles curled over the sphere and her hands hovered over the glistening surface. She opened her eyes and peered into her globe. After a few moments, however, she shook her head.

"I cannot decipher it."

The boy stared at her, his spirits diminishing with disappointment. "You... can't?"

Instead of answering, she looked right at him, with those blood red eyes. He tried to hold back the unease of his stomach, and tried to keep eye contact, but he turned away, her gaze too deep for him to handle.

"Child, is Ryder your real name?"

Ryder straightened, startled. "Yes."

"…You sure?"

"Of course, don't be silly." He smiled, and there was the tiniest hint of nervous perspiration crawling down the back of his neck as he kept up his grin, even under her glower. "I mean, what else could it possibly be? I mean it's not like I'd hide my real name and publicly broadcast my nickname to save myself any embarrassment 'cuz my real name is too ridiculous to take seriously, that's jus' nonsense."

"Boy _what_'s your real name? I go by names and constellations, and I can't follow that "Ryder" one at all, so I might as well go with your birth name since you're obviously going to use that again-"

"No!" The hands flew into an "x", his eyes wide with horror. "No, no, I won't, I promise, you can jus' use Strider, I swear I'll jus' stick with that from now on, I _promise_."

"Now see, you just changed it on me, and now you're confusing me. Give me your birth name and save me this trouble."

"Absolutely not, no way!"

"This isn't an easy task, you know." The woman started to glare. "Have your money back if you want, but I don't want to play this ridiculous cat and mouse-"

"It's Banana!" He screamed, overturning the chair as he shot up. He slammed his hands on the table. "There, you happy? It's bloody _Banana_! That's why I know for a fact I'll never use it! A hero always has a cool name, which means I have to use a fake one no matter _what_!"

"...Are you serious?"

"Do I _look_ like I would joke about something like this?"

His affronted anger remained steady for about four seconds as Ynru looked up wide-eyed at him. Then he blinked. His eyes watered. His jaw trembled. And he promptly burst into tears.

"Why~y~y?" He wailed. "Why do I have to have such a stupid name?" He sobbed as he turned away, burying his face in his hands. "I thought Pops loved me, but he cursed me! I'll _never_ live this down. A hero isn't supposed to have a lame name, he's supposed to be amazing and awesome in everything he does- so why can't I be?" he cried to the heavens.

The old crone and her granddaughter eyed each other warily, unsure of how to handle this. "Well, alright, calm down a second-"

"Ma didn't even _try_ to stop him- If she did, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Ma, why? Why did you condone this? It's..."

"Calm down a second, we don't have to-"

"…as if my identity didn't matter." His tone was low and quiet, reflecting the darkness of his soul at that moment. "Any name would have been better- even a wimpy nerdy one. At least then I would have been human, but no, _no_, of all things, I have to be known as a bloody fruit. Not even a cool fruit- a ridiculous fruit. Even the word is ludicrous. No one would even take something like that seriously. Either it's a stupid tool fer gags, or a sick prop for innuendos that I wasn't able t' understand until I actually saw the bloody thing. I want to forget, but every time I see a cart, or every time I'll think of bread, I'll _never_ forget, deep inside, I'll always know that I'll _never_ be cool enough to be a _real_ hero." It turned into another cry as his expressive and boisterous nature pulled out again. "It's so unfair! I'll never be taken seriously!" He grabbed a hold of his growing blonde hair and yanked at it in a way that looked rather painful. "It's all because of this stupid hair! Why couldn't I have been a brunette like Pop? Or dirty blonde! Instead I have to be the color that reminds him of a stupid bloody fruit!"

Fanadi rushed out and around to calm him before he hurt himself, though did not touch him. "Now now, this isn't so bad. I mean, just keep using that other name. It'll be fine, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

Wrong thing to ask, apparently. He released his hair and threw himself to the floor, alarming the two watchers.

"If Ilia ever found out, she'd _laugh_ at me! I'd _never_ have a chance with her. Curse you, Link!" He shot up to his knees to cry to the heavens. "This is all your fault, I know it! You must've snuck down while you were still a spirit waiting to be born, and tampered with Pop's head, just to give yourself an unfair advantage!"

The fortune teller stared. "How does that make sense?"

"Don't provoke him," her grandmother warned. "He's crazy."

"Well, I won't take it!" he declared, and rocketed to his feet. "You may have a good head start, but I won't let it affect me! I will make a name for myself, and soon the name Banana will be immortalized as a symbol of hope and strength, and strike fear into the hearts of evil!"

There was a moment of quiet as the statement echoed through the tent. Even Banana was able to see the ludicrous statement for what it was. And Strider being Strider, of course, had to take everyone else for a ride.

There were a few screams of terror as the dark cloud conjured from the east district. Parents carried their children away, lovers whispered sweet goodbyes into each other's ears, and zealous believers signed the Holy Triangle for one last time before saying their final prayers of love and forgiveness. Mitulo whistled as a motion of being impressed. The boy had never made a Shroud that big before. He decided to count to thirty in his head to see if it was a serious threat. By the time he reached twelve, the Shroud began to diminish, and soon the corner was clear again. He took another bite from his banana, wondering if he should think about fetching the boy soon. He wondered what had gotten him so upset this time.

"Close your eyes," the mystic crone intoned, "and see what you must."

The boy obediently did so, and breathed in through his nose to steel himself.

"What you see now, is the place you must go. Travel there and meet your-"

"Um," he raised his hand to be called on.

The crone looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I don't see anything."

Ynru stared at him. "You don't?"

"No. Jus' black- no wait, I think I see… no, nope, still nothing."

"Well, hold on, keep your eyes closed and let me try again."

Strider waited patiently as the woman hummed and murmured mysteriously, communicating energy through her hands. "Yad lla evah tnod i ti nmad em yebo..." she tapped the ball with her nail. "No gniht siht si…?"

Still Strider waited patiently, his fingers twitching. His face flickered a moment in concentration before returning to it's waiting pose.

"I saw somthin'… but only a sec."

"Wait, perhaps that means I'm on the right signal- er, wavelength."

The boy fidgeted a little in anticipation, and leaned over his lap as the woman focused ever closer onto the crystal ball. Her murmuring droned on through the lamp light and incense, and Strider's face twitched again. There were more flickers. Color and shapes, but indiscernible shapes, as though objects had been stretched and diluted and blurred. They felt familiar, but unidentifiable. But each new flicker grew clearer and clearer, more into focus. And it was one picture, clarifying with each flash. He waited breathlessly, and strained his mind's eye to recognize it. It was a person. A human. With brown hair. With picker's clothes. _Goro_.

Eyes flew open and his spine snapped so fast it unbalanced the stool. The women could only watch as the boy swayed, and toppled to the floor.

"Fanadi, hand me a candle," Ynru said suddenly.

The woman obeyed quickly and handed her a candle holder. "Nana, is he…?"

"I'm not sure."

Both women quickly shoved the table away so the old crone could approach him. The boy was sprawled on his left side, his arms and legs completely limp. His face could not move, but from the sound of his voice, he was more than a little frightened. "What just happened? I-I was just watching when something hit me."

Ynru approached him and held the candle above him, and his eyes squinted as he automatically winced against the heat.

"Hold still."

The moment he had tried to move away, he realized he did not have a choice.

"My arms won't move," he murmured, and his voice rose in panic. "Even my legs won't respond. What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Fanadi came over as well, and peered over the crone's shoulder. Her own eyes went wide, and she gave a little cry just before she managed to stop herself from screaming out. The blue of his eyes churned haphazardly, like a storm cloud slowly stirring across the sky to darken the land beneath. A silent beat blinked the color away to mute them into a subdued gray, as the blacks of his eyes shrank.

"The visions are getting clearer," he said softly. "They keep changing, but they're getting better each time-"

He gasped and arched sharply like a bow. His limbs quickly clenched to his body, and he rolled onto his back. His eyes still stared sightlessly, churning blindly at the ceiling. Tremors wracked his body as each muscle constricted painfully. He struggled to gasp air in his lungs.

"It hurts..." he forced the words through, even as his neck squeezed his cords, "Help...can't..." he gasped in air again, sucking through an opening that was practically closed. "_breathe_!"

"Nana, what's happening to him?"

"Hard to say. His eyes indicate a preparation for rapture. His actions indicate another power seizing him."

She frowned as she lifted away from him stared around him. "It seems something is battling with his aura, but I can't see where it is coming from. He's going to be in a spell of the future in a moment, if whatever is fighting him doesn't stop it."

To add on top of the alien clenching around his body, his heart started racing. No, no, it couldn't be! His mind screamed. This wasn't fair, blast it, he should have been safe out here! Why didn't you warn me this would happen? He kept trying to struggle to breathe, as his muscles started cramping painfully in exertion. His arms were folded rigidly against his chest, with his legs quaking and folding as though about to kick out. He kept his mouth open for air, while flashes of the stables, Jiren, the Tavern, Goron, Grams, the temple, Keian, Deron, Helo, pigs, F'Orine- all reeled in front of his eyes endlessly. These familiar visions were forcibly slapped to his mind's eye, even as he was concentrating on trying to release his body from the hold on him. Breathe, he just needed to breath. Curse it, curse it, even way out here, where he should have been safe, he was still under the wraps of the _Witch_-

There was an unearthly cry, and the women gave a wide berth as the vision overtook him.

Loud. Hot. Dark. There was noise, heavy heat, and black. The noise was blanketed, but not enough to be bearable. The black kept his surroundings hidden, but it was not impenetrable darkness. There was glow that tainted his vision red. And almost unbearable heat that made it all the more insufferable. Every inch of his skin was stinging sharply with hot pain. His closed lips were cracked and burning, his nostrils were arid and the nasal passage and back of his throat was dry. Screams and curses reared up right in front of him into a muted cacophony as he struggled to breath. The sun's rays were beating down into his body like when he had spent too long laying out the fields, but the screamers were oblivious to the heat. Though the shouts were muffled, they were intimidating, they were terrifying, and they were familiar. He finally opened his eyes. The action almost blinded him.

White. Nearly white. A pearl luminescence with aureate streams flowed like a curved river. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw feet and legs. His rose his head to see the source of the noise.

Persons. They made a ring, a frenzied circle two meters in front of him. The curved river was a churning wreath of light surrounding everybody, moving under him, behind him, and over him. The entire scenery was the swirl of light. He looked at their backs as they raved, shouting at some spectacle he could not see. Arms rose in furious punches to the pearly sky, and bodies stomped and shook in rants, casting warping shadows on themselves and each other. The screamers became ghoulish specters from the dark shapes in the peculiar light. He finally lowered his hands from his ears. The action almost deafened him.

A cacophony. It stabbed at his sensitive eardrums in an inundation of enraged howls. When his ears finally adjusted to the noise, he deciphered what they were saying.

"You're nothing but an abomination!"

"People've died thanks t' you!"

"Get out, we don't wantcha here 'nymore!"

He took a step forward. The screamers paid him no heed, for he made no sound. He finally opened his mouth to release his voice. They did not move _for_ him, but moved in a way that allowed him to see.

And there she stood_, _towering a head taller than the rest.

Against the pearl and swirling aureate streams, her stony figure was nearly black. Her lean, slender body remained steady, unaffected by the threats and curses and heat. The glow of the white floor beneath her dusky feet was frustratingly slow in illuminating her features. He stared, transfixed at her figure until he could find her true colors. Violet indigo fabric draped over her legs, and a similar one wrapped her chest and shoulders. The dark sandstone arms and belly were bare, yet a dark scarf wrapped like a hood around her neck and skull. The single feature visible under the shadow of the shawl were her eyes. The faustic irises reflected the pearl light in an eerie glow. They remained fixated on him. She slowly lifted a single arm. She slowly turned her pale palm out. And he answered her beckon. He glided through the human divide and across the expanse, lifting his own palm in response. Her fingers reached instead to his jaw.

Sweet gentle mercy. Her skin was soft and chilled. All she had to do was tug her hand, and he eagerly stepped closer. His lips sought her palm, and he kissed the spring from her desert fingers. His own hand touched the back of hers as her blessedly cool palm slid to cup his cheek. She gently enfolded her other sandstone arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. With exalted gratitude, he clutched with a vice grip around her middle, burrowing his face in the fabric draping just over her belly. Not once did she flinch or admonish him for his desperate and most likely painful clutch. Instead, she slid her hand through his hair, and stroked his neck and ears, soothing his burned scalp and skin. In the oasis she provided only him, he inhaled deeply through the fabric, refreshing his nose, throat, and lungs. He could have spent eternity within the protective hold of her embrace, for it was Paradise.

"You don't think we've had enough?"

"You beast!"

"Burn in hell, _witch_!"

He regrettably had to open his eyes and turned to face the attackers.

They were all going to die. He would make sure of it.

He could feel his body tensing as he glowered at each face peering through the shadows, but kept his arms defiantly around her torso. These stupid children were so much more obsessed with their own little worlds than to the people around them. Too blind to even see those who needed help right under their noses. They scoffed and destroyed whomever did not fit their criteria of being worthy of recognition. All children did. But these ones would have the benefit of paying for it before they learned their lesson. That obnoxious, idiotic "captain", that pessimistic, snarky "brigadier" that _knew_ him but could prove nothing, that temperamental girl that could never hold her own tongue, the boy that should have been an adult but could not even stand against the woman that beat him, and the sickeningly quiet girl that was guilty by lack of action were _all_ going to pay one way or another. His hands clenched into fists while their shrieks still sliced his ears. They would die for the sins of their parents. Insecure Chief, headstrong pig-catcher, aimless man, insane female, and that dementia ridden old woman.

A single voice over powered all of theirs. It was strong and steady, but it was quiet enough to speak without screaming. Purely melodic to his injured ears.

"I tire of these games, Strider. I won't accept anyone else for my power. I have chosen you, and will not be denied my right."

How he longed to obey her. His eyes did not move from the ghouls, but his fists unclenched to pull on her and lean his head into her again. His own voice was soft as he answered. It was not to his will. As though his mouth had a mind and heart of its own and made its own calling, he answered against his own preferences. Because his longing to agree contradicted his statement.

_Then you'll have to be disappointed. I refuse._

She lifted her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him back, cruelly bringing him back into the heat. He could not see her face, because he had not left his gaze from the ring of screamers and was facing away from her, but he could feel her cool breath upon his cheek as she knelt and murmured in his ear.

"I have bathed in your blood, and captured your heart. I have ensnared your dreams, and have destroyed the path of your destiny. Exactly what makes you think you still have the right to refuse me? What makes you possibly think I could choose another now?"

His answer was determined, but delayed and weak, akin to words of a dream breaking. Something was keeping his voice down, keeping his words from pulling through. It was no stronger than a whisper.

_Because it..._ the voice grew even weaker, _can't...be_... he could feel his eyes closing in exhaustion, _from_...

There was a ring of bells, to call the spirits. The surrounding shouts quieted immediately. He forced his eyes open, and turned to look behind him, making her release him. The persons had not stopped raving, but their shouts were no longer audible, making their bodies partake in some grotesque display of muted anger. In one spot, where the persons had divided out of respect, stood a man, holding a ring of bells in one hand. The other remained by his chin in prayer. The bells rose a moment, before it shook the second time, to signal the blessing. Against the pearl and aureate light, he was hardly more than a shadow himself. The long brown robes made him long and shapeless, with a wide brimmed straw travel hat tilted down over his face. Then his hand rose for the third-

_**NO**__!_

She grabbed his shoulders protectively. The light whipped and spun in response, making the shadows engage in a macabre dance. Then the shadows shrank and dimmed from the rage of the intensifying light, bleaching them more and more with each passing second. He took a step forward, she kept her hold, and emboldened by the support and guiding advice flowing from her palms, he continued his screams.

_I will no longer be silenced!_

From behind him, he heard the sudden screams of agony, filling him with a vicious pleasure. The light enclosed upon them. From his peripheral vision he saw the pearl and aureate light flare to a vicious fire-red and devour the circle, starting from behind him. He placed one hand on her hand, silently pleading for momentary support, and reached the other to the ground as he focused upon the Holy man. He could feel the light. It flowed from the ground to his feet.

_I will not stand this prison._

This time, he welcomed the heat. He knew she would not let it hurt him. The boy closed his eyes and lifted his face to the fire sky. He let both hands reach to the floor. He turned his wrists to his center, and swung them up, overlapping his arms.

_I __**will**__ have my revenge- _

He opened his eyes to the swirling light to look back to the Holy Man. The ring of fire had engulfed nearly everyone. Their charred bodies had finally vanished, leaving his target, but who he sought was gone. Instead, _precious_ Ma and Pop held onto each other, trapped by the fire, but untouched.

A sadistic grin lighted his face. He would make them suffer the worst, for their crimes were the greatest. His heart pounded at the thought of tearing into them with his bare hands. That delusional and suffocating mother hen that had trapped him within this prison, and that blind, idiotic, _bastard_ of a picker that feared and forsook him would die by his hand! The light shot from his feet to spring through his body to his hands, and brightened his vision.

"Hey, Ma, Pop!" he called sardonically over the roar of flames. "Have I made ya proud yet?"

Both adults looked up at him. Hera watched him with horrified shock.

"My baby," she cried. "What've you _done_ with him? What _are_ you?"

He uncrossed his arms to drag in front of his face, and turned up his palms. At the last moment, he turned the motion into a shrug with a half smile. "What'sa matter, Ma? Don't recognize yer own son? I've always told ya I love ya so much. Ain't that been enough?" His smirk turned into a full out sneer. "I'm still yer _sweet_ baby boy."

She remained fixated on him, but tears came to her eyes at the mocking. Mitulo held onto his wife more tightly, as he seethed at the attacker.

"Get out of my sight. I'm not the father of a _beast_! Tell me what's happened to my son!"

The comment made him laugh. He laughed as he snapped his hands out, erupting the fire around them. He laughed as fire vacuumed to his arms and snaked around his limbs, letting him feel the heat, but not burn. He laughed as he stepped forward and swept his left hand to join his right.

_They will all __**pay**__._

She finally released him, letting him laugh insanely as he wound the pitch and flung his arms forward, shooting the energy in a deadly spiral to incinerate the two screaming parents.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ "**RUN**!_"_

The lantern shattered with the broken vision. The women jumped as the table and chair legs cracked and the fabrics whipped. The boy swung up, just as the crystal ball tumbled off the table and rolled on the rugs. The boy was sweating, eyes were wide and clear and his whole body was shaking as he fell forward. The change of light to dark disoriented him, and his tearing eyes stared sightlessly in the near blackness.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean it, I swear."

"Strider, what did you see?" Ynru demanded.

He hugged himself and kept staring into nothing with tearing eyes as he murmured to nothing. "That's not what I want, I never wanted her. Don't hate me, please. It's not what I want. I never meant to hurt them."

"Strider, listen to me, wake up, you're out of the vision-"

He cried out suddenly and covered his head, curling into a ball as he sobbed. "They never deserved to die- save them, stop me before it gets worse! I don't want to be a beast!"

Fanadi fell to her knees, and hugged him suddenly, bringing the fetal and sobbing boy to her breast. He cried out in panic, and pushed against her, to scramble back, and bumped into the broken table.

"Don't touch me!"

She lunged forward, grabbed his wrists and this time held firm.

"I'll hold him, while you go make some dozzin."

"Let go- let go, I don't want to be a beast!"

The crone shuffled back to the kitchen, as Fanadi tried to shake some sense back into him. It was a little while, but after practically screaming at him that his family was still alive, there was no fire, and that he was inside a fortune teller's shop in Hyrule Castle Town, he was finally able to remember himself. She coaxed him to stand, and led him through the curtains to enter her house; a quaint little abode that was just barely bigger than a cottage back home. Ynru had made the dozzin tea to calm him down, which he did not accept right away, but eventually took gratefully. He sat opposite of Ynru on the round table near the window in the back of the house, which was left open to let the hustle of the city, and cool breeze of the outside calm him down. No one said anything at first, until his shaking had finally calmed. During that time, Fanadi looked over everyone's cuts to make sure there was no glass still imbedded into anyone's skin. Then Ynru asked for the contents of his vision.

The emotions he felt were too awful to speak of. But the vision was too traumatic to keep to himself. So he told her everything. Ynru ripped his story apart and wheedled every piece she could manage from him, forcing him to retell every detail until it was emblazoned into his mind. Then she made demands to learn about the "witch" he kept referring to. She reached out to grab a hold of her ceramic, and stirred the leaves of her own concoction in the mug.

"You are convinced she is Gerudo."

He nodded. "It's why we never tell anyone what she really looks like. The first times we tried, people wouldn't believe us."

"I don't blame you. Many think they died out long ago. Though I do admit that it is surprising to hear of one that's so pure-blooded. I would think that most would be more integrated into other races. You already know the Gerudo were a tribe of thieves from the desert, long ago. Many knew them for their crime and their practice of taking on lovers in order to carry on their line, until a male was born into their society. In extreme cases, some would resort to kidnapping."

Strider fiddled with his mug uneasily. Yes, that he had heard of. Dance like a Gerudo. Their seduction was legendary.

"Many aren't aware of their supernatural practices, even farther back. Before they turned to thievery, they carefully developed a practice of magic many would consider barbaric."

He looked up sharply. "I thought the Geosorajists developed witchcraft."

"They did develop a certain branch of magic. But the Gerudo were practicing necromancy centuries before the Geosorajists even created their first potions. Many people confuse the two."

His warring feelings about Joseph finally settled. Then it would not have mattered whether they had gone into potions or not- witches still would have existed. Strider instantly regretted his argument with the man, and wished he had been more understanding.

"So then, necromancy is another branch of magic?"

"A magic of souls. It is witchcraft for control of the dead."

Had he been holding up his cup, he would have dropped it. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, his shock clearly evident.

"Something like that actually exists?" He murmured. "That's... awful."

"It was their way," she said simply, "to call upon their ancestors to receive more power."

"But that's terrible. The dead should be honored, not something to _control_ for power. That's just- _wrong_!"

"And many of the tribe began to agree. Trade with other peoples began to suffer once their practice was discovered, and many had to train to become thieves in order to keep their people afloat. Soon, necromancy became less common, but never fell out of practice. Arts were still developed and refined, but restricted to a select few. From the words the witch spoke to you in the vision, it seems she was one of those select few."

"You can tell that's what she practices, just from my vision?"

"It's the words she was saying to you, the emotions you were feeling for her at the time. They are the key steps to a complete spiritual integration."

"Integration? Like... a fusion of souls?"

"In a manner of speaking. It's a very long and elaborate ceremony that connects the spirit more strongly with the caster. Your soul, will essentially be more willing to undergo control."

"Like hell I would. Why would anyone be willing to have their soul controlled?"

"There is one particular spell this vision is hinting at, one it relates to. In ancient times, this meant raising a child, either her own, or becoming a foster mother. To bring unconditional love from the daughter and to raise her with certain standards or morals implemented into her. Before the child reaches adulthood, she is slain by the one who raised her. Thus the spirit who loves the caster unconditionally is trapped by confusion, usually convinced that their death was a punishment. The caster then understands the spirit's flaws and personality inside and out. And the unbridled energy of the child is the ultimate tool of power for the caster. More effective then summoning a stranger's spirit from the underworld."

"You're saying that's what she wants with me. That's barbaric." He muttered. "It's sick and twisted. Why would someone want to do that to a kid? It's terrible, it doesn't make sense."

"She's not interested in physical skills. Children are more spiritually in tune than adults. More awareness, and more power."

He scoffed, the information still disturbing to consider. "It wouldn't work anyway, she never raised me, and I sure as hell don't like her, let alone _love_ her."

"Then she will probably cast a spell to do that for her. From your descriptions of her curses in your village, she is most likely familiar with other arts. Necromancy works with summoning the dead, not driving people insane and preventing childbirth. What you have is a sorceress that is well skilled in multiple arts."

Sorceress. Not just a witch.

"So, what?" He smiled a little oddly. "You're saying she'll cast a love spell on me?"

"Precisely."

He stared, stunned at her dead serious expression. She made a motion as though to drink from her mug, but decided against it, and went back to stirring.

"I would say it was the witch's thoughts and feelings you were experiencing. Especially the descriptions of your feelings for your parents in the vision. Was your mother the one that suggested the room be sealed, and the cemetery protected?"

"She might have been. I don't really know." he admitted, a whole new sickness overtook him as a thought struck him.

The room. Had the seal not been broken on his tenth birthday celebration? He had completely forgotten. No, not forgotten, but been in the back of his mind. He thought he had prayed and fixed it properly, but if he messed up somehow, and the room had not been properly sealed, then he was still cursed. That was why she could reach him all the way out here. Even now, her power was probably leaking through the room to the village. Oh mercy.

"And I suppose you are actually on good terms with your father."

"Of course I am," he defended quickly. "Pop's been good t' me, he hasn't _forsaken_ me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I love him. I love all my family."

"Then I can only assume the witch's voice was speaking through you. And from the violent reaction when you broke the vision, then she already has a very strong hold over you."

Then, he was still cursed after all.

"I cannot say I blame her for her choice." She finally rose the cup to her lips. "Anyone who can manage to break such a vivid vision must be mentally and spiritually powerful indeed."

He looked up sharply at her as she took a sip. He should have been proud, maybe taken it as a compliment, but something about the statement scared him as he analyzed it.

"Then, does that mean I have powers too?"

She leered at him, studying him. "I meant "spirit" as in willful. A strong soul doesn't always mean magic powers. If you don't have them by now, you certainly won't start. It's too late for that."

He sighed softly in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Is it?" Ynru raised an eyebrow. "I would think that would be a good thing to help you."

"I'd rather die than be anything like her!" he snapped.

"Calm down. You don't have powers anyway, so it's a moot point."

Right. He was perfectly normal. Well, not _magical_ anyway. He was nothing like that- that sick, bloodthirsty monster in the vision.

"Then... everything I saw is what she plans to do with me, to make me her "power" for this "bond", right?"

"Despite what many believe, visions do not always reveal the future. They can just as often be about the past, and the present. I would say it's already begun," she said, "from the way she managed to make your thoughts mirror hers so perfectly, and the way she can keep a hold over you all the way out here."

"But that can't be right! Then the steps wouldn't make sense. It makes it sound like she already killed me, but I'm obviously..."

But hadn't she tried once before? He mind suddenly whirred as the fact presented itself. He was still well alive. Her last attempt to kill him had failed. The ones she had killed outright were Nerick, and Kahee.

Kahee...

"Can animals be used too?"

"They can. They are usually more obedient. But their power may not be as powerful as a human's."

They could be used too.

"She tried to use Kahee," he realized slowly. "And probably Nerick. But his power probably wasn't enough..." he turned away from the table and started pacing.

"She drove Alania insane. She turned her love into hate, so she must have wanted to use her, but something went wrong and Alania fled instead. She tried Alania first, then... I think Nerick was next. Kahee was last."

The two women watched quietly. Fanadi was impressed that the boy managed to take everything so calmly, and easily. No phase of denial, no scoffing at them and their explanations, nothing that a usual person would display after such information. Then again, children were more apt to believe incredible stories. Ynru wondered if the boy really had to pace so much. It was exhausting.

"Kahee was slaughtered, with a knife and spilled blood. Right in front of the temple in some ritual, but Goron found her first before she could complete it. No, Kahee was already dead, she might have taken the soul already. But then she wouldn't have a reason to stay. She'd already been living with us, and pretended to be a little girl. She might have been watching the children, but at first only targeted the grown-ups, then the dog. Why? If she failed, maybe she was practicing. She might have come to the village to find a source. Gramps died around that time too, but he must've been too old. She told Ma she couldn't have children, but she could have raised one if she wanted it. Could have easily stolen one away and left and raised it as her own for the spell. Why didn't she? Less time, the spells could just make a child love her."

He paused a moment in his walk, the mention bringing up the unwanted memory of the pure adoration and devotion he had felt for her. He shook his head quickly and turned back on his heel to start again.

"She knows how to control animals and monsters, and would be easy control me- no, no, she can't. She just tried but I broke it. She must have tried to do the same thing she did to Alania to me. But since I was able to fight it, that's why I haven't been taken yet. But she must be biding her time. Now that she's learning to control the beasts of the woods as well, her power must be growing. "I have bathed in your blood, and captured your heart. I have ensnared your dreams, and have destroyed the path of your destiny." Kahee's the only one that's spilled blood at the temple. She plans to do that with me. She's going to try to make me love her. To devote myself to her, and despise my family. And then... take away my dreams? Dreams. Anyone who looks into the Witch's eyes are haunted by nightmares until the curse befalls them." he stopped, suddenly. He raised his gaze again. "If I see her eyes, I'll have nightmares. Every moment I'm awake and asleep, I'll live in terror of her. If she can turn love into hate, then she must be able to change fear too. She can reverse that! If she's all I can think about, then..." he turned to them. "Then she'll have me. She wants to use my fear against me!" He put his hands on the table and leaned over. "She's trying to use this vision to scare me, so that she can enslave my soul and make it her's!"

"She very well might," Ynru agreed, and sipped down the last of her dozzin tea.

"Well," Fanadi relented. "That's not too hard to believe."

"It won't work!" He asserted and straightened. "This isn't some vision of the future, or present, or whatever. It's a ploy she's using against me, and I'm not gonna fall for it, I'm smarter than that!"

"Oh, so now you think it's impossible that the spell is already taking place?"

"Do it again." He dared. "Look into my future again. I'll prove it was her trying to fool me, not my actual future."

Ynru raised an eyebrow. "And if she tries to interfere again?"

"Then I'll fight her again." He swore. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let her use me against my own family."

"Very well. It's your funeral, boy. Help us move this table to the front, the other one's broken, remember?"

This time, they decided to stick with a candle. A small red cylinder of wax fed the flickering yellow flame on the corner of the newly moved table. Ynru focused again into the crystal ball, this time calling the true name (while miraculously not cracking into hysterics). They were back in the front room, Fanadi still nearby and ready in case another fiasco happened. Strider hardly dared to breath, clasping his trembling hands on his lap and trying to squash his growing trepidation. No matter how she scrutinized, all she saw was light glimmers, dark rich colors and warped reflections. She could not seem to find the connection. She still believed the spell was already underway, which would explain the lack of-

"WAIT!"

Strider and Fanadi jumped and blinked at the sudden yell from the old crone.

"…Yes?" He finally asked timidly.

"So much…" she whispered in awe and reverence as she drew near the crystal ball. "So much _suffering.._."

"Wh-wha?"

"A lust for power that leads to obsession… Why, the darkness of your own heart threatens you at every turn…"

"Who-_me_?"

"She cannot be stopped; the threads are already tied…" Her lips spread wide. "Become the tool of vengeance to ravage and destroy what you hold most dear." Her eyes grew wide as she kept them enraptured upon the crystal. "Sever your ties, and forsake your family- and in return find your true freedom! Such ferocity, such ruthlessness…" she breathed. "In the dance of fire is forever lost the boy…"

He jumped at the familiarity. And cowered at the oracle's vision. "No!" he shook his head. "That's not fate, that was the witch, the witch! I love my village! I'm not going to be _evil, _blast it, _where_ is the fire? _Tell_ me where the fire is!"

"The death of Nothing will bring you joy, and you will embrace violence to spite humanity..."

"_No, listen to me_!" He slammed the table I his push to stand. "I'm not gonna be evil!"

The globe jostled from its support. For a precarious moment, it tumbled over the edge of the blue holder and bounced on the wood. It rolled off the edge and fell onto the cushioned floor. Even then, the woman did not move from her transfixed state, and the faint yellow light of the red candle flickered the dark shadows across her face.

"Fate was always set… The shadows will ensnare you and drive you to insanity. Sacrifice yourself for her sake. Only in death will you be released…" She finally looked up at him, and her cracked lips spread to let her teeth show in a craggily grin. "Close your eyes if you want to know where to find her."

It was almost impossible to breathe. His eyes stared uncomprehendingly at her, and his mouth was open as though trying to speak, but unable to find the words. This was not some tampered vision. This was his fate. This was what the woman was implying. That this twisted, sick and hatred filled future was his. That he would turn to the single being that had nearly killed him and sent his family into terror and misery. To the one that wanted him for her own evil ends. That was his fate? To deliver himself to her? To enslave himself to her to destroy everything that his heart treasured above all else? And to only be freed from her hold once he was killed and became her source of power. He turned his attention to Fanadi, silently begging for a denial. The woman was staring open mouthed at Ynru to decide whether she was right in the mind, then stared back at him, stunned and in awe.

"Then..." his voice was barely a little more than a breath as he looked back at her, "you're saying there's no way to stop it?"

The eager grin on the old woman's face said the affirmative.

"But, that can't be right." He argued desperately, and kept begging to those cutting red eyes. "I'm not... I'm _good_, I-" he lowered his gaze from the piercing stare to look at the table, and he felt himself about to cry. "I always wanted to be the _hero_. Why? How could she use me like this?"

"But I think you know," the crone's voice cut through. "You're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be."

He looked up sharply, his damp eyes shocked. She could not possibly mean his behavior out here? "Ryder? Ya finished yet?" Mitulo lifted the flap and frowned in the darkness. "Why's it so dark?"

The boy jerk around, staring at the man in the door flap. What was he doing here? Was he supposed to meet him already? How much did he hear? "Pop..." he tried to say hello, but his tears choked him.

"Ya been in here fer a while, son, the sun's ahready half way across the sky."

Don't let him know. He wanted to say something, but knew his voice would give him away.

_That bastard of a man that feared and forsook him_- I love him, he reminded himself. I _love_ him!

He jumped and tackled the man in a hug to bury his face in his chest. Years of experience made the man do little more than bounce. More than a bit surprised, he smiled a little in amusement.

"What's this all about, eh? Ya finally ready t' go home?"

There was a moment of stillness, then the answer was a sob. The man frowned a little in alarm, now sensing his son's distress.

"Oi, Ryder, lookit me" he pushed at his shoulders, and bent down to be eyelevel with the boy. "What's gotcha so worked up?"

Strider looked tearfully into his father's questioning eyes, and tried to smile, but his jerky hiccups made talking almost impossible.

"I decided t' ferget Ry-hider," he gasped, and it was as though his attempt at mediocrity made the crying worse, and he could hardly get out his words. "Juhust sti-ick wihihith-"

"Ahright, hold it now, calm down, breathe." he grabbed the corner of his sleeve with his thumb and roughly wiped at the boy's eyes.

Fanadi watched the scene uncertainly. Her eyes watered and she looked away. The movement drew Mitulo's attention, and the man scrutinized the two women before deciding on a glare.

"Jus' what've ya been saying to my boy? Is this the sort of business ya run here? Scarin' little boys for a thrill?" He looked down. "Strider, don't listen t' her, she's gone mad. Let's go back t' the room. Ya can read somethin', an' forget this all ever happened."

Strider did not answer. He did not look the man in the eye as he guided the small big boy to step forward. Neither of the males looked back to see the old woman staring intently at Mitulo.

Fanadi turned to her mentor. "Nana, what should the boy do?"

"It is beyond me," the woman sighed. "Now he has seen where she will be, and it is his future to decide what course to take."

"He saw?"

"He closed his eyes while still in the shop. I can see why she chose him. He is a powerful old soul."

"Is he?" Fandai watched after the opening, where the two had disappeared. "I never would have guessed. He has such odd ideas."

"I said old, not wise. Why do people keep forgetting there's a difference? He's probably only lived once or twice before. The time between made him eccentric." She waved him off and swayed from her chair. "Now that he's done, I can finally pass on in peace. Blasted premonitions should come with a date so us old bags don't have to jump up each time there's a similar aura."

"It's just a shame," Fanadi's small mouth pursed as she sadly remembered the bright and hopeful energy. "He was so excited for life."

"That means nothing," Ynru was a little more somber in her reply. "You should learn by now our gifts do not always come with good news. This is his path, and he must take it, for whatever the Goddesses have in store for us."

"But, they are not always so set in stone.

"Fate is not a path set in stone. It's a purpose that the Goddesses know we can and will undertake. The events may seem incredible. But ultimately, everyone's fate is played by the decisions of the people involved. The only question is, how much will be consequence of his own decisions, or the decisions of others."

And in the candle, the battle waged. The little fire choked for air, as the melted wax gathered beneath the wick. The tiny flame danced, and stretched to keep from drowning, determined to prolong life. But the battle was one already lost. The wax accumulated, and the fire shrunk bit by bit, until the strain became too much, and the red wax consumed the yellow flame completely.

"Strider, are you _hurt_?"

As the two had been walking, they had not said anything, waiting for the boy's sobs to calm. Strider was confused, until his father grabbed a hold of his arm and turned it to reveal a thin scab etched into his skin, leaving a tiny red trail. The man then took a better look at him in the light, and took a hold of his chin to look at the thin slices on his cheek and brow. There were only two, nothing to be alarmed of, though they were still puzzling.

"What happened to ya?"

"I..." He would have to tell part of the truth. "It wasn't the fortune teller that scared me, Pop. The lantern broke. While I was havin' the vision.

"It _broke_?"

"Yeah." He finally looked at him, his tears threatening to start anew, both at the scare, and what he had to keep from him. "It broke."

It was the silence that told him everything. It was that same silence that the villagers had needed to learn to communicate with each other. The man pulled him to him.

"Mercy, Strider, I'm so sorry," he breathed. "It's all right, yer safe now, nothin's gonna hurtcha."

In the warmth of his father's thick farmer arms, Strider could almost believe him, but at the moment, the motion only reminded him of the witch's embrace. He kept sobbing, this time at the unfairness of it all. Could he not just be comforted without her cursed image getting in the way? He laced his own arms around the man's middle, and clutched him back, and his father's arms tightened around him in response. Strider could not tell him everything now. He did not want to bring it more into reality.

That night, he had been too exhausted to fight sleep. He could not eat, only drink water, and he was dead asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and the blankets came up around him. He was so exhausted he did not even dream. That morning, when they gathered their things to check out, he was forced to think and confront what happened, and what it would mean for him when he returned.

He would have to stop this all now, he told himself, as he hunched over his travel pack. Now he was heading home, and would finally see his family after a little over a month of being away. And be under her direct sights, but as he just learned, he had always been in her sights. There was a moment of guilty realization as his fingers rested over the cut on his forearm. It meant she already knew everything he had said and done, while he had been lured into a false sense of security, waiting to spring the trap. He looked to his hands, remembering the sensation of that energy coursing through his hands. He had hated them so much, and felt such vicious pleasure- No, it was not his hatred and pleasure. It was hers. All hers. She was using him to gain power, like some pawn in chess.

"Is that all this is to you?" He murmured. "Just some sick game?"

"You say somethin', son?"

"Nah Pop, it's nothing," he assured and tied up his bag.

"All right, I'm goin' t' return the keys and get our cart out. Be back in a jiff."

He left the room. Heavy boot falls gradually lifted the security of company as they quieted with distance, leaving the boy completely alone. His father might not have heard right, but she must have.

Fine then. Let her hear. He refused to let his fear be used against him.

"This isn't a game," he muttered lowly. "I'm not some _pawn_ for you to control."

She wanted a child. Which meant he had maybe a year, two at the most before she would try to kill him before he reached adulthood. Within one year's time, he would be the sacrifice. He stood against his fate to face the odds. He would fight her now, on his own terms.

"This is my _life_. I won't allow myself to be trapped," he said lowly. "If you think for a second that I'm just going to take this lying down, then you have another thing coming. I'll do everything in my power to foil your plans. My family is precious to me, and you will not use me to kill them. I have my own dreams, my own plans, and they sure as hell don't involve _you_. I refuse to fall under any of your cursed spells and give myself to you! I _will_ fight you, _Witch_!" Just the statement was enough to send him into trembling. He screamed out at her, releasing pent up fury, terror, and desperation. "Mark my words, I will not fall to the likes of you! Bloody Fate be damned- I refuse to even be a knight and follow the honorable code; I will not sink myself to follow _yours_! Do you hear me! I don't care what the teller says! I won't let you take me, and the only person I'll allow myself to destroy is _YOU_!"

The spider has already begun her ascension in the sky.

Each day has now become an imperative hour of activity.

The knight has escaped his bonds, traveled outside, and tasted freedom.

He has embraced his fighter's spirit.

It will be impossible to ignore the current circumstances.

He will begin confrontation, and in that instant,

I will finally have him.

Strider

I look forward to seeing you.


End file.
